LINEAS PARALELAS
by Fuego V S
Summary: Mientras Saori y sus amigos intentan desesperadamente salvar la vida de Seiya, otras almas se encuentran,el amor florece y los sentimientos ocultos salen a la luz... CAPÍTULO 6. Julián está furioso, Sorrento desconsolado, y en medio de ellos y sin saberlo, Kanon, que se enfrenta a la que será su vida después de Radamantys mientras añora a dos mujeres de su pasado...
1. Un lugar al cual llamar hogar

********************************

****************

****

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

**¡Hola queridísimos lectores míos! Por fin estoy aquí para dejarles el nuevo capítulo de estas "side stories", que tiene de protagonista a Ikki. Lo único que quiero decir, aparte de agradecer su inmenso apoyo y sus maravillosas lecturas, es que debido a la trágica historia de mi compu anterior no pude subir los capítulos de este fic en el orden debido, así que por eso ahora Reordené los capis para que los puedan leer como van, es decir, primero el capi de Ikki y luego los de Shaina. Sus reviews sobre la historia de Ikki pueden ir para el número 3, da igual, pero sí quise corregir el asunto de una vez para que lo puedan leer en el orden correcto. Ah, y dejé la nota aclaratoria que puse con el primer capítulo, para los lectores que se puedan agregar en un futuro. Ustedes que ya saben que onda, se la pueden brincar, jajaja. **

**Ahora sí, bienvenidos y a leer. **

****

**Fuego. **

* * *

Hola, les doy la bienvenida a "Líneas Paralelas", que son "side stories" románticas que se desprenden de mi fic "El Viaje de las Almas"

Si han entrado aquí sin haber leído jamás "El Viaje", pues los invito a hacerlo, jajaja. Pero si de plano les da mucha flojera leer tanto (van 48 capítulos), de todos modos los invito a quedarse, porque también pueden leerse los capis de este fic como pequeñas historias románticas por separado. Y para que no se sientan desorientados al empezar a leer, les doy un resumen, e incluso, si les entra la curiosidad, les dejaré notitas sobre ciertos capis de mi otro fic que podrían leer para saber más de la situación, que va como sigue:

Hades fue derrotado, Saori regresó a la tierra a sus Caballeros Celestiales y revivió a los Dorados, pero Seiya permanece en coma porque su alma está prisionera en un calabozo del Palacio de Asfodelos. Fue encerrado ahí por Perséfone, que se enteró de que Saori lo ama. Pero sus planes de venganza cambian radicalmente cuando ve a Seiya y lo reconoce como la más reciente encarnación de Stephanos, un mortal al que amaba antes de que Hades la secuestrara. A partir de ese momento, las diosas entablan una batalla silenciosa; Perséfone en el Inframundo, intentando enamorar a Seiya mientras espera a que él la recuerde, y Saori en la Tierra, intentando hallar la forma de sanarlo.

Bueno, ahora si estamos listos para comenzar. Bienvenidos.

P.D. Las notitas aparecerán entre paréntesis y con negritas, como en el ejemplo que sigue: (N. de A. Cap. 5)

* * *

Seika está en Tokio y ha permanecido todo el tiempo al lado de Seiya, preocupada por su nula mejoría y desesperada por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Pero todo cambia cuando algunos caballeros dorados descubren que ella también posee un cosmos **(N. de. A. Cap. 38). **Y el suyo es muy especial, pues tiene la sorprendente capacidad de sanar, así que después de analizarlo **(N. de A. Cap 40), **llegan a la conclusión de que ella debe de recibir un entrenamiento para controlar e incrementar su cosmos, y que Aioria es el caballero ideal para fungir como su maestro...

Ikki, por su parte, ha tenido grandes altibajos emocionales y de salud. El rechazo que sufrió cuando se reencontró con Shun **(Cap 16)** desencadenó una serie de intentos de acercamientos y peleas entre ambos que llevaron al Fénix a descuidar su salud al punto de fallecer **(Cap. 29) **Gracias a la intervención de Saori **(Caps 30 y 31), **Ikki volvió a la vida, aunque delicado de salud, y con la certeza de que algo extraño está sucediéndole a Seiya y de que su deber es el de ayudarle.

Pese a toda la tensión entre ellos, Ikki logró convencer a Shun de que celebraran el cumpleaños del menor **(Caps 45 y 46), **aunque después tuvo que volver al hospital para ser monitoreado. Sin nada mejor que hacer en sus días de convalescencia, Ikki no deja de pensar en su primer e increíble encuentro con Seika **(Cap 15), **que se adentra (sin saberlo) cada vez más en los abandonados e inexplorados terrenos del corazón del Fénix...

LINEAS PARALELAS

Side Stories de "El Viaje de Las Almas"

Capítulo 1

Un lugar al cual llamar hogar

_Si hemos de ser completamente sinceros, lo cierto es que Ikki era un mentiroso, y su enorme facilidad y la frecuencia con la que lo hacía seguramente hubieran alarmado a sus papás si viviesen. Pero también habría que decir que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, y que en realidad, la persona a la que más le mentía, era a él mismo. _

_Mentir se había convertido para él en algo tan natural como respirar porque desde niño lo había salvado de morir y de enloquecer, ya que así se convencía a sí mismo de muchísimas cosas. _

**_"No te duele"_**

**_ "No tienes hambre"_**

**_"Esmeralda nunca se hubiera quedado contigo, tú no eras digno de ella"_**

**_ "Shun está mejor con ellos"_**

**_ "Lo único que harías si te quedaras sería estorbar y sentirte mal"_**

_** "Ellos ni siquiera saben lo que viviste, no son realmente tus amigos"**, eran frases que se repitió a sí mismo infinitas veces para sobrevivir a la muerte de sus padres, de Esmeralda, y para vivir lejos de Shun, de la Mansión Kido y de todos sus camaradas. _

_Entendiendo ese mecanismo y considerando que llevaba una docena de años practicando a menudo, no había nada de extraño en su habilidad para hacerse a sí mismo lavados mentales. _

_ Y sin embargo, justo la noche del cumpleaños de Shun, empezó a notar ciertos cambios: El primero de ellos era que mentir ya no le resultaba tan fácil. Lo notó porque en esos momentos quiso convencerse de que no estaba exhausto después del largo festejo por el cumpleaños de su hermano, y falló. Quiso convencerse de que no se sentía tan mal, y no lo logró. Quiso convencerse de que no había estado más cerca que nunca de morir, y fracasó._

_Pasó todo el día siguiente reposando después del enorme esfuerzo que había supuesto la visita a la ciudad para su cuerpo aún convaleciente, y como no podía hacer otra cosa y no podía subirle a la televisión tanto como a él le gustaba, se puso a pensar en qué le estaría pasando. Y odiaba reflexionar sobre sí mismo. De hecho, esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales Ikki no soportaba estar inactivo. Estar quieto lo llevaba a pensar, y a cuestionarse, y a tener que mentirse con más ganas, y era un ciclo que prefería no empezar si le era posible. Pero en las horas de aquel viernes, entendió porque mentir ya no le era tan fácil. _

_La razón era Ella._

_Seika parecía saber exactamente cuando él mentía, y parecía tan sinceramente interesada en su bienestar, que algo en sus ojos color caoba movía sus hilos internos y le impedía actuar como siempre había procedido. _

_Así que él tuvo que admitir frente a médicos y enfermeras que la espalda lo estaba matando de dolor, por ejemplo. O que se sentía muy raro y ligeramente incómodo recibiendo la visita de Saori porque su única convivencia real se había dado cuando eran niños y ella los utilizaba como juguetes de carne y hueso, o cuando había sostenido sus cuerpos desfallecientes. A_

_hora que Seika estaba en su vida, su técnica de auto-lavado cerebral parecía estar perdiendo efectividad._

_Eso lo llevo a entender algo más: había una conexión entre ellos, que no solo le impedía mentir, sino que lo hacía repensar cosas y situaciones que había considerado inamovibles. Lo entendió porque la paciencia no era su fuerte, y aunque hacía tres días le había prometido a Sayaka que se quedaría y se cuidaría **(N. de A. Cap 32), **había estaba punto de mandarlo todo al diablo, tomar su ropa y huir de ahí como ya había hecho incontables veces. Varias oportunidades se presentaron, pero no lo hizo, porque cada vez que verdaderamente se había sentido al borde de la fuga, ella había aparecido como por arte de magia en el umbral de la habitación sonriéndole con sus enormes y brillantes ojos cafés, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y hubiera acudido para impedir que se marchara y que faltara a su promesa. Y sus pláticas con la pelirroja hicieron que por primera vez en su vida, sintiera que si tomaba su ropa y salía a la calle, no sabría a dónde ir, y que aún si lo supiera, no aguantaría la incertidumbre de no saber de ellos. _

_Y después de esa, arribó a otra conclusión: Empezaba a necesitar de su compañía. Su vitalidad, su espontaneidad, su gentileza, su voz y sus femeninos y gráciles ademanes se deslizaban suavemente en su mundo áspero y calloso, y su franqueza y su plática amena evitaron que él se aburriera de muerte. Eso lo entendió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Seika lo había visitado siete veces en ese fin de semana, y que las visitas se le habían hecho muy pocas y muy cortas. _

* * *

_Pero ese mismo fin de semana, comenzó a sentir algo aún más extraño. Las conversaciones que sostuvo con Seika lo divirtieron y lo relajaron, sí, pero también le causaron una cierta incomodidad. _

_No es que Ikki estuviera desarrollando un transtorno bipolar; esa "incomodidad" tenía un único origen, que a su vez tenía nombre y ojos color verde: Aioria de Leo. _

_Ikki era incapaz de reconocer que estaba sintiendo celos de él ya que desconocía el concepto, pues jamás había tenido dudas de que Shun o Esmeralda le querían ni había tenido que competir por sus afectos.__ Pero aunque no supiera que nombre darle a lo que sentía, no podía más que reconocer ante sí mismo que detestaba que ella de un día para otro hubiera comenzado a mencionar al Dorado con tanta frecuencia: "Nunca pensé que los caballeros como los de las novelas existieran, pero Aioria….", "El otro día que Aioria y yo estábamos en la cocina…." "¿Sabías que una vez Aioria…?" _

_Un factor en contra del Fénix era que no tenía idea de que Seika no tenía ningún interés romántico por el rubio, que el León en esos días estaba saliendo con la otra pelirroja de la Mansión y que no hacía más que babear por ella, y que si Seika y el caballero Dorado estaban pasando todo ese tiempo juntos era porque él estaba intentando entrenarla para que desarrollara los poderes de sanación que Dokho había descubierto en ella hace unos días. _

_Y decimos intentando no porque Aioria fuera un mal maestro, sino porque era muy complicado entrenar a alguien que ya no era un infante, que era además tan ajeno al mundo de la caballería, y que para rematar era mujer. Pero sobre todo, Aioria experimentaba dificultades porque al igual que todos los caballeros que se recuperaban de la batalla contra Hades, aún no podía hacer uso de su cosmos y eso lo complicaba todo mucho más._

_Seika no juzgó conveniente informar a Ikki sobre su cosmos y sus entrenamientos, lo cual solo provocó que Ikki comenzara a sentirse irritado en sobremanera con toda esa habladera sobre Aioria en aquellos días._

_Aquel extraño fin de semana acabó, y el lunes lo despertaron muy temprano para seguir con la procesión de exámenes médicos que habían juzgado necesario practicarle para asegurarse de que estaba bien, (o sea prácticamente todas los que se podían efectuar en un hospital tan grande como aquel, ya que después de su "muerte", no sabían qué esperar en cuanto a su salud). Y para colmo ella no se apareció en toda la mañana como era su costumbre, si no que arribó casi a las dos y media de la tarde, y una de las primeras que hizo, fue mencionar el nombre de Aioria, lo cual provocó que un ya muy harto Ikki sintiera que algo comenzaba a irritarse en su estómago peor que la vez que se le ocurrió probar una salsa mexicana. _

* * *

_Sin detenerse en reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo o por qué (algo muy típico del impulsivo Ikki), el Fénix comenzó a portarse huraño con ella, y a contestar las preguntas que ella le hacía con monosílabos, lo cual no le hubiera parecido extraño a nadie que lo conociera, pero sí a ella, que había visto desde el primer día su lado suave y que había gozado de su amabilidad. _

_Seika lo tomó con calma, en primera, porque ya había oído historias sobre su carácter, e incluso lo había visto gritándole a June **(N. de A. Cap 23), **y en segunda, porque se puso en sus zapatos e imaginó que él ya debía de estar harto de estar en ese lugar, como había visto que le sucedía a todos los demás Caballeros. Trató de relajarlo y de distraerlo platicándole de otras cosas, pero desafortunadamente escogió hablarle del León Dorado con resultados contrarios a lo que ella esperaba, pues Ikki prácticamente se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana, prácticamente ignorándola. Seika estaba realmente desconcertada y estaba a punto de preguntarle si lo había incomodado de alguna forma cuando el doctor entró, avisándole que las pruebas interminables que se le habían practicado arrojaron resultados tan satisfactorios que estaban listos para darlo por fin de alta aquel mismo día. _

_Claro, el doctor le advirtió que aún requería de cuidados, que las heridas aún no habían cerrado completamente pero que ya no ponían en riesgo su vida, que de cualquier forma tenía que recibir inyecciones de antibióticos y que se le debía de curar y cambiar las gasas tres veces al día, lo cual podía hacer una de las enfermeras que asistían ya regularmente a la Mansión; además cada tres días quería verlo para seguir cuidadosamente su evolución. El doctor le comentó que podía ir a visitarlo personalmente a casa de Saori, pero Ikki dijo que él prefería acudir al hospital. _

_El doctor se marchó para poner en marcha el papeleo necesario, y Seika, feliz por la noticia, olvidó lo extraño de su comportamiento previo y comenzó a bombardearlo con felicitaciones y afirmaciones de lo divertido que sería tenerlo en la mansión, y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando ella volvió a mencionar a Aioria_

Estoy segura de que a todos les va a alegrar la noticia de tu llegada. Le voy a pedir a Aioria que…

Seika, para.

Oye, pero creo que sería mejor que el doctor te fuera a ver a la Mansión_ – continuó ella pues no había oído lo último que él le había dicho_

No voy a ir a ese lugar_ – habló por fin con una voz firme, fuerte e increíblemente tensa _

¿No? Pero… ¿A dónde vas a ir? Me dijiste que le prometiste a Shun que no te irías, ¿recuerdas?

Y cumpliré mi palabra. No pienso irme de Tokio

Pero dijiste que no irás a la Mansión_ – contestó ella confundida_

No

¿Y entonces a dónde vas a ir? ¡Ah, comprendo! Tienes un lugar donde quedarte, como Seiya, ¿verdad? No me habías contado de eso… Pero ya oíste al doctor, tienes que tomar medicamentos y se te tienen que hacer curaciones…. Claro, yo podría ir a curarte, pero no creo que debas de estar solo ahora.

No tengo un lugar, y no lo necesito.

Ikki, alguien tiene que atenderte. No vayas a comenzar otra vez a descuidarte_ – le pidió ella de un modo que Ikki en vez de hallar adorable, detestó. _

_… _

No me has contestado. ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Vas a ir a un hotel? ¿Vas a usar el dinero que Saori….?

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No pienso tocar un centavo de ese dinero!

¿Por qué?

No voy a hablar de eso.

¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

A cualquier parte, me las arreglaré_ – respondió él ya de muy mala gana_

¡Pero no puedes andar a la deriva, necesitas atenciones!

¡No necesito nada, soy un caballero, no un bebé, por si no te has dado cuenta!

No se trata de eso. Lo que creo es que no tienes por qué pasar apuros cuando ella te ofrece….

¿Piensas tú usar ese dinero?_ – dijo Ikki cada vez menos dueño de sí mismo. _

No, pero…

¿Por qué?

Es complicado, pero tengo mis razones, y tú las sabes.

Pues yo también tengo mis razones y también son complicadas, por eso no voy a ir a ese lugar y tampoco voy a tocar ese maldito dinero.

Pero entonces, ¿te vas a quedar con algún amigo?

No tengo amigos ni necesito dinero ni techo. Déjame en paz

Ikki, ¿qué te pasa? Tienes que venir con nosotros.

Yo no tengo que hacer nada_ – dijo remarcando el "tengo" con gran ironía. _

¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, dormir en la calle?

_Ikki estaba furioso, pero no se atrevió a negarle que había dormido infinidad de veces bajo las estrellas, y ella lo miró atónita_

Ikki, por favor, dime que no ha sido así... Ikki…_ - ella tomó su rostro para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos y él hizo un movimiento violento para zafarse que le causó mucho dolor, pero la furia no le dejó percibirlo en ese momento - _¿¡Por qué! Sabes que si no quieres vivir con ella, yo soy la primera en aplaudirlo, pero no por eso tienes que vivir como un indigente. ¡No es justo! Después de todo lo que has luchado no es lo que mereces. Se lo has dado todo, tú infancia, tu juventud, tu vida, tu salud, todo. ¡Te has sacrificado tanto! Lo menos que ella te debe es un techo.

¿Tú qué sabes? ¿Crees que me conoces porque hemos platicado tres veces? Niña, soy la maldita Ave Fénix... No recibo consejos ni mucho menos órdenes de nadie, y si no la escucho a ella mucho menos a ti. Tú no eres quién para venir a decirme qué carajos tengo que hacer con mi vida.

_Seika no era mujer que se dejara de nadie, por más caballero y más mitológico que fuera. Pero sus palabras fueron tan hirientes y tan inesperadas, que se le saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que pudiera mandarlo al diablo, así que se marchó corriendo. _

* * *

_Ikki se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del inmenso error que había cometido. El encierro y el tedio de tantos días, los malestares físicos, la idea de vivir de nuevo en aquel lugar que era la locación permanente de sus pesadillas (junto con la Isla de la Reina Muerte), las continuas menciones de Aioria y la insistencia de Seika habían producido el efecto de una bomba molotov en su interior, y se había desquitado con la persona menos indicada. En cuanto se tranquilizó un poco y lo entendió (lo cual le tomó algunos minutos), quiso ponerse de pie de un golpe, pero sintió como si le retorcieran las vértebras, y el dolor fue tan intenso, que estuvo cerca de desvanecerse. Aún se retorcía en la cama cuando Hyoga entró y lo halló agitado y adolorido, despatarrado en el colchón _

¿Seika, eres tú?_ – preguntó él esperanzado _

Lamento defraudarte, pero no soy ella_ – contestó una voz masculina con ligero acento_

¡Hyoga!, ¿qué haces aquí?

A mí también me da gusto verte, Ikki_ – replicó con sarcasmo. Era la primera visita que le hacía y no sabía realmente que esperar después de todo lo sucedido, así que le produjo un cierto alivio ver que Ikki parecía seguir siendo el mismo. _

Lo siento, es que…

¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo al doctor?

No, no llames a nadie. Mejor ayúdame, maldita sea_ – dijo Ikki, demasiado molesto consigo mismo como para reparar en que le había pedido ayuda al rubio, cosa que no había hecho prácticamente nunca_

¿Por qué preguntaste por Seika?_ – le preguntó el ruso ya que Ikki estaba sentado en la cama nuevamente_

Esperaba que fuera ella… Quería disculparme

¿Por qué?

Porque me porté como un pendejo con ella

Esa es tu especialidad.

Lo sé, pero ella no se lo merece.

Concuerdo

Hyoga, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Ya deberías de saber a estas alturas que sí. ¿Qué necesitas?

Que la traigas. De verdad necesito hablar con ella.

¿Pues qué fue lo que le hiciste?

_…._

Si no quieres decirme, está bien…._ – dijo Hyoga, pensando que probablemente, había sido demasiado indiscreto de su parte el preguntar qué había sucedido entre ellos _

El doctor me avisó que me darán de alta, ella preguntó que si iré a la mansión, le dije que no, quiso convencerme, yo estaba de malas porque ya estoy harto de este pinche hospital, le hablé mal, discutimos y acabé... mandándola al diablo.

Me gusta tu manera de resumir las cosas… Sí que tiene los tamaños de Seiya, ¿no? – _preguntó el ruso con una sonrisa_

¿A qué te refieres?

A ninguno de nosotros se nos hubiera ocurrido sugerirte que fueras a vivir a la Mansión por miedo a que nos rompieras un brazo… aunque a todos nos gustaría _– admitió_ - Ella en cambio se atrevió incluso a gritarte.

Sí, es muy especial. Y por eso quiero decirle que no fue algo personal, que soy un pendejo siempre, y que no es su culpa que yo odie ese lugar.

Está bien, iré a buscarla. Solo espero poder convencerla, porque he oído que también heredó su terquedad… Ahora vuelvo

Hyoga…. Gracias

De nada, Ikki. Al contrario, gracias por pedirlo

* * *

_Hyoga buscó a Seika por todas partes, hasta que la halló recargada en un gran árbol de uno de los jardines que rodeaban el hospital. No tenía idea de cómo iba a convencerla si es que ella se negaba, sobre todo porque por lo que Ikki le contó, él se había portado terrible con ella, pero las cosas sucedieron de la forma más natural. _

Hyoga, ¿qué haces aquí?_ – dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas - _¿¡Le pasó algo a Seiya!

No, no te alarmes por favor, Seiya está bien. Se trata de Ikki. Él… pues… no se siente bien…

¿¡Qué! ¡No!

_A Seika no le bastó oír nada más para salir corriendo como una enloquecida, pues de inmediato imaginó que Ikki había sufrido una de sus espectaculares recaídas. Pero cuando entró como un tornado a la habitación y se lo encontró consciente, sentado y aparentemente muy bien, se arrepintió terriblemente de haber sido tan impulsiva y de no haber oído con atención a Hyoga. _

¡Seika! ¡Viniste!

Por equivocación_ – dijo ella volteando de inmediato para marcharse, pero él pudo ver claramente que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, lo que le produjo un dolor mayor que el que le había provocado su espalda hacía un rato. **Soy un miserable, la hice llorar después de todo lo que ha pasado,** pensó._

¡No, espera! Necesito hablar contigo.

Fuiste perfectamente claro hace rato y no tengo ganas de escuchar más – _respondió sin voltear_

Sé que…

¡Me lastimaste!_ – respondió ella encarándolo – _Fue mi culpa por entrometida, pero ya me quedó perfectamente claro cuál es mi lugar en tu vida.

Te suplico que me escuches. No fue mi intención lastimar a alguien con un corazón de oro, como el tuyo.

Perdona que no te crea, porque lo hiciste muy bien

_Seika, aún muy molesta, se dio la media vuelta para marcharse cuando se topó con el ruso nuevamente_

Si me permites el atrevimiento, deberías de escucharlo_ – dijo Hyoga, que al fin había alcanzado a la pelirroja y que estaba en el umbral de la puerta - _Puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces en las que busca disculparse. Además, odia dar explicaciones, así que me imagino que ha de ser algo muy digno de escucharse lo que quiere decirte.

_Ella pareció meditarlo un rato, y después, por toda respuesta, caminó hacia una esquina de la habitación y se recargó ligeramente sobre la pared. _

Yo… los dejo a solas_ – dijo Hyoga marchándose para no incomodar más a Ikki, no sin antes notar que el Fénix le regalaba una sonrisa de inconfundible agradecimiento_

_…_

Jamás fue mi intención hablarte así, es solo que no supe…. no sé cómo tratarte.

¿Es que soy tan rara?_ – preguntó Seika aún enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el semblante tenso_

No, claro que no. Lo digo porque eres mujer, y sólo ha habido cuatro en mi vida. Dos están muertas y a la otra la he rehuido como a la sarna aunque es nuestra Diosa _– dijo él arrancándole una sonrisa que suavizó toda la postura de la pelirroja– _Seika, perdóname. Jamás hubiera querido gritarte, es solo que… estar aquí me enloquece, y yo… soy un persona horrible, reaccionó muy mal y muy rápido a cosas que para otros serían perfectamente normales.

¿Cómo a qué?

Ya te lo dije. A que se preocupen por mí. Jamás tuve a quien viera por mí, ni hiciera preguntas o sugerencias. Me prepararon toda mi vida para no permitir que se meacercaran jamás, a no tolerar la cercanía, a no bajar la guardia. Creo que ya no sé cómo comportarme de otra forma. Pero esa no es excusa; tú no eres un enemigo sino todo lo contrario, y yo debería de haberme comportado a la altura de toda tu generosidad para conmigo.

_Seika lo miró profundamente conmovida tras su confesión. ¿Sentiría Seiya algo parecido? ¡Qué terrible debía de ser una vida así! _

Mira, la verdad es que también fue mi culpa_ – habló por fin, con la voz más suave del mundo, o al menos así se le antojó a Ikki - _Me pasé de la raya y fui muy metiche, aunque no fue mi intención.

No, no lo fuiste… Hay cosas que tú no…. La cosa es que yo ya viví alguna vez en la Mansión, cuando éramos niños y el abuelo de Saori nos acababa de sacar del orfanato. Fue una época muy dura que prefiero no recordar. Desde que me fui no he vuelto a pasar una noche ahí, y no me hace ninguna ilusión volver a ese lugar, pero eso no justifica que te gritara todas esas idioteces.

No sabía… perdóname

No tengo nada de que perdonarte, Seika, al contrario. Has sido… como un ángel para mí, y no sabes cuánto te agradezco realmente todo lo que me has dado

…no he hecho nada_ – replicó ella con las mejillas tan encendidas como su cabello. _

Has estado aquí. Probablemente me hubiera muerto de verdad junto a la cama de Shun si tú no hubieras ido a buscarme a su habitación y te hubieras dado cuenta de que estaba enfermo_ – reconoció él - _Si no fuera por ti, hubiera agarrado mis cosas y me hubiera largado como siempre por el puro aburrimiento y la desesperación. Fue un fin de semana eterno, y lo único que me detuvo fuiste tú. De veras necesito… que me perdones por haberte gritado de esa forma – _dijo él, que hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de decirle que la necesitaba a ella. _

No digas más, ya está olvidado

¿Lo dices en serio?

Claro, no soy rencorosa. Excepto con Saori_ – dijo ella, mitad en broma, mitad en serio, lo cual ocasionó que Ikki riera y se relajara. _

Y ahora que hicimos las pases, ¿puedo preguntarte adónde irás?_ – retomó ella con una cierta timidez_

Me las arreglaré. Lo he hecho siempre

No vayas a pasar la noche en la calle, por favor. Todavía no estás bien.

Trataré.

Eres una mula necia y testaruda, un cabezota …- _dijo ella saliéndose de nuevo de sus cabales - … _pero te entiendo_…_

_Ikki no protestó. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. Esmeralda jamás le habría dicho algo así. Pero lo que terminó por desarmarlo fue que inmediatamente después de decirle aquellas cosas se acercó a él, le puso una mano en la pierna y le habló con gran suavidad. _

No sabes cuánto te entiendo. He estado muchísimas veces a punto de largarme de esa casa.

¿Tú?

No soporto la idea de deberle cada día más a la mujer responsable de todo el tiempo que Seiya ha estado lejos de mí... Sé que suena horrible, pero a veces no soporto su generosidad. Es más, ahora que nos regaló las cuentas esas, he estado tentada a poner todo el dinero a su nombre con tal de no deberle nada, de pagar las cuentas médicas de Seiya y todo el tiempo que me he alojado en su mansión.

Sé que Saori no es tu mejor amiga precisamente, pero pensé que no te molestaba estar ahí_ – admitió él_

Desde el primer día que llegué, si algo me ha hecho sentir incómoda, es la idea de estar en deuda con ella. Han sido muchísimas las noches que he coqueteado con la idea de marcharme...

¿En serio?

Era vivir con ella o en la calle, y en ese momento en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Seiya. Además, ella también estaba internada, y luego se marchó a Grecia, así que no lo pensé en un muy buen tiempo. Pero ahora que ella efectivamente está ahí, me siento muy rara. Siento que no debería de aceptar su amabilidad si a veces pienso cosas tan terribles de ella. Y encima de todo, hace unos días Shyriu me llevó a conocer el departamento de Seiya y me dió las llaves. Y si antes era difícil estar en la mansión, ahora que existe una posibilidad tangible de marcharme a un lugar diferente, me he sentido muchísimo más tentada.

Me imagino_ – dijo Ikki sin saber qué decir. Siempre era él quien se marchaba. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se alejara de él, y cuando se vio ante la posibilidad de ser él el abandonado, ese sentimiento le revolvió el estómago - _Entonces… ¿vas a irte?

Lo he pensado, pero no he podido.

¿Por qué no?_ – preguntó él con curiosidad y con alivio. _

Por ustedes…

¿Por nosotros?

Esta ciudad es un monstruo, Ikki. Apenas y se parece a la ciudad que yo recuerdo. Vengo de un pueblo minúsculo y este lugar es… No sé qué habría hecho si no fuera por ustedes;estaría perdida en todos los sentidos. A pesar de que nadie me conocía cuando todo esto empezó, todos fueron amables conmigo desde ese primer y terrible día. Y no ha pasado uno solo sin que tus amigos me hagan sentir integrada. Se preocupan por mí y procuran distraerme y apoyarme... Me hubiera vuelto loca si hubiera tenido que vivir todos estos días yo sola... Y aunque él aún no ha despertado, todos los días conozco algo suyo nuevo, porque me platican cosas de él, me dejan saber cómo es ahora, que ha crecido tanto. No sé cómo explicar la tranquilidad que me da el estar cerca de ustedes. Si me fuera ahora el departamento de Sei, enloquecería pensando tonterías y cosas que no debo ni quiero pensar. Sé que suena absurdo, pero…

No claro que no.

Y no es sólo lo que me dan; también me gusta mucho cuidar aunque sea un poquito de ustedes, porque ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que pueda es mi forma de agradecerles. Sé que Seiya jamás se ha sentido solo, y que más que sus amigos, han sido su familia.

¿Quién te dijo eso?

Él mismo. No estoy loca _– dijo ella al ver que él la miraba confundido - _me escribió cartas hace muchos años, y Shyriu me las dio el día que me llevó al muelle, y desde ese día no he parado de leer. En ellas habla mucho de ustedes, por eso sé cuánto le importan. Me gusta sentir que puedo pagarles con atenciones, aunque sea un poquito del afecto y el cuidado que ustedes le han dado… Por eso es que pese a todo me he quedado, y ahí me quedaré, hasta que él esté mejor, al menos…

Comprendo

Si insistí en que fueras, es porque pensé que tú tampoco deberías de estar solo porque aún no has sanado del todo y porque supuse que Shun aún te necesitaría muchísimo, pero me equivoqué: ustedes son fuertes y muy diferentes. No son dependientes como yo. Además no sabía que odias ese lugar; ahora comprendo que no tiene caso que vayas si te incomoda tanto

_…_

Respeto mucho tu decisión Ikki. Y te admiro: quisiera tener tu valor y tu fortaleza. Pero sé que no soy tan fuerte como tú, y que no puedo con todo esto yo sola...

No sabes lo equivocada que estás_ – dijo él reconociendo toda su fortaleza y su humanidad._

Pero tengo que admitir que va a ser raro no tenerte ahí… Hasta habíamos alistado tu habitación...

¿Mi habitación?_ - dijo él como si ella hubiera hablado en alemán_

Si Ikki. Aunque no vayas hoy, hay, y habrá una habitación esperándote. Aún si te incomoda, eres parte de ese lugar y hay gente que se preocupa mucho por ti. Aunque note quieras dar cuenta, o los rechaces por costumbre, perteneces a ese grupo de personas y ellos te pertenecen a ti.

Jamás lo pensé así.

¿Tienes idea de a dónde irás? ¿Un lugar de confianza?

No.

Oye, ¿y por qué no vienes a casa por un par de noches? Sólo en lo que encontramos un lugar adecuado. No me mires así, sería temporal, y yo te ayudaría a buscarlo.

No es eso, es que… la llamaste casa. ¿De verdad la consideras así?

No sé Ikki. Es demasiado grande y lujosa, y Saori me produce sentimientos encontrados, pero ahora que todos están ahí se siente diferente. Me empiezo a sentir realmente cómoda estando con ellos... Supongo que le dije casa porque la necesito. Yo creo que todos necesitamos un hogar, un lugar donde estar a salvo. La mansión no es mía, entiendo que no es tuya… pero la necesito. No por los pisos de mármol, si no por lo que siento viviendo en ella, con ellos… Me hubiera gustado verte ahí… _- dijo ella mirando al piso_

…está bien_ – dijo él, cediendo cuando ella creía la batalla por completo perdida – _Iré.

¿¡De verdad, Ikki!_ – preguntó ella con los ojos brillándole por la emoción – _¿A pesar de todo?

…Odiaba ese lugar, pero ya pasaron muchos años. Y… Shun me necesita _– dijo él, sin atreverse a admitir abiertamente que él también los necesitaba: un hogar, a Shun, a sus amigos, y a ella…_

* * *

_Fue así que el poderoso Fénix cedió, y aceptó alojarse de nuevo en la Mansión Kido. Se hizo el papeleo, se avisó a la Mansión y se le ayudó a vestirse con una camisa blanca que le pareció detestable (pero que se contuvo en criticar por no mortificar más a Seika), y unos jeans como los que les habían conseguido a los demás el día de la salida masiva de caballeros del hospital. _

_Cuando iban saliendo lentamente de la habitación, se volvió para mirar a Seika y a la enfermera_

Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irme

¿Qué?

Quiero ir a verlo…

¿A Shun?

No. A tu hermano… No he ido a verlo desde esa noche…

¿Estás seguro? Esa vez… tú…

Quiero verlo.

De acuerdo.

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Seika ya había pensado que sería preferible darle privacidad. _

Te esperaremos afuera. Tómate el tiempo que quieras.

_Ikki entró y se acomodó en una silla junto al moreno. Una vez estando frente a él, sintió que no sabía qué hacer, o qué decir. No se había acercado tanto aquella ocasión, y al hacerlo ahora, se daba cuenta de que Seika había tenido razón en mostrarse reservada. _

_Pasó un buen rato mirándolo simplemente. A simple vista, parecía que todo lo que le habían contado era completamente cierto: parecía estar muchísimo mejor. Su piel volvía a lucir apiñonada, y su rostro lucía un poco más relajado, sus signos vitales eran mucho más fuertes, decían. Nadie más que él quería creer en la mejoría que Seiya parecía estar experimentando, pero algo en su interior le decía que aún no se podía cantar victoria._

_Por fin después de un buen rato, Ikki se inclinó hacia el Pegaso y le habló:_

No pienses que no había venido a verte. Sí vine, es sólo que… no me acerqué tanto. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir… Debería de resultarme más fácil hablar contigo ahora que no puedes marearme con tus sonrisas… No quise decir eso, yo… Soy de pocas palabras, lo sabes… Solía pensar que las acciones y los hechos hablan por sí mismos, pero ahora entiendo que no basta. Ahora sé que cuando uno siente algo, no sólo hay que demostrarlo, hay que decirlo…_ –Una lágrima corrió por la comisura del ojo izquierdo del Fénix, que de inmediato se secó – _Te quiero... Los quiero... Hyoga, Shyriu y tú, son tan importantes para mí como el mismo Shun. Son mis hermanos... Por eso he procurado estar ahí cuando en verdad creo que me necesitan… Lamento no habértelo dicho el otro día, pero te pido que escuches ahora_ – el mayor se inclinó hasta lograr unir su frente a la de el moreno para susurrar a su oído – Creo_ que estás en algún lugar, resistiendo. Sé que oí tu voz, sé que no era un sueño… Aguanta por favor, porque voy a hallar la forma de traerte de regreso. No comprendo aún dónde es ese lugar precisamente, pero voy a ir, voy a tomarte de la mano y voy a traerte de vuelta conmigo, así me tenga que volver a morir para lograrlo…. ¿Me oíste? Aunque me tenga que volver a morir... Y no quiero, así que ven tú… Seika está aquí. La conocí el día que desperté. Es… un ángel, Seiya. Es maravillosa, y lleva mucho esperando a que despiertes, así que más te vale que te recuperes ya… ¿Me oyes?... ¿Me estás oyendo? No te atrevas a rendirte ahora, o juro que me lanzaré de cabeza al pozo del infierno y te traeré a rastras de donde quiera que te encuentres sólo para partirte a golpes… - _dijo aunque en realidad no pensaba en cumplirlo, sino porque buscaba por todos los medios hacer que Seiya despertara,y el castaño jamás había rehuido a un buen enfrentamiento con él_ - ¿Vas a permitirme que te hable de esta forma? ¿Por qué no despiertas ahora y peleas conmigo de una buena vez? – _pero no sucedió nada de lo que Ikki esperaba. En la habitación no hubo más ruidos que los que producían las máquinas que le ayudaban a seguir con vida, y al notar que no había cambio alguno, Ikki estuvo muy cerca de sollozar_ - No te atrevas a morirte Seiya… todos te necesitan aquí… ¡Maldita sea! Yo también te necesito aquí…

_Ikki permaneció otro rato a su lado, y se obligó a sí mismo a salir de la habitación solo cuando pensó que Seika ya debía de haberlo esperado demasiado y la joven lo escoltó a la salida donde los esperaba una limusina._

_

* * *

_

_El viaje se le hizo fácil porque ella estaba haciéndole compañía y era un día hermoso para contemplar la enorme ciudad, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió completo al bajar del enorme vehículo y hallarse frente a la enorme construcción que había terminado por destruir su niñez. Para él, el arrogante, fiero, inflexible e indomable Ikki, todo aquello le parecía uno más de los episodios febriles que le habían acometido los últimos días, donde se habían mezclado realidad, recuerdos e imposibles, porque volver a vivir en aquella casa y llegar a ella montado en una de las largas limosinas del imperio Kido, era definitivamente increíble. _

_Solo una persona en el mundo había sido capaz de convencerlo de volver a habitar en aquel lugar aunque fuese por un par de días. Y de nuevo, ella le sonreía y tomaba su mano cada vez que él sentía el impulso de abrir la puerta y arrojarse por ella aunque el auto estaba en movimiento, como si supiera de sus dudas, de sus inseguridades, pero sobre todo, como si supiera la verdadera magnitud de sus dolores._

_La mansión resplandecía en medio de la luz del atardecer, más bella de lo que podía recordarla, o quizás, mejor dicho, más bella de lo que quería recordarla, cuando por fin llegaron. __Una breve comitiva los esperaba para recibirlos, aunque disimularon muy bien que estaban cerca de la entrada por ellos. Y es que Seika les había notificado hacía un rato que Ikki había sido dado de alta y que iría a la Mansión, y en cuanto se supo, todos los presentes acordaron en darle una calurosa bienvenida, pero también juzgaron que lo más prudente sería no acercarse demasiado a él, para no abrumarlo y darle espacio y tiempo para aclimatarse. Confiaban en que habría tiempo para irse acercando al aguerrido adolescente. Y Tatsumi, por supuesto, se cuidó muy bien de no estar presente en el momento de su llegada. _

_Ikki, al igual que el resto de los caballeros, fue recibido como amo y señor, y habría que admitir que después de todo, no le iba nada mal ese papel. Saludó brevemente a aquellos con los que se cruzó y recibió un abrazo particularmente fuerte por parte de Saori, que hubiera juzgado más probable que los extraterrestres acamparan en su jardín a que él aceptara pasar siquiera una noche en su casa. Y después de una corta bienvenida que no se le hizo tan incómoda como la había imaginado, Seika lo condujo a su habitación para que se instalara y para realizarle la curación de la tarde. _

_Aunque ya se consideraba un adulto, la casa parecía ser enorme aún, y aunque no se impresionaba fácilmente, no podía menos que sorprenderse al contemplar con atención la amplia habitación que le habían asignado, de tal modo que casi no notó que Seika alistó todo lo necesario para curarlo y que después lo sentó en la cama. _

Vamos, quítate la camisa

¿Qué?

Tengo que limpiar tus heridas

_Seika se sentó junto a él y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Ikki le clavó los ojos encima, como hipnotizado al ver cómo ella iba desnudándolo. Seika se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente y se detuvo sonrojándose _

Lo siento, sólo quería ayudarte.

Gracias

_Finalmente, él pareció reaccionar, terminó de desabotonarse, y con varios esfuerzos logró quitarse la camisa y se recostó con mucho cuidado sobre su costado derecho. Seika retiró las antiguas gasas para poder limpiar sus heridas,y mientras lo hacía, Ikki reparó por primera vez en el hecho de que ella ya había visto muchas veces su espalda desnuda. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Le provocaría asco ver todas esas cicatrices? ¿Pensaría que era un monstruo? _

_Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando algo así. Definitivamente le estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas. _

Puedo prepararte algo si ya tienes hambre

No, gracias. Esperaré hasta la cena...

Tomar una pequeña siesta no te caería mal

...no... tengo sueño... _- dijo él bostezando_

Ajá _- dijo ella mientras canturreaba al curarlo con gran delicadeza_

Seika...

¿Sí?

¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

_A Ikki aquella respuesta le pareció tan fascinante como increíble. Quiso decir algo más, pero sus párpados le parecían muy pesados para mantener los ojos abiertos…_

_- _Ya casi termino, ¿eh? Solo me estoy asegurando de que no se zafe esta gasa.

_-_ Aja... yo...

¿Quieres que te deje dormir un rato?

… No... tengo... sueño _- dijo él sumergiéndose en un reparador descanso._

_Seika sonrió al verlo dormir; eso es lo que le hacía tanta falta. Aquella era la razón por la que lo habían dado de alta, para que pudiera descansar y sanar totalmente. Terminó de colocar las nuevas gasas, abrió el armario y de él sacó un cobertor ligero con el que cubrió su torso desnudo y parte de sus piernas. Levantó con mucha lentitud y delicadeza su cabeza para deslizar debajo de él una pequeña almohada y se marchó de la habitación en silencio. _

_Para Ikki aquella situación era inédita. Nadie le había dicho las cosas que ella le había dicho, y en ese momento, estando ahí, se sentía muy diferente consigo mismo. Cuando ella estaba con él podía ser libre, podía desprenderse de su coraza y dejarse ir. Con ella, se permitía ser vulnerable sin miedo alguno, porque sabía que ella era una persona incapaz de infligir daño. Porque ella no era como él, ni como nadie que hubiera conocido, ni siquiera como Esmeralda…Era diferente…_

* * *

_Despertó un par de horas después. La noche había caído sobre Tokio y podía oír a las aves nocturnas cantando. La brisa entraba suave por una de las ventanas ligeramente abierta. _

_Tenía hambre. Se levantó muy despacio de la cama, se puso la camisa sin molestarse en fajarse y salió al corredor. Oyó unas risas a lo lejos. Se guió por ellas y llegó hasta a la entrada del comedor. _

_Se hizo el silencio cuando lo vieron ahí, de pie. _

_Era la hora de la cena, y como ya se había convertido en una costumbre que se reunieran y conversaran, la mayor parte de ellos ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Y aunque se podría pensar que siendo tantos uno no marcaría la diferencia, Ikki no era de los que pasaba desapercibido. _

_Al sentir las miradas posándose sobre él, se sintió incómodo, y los demás también, pues no estaban acostumbrados a que el caballero de Fuego los honrara con su presencia más que cuando todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Afortunadamente Seika estaba ahí para ayudarles en la transición _

¡Ikki, por fin despertaste! Y eso que dijiste que no tenías sueño… ¿Tienes hambre?

_El asintió con algo que podríamos llamar timidez. _

Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado, te guardé un lugar. Shunrei ha preparado algo maravilloso para la cena, ¿te gusta la comida china?

_Ikki afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó en el lugar indicado. Después de unos segundos, Kiki apareció junto con Mü, mostrando un rostro indignado_

¿Qué, pensaban cenar sin mí?

Lo correcto sería decir sin nosotros, Kiki

Da igual, no nos iban a esperar para comer, Maestro.

_Su comentario provocó la risa general y relajó el ambiente, incluyéndo al Fénix. _

_Permaneció en silencio durante toda la cena, disfrutando de los maravillos platillos, y observó con curiosidad a todos: la calma de Mu, la sabiduría alegre de Dokho, la sonrisa contagiosa de Kiki, la gran presencia de Aldebarán. Sintió que aquella noche, al verlos relajados en un ambiente neutral, aprendía más de ellos que en todas las batallas en las que habían estado juntos. Y para su gran tranquilidad, Aioria se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, y no pudo notar nada en su actitud que delatara un interés particular por Seika, ni de ella por él. _

_Y más bien, era Ikki quien no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Se desenvolvía con gran naturalidad en medio de todos, como si los hubiera conocido toda su vida. La veía comportarse con gran soltura, y aunque esa noche tampoco hablaba mucho, escuchaba y sonreía, y todos parecían apreciarla muchísimo y tenerle toda clase de consideraciones. Hubo momentos en los que notó que de pronto parecía que la tristeza se apoderaba de ella y su rostro se ensombrecía. Pero entonces respiraba profundamente y volvía a sonreír. _

_¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía aún tener esperanza? Ikki no podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras la miraba. _

_Hubo un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le sonrió, pero no pudo dejar de notar que había algo muy especial en su mirada; era como si las brasas la acorralaran, así sentía su mirada sobre ella. Sus ojos azules tenían una expresión algo extraña, pero era una mirada definitivamente muy intensa. _

_Seika sintió entonces una mano que se posaba sobre su propia mano. Era una mano grande, y sin embargo, suave como la seda. Era Shyriu, que estaba sentado a su izquierda. Mientras los demás comían y reían ante las ocurrencias y la frescura de Kiki y los comentarios atinados de Fhler de Asgard, él se acercó ligeramente hacia uno de los oídos de la pelirroja y con voz murmurante, le dijo: _

Gracias por traer a Ikki a casa.

¿Qué? Yo no hice nada_ - dijo ella algo confusa_

Claro que sí tengo que agradecerte. Ninguno de nosotros había logrado jamás convencerle de que volviera, ni siquiera para pasar una noche. Lo pasó terrible aquí, y siempre entendí su negativa, pero después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, me siento muchísimo más tranquilo al verlo aquí. Y fuiste tú quien logró ese milagro_ - tomó la mano de Seika entre sus manos y depositó en ella un beso. La pelirroja se ruborizó ligeramente._

De nada Shyriu. De nada.

* * *

¿Estás bien? Ikki, contéstame, ¿Estás bien?

_Él no contestó. Estaba cubierto de sudor, las marcas de los latigazos le ardían como si fueran recién hechas, y le desorientó terriblemente despertar en medio de aquella habitación desconocida. Había soñado con Tatsumi, que aunque era un adulto, volvía a aprovecharse de que dormía para molerlo a golpes. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que había tenido una pesadilla y de que Seika estaba ahí sentada a su lado en la cama, se sintió abrumado y avergonzado por mostrar ante ella un comportamiento tan infantil como el de despertar gritando en medio de la noche. _

_Había cometido un terrible error: no podía permanecer en ese lugar. Había demasiado dolor y malos recuerdos para él, y ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones encima como para revivir sus deudas con el pasado. _

Fue solo una pesadilla. A todos nos pasa.

No puedo quedarme aquí – _dijo saliéndose de las sábanas lo más rápidamente que le fue posible_

¿Qué haces?

Me marcho

_Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. _

¡Son más de las dos, no puedes irte ahora!

No soy un niño. Conozco las calles de Tokio y no sería la primera vez que camino por ellas en la madrugada

Lo sé, sé que eres un caballero y que eres prácticamente invencible, pero apenas hace unos días te creímos muerto. Acabas de salir del hospital. ¡Ikki!

_Él se puso de pie de un golpe _

No me siento a gusto en este lugar y nunca lo estaré. Son demasiados recuerdos…

_Ikki caminó hacia el enorme armario adonde había metido sus pocas pertenencias, y comenzó a juntarlas_

Perdóname – _dijo ella con voz cristalina _

¿Qué?

Tú me lo dijiste... pero no pensé que te fueras a sentir tan mal. Lamento mucho haberte presionado para que vinieras.

No es culpa tuya.

Fui muy egoísta al pedírtelo

¿Egoísta?

Pensé que si te quedabas aquí, no tendría que preocuparme porque te sucediera algo malo estando solo. Y pensé que si tú venías, yo…

¿Tú qué?

Que no me sentiría tan sola.

¿Sola? Esta mansión está completamente llena de gente.

Lo sé, pero tú eres diferente…. Tú entiendes lo que siento por Seiya; tú sabes lo que es preocuparse tanto por alguien que preferirías no hacer otra cosa más que cuidarle. Y además, tú eres el único que como yo, no besa el piso por donde ella ha pasado. Tú eres el único que entiende lo que siento, él único al que le puedo contar que no puedo conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente ahora que ella está aquí… Pero no me detuve a pensar en la validez de tus razones para no querer venir…Espera un segundo.

¿Qué?

Volveré en un segundo, pero prométeme que no te marcharás hasta que yo regrese. Por favor, Ikki.

Está bien. Lo prometo

_Seika salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándole sumamente intrigado. Sus palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza: **Pensé que si tú venías no me sentiría tan sola…**_ **_Tú eres el único que entiende lo que siento… Eres diferente…_**

_Seika regresó a la habitación algo agitada, caminó decidida hacia él, tomó su mano derecha, la abrió, depositó algo en su palma y la volvió a cerrar, para después sujetar por algunos segundos su puño cerrado entre sus manos. Cuando ella soltó su mano, él la abrió y se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dado era una llave. _

¿Qué es esto?

Es la llave del departamento de Seiya. ¿Sabes dónde está?

En los muelles, cerca del orfanato, pero… ¿por qué me la das?

Si vas a irte, pasa la noche ahí, por favor.

¿Qué?

No soportaría pensar que andas vagando por ahí, o que te sientas mal y no sepamos donde encontrarte. El departamento de Seiya está vacío, podrás estar ahí a tus anchas… todo el tiempo que desees.

Pero… ¿y tú?

Yo estoy bien aquí, sólo debo de aprender a no ser tan rencorosa. Además, estoy segura de que a Seiya no le molestará en absoluto el saber que has estado ahí un tiempo, al contrario.

No puedo…

Piensa que estoy devolviéndote el favor. Me sentiré mucho más tranquila sabiendo que estás ahí.

Muchas gracias Seika

_Dio un par de pasos, dispuesto a marcharse, pero estos se fueron haciendo inseguros hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta. Ella le daba la espalda, cabizbaja, y al percibir que él se había detenido, volteó a verle. _

_¿Qué diablos estaba pasándole? ¿Qué clase de poder comenzaba a ejercer sobre él para que con una mirada fuera capaz de detenerle, aunque fuera unos segundos, y hacerlo reconsiderar su decisión?_

_Ikki volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la cama, considerando aún el marcharse, pero sopesando la idea de quedarse, no sólo para hacerle compañía y no dejarla sola. Dormir bajo ese techo despertaba muchos dolores antiguos, sí, pero no era un cobarde. Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo y superarlo, y si había un momento para hacerlo, era ahora, con todos ellos cerca, después de aquella prometida última batalla, y ahora que la tenía a ella a su lado apoyándolo, comprendiéndolo._

Es verdad, ya es algo tarde. Y me siento cansado… Creo que no me marcharé hoy…

_Seika le brindó una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero fue maravilloso sentir el cuerpo esbelto y cálido de ella contra el suyo. Ella se separó unos instantes después_

Perdón, es que… me da gusto que te quedes, aunque sea esta noche.

Mañana pensaré las cosas con más calma y tomaré una decisión. Mañana veremos.

Gracias- _dijo ella poniendo su mano encima de la de él. _

No estoy prometiendo nada, Seika.

Lo sé. Pero gracias por quedarte esta noche.

_Seika se dispuso a salir pero él la detuvo_

Seika… toma – _dijo él extendiéndole la llave_

No. Quédatela tú hasta que decidas si quieres usarla, o si en verdad quieres quedarte aquí.

¿Estás segura?

Por supuesto. Ya me voy para que puedas dormir. Hasta mañana, Ikki

Hasta mañana, Seika.

_Con movimientos pausados, Ikki se desvistió de nuevo, volvió a recostarse y se cubrió con las mantas. Se acomodó muy despacio sobre el colchón hasta descansar sobre su espalda. Sabía que no era lo más adecuado por la cicatrización de sus heridas, pero no podía dormir de otra forma sin volver a tener pesadillas. Pasó su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y miró el techo de su habitación, tratando de pensar en cosas que lo distrajeran, lo relajaran y lo ayudaran a volver a dormir. Y se durmió al fin, recordando lo bien que lo pasó el día del cumpleaños de Shun, y preguntándose si Seika ya conocería el zoológico…_

* * *

_Pasó el resto de la noche tranquilo, y al día siguiente la espalda le dolía menos, pero para las dos de la tarde ya se hallaba nuevamente muy irritado, no solo porque se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar paseándose por la mansión, como un animal de mar lanzado a un charco, sino porque después de lo sucedido la noche anterior no había visto a Seika. Y sin ella cerca no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, y eso, le irritaba terriblemente; no estaba acostumbrado a necesitar y mucho menos a depender de alguien, y eso, por más que se quisiera mentir a sí mismo, es lo que estaba sucediéndole. _

_Salió de su habitación en busca de Hyoga y Shyriu, los únicos con los que se hubiera sentido cómodo, y se molestó aún más al no encontrar a ninguno. Bajó las escaleras, fue hacia la sala de estar, y ahí se halló únicamente con Shura de Capricornio, que parecía estar enfrascado en la lectura de un libro. Ikki se dio la media vuelta para marcharse cuando la voz profunda del español lo sorprendió. _

Hola Ikki. ¿Buscas a alguien en particular?

¿Dónde están todos? Esto está desierto.

Haciendo la misma cosa, pero de forma diferente

¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso?... Quiero decir, no entiendo a qué te refieres _– dijo él, sin disculparse realmente, pero comprendiendo que después de todo, le estaba hablando a un Caballero Dorado al que para colmo casi no conocía._

A que todos estamos haciendo lo mismo: tratando de hallarnos y de sentirnos cómodos en esta nueva situación

_Ikki calló, reconociendo que el caballero dorado tenía la boca llena de verdad_

Unos están afuera en la alberca, o en los establos. Otros salieron después del desayuno para ir al hospital o a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

¿Y tú por qué te quedaste? – _preguntó Ikki, dejándose caer en un sofá con toda la insolencia de la que era incapaz considerando que las heridas de Pandora aún no lo dejaban tranquilo. _

Encontré unos libros muy interesantes para leer.

No soy ciego. Más bien, ¿qué lees?

Poesía

¿Estás tan aburrido? – _inquirió el peliazul con marcada ironía_

Sucede que me agrada leer poesía. Y el abuelo de Saori tenía una colección sorprendente.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado – _dijo con un dejo de amargura_

¿Tú lo conociste, verdad?

Tuve la desgracia, sí. Pero preferiría no hablar de él

_Un silencio se hizo entre ellos antes de que Shura se aventurara a preguntarle _

Este libro tiene poemas realmente maravillosos. ¿Te gustaría oír uno?

¿Sabes qué? – _dijo Ikki poniéndose en pie, listo para mandar al diablo a Shura por más Dorado que fuera, porque juraba que el tipo trataba de tomarle el pelo. Pero en los ojos obscuros del español, no encontró más que sinceridad y una sonrisa franca_ – yo sí estoy aburrido. Acepto, lee algo

_Con una voz fuerte pero acariciante y profundamente armoniosa, Shura leyó:_

De tanto darse en vano,

está dolido tu corazón, que sigue dándose.

Todo lo que tú eres, lo que amas,

crece en tu corazón y lo desborda y se despeña de tus manos abiertas.

Pero no das en vano. Yo recibo lo que dejas caer.

Tu desventura ya no se completa desde que te amo.

Porque te necesito te hago falta.

Tu soledad no es solo tuya, es nuestra;

Porque te das, existo,

y solidariamente respondemos de la suerte del mundo.

Vaya – _fue lo único que atino a decir Ikki_

Aquí hay otro – _continuó Shura_

Porque te tengo y no,

porque te pienso

porque la noche está de ojos abiertos,

porque la noche pasa y digo amor

porque he venido a recoger tu imagen

y eres mejor que todas tus imágenes

porque eres linda desde el pie hasta el alma

porque eres buena desde el alma a mí

porque te escondes

dulce Corazón Coraza

porque eres mía

porque no eres mía

porque te miro y muero

y porque muero si no te miro amor, si no te miro

porque tú siempre existes dondequiera

pero existes mejor donde te quiero

porque tu boca es sangre y tienes frío, tengo que amarte,

amor, tengo que amarte aunque esta herida duela como dos

aunque te busque y no te encuentre

y aunque la noche pase y y te tenga y no

¿Por qué leíste esos?

Porque me gustaron. Aunque veo que la poesía amorosa no es lo tuyo

No… pero también me gustaron – **_podrías leérselos a ella_**_, le gritó su voz interior, porque le parecía que ambos poemas hubiesen sido escritos para ella, y para él ahora que la conocía..._

_Ikki, incómodo consigo mismo por estar pensando semejantes cursilerías, se acercó a la inmensa chimenea, y a los ojos de Shura no escapó la pequeña llama que comenzó a arder entre los maderos_

¿Qué hiciste?

Una llamita

¡No! ¿Lo que quiero decir es cómo lo hiciste?

Solo usé mi cosm…

Ikki – _dijo Shura brincando prácticamente de su asiento -_ ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa?

No

¡Eres el primero de nosotros que puede usar su cosmos! ¡Nosotros no podemos! ¡Nadie ha podido!

¿Y? Ya lo harán ustedes.

Esto es increíble. ¡Aioria tiene que saberlo!

¿Qué tiene que ver Aioria conmigo? – _preguntó el adolescente casi indignado_

Ha tenido problemas en los entrenamientos con Seika

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Está entrenando a Seika?

Sí

¿¡Para qué!

¿No lo sabías?

¡Claro que no! ¿Dónde está Seika?

Creo que en el hospital, pero… ¡Ikki! ¡Ikki!

_Ikki ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de completar la frase. Quería hablar directamente con ella, antes de ir a romperle la cara a Aioria. _

¡Ikki, espera! _– **tenía que ser Leo**, pensó Shura para sí mismo, sin comprender aún del todo que era lo que había inquietado tanto al adolescente_

* * *

_Ikki por su parte, iba tan indignado que ni siquiera reparó a pensar que en otras circunstancias, no habría vuelto a subirse a una de las limousinas de Saori ni muerto. Pero en ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que le urgía hablar con Seika. ¿Por qué diablos no le había dicho nada sobre ese supuesto entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo? ¿A quién se le había podido ocurrir una idea tan estúpida, cuando ella era ella tan frágil, femenina y vulnerable? _

Tenemos que hablar – _dijo Ikki en un tono que no admitía negativas, cuando la encontró almorzando con Oyuki en la cafetería del hospital, después de preguntar en todas partes por su paradero. _

¡Ikki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿¡Es cierto que te están entrenando!

¿Qué?

Me oíste. ¿¡Es cierto!

Ikki, estás gritando. Ven, vamos a otro lugar. Ahorita regreso, Oyuki. Disculpa.

No te preocupes Seika.

_Salieron de la cafetería e Ikki la siguió molesto hasta la escalera de emergencias más próxima, donde ella juzgo prudente llevarlo. _

Creo que aquí sí podemos hablar, pero cálmate por favor. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

¡Entonces es cierto! ¿A quién se le ocurrió algo tan absurdo? ¿¡A Aioria!

No precisamente, pero…

¿Entonces es él quien te está entrenando? - **_Por eso se la pasa hablando de él… ¡Lo voy a matar!_**

Pues sí

Voy a matarlo. ¿¡Cómo pueden estar haciéndote algo así!

Ikki, cálmate, apenas y entiendo de qué me hablas. ¿Qué te molesta tanto?

¡Es que no pueden hacerte algo así! ¡Tú ya has pasado por demasiadas cosas como para que encima de todo pretendan involucrarte aún más en toda esta locura! Es una vida terrible Seika, y no voy a permitir que te obliguen a ser una amazona – _dijo él tomándola por los brazos y hablando con gran vehemencia_

Ikki, escúchame. Nadie me está obligando, y mucho menos voy a ser una amazona

¿Qué? No entiendo. Entonces, ¿para qué te están entrenando?

Para ser una sanadora

¿Una qué?

Una sanadora, o bueno, eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Eso no… Seika, ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!

Había cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Pensamos que te habías muerto, ¿recuerdas?

Está bien, pero explícame por favor cómo fue que sucedió todo esto.

_Ambos se sentaron en los escalones, y ella comenzó a explicarle lo mejor posible toda la situación. _

Hace como una semana los chicos hablaron conmigo, y me dijeron que les preocupaba que Seiya no hubiera experimentado mejoría alguna, y que habían llegado a pensar que eso se debía a que alguien estaba haciéndole daño.

¿Quién?

Pues no lo saben.

¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes?

Porque las cosas han cambiado; Seiya está mejorando, y mucho. Pero hace una semana todos estábamos muy preocupados, y me explicaron que su alma parecía estar muy lejos, y que se habían dado cuenta de que yo tengo esa clase de energía y….

¿Tú tienes cosmos?

Pues eso dicen ellos. Y dijeron que pensaban que con mi cosmos yo podía acercarme a él y ayudarlo.

¿Para eso te están entrenando?

Sí.

¿Y por qué Aioria? ¿Tu signo es Leo?

No, soy Sagitario.

¿Entonces por qué él?

Bueno, es que el primer día parecía que me iban a entrenar todos, pero pasó algo raro.

¿Qué?

Pues todos me hablaban al mismo tiempo y yo no entendía absolutamente nada, hasta que se rompió la muleta de Dokho. Yo me acerque a él, y entonces me dijo que cuando lo toqué sintió algo especial, y que mi energía….

Cosmos

Sí, que era diferente. Dijo que no es el cosmos de un guerrero, sino de una persona que puede curar las heridas que ustedes sufren, de una sanadora.

No sabía que había gente así.

¡Imagínate como me siento yo! Pero me explicó que los sanadores no son muy fuertes físicamente, pero que tienen alguna facilidad para las habilidades mentales, o algo así, y que así es como curan a los demás.

No conozco a nadie así.

Eso dijeron también algunos chicos, pero Dokho dice que eso es porque hace muchísimo tiempo que no había una persona dedicada a sanar en el Santuario. Y bueno, me asignaron a Aioria porque dicen que él también posee esas habilidades.

¿Entonces has estado entrenando con él?

Desde hace un par de días, sí. Aunque la verdad es que ha sido muy difícil y no hemos avanzado, pero todo es culpa mía. Me cuesta mucho entender lo que me dice, y no he sido capaz de hacer nada de lo que me pide. ¡Pobre, creo que soy una alumna terrible!

Bueno, pero Seiya está mejor, ¿verdad? No tienes que seguir

¡Sí, no sabes lo bien que lo encontré hoy! Pero lo he pensado, y si Aioria acepta, yo voy a continuar.

¿Por qué?

Te lo dije ayer, nada me complace más que ayudarlos. Ustedes se han sacrificado muchísimo, y si es cierto que hay esa clase de poder en mí, quiero desarrollarlo y aprender a usarlo. Espero que no haga falta ponerlo en práctica, pero si eso sucediera, me encantaría poder ayudar a cualquiera de ustedes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por gente que ha dado su vida para que nosotros podamos seguir viendo la luz del sol.

Eres tan noble como él…

¿Tú crees? – _dijo ella ruborizándose_ – digo, quiero decir que si crees que mi hermano es noble.

Sí, tiene una bondad infinita en ese cuerpo tan menudo. Pero también es un necio de primera, un cabezota, como me llamaste ayer. Muchas veces creo que esa es la única diferencia entre tu hermano y el mío…

Oye - _dijo ella después de reír con toda el alma por su comentario _- ¿tú crees que hubieras sido una mala amazona?

Claro que no. Sé que tienes tu carácter, y me gusta… digo, me gusta que no te dejes, como cuando me gritaste para que dejara a June en paz, o como ayer. Y sin embargo, no te imagino golpeando a hombres, matando a todos del susto y alejándolos, como Shaina. Tú... **_eres tan suave… _**no eres así.

¿Y crees que pueda ser una buena sanadora?

No tengo idea, porque no conozco a ninguna. Pero si puedo imaginar a alguien ayudando a los demás a curarse, esa eres tú.

Gracias, Ikki.

_El corazón comenzó a acelerársele. Estaban en un cubo de escalera gris y frío, aséptico y con mucho eco, y sin embargo le empezó a parecer el lugar más lindo del mundo, porque no había nada si no su aroma, su dulce voz y el rojo de sus cabellos, que siempre había sido su color favorito…_

…lamento haber interrumpido tu comida.

No te preocupes, solo estaba acompañando a Oyuki. Aunque la verdad ya me dio hambre.

¿Quieres volver a la cafetería?

No, mejor regresemos a casa.

Sí. Aunque me gustaría pasar a saludar a Shun. ¿Me acompañarías?

¡Claro!

* * *

_La visita fue breve, pero sin contratiempos ni sobresaltos gracias a la intervención de la pelirroja, y después volvieron a la Mansión. En cuanto arribaron, se encontraron con Shura y con Aioria_

¡Por fin! Los hemos estado buscando – _dijo el español. _

Ikki, ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Shura? ¿Puedes usar tu cosmos?

Sí

¡Eso es excelente! Ikki, por favor, tienes que ayudarme – _pidió el rubio con gran humildad, lo cual fue una cachetada con guante blanco para el Fénix, que la mayor parte del tiempo prefería morir a pedir favores_

¿Ayudarte yo?

Supongo que sabes que estoy entrenándola, ¿no?

Sí, me acabo de enterar... pero yo ni siquiera acabo de comprender qué es un sanador.

Eso no importa, de esa parte me encargaría yo. Pero no puedo usar mi cosmos aún, y creo que eso lo hace todo aún más complicado para ella. Si tu aceptaras, todo sería mucho más fácil.

Ikki, ¿tú ya puedes usar tu cosmos? - _le preguntó ella_

Pues acabo de descubrirlo.

¡Enséñame, por favor!

_Por toda respuesta, una luz anaranjada comenzó a brillar alrededor de su cuerpo y una energía única comenzó a envolverla_

¡Ikki! ¿¡Ese eres tú! - _dijo ella mirándolo con un asombro inmenso_ - Se siente… calor.

Su cosmos es de fuego – _completó Aioria para aclararle a la joven_ - Así es el mío, y por tu signo, supongo que así será el tuyo.

¿¡Cómo puedes hacer eso! Ellos todavía no pueden, ¿o sí?

No – _respondió Shura_ – pero es el Ave Fénix, es tan especial incluso entre nosotros. Por eso solo él puede volver de los muertos cuando ninguno de nosotros puede.

¡Eres increíble! ¡Y lo haces parecer tan fácil!

Cuestión de práctica, creo – _dijo él, luchando por no ruborizarse ante las palabras de todos_

¿Qué me dices Ikki? ¿Me ayudarías?

_Ikki lo pensó algunos segundos, y después, estrechó la mano a Aioria. Le había halagado enormemente que el rubio le pidiera su ayuda, y además, había decidido quedarse en la mansión, pero estaba seguro de que no podía andar paseando por el lugar sin hacer absolutamente nada: el concepto de las vacaciones no le sentaba, y ayudar a Aioria, le daría un propósito y una ocupación productiva. Entrenar a una persona que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre caballería sería todo un reto, y a él los retos le encantaban. Y aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué opinar ahora sobre el León Dorado, recordó que había que tener a los amigos cerca pero a los enemigos más, y pasar tiempo con él le ayudaría a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones para con Seika y a actuar, si fuera necesario. _

Acepto.

¡Esto va a ser tan emocionante! – _exclamó ella. Ikki y Seika se miraron con ojos nuevos, llenos de admiración él uno por otro, mientras Aioria sonreía complacido y Shura se preguntaba si en verdad sería bueno para la pelirroja pasar tanto tiempo junto a dos leones…_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora **

¡Por fin! Espero que este capítulo les guste muchísimo. Sé que no hubo tanto "romance" comparándolo con los capis de Shaina, pero bueno, ya saben que el Fénix es materia aparte en cuestiones de amores, jajaja, y claro, en un próximo capítulo verán mucho más de él.

Aprovecho para agradecerles nuevamente por todo su apoyo, su paciencia y por su interés en mi trabajo y a nivel personal. Ahora que ya las cosas están más tranquilas para mí, prometo irme haciendo un tiempito para contestarles de forma privada a todas sus inquietudes y comentarios, nomás sean pacientes, porque tengo un par de años de retraso en ese sector, jajaja.

Por otro lado, les cuento que he estado inmensamente feliz todos estos días con mi compucita nueva, que me da la oportunidad de poder nuevamente escribir y publicar a mis anchas. Y como dijo Nimo, me dolió mucho la pérdida de información, lo que atrasó la publicación de este y otros capítulos, pero creo que el resultado (al menos la última parte) es mucho mejor que mi original, y bastante más largo, además, jajajaja.

Y me voy ya, prometiendo que estaré trabajando en el capi 49 de El Viaje, y que el capítulo siguiente de Líneas Paralelas, tendrá de protagonista a Kanon.

Los adoro, y nos estamos leyendo.

Un abrazote, Fuego.

P.D. Los poemas, por supuesto, no son míos. El primero es de Ruben Bonifaz Nuño, y el segundo, de Mario Benedetti, si la memoria no me falla. Prometo revisarlo. Chau


	2. Juegos de Seducción, 1a parte

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola, soy Fuego y les doy la bienvenida a Líneas Paralelas, que son "side stories" románticas que se desprenden de mi fic "El Viaje de las Almas".

Si ustedes ya lo han leído y están aquí por eso, pueden brincarse el choro siguiente y comenzar a leer.

Ahora, para aquellos que han entrado aquí sin haber leído jamás "El Viaje", pues los invito a hacerlo, jajaja. Pero si de plano les da mucha flojera leer tanto (van 48 capítulos), de todos modos los invito a quedarse, porque también pueden leerse los capis de este fic como pequeñas historias románticas por separado. Y para que no se sientan desorientados al empezar a leer, les doy un resumen, e incluso, si les entra la curiosidad, les dejaré notitas sobre ciertos capis de mi otro fic que podrían leer para saber más de la situación, que va como sigue:

Hades fue derrotado, Saori regresó a la tierra a sus Caballeros Celestiales y revivió a los Dorados, pero Seiya permanece en coma porque su alma está prisionera en un calabozo del Palacio de Asfodelos. Fue encerrado ahí por Perséfone, que se enteró de que Saori lo ama. Pero sus planes de venganza cambian radicalmente cuando ve a Seiya y lo reconoce como la más reciente encarnación de Stephanos, un mortal al que amaba antes de que Hades la secuestrara. A partir de ese momento, las diosas entablan una batalla silenciosa; Perséfone, intentando enamorar a Seiya mientras espera a que él la recuerde, y Saori intentando hallar la forma de sanarlo.

Durante cuarenta y un días, Shaina, al igual que Saori, cuidan de Seiya. Entre ellas dos se establece una tregua silenciosa, y durante ese lapso también, la amazona estrecha sus lazos de amistad con Aioria y Marin, y comienza a acercarse también a Saga de Géminis. Pero la aparente calma se altera cuando Miho, en un ataque de celos, afirma que ella y Seiya se hicieron novios antes de que él partiera a la batalla. Días más tarde, Seika descubre que todo fue una mentira y se lo hace saber a Marin, que a su vez se lo comunica a Saori y a Shaina, pero...

Bueno, ahora si estamos listos para comenzar. Bienvenidos.

P.D. Las notitas aparecerán entre paréntesis y con negritas, como en el ejemplo que sigue: **(N. de A. Cap. 5) **

* * *

LINEAS PARALELAS

Side Stories de "El Viaje de Las Almas"

Capítulo 2

Juegos de Seducción

_Shaina intenta olvidar a Seiya a toda costa desde que cree que él es novio de Miho. Y aunque un Caballero Dorado se acerca a pasos agigantados a la amazona, será otro quien logre entrar a su corazón..._

_Fiel a la promesa que le hizo a Seika, Marin no descansó hasta explicarle a Shaina que Miho no era ni había sido jamás novia de Seiya. La joven peliverde escuchó con atención a la pelirroja, le agradeció, y después, se marchó sin mostrar ni la más mínima expresión de alegría. A Marin no le extrañó en lo absoluto en un primer momento, ya que ella misma era una amazona, y sabía bien lo difícil que era resultar expresiva después del entrenamiento al que habían sido sometidas toda la vida. Pero pasaron los dìas, y la Cobra seguía cabizbaja y más ermitaña y huraña de lo usual. El asunto no pasó desapercibido por Marin y Aioria, incluso, para Saga, que no la conocía tanto, pero prefirieron darle su espacio a la peliverde, pensando que ella los buscaría para hablar si fuera realmente necesario. Además, Marin y Aioria estaban tan embebidos el uno en el otro, y en la nueva etapa de su relación, _**(N. de A.**** Cap. 48), **_que no le dieron mayor importancia a su prolongado silencio. _

_No había día en que Shaina no fuera al hospital: a montar guardia, generalmente a Kanon, a visitar a Seiya, aunque sus visitas se fueron haciendo más y más cortas, y también a Saga, que permanecía internado en el piso de Psiquiatría. Y el tiempo que pasaba en la mansión, lo ocupaba para descansar (aunque no mucho), refrescarse y entrenar en el gimnasio, que permanecía prohibido para los Caballeros Dorados y Divinos, que aún estaban recuperándose de sus heridas y que no podían hacer uso de su cosmos. _

_El 11 de Septiembre, todos los caballeros que habían sido dados de alta del hospital usando aún cabestrillos, yesos, muletas e incluso silla de ruedas, como Mu de Aries, fueron liberados de semejantes estorbos, con excepción de Dokho de Libra, que aún tenía que llevar el pecho vendado porque había vuelto a lastimarse las costillas. Todos se sintieron infinitamente mejor consigo mismos, aunque aún tenían que tomar medicamentos, descansar mucho más de lo que habrían juzgado necesario en cualquier otro momento de sus vidas y aunque les quedaba mucha fisioterapia por delante , pero en general, más de uno aprovechó esa mejoría en sus estados de salud para retomar un ritmo de vida "normal". Y para el día 13, la mansión, ya muy llena de gente, (pues hasta Julián Solo, Sorrento y Thetis estaban ahí), se preparó para recibir a un visitante más. Pero no cualquiera, pues el mismísimo Ikki de Fénix por fin fue dado de alta, y para asombro de todos, aceptó quedarse ahí, debido a la intervención de Seika, que había logrado convencerlo. _

_Con tanta gente yendo y viniendo a todas horas del día al hospital y de regreso, y toda la atención centrada en el asombroso Fénix, que había muerto y vuelto de la vida apenas hacía una semana, _**(N. de A. Caps 29 y 31), **_nadie le dio importancia a que ni Shaina, ni Camus ni Milo bajaran a cenar aquella noche. _

Camus ¿estás ahí?

_Nadie contestó, así que se asomó a la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. El guardián de la onceava casa salió del cuarto de baño, habiéndose colocado ya la ropa para dormir, un pantalón cómodo y una camisa abierta que dejaba ver su pálido torso, y se alarmó un poco al verlo ahí de pie, en la puerta_

Milo, ¿qué haces?

Vine a verte, ¿qué parece? ¿No vas a bajar a cenar?

La fisioterapia me dejó exhausto. Prefiero dormir. Pero entra _– dijo Camus tomándolo del brazo para introducirlo en la habitación y cerrar - _Alguien podría verte

¿Y?

Podrían pensar...

¿Qué? ¿Qué tu y yo tenemos algo? Eso sería demasiada imaginación, ¿no crees? Después de todo, parece que entre tú y yo no hay nada...

Milo, no empieces...

_Milo guardó silencio y dejó que su mirada rondara por la habitación, mientras trataba de relajarse. No había ido hasta ahí para pelear. _

No me parece correcto que vengas aquí.

No le veo nada de malo a venir a ver a uno de mis mejores amigos

No es a eso a lo que vienes...

Vine porque tiene más de una semana desde que nos dieron de alta del hospital y tú no has ido a verme jamás. ¿Sigues molesto por lo que dije la otra noche sobre June?

No, claro que no, no le di mayor importancia. Pero por si lo estás olvidando, esta es la casa de la reencarnación de nuestra diosa. Me parece totalmente inapropiado que tú pretendas que nosotros...

Camus, cállate. No se trata de eso. No puedo ni tengo que engañarte, tú me conoces; sabes que el sexo para mí es una de las cosas más importantes de la vida, pero no vine por eso. Vine porque te extraño, porque quiero estar contigo. .. No voy a negar que me encantaría que hiciéramos el amor, pero ninguno de los dos está aún bien... Sin embargo _– y se fue acercando despacio, muy despacio, hasta quedar justo detrás de él, apartó sus largos cabellos, dejando libre el lado derecho de su cuello y colocó un suave y cálido beso en él, para después abrazarlo - _me gustaría tanto pasar la noche contigo, sentirte en mis brazos otra vez... ¡Ha pasado tanto, tantísimo desde la última vez...! ¿Piensas que sería demasiado malo... demasiado incorrecto si... si me quedará aquí... contigo?

_Camus lo negó con la cabeza, así que Milo dejó de abrazarlo, caminó hacia la cama y con toda ligereza la deshizo, para introducirse con elasticidad en las sábanas. Ocupó el lado izquierdo de la cama matrimonial y se acostó apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un instante a Camus, que terminó de recoger su ropa, se acostó boca arriba, a su lado, y apagó la luz de la lamparilla de noche del buró. _

_Camus miraba el techo, sintiendo como la mirada de él le recorría todo el cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta, pero la mano derecha de Milo se detuvo en su pecho, evitando suavemente que cambiara de posición. Sus ojos le quemaban, era tan intenso su mirar. Por un buen rato eso fue lo único que hizo, recorrerlo de los pies a la cabeza, hasta que tuvo el valor de tomar su barbilla y obligarlo con cariño a mirarle. Milo puso un pequeño beso en su pecho, y Camus no hizo nada por impedirlo. Entonces siguieron otro, y otro, y otro beso, hasta llegar a sus labios. Camus, con los ojos cerrados, se sentía volar ante el inmenso cariño que le prodigaba Milo, mientras que este mantenía los ojos bien abiertos. Con un brazo cubrió su cintura y con dedos hábiles comenzó a acariciarle por encima de la ropa. _

_Pero las cosas, como siempre entre ellos, no podían ser perfectas. Camus se alarmó al sentir que el cuerpo de Milo comenzaba a reaccionar y sus caricias a hacerse más profundas, así que volteó la cabeza y se quitó su mano de encima _

¿Qué pasa?

Pasa que no puede ser

¿Por qué?

Porque este no es el lugar correcto y tú... estás excitándote...

¡Por supuesto que estoy excitado! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡Hace años que no tengo la oportunidad de tenerte así, como te tengo ahora, a mi lado, sano y salvo, Vivo y en mis brazos! Por supuesto que me excita enormemente tener la oportunidad de besarte, pero no pasará nada más, te lo juro – _dijo volviendo a abrazarlo, pero Camus se desprendió con más fuerza que la vez anterior_

No jures. Cada vez que comienzas no te detienes hasta lograr tu objetivo.

¡Y sin embargo eso es lo que he hecho siempre! ¡Detenerme cada vez que tu no deseas que suceda algo, lo cual ha sucedido más de una vez!

No se trata de eso, se trata de que...

No, no me expliques nada - _dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente - _Ya entendí perfectamente de qué se trata. Se trata de que te lo pensaste muy bien mientras tu alma vagó por el Inframundo y te diste cuenta de que no te importo y no sabes como decírmelo, ¿no? Pues bien, no te angusties, ya lo dejaste muy claro todo – _dijo Milo saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad_

¡Milo, no! ¡Regresa!

Pero era muy tarde. Milo se había marchado, y el orgullo y la costumbre le impidieron segurirle en aquel mismo instante, tal y como debería de haberlo hecho...

_El escorpión entró a su habitación dando un portazo y cerró con seguro. No quería hablar con nadie en aquel momento, o sentía que se desquitarìa con la primer persona que se cruzara en su camino. Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro de la habitación, sintiéndose increíblemente frustrado, y entonces le vino una idea a la mente. Tenía que salir a como diera lugar, así que fue al closet, y vio la ropa que compró con el dinero que Saori había insistido en regalarles y que pensó que no usaría jamás _**(N. de A. Cap. 46). **_Una prueba más de que el jamás no existía. Tomó unos jeans negros, una camisa de seda negra con mangas largas, su recién adquirida billetera y salió sin ser visto. _

_Caminó bastante hasta llegar a la avenida más cercana a la mansión Kido, y abordó el primer taxi que pasó. _

¿A dónde vamos?

Al bar más cercano

_Fueron pocas las mujeres que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Las que lo hicieron, se sintieron fascinadas por toda su presencia: por sus ojos azules, por su larga cabellera, por los botones entreabiertos de la camisa que dejaban ver algo de su musculoso pecho, por su andar, por sus piernas que se marcaban perfectamente aún en la pesada mezclilla de su pantalón, por sus manos enormes, por su rostro perfecto, por su magnetismo. _

_Pero èl no le hizo caso a ninguna. Fue directamente a la barra y tomó asiento_

Buenas noches. ¿Qué desea tomar?

Un trago muy fuerte. El más fuerte que tenga

Tenemos varios pero le recomiendo la especialidad de la casa, aunque debo advertirle que es tan fuerte que podría olvidar hasta su nombre –_dijo el cantinero a tono de broma. _

Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Olvidarme de todo y de todos, empezando por mi propio nombre...

* * *

_Jamás debería haber tomado algo tan fuerte y mucho menos cuando aún estaba tomando medicamentos, pero Milo no era precisamente prudente cuando estaba molesto, además se consideraba un bebedor resistente, así que se pasó casi cuatro horas en la barra de aquel bar, bebiéndose 6 de aquellos intoxicantes cocteles, observando asombrado lo distinto que era Tokio comparado con Rodorio, el pueblito cercano al Santuario, y rechazando invitaciones de hombres y mujeres que se le acercaron. Después de aquel tiempo, pagó la cuenta, no porque se sintiera más tranquilo ni demasiado ebrio para seguir, si no porque estaba aburrido de la ordinaria gente que le habìa ofrecido una noche de pasiòn. Porque sì, estaba muy molesto y se sentìa muy humillado y herido, y sin problema podrìa haberse acostado con alquien màs, pero también era un hombre exigente, y no se irìa a la cama con un simple y normal desconocido. Si aquella noche tenía acciòn, deberìa de ser alguien fantástico, sin duda. Alguien que pudiera hacerle olvidar a alguien tan especial como Camus de Acuario... Sin ayuda tomó otro taxi que lo llevó de regreso a la Mansión Kido. Pero aùn seguìa demasiado perturbado y no tenía ni siquiera un esbozo de sueño, asì que al volver, en vez de entrar a la casa y subir a su habitaciòn, se dedicó a rondar por los enormes prados que rodeaban la Mansión hasta que llegó al gimnasio, donde se topó con Shaina, que salía después de haber entrenado. _

Milo, ¿qué haces aquí?

Caminando... creo...

¿Crees? ¿Qué...? Milo- _dijo ella acercándose a él _- ¿te sientes bien? Luces desorientado

Estoy perfectamente bien.

Hueles a... ¡Milo! ¿estás... ebrio?

Un poco... creo... hace mucho que no tomaba...

Una tormenta se acerca – _dijo ella al oír el cielo retumbar_

_Shaina se equivocaba. La tormenta ya se había desatado para cuando ella acabó de hablar_

¡Cielos, el clima ha estado impredecible desde ese maldito eclipse...!

_Pero Milo no le estaba prestando atención. Miraba hacia el cielo, de tal modo que Shaina no pudo darse cuenta de que lo que corría por las mejillas del Caballero de Escorpión eran lágrimas y no gotas de lluvia. _

Ven...

¿A dónde vamos?

No pueden verte así, ven_ – dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia el gimnasio donde se refugiaron de la lluvia. A Shaina le pareció que el caballero dorado parecía profundamente perdido. _

¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Por qué estás ebrio? _- preguntó ella con su natural falta de tacto - _¿Algo está mal?

¿Y a ti que te importa? No me conoces

Tienes razón... no nos conocemos... pero hay que empezar algún día, ¿no? Después de todo estamos en el mismo bando y no nos queda más remedio que convivir.

_El santo de Escorpión la miró, esta vez con atención. Sus cabellos verdes estaban húmedos y revueltos por el sudor, el viento y la lluvia, dándole un aire salvaje._

Ahora que lo pienso... yo sé dos cosas sobre ti... que amas a Pegaso... ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera vas a ruborizarte?

No tengo nada de que avergonzarme. Lo amo y no es un secreto para nadie, aunque admito que me sorprende que lo sepas. No pensé que alguien de tu rango se ocupara de pequeñeces como la vida amorosa de una simple amazona.

Como tú dijiste, todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso yo...

...Dijiste que sabías dos cosas, ¿cuál es la segunda?

Que eres hermosa

_Esta vez la orgullosa Shaina no supo que contestar ante su cambio de actitud_

¿Qué?

Me oíste amazona. Eres hermosa... No me veas tan sorprendida, ¿qué acaso no lo sabías? – _dijo él cambiando por completo su actitud _- ¿qué acaso nadie te lo ha dicho? – _ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, mientras él se acercaba más y más _- ¿ni siquiera él?

Que yo lo ame no significa que él sienta lo mismo por mi – _reconoció ella algo apenada_

Ese chico es un héroe... y un verdadero estúpido si deja pasar a una mujer como tú...

No digas eso

Es verdad.

Tú... estás... acercándote demasiado - _dijo ella al notar que él estaba acorralándola hacia una esquina del lugar y que la distancia entre ellos cada vez era menor_

¿Qué? ¿Nadie ha estado tan cerca de ti mujer?

Milo, no sabes lo que haces, estás ebrio

Sé perfectamente lo que hago

_Y en verdad que lo sabía; seducir para él algo tan natural como respirar. __Estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, tan cerca como para poder susurrar en tu oído. _

Lo sé... exactamente...

_Shaina se paralizó por el miedo, tal y como lo había hecho el conejillo aquel al que trataba de cazar Seiya el día que lo conoció. Y él, casi como un animal que caza, pudo oler el miedo de ella y aprovecharlo para poner un beso en la punta de su oído. _

Shaina, no comprendo que es lo que una mujer como tú pudo haber visto en él, pero supongo que así es el amor... Pero no importa por qué razones comenzaste a amarlo; deberías ya de olvidarlo. Es un desperdicio que sigas pensando en él ,y reservándote... No me mires así, lo sabes. Todos te miran y ven a una mujer hermosa, atractiva, enigmática – _susurró en un tono de voz cada vez más bajo y profundo _– eres tan increíblemente deseable... cualquiera estaría feliz de tener a una mujer como tu...

No digas eso.

Sabes que es cierto

Aléjate

¿Tienes miedo?

Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie, y menos a ti _– dijo ella desafiante_

Por eso me gustas aún más.

Yo no te gusto

Sí, si me gustas. Puedo probarte cuánto si me dejas

_Ella jamás se imagino que él se atrevería a besarla, pero lo hizo. Y de primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar, así que se quedó inmóvil, mientras el la besaba con los labios entreabiertos y calientes. _

Ahora dime que no te gustó. Dime que quieres que me detenga. Por que si no lo haces, voy a seguir

Detente _– dijo ella tratando de que su voz no temblara – _yo lo amo

¿Y? Yo también amo a alguien más. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

_La recargó contra la pared, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo hasta entonces sin explorar, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas. El aliento del escorpión y su beso eran tan intoxicantes, que de pronto ya no sabía que era real y que no, y de pronto se encontró pensando que Seiya era el que estaba besándola. __Sus suspiros se transformaron en gemidos, sus garras en manos que acariciaban y arañaban, y ella comenzó a corresponder a cada uno de sus besos y de sus caricias. Milo t__omó una de las piernas de ella para envolver su propia cintura, mientras maniobraba para introducir la mano bajo su blusa y luego de su sostén, para acceder a la piel de sus senos. Y después de una nueva tanda de besos y mordiscos en el cuello, con manos hábiles la despojó de la blusa y de la prenda blanca que portaba debajo, para de inmediato acariciarlos y estrujar sus pechos._

Tu eres tan... tan ... hermosa... _– se detuvo un par de segundos para mirarla – _me encanta el sabor de tu sudor... y el color de tus pezones _– dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlos, provocando que Shaina encajara sus largas uñas verdes en su espalda, lo cual lo excitó aún más. _

_Él la levantó en vilo mientras ella cerraba sus piernas alrededor de él. Shaina accedía, pero no dejaba de reprenderse a sí misma. Aquello estaba mal, lo sabía, y sin embargo se sentía tan bien... Sus labios quemaban sobre su piel, y él estaba convirtiendo sus sueños en realidad. La estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera mujer...Pudo sentir cómo su miembro endurecido se frotaba justo frente a su entrada, podía sentirlo a pesar de que los pantalones de ambos aún los separaban. _

_Mil pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. ¿Aquello podía ser considerado una traición? Él estaba aún en el hospital, aún en coma... No era novio de Miho... no había nada real entre ellos dos... Seiya no amaba a Miho, pero tampoco la amaba a ella ... y aquello estaba pasando... Milo no estaba en su imaginación. Por primera vez tenía una oportunidad real de perder su virginidad. Y eso la asustó. _

Yo... yo... no puedo hacer esto - _dijo ella plantando firmes sus dos manos sobre el pecho del Escorpión, que ya se había desabrochado la camisa_

¿Por qué?

Es... es que... yo...

Eres virgen, ¿no es así?

_Ella asintió débilmente, mientras él acarició su espina dorsal, introduciendo la mano en sus pantalones elásticos para acariciar su trasero. _

No tengas miedo, no haré nada que no te guste

...Detente...

Vamos, ¿por qué? Te está gustando y lo sabes, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Yo... yo... no puedo. ¡No puedo!

Voy a hacerte olvidarlo, lo juro...

_Imposible decir lo que hubiera pasado si en ese momento no hubiera llegado él. Estaba preocupado a morir por Milo, tan preocupado que salió a buscarlo a pesar de que era muy tarde, sabiéndolo capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque lo último que esperó fue encontrarlo a punto de tener sexo con la amazona de la Cobra. _

_Ambos estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro, que tomó un par de segundos antes de que ella abriera los ojos y pudiera verlo ahí de pie, con expresión sorprendida, mientras Milo luchaba por bajar el cierre de sus pantalones. Shaina gritó brevemente, y se abrazó al griego para ocultar la desnudez de sus pechos...__En ese instante Milo se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía; lo pudo ver en la expresión de pánico pintada en el rostro de ella. Su corazón se detuvo, porque justo en ese instante, sin necesidad de verlo, pudo sentir su presencia. Puso a Shaina en el piso, despacio, y se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo de frente. _

_Todas las historias que se oían sobre el cuidador de la onceava casa se convirtieron en realidad en ese momento: parecía ser sólo una estatua de hielo en el momento en el que él y Milo se miraron, mientras el Escorpión le ofrecía su espalda a la amazona para que ella escudara su piel y su rostro. __Shaina se sentía terriblemente avergonzada al pensar que un Caballero Dorado la había sorprendido a punto de hacerlo con uno de sus propios compañeros, pero al levantar el rostro y ver la mirada que intercambiaban ambos hombres, comprendió la enorme gravedad de la situación. No era solo que alguien los hubiera sorprendido, es que había algo entre ellos; le bastó mirar el rostro de Camus, que por dos segundos, dejó ver una expresión de dolor. __Después de aquellos dos inacabables segundos, el hielo cobró vida en sus ojos azules, antes de retirarse asqueado por lo que acababa de ver. Ella se cubrió con las manos, avergonzada, y sin embargo, profundamente aliviada de que hubiera llegado justo en ese momento, o de otra manera quizás no habría tenido la fuerza para detenerse..._

_El seductor Milo también se halló sin palabras, quizás por primera vez en su vida, mientras observaba como Camus se alejaba caminando sin prisa, como si supiera que él se hallaba petrificado en su lugar y que no le daría alcance. Ella terminó rápidamente de acomodar de nuevo sus ropas y vestirse, mientras el griego estaba inmóvil mirando hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a él, le dijo algo que lo golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo caído del cielo_

Milo, no te engañes... tú no amas a nadie más que a ti mismo.

* * *

_Cuando le fue posible salir de su estupor, Milo salió del gimnasio y comenzó a correr en busca de Camus. No tenía muy claro qué es lo que le diría cuando lo viera, pero sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Lo halló, naturalmente, en su habitación, a la que se introdujo sin problema alguno_

No te acerques a mí o juro que te mataré.

Escucha, sé que...

No, no sabes nada Milo. Nada.

Por favor Cam...

¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! _– dijo Camus perdiendo por dos segundos su máscara de frialdad – _No tienes derecho

Camus, escúchame un momento por favor. Sé que lo que viste es terrible y que parece que no hay manera de explicarlo porque...

Exacto, no tiene explicación, y tampoco me interesa.

Por favor, si me permites...

¡No te permito nada!

¡Basta! ¡Termina ya con esta estúpida actitud, que después de todo esto es TU culpa!

¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Vas a revolcarte con esa amazona y todavía te atreves a decirme que es MI culpa?

¡Tú me empujas siempre! ¡Lejos de ti, siempre hacia los demás! ¡Siempre hacia aquellos que NO me importan! ¡Siempre me alejas de ti!

Cállate – _dijo impasible _– Me da asco como tuerces las cosas siempre a tu favor; siempre tienes que ser tú la víctima, tú él héroe, tú, tú, tú... No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido como para tener algo contigo

Por favor, quiero explicarte lo que sucedió

No hay nada que pueda explicar lo que vi. Estabas a punto de tener sexo con ella, y nada puede justificar eso. Es obvio que él que no se interesa en mí, eres tú.

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor que te tengo!

¡Tú no me amas! ¡Si me amaras no habrías...! ¡Estabas tocándola, besándola, tus manos estaban sobre su cuerpo!

¿Estás celoso? – _preguntó Milo, como si ese pensamiento le pareciera maravilloso_

_¡_Si!_ – dijo el caballero de Acuario por fin, rindiéndose ante sus propias emociones - ¡_Claro que estoy celoso! ¡Tú eres mío!

Por supuesto que soy tuyo – _dijo Milo con humildad, sorprendiendo a Camus y acercándose a él _– soy tuyo desde el día en que te conocí. Te he dado mi cuerpo... mi alma... Soy tuyo... Por eso es que estoy harto de fingir que no soy nadie para ti

...Te odio... ¿Cómo puedes decirme cosas como esas, después de que te vi con ella? ¡Todas tus hermosas palabras son mentiras!

Ella no es nadie para mí. Solo un cuerpo cálido que estaba cerca, nada más

¡No es cierto! Estabas besándola, la deseabas

¡Si, si, porque esa es mi naturaleza! Deseo. Estoy hecho de puro deseo. Pero de todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida te deseo a ti, como no he deseado jamás, y tú nunca estás ahí. Estoy harto de desearte y no tenerte. Estoy harto de tu ausencia en mi cama, estoy harto de esta maldita mentira en la que vivimos. Estoy harto de vivir ocultándonos, como si amarnos fuera algo malo

Milo, tu sabes que no es eso. Es solo que debemos de ser discretos

¿¡Quién dice eso! ¿¡Quién diablos ha dicho eso! En ningún lugar dice que por ser caballeros de Athena nos esté prohibido amar

No es que no te ame. Simplemente nadie tiene porque enterarse. Imagínate si Hyoga...

¡Al diablo con tu estúpido pupilo! ¡Estoy harto de preocuparme por lo que el rusito llorón podría pensar!

¡No hables así de él!

¡Dime de una vez que estás enamorado de él y por eso no quieres que se entere de lo nuestro!

¡Por Athena, no seas absurdo! ¡Claro que no pienso en Hyoga de esa manera! Lo quiero como si fuera un hijo. No te atrevas a ensuciarlo siquiera con esos pensamientos indignos

¿Entonces que más da? Tenemos derecho a amarnos como cualquiera...

Esto no se trata del derecho a amarnos, simplemente no quiero que los demás juzguen...

¡Maldita sea, todo esto es tan rejodidamente retorcido!

¿Si te parece que todo está mal por qué lo aceptaste?

¡Porque pensé que sólo sería por un tiempo, mientras te decidías a acabar con tu estúpida pose de inhumano! ¿Y sabes qué? Al principio no era tan terrible; es más, lo hacía todo más excitante. Porque era prohibido, porque era secreto, porque nadie lo sabía. No necesitaba más que rozar tu piel para tener una erección; ¡te deseaba a cada instante, estaba loco por ti! Pero pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo, que tu me deseabas por igual, que tú también tocabas tu cuerpo cada noche pensando que era yo. Y el día en que por fin pude llegar a ti, no hiciste nada, te paralizaste, mientras yo me moría por una caricia tuya.

¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo sentí esa noche!

¡Claro que no, témpano! ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo si no dijiste ni hiciste nada¿ ¡Sólo te quedaste ahí y me permitiste poseerte como si fueras una maldita esposa frígida, harta y aburrida!

¡Maldito seas! – _dijo soltándole un puñetazo que Milo no se molestó en parar _- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Maldita sea la hora en que te permití entrar a mi cama! ¡No te merecías haber tocado mi cuerpo! !Era la primera vez que yo… para ti era muy fácil, tú ya te habías acostado con medio Santuario, pero yo lo hice por… porque te quería…

¡Por favor! ¿¡Así es como demuestras el amor! ¿¡Inmóvil!

¡No sabía que hacer!

¿Y qué? ¿Te dio miedo? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Solo se trataba de sexo!

Para ti sólo se trataba de sexo, claro. Pero para mi era diferente…

¡Basta! Suenas como una quinceañera y no como un caballero dorado. Tú sabes que aquella noche por primera vez hice el amor, y fue contigo. Fue por ti. Fue a ti.

De seguro eso le dices a todas las personas con las que te acuestas, eres un actor excelente. Para mí en cambio sí era diferente. Tenía miedo de entregarle mi corazón a un maldito seductor. Tenía miedo porque nadie jamás había tocado mi cuerpo. No sabía que hacer, nadie me había enseñado sobre sexo.

No se necesita de un maestro para besar, para acariciar. Sólo hay que ceder a los instintos, pero tú no lo hiciste

Mi orgullo estaba de por medio

¡Maldito sea tu orgullo! - _dijo entre dientes mientras aferraba al francés por el cuello _- ¡Maldito sea tu estúpido orgullo que te aleja de mí! ¡Maldito sea tu orgullo que te impide demostrarme lo que se supone que sientes!

Lo admito, puedo parecer frío a veces - _confesó Camus sin molestarse en quitarse a Milo de encima - _¡Pero eso no es excusa para que te marcharas dispuesto a acostarte con la primera persona que te abriera las piernas!

¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Sólo me importas tú! ¡Te amo! Te amo tanto que quisiera gritarlo. Quisiera poder besarte en el momento en el que me venga en gana, sin tener que fijarme antes si alguien nos mira... Me muero por que todos sepan que tú no eres lo que ellos piensan, que eres cálido y dulce, que tu corazón es enorme. Me muero por decir que no puedo creer que me hayas aceptado a mi en vez de a cualquier otro.

Eso lo sabemos tú y yo y con eso basta

¡Tú moriste! ¡Vi tu cuerpo sin vida en tu templo, y se me rompió el corazón! ¿Sabes lo que se siente? Pensé que me iba a morir de la tristeza... ¿y sabes lo que tuve que hacer? ¡Fingir que no pasaba nada! ¡Fingir que no estaba cayéndome a pedazos por tu muerte, como si para mi no significaras nada, como si para mi no lo fueras todo! – _las lágrimas fluían de los ojos de Milo, y eso a su vez conmovía profundamente a Camus, _que _nunca lo había visto tan afectado. Y cuando Milo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Camus lo permitió _– y cuando desperté en ese hospital y te vi... creí que... creía que todo iba a cambiar, que todo iba a estar bien. No podía creer que algo tan maravilloso me hubiera sucedido. ¡Volviste! Volviste, y yo fui lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que la farsa se había terminado, que ahora que ella nos brinda una segunda oportunidad todo sería diferente. Pero no fue así. Volviste de entre los muertos y en vez de aprovechar esta nueva y única oportunidad todo sigue igual de mal que siempre entre nosotros...

Milo – _dijo Camus, cuya actitud había cambiado totalmente y mirándolo a los ojos con gran ternura, como si hubiese olvidado por completo la escena entre él y Shaina _– Lo siento... yo no sabía... nunca pensé en lo que tú habías pasado... Simplemente pienso que debemos de mantenerlo para nosotros, nada más. No veo por qué tenemos que compartir nuestra felicidad con nadie

¿Felicidad? - _preguntó Milo alejándose con brusquedad - _¿A esto le llamas felicidad? ¿A vernos a escondidas? ¿A ese maldito sentimiento que me carcomía las entrañas cada vez que te oía mentir para negar que habías estado en mi cama? ¿A lo sucio que me sentía cada vez que salía a escondidas de tu casa? ¡Porque claro, siempre era yo quien iba a buscarte desesperado, porque tú te avergüenzas, o porque tú no me… deseas… Es eso, ¿verdad? Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo... peor aún... te avergüenzas de mí...

_Milo se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse_

¿Adónde vas Milo? Por fin estamos hablando. ¿No es lo que querías?

Me voy. No tiene mucho sentido estar con alguien que se avergüenza de mí, ¿no crees?

¡No me avergüenzo de ti Milo!

Eso es lo que me haces sentir. Y eso no es felicidad.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya te he dicho que te amo

Si, claro- _dijo el escorpión irónico _– me lo dices, en el mismo tono en el que dices que va a llover, maldito bloque de hielo. Son solo palabras Cam, nunca pasan de ser sólo palabras, nunca hay acciones que te respalden. Nunca eres el primero en besarme, en acariciarme, nunca me haces el amor si yo no me acerco a ti pidiéndote, rogándote un poco de afecto... Y estoy harto, harto de ser siempre yo quien toma la iniciativa, estoy harto del enorme dolor que siento cada vez que me niegas un beso, cada vez que me dices "ahora no", cada vez que me das la espalda... No planeé nada con Shaina. Fui a embriagarme y al volver nos encontramos afuera, comenzó a llover y nos refugiamos en el gimnasio... – _dijo el Escorpión con la mirada perdida _– Fui yo quien se acercó a ella, y me rechazó... justo como lo haces tú... pero yo insistí y logré que me correspondiera. Porque puedo lograr que lo haga cualquiera... menos tú... No hubiera pasado nada aunque tú no te presentaras, porque ella está enamorada del Pegaso... como yo te amo a ti...

_Milo se dio la media vuelta, derrotado como no se había presentado ante ningún enemigo, con los hombros caídos, los ojos rojos por el llanto, adolorido como nunca lo había estado. _

Milo, no te vayas. Te amo _– dijo Acuario con un hilo de voz_

Demuéstramelo. Dímelo sintiéndolo de verdad... Sé que soy una basura, y a la vez, que soy un Caballero Dorado, pero necesito oírlo; cualquier ser humano necesita saberlo _– dijo Milo retándolo al mirarlo frente a frente. Pero estaba vez era Camus el que estaba paralizado... _

_Fueron unos segundos interminables en los que Milo deseó desesperadamente que él por fin diera el primer paso. Pero para Camus fue imposible _

Clásico. Esto es clásico de ti...

_El escorpión avanzó un par de pasos antes de que Camus pudiera vencer el miedo y corriera a abrazarlo por la espalda. Milo no pudo evitar un sollozo de alegría al sentir los brazos de Camus rodeando su cintura y acariciando su pecho, antes de hacerlo dar la vuelta para tenerlo frente a frente y besarlo muy suavemente. Los ojos de Milo, aún cerrados, escurrían lágrimas. Las manos de Camus se sentían deliciosas sobre su piel, pero Milo se mordió la lengua y cerró sus puños, luchando contra todos sus instintos, porque eso era lo que siempre hacía. Bastaba solo una ligera y pequeña caricia suya para que Milo enloqueciera de deseo y le hiciera el amor. _

_Pero esta vez no sería así, no podía ser así. _

_Camus se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran totalmente distintas desde su nueva perspectiva, y notó que Milo correspondía su beso, pero no estaba tocándolo_

_¿_Por qué no me tocas?

Eso es lo que me pregunto yo cada vez que estoy contigo. Pensaba que eras tímido, que eras demasiado orgulloso, que te costaba mucho trabajo entregarte. Pero si de veras quieres que me quede, tendrás que ser tú el que lo haga esta vez. Hazme el amor, por favor... Hazme saber que no soy sólo tu mejor amigo, al que le permites de cuando en cuando tocarte mientras miras al techo y piensas en algo más. Hazme el amor, Camus

_Camus apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, aturdido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para acallar sus miedos y temores, para permitirse fluir en concordancia con sus sentimientos. Pero perdió. _

No puedo Milo. No puedo - _confesó con voz quebrada _

_Milo se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, mientras Camus se quedaba hecho pedazos, congelado y llorando en la habitación, en la que esperó toda la madrugada a que él regresara. Pero Milo no volvió... _

* * *

_La puerta se abrió, crujiendo ligeramente al hacerlo. Su corazón brincó dentro de su pecho al oír el ruido, esperando que fuese él, hablando dulces palabras de olvido y perdón. Se incorporó de entre las sábanas y susurró su nombre _

¿Camus?

Soy yo

Shaina, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Con la vista ya acostumbrada a la obscuridad, pudo notar que ella vestía una bata de brillante seda negra, y sus verdes y largos cabellos estaban húmedos, Era obvio que ella también había estado llorando un largo tiempo..._

Vine... a terminar lo que comenzamos

¿Por qué?

¿En serio te importa?

_El movió la cabeza negativamente, y ella deshizo el nudo de la cinta y dejó que la bata se deslizara hasta el piso, revelando su cuerpo ligeramente húmedo y totalmente desnudo. _

_Se miraron, y tal y como sintieron la primera vez que lo hicieron, una enorme chispa de electricidad brincó entre ellos..._

_Él le hizo una seña y ella se acercó hasta llegar al pie de su cama. Él separo las sabanas de su cuerpo, revelando la desnudez en la que acostumbraba pasar las noches. Ella lo miró con gran interés, pues aquella era la primera vez que estaba frente a un hombre completamente desnudo, y él sonrió socarronamente al sentir su mirada recorriendo sus bíceps, su abdomen perfectamente marcado, sus piernas musculosas y fuertes, hasta detenerse junto en el centro de su cuerpo, donde su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse bajo el efecto de su presencia. Hasta Milo llegaba el aroma de su cuerpo de mujer, la humedad de sus cabellos, el calor que irradiaban sus intensos y hermosos ojos verdes, lo cual provocó que la erección de Milo se completara_.

Ven

_Él extendió su mano hacia ella, y la guió hasta que ella se halló sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Shaina se sobresaltó al sentir como sus sexos se rozaban por primera vez al sentarse sobre él, pero intentó aparentar naturalidad. En las penumbras de la noche, a la luz de la luna que entraba hasta su cama, Milo alejó los cabellos verdes de su rostro para poder observarla con detenimiento. Su perfil era divino. Nariz afilada, ojos grandes y expresivos, labios perfectos, pues no eran ni demasiado gruesos ni demasiado delgados. Fue a su cuello para recorrerlo con manos hábiles y expertas, y sin más reparos bajo la mirada hasta sus senos, y sonrió maliciosamente. Sin timidez alguna llevó la punta de su lengua hasta su pezón izquierdo y lo lamió, mientras sus ojos azules no dejaban de observar su rostro. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció mientras Milo mordisqueaba su seno, y respondió intuitivamente rodeando su cuerpo con brazos fuertes, tal y como una serpiente que constriñe a su presa._

_Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder de formas en las que jamás lo había hecho, y eso la llenó de miedo, pero a__quel detalle fascinó al escorpión. Tenía frente a él a una mujer que era justo como él. Un animal de instinto, justo como él. Un animal de ponzoña, justo como él. _

...no, no puedo hacer esto... _- susurró ella de pronto, acobardándose_

Vamos, no me hagas eso, hermosa

No me llames así

Es lo que eres, una chica increíblemente hermosa. Sólo una chica. Pero yo voy a convertirte en una mujer.

_Besó su cuello con fuerza y decisión, mientras ella se sentía fascinada. Pero luego de unos instantes se detuvo, haciéndola sentir algo que a ella le avergonzaría demasiado admitir: frustración. _

Podemos parar aquí si tú quieres. Pero te juro que si me dejas, convertiré esto en una noche que jamás olvidarás. Te prometo que te haré olvidar a...

No digas su nombre... Solo hazlo... Hazme olvidarlo. Te lo suplico...

_Shaina no podría haber escogido mejor. Milo era sexual por naturaleza y hábil por experiencia, pero sobre todo, era intuitivo. Él sabía exactamente dónde, cómo y de qué manera tocarla para que ella vibrara cada segundo. Él volvió a atacar su cuello, lamiendo, mordisqueando y respirando sobre su piel, causándole increíbles oleadas de placer. Y mientras la boca del griego se entretenía en su hombro y su brazo izquierdo, la aferraba por la cintura, su mano derecha trazaba círculos sobre uno de los pezones de la amazona, para luego dejar la sutileza y masajear descaradamente el pecho completo en su mano. Después retomó el masaje a su pezón, dibujando círculos, y de pronto atrapó la punta entre dos de sus dedos y tiró de él con un poco de rudeza. Shaina gritó de placer junto a su oído_

Yo sabía que eras justo como yo. Salvaje.

_Milo se calló para retomar el ritmo, pues mientras acariciaba su seno y devoraba su cuello, había comenzado a hacer bailar sus caderas, para así frotar su miembro contra la entrada virgen de la joven, que sentía sus entrañas humedecer. Y de pronto, en un movimiento rápido, el giró sobre si mismo para colocarla en la cama, y que su espalda descansara en el colchón. Abandonó su cuello para atacar sin piedad su pezón izquierdo, y lo chupo, lo mordisqueó y tiró de él suavemente, atrapándolo entre sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Y de pronto dejó sus senos y bajó, recorriendo con su boca sus costillas, su ombligo perfectamente redondo y luego, su vientre, que acarició con suavidad, provocando que ella se mordiera los labios_.

¿Qué haces?

Déjame Shaina. Un cuerpo como el tuyo merece ser adorado... Hueles tan bien...

_Shaina se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer cuando de pronto, Milo mordió una de sus ingles y luego respiró en la entrada de su sexo. _

_Milo moría de ganas de tomarla de una vez, de poseerla salvajemente, para acallar todos sus demonios internos. Pero no olvidaba que ella era virgen, y quería hacer de su primera vez algo espectacular, quería que ella no pudiera olvidar la forma en que la había tomado jamás. Así que le hizo sexo oral hasta que ella tuvo un orgasmo, el cual reconoció sin dudas por la forma en que su cadera vibraba, y por sus gemidos, aunque ella trataba de contenerse o estaba segura de que la Mansión entera sabría lo que estaban haciendo. _

_Y justo cuando ella se retorcía de placer, Milo se movío con destreza y la penetró hábil y suavemente, aunque aún así, dolió. _

_Cuando sintió que él se introducía dentro de ella, supo que ya no había camino de regreso, ni marcha atrás que fuera posible. Y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Una lágrima por un sueño roto. Una lágrima por un sueño que jamás se realizaría: el sueño de entregarse al hombre a Seiya, el sueño de ser amada por el gran amor de su vida._

¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

Me duele, pero no te detengas, aahg – _gimió ella _– sólo hemos sabido de dolor. Si esta es la introducción al placer, lo acepto. Es un cambio maravilloso... Sigue...

_Ambos ignoraron aquella lágrima, y con cada movimiento, él la llevo más y más cerca del éxtasis hasta que ella se sintió irreal y se olvidó por completo de todo lo demás..._

_En honor a la verdad, Milo era un maravilloso amante, y la llevó a lugares inimaginables, pues la hizo suya dos veces más, hasta que ella cayó exhausta y rendida, y se durmió entre las revueltas sábanas. _

_Milo en cambio, no concilió el sueño hasta que salió el sol. Pasó las horas obscuras en contemplar a la mujer de ensueño que dormía a su lado. La expresión relajada y satisfecha del bello rostro de Shaina debería haber bastado para hacerlo sentir orgulloso de sus cualidades como amante, pero no fue así. Porque no era a ella quien amaba. No era ella quien debía de haber ocupado su lecho. Ella no era la dueña de su corazón. Y aunque le agradecía profundamente la experiencia (porque a Milo el sexo lo relajaba y le permitía pensar con mayor claridad después del acto) sabía que el dormir con ella no solucionaría sus problemas, y al contrario, podría crearle otros. Pero después de meditar un rato, concluyó que dormir o no con ella o con quien fuera, no iba a cambiar lo esencial: Camus ya no lo amaba. Así que cuando salió él sol y el sueño por fin se le fue encima, Milo se permitió dormir..._

* * *


	3. Juegos de Seducción, 2a parte

Capítulo 3

Juegos de Seducción 2a parte

_Shaina estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad la mañana siguiente, cuando pudo levantarse de la cama sin que Milo se despertara, porque así no tendría que hablar de lo ocurrido. Dio gracias por su buena suerte, pero un segundo después pensó que Milo tenía el sueño demasiado pesado para ser un Caballero Dorado, y luego se asustó de que él no se moviera. La noche anterior habían tenido relaciones y ella no se había detenido a pensar que la salud de él... _

_Bueno, no se había detenido a pensar en nada, y punto, eso era un hecho. _

_Suspiró aliviada al observar detenidamente y concluir que él estaba bien, y que simplemente dormía profundamente, y entonces sí, se marchó de la habitación del Escorpión sin ser vista por nadie. Ya en su cuarto, se metió de inmediato a la regadera, donde se bañó rápidamente. Una gran rudeza acompañó todos sus movimientos, llevándola casi al borde de la violencia consigo misma. Y en cuanto se vistió, sin ni siquiera secarse bien el cabello, se salió prácticamente a escondidas de la Mansión, que apenas iba a despertando, para ir a refugiarse a la Unidad de Quemaduras del hospital, rezando por no ver a nadie en horas. No quería encontrarse a ninguna persona; necesitaba entender por qué la noche anterior le había parecido una buena idea acostarse con el caballero de Escorpión, y ahora lo consideraba el peor error que jamás hubiera cometido. Y sobre todo, necesitaba desesperadamente recuperar el control sobre sí misma, o estaba segura de que alguien se daría cuenta de lo sucedido entre ellos dos...  
_

_Pero las cosas no resultaron como ella las esperaba, porque apenas unos minutos después, arribó Saga_

Buenos días, Shaina

_La amazona se tensó como un alambre al oír su voz, casi hasta el sobresalto, mientras la inundaban las ganas de soltarse a llorar. No quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos a él. ¿Por qué había bajado tan pronto aquella mañana? _

¿Te sientes bien?_ - le preguntó él, y ella, sin saber por qué, se angustió aún más pues temió que Saga pudiera darse cuenta de que ella ya no era virgen. Pero de inmediato se reprendió a si misma; de seguro eso era imposible. Y bueno, aunque lo percibiera, ¿a él qué diablos le podía importar algo así? _

¿Shaina, me oíste?

Sí -_ contestó, apenada al notar que por estar preguntándose y contestándose cosas a si misma no le había contestado a él _

¿Estás bien?

...claro.

¿Estás segura?

Si

Discúlpame, pero no te creo - _le dijo él con una leve sonrisa que dejó ver sus __dientes perfectos_ - Algo te sucede. Quizás si...

_Ella se angustió aún más cuando el antiguo Patriarca le sonrió. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable y tan gentil? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por lo que le pudiera pasar a alguien tan estúpida como ella? _

¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

No - _dijo ella con una voz cada vez más insegura_

_Ella no podía decirle que acababa de perder su virginidad con un hombre al que casi no conocía, y mucho menos amaba, y que además era un caballero dorado. Y de hecho, Shaina entendió en ese momento, no podía confesarle su problema a Nadie; Aioria y Marin, estaba segura, jamás le perdonarían que se hubiera acostado con Milo después de años gritando a los cuatro vientos su amor por Seiya, al que ambos amaban prácticamente como a un hijo. _

Estoy bien _- dijo con voz quebrada. _

Llevas días sin salir prácticamente de aquí. ¿Ya desayunaste?

Sí_ - masculló ella a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Supo con toda seguridad que si seguía hablando con él terminaría por echarse a llorar como una niñita asustada. Tenía que irse ya... -_ No tiene caso que me quede si tú estás aquí, es más, creo que... Me voy.

No tienes que irte. Quédate, por favor.

No quiero estorbarte

Nunca lo haces.

¡No puedo quedarme!_  
_

¡Espera!

_Ella se echó a correr a toda velocidad, pero se movió con demasiada rapidez para su cansado cuerpo y su aún más exhausta y angustiada alma, así que en cuanto dio vuelta por el pasillo solo dio un par de pasos y todo a su alrededor se puso negro..._

_Saga estaba meditando si sería prudente seguirla cuando sintió un significativo descenso en su cosmos y corrió a auxiliarla. Ella se había desplomado, y fue incapaz de oír la voz de Saga llamándola, ni de sentir que sus brazos la acunaron y luego la transportaron__ para que recibiera atención inmediata._

_Para cuando abrió los ojos, la situación se había invertido, y era ella quien estaba acostada en una cama, y él quien cuidaba de ella, sentado a su lado. _

_.._.ya está reaccionando...

¿Cómo te sientes? - _le preguntó el Dr. Hayakawa_

¿Qué? - _preguntó ella con voz temblorosa, mientras entendía que había perdido el conocimiento _

Te desmayaste en el pasillo _- le explicó él con una voz suave y tranquilizante_

Parece que no es nada grave, pero tienes la presión muy baja, al igual que el nivel de glucosa en tu sangre. Me dicen que no es la primera vez_ - dijo el doctor mirando a Saga, que asintió - _Ya estamos tratándote, pero me gustaría hacerte unos estudios

No es necesario _- aseguró ella_

El doctor soy yo, señorita. Voy a avisarle a la Srita. Kido para que autorice...

No, por favor no_ - gritó ella incorporándose de golpe _

Debe de ser algo de rutina _- intervino Saga -_ Cálmate

¡Saga, por favor, no dejes que nadie se entere de esto!

No tiene nada de malo...

¡Ayúdame por favor!_ - insistió ella aferrándose a los brazos de él, que trataban de contenerla. **Van a darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. ¡Saori lo sabrá!, **pensó mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro como perlas. _

_Verla llorar conmovió profundamente a Saga, aunque no entendía bien el por qué, pero lo cierto era que no podía negarse a la súplica que leía en esos ojos enormes, verdes y brillantes. Él asintió, se puso de pie y se acercó al doctor, al que le pidó hablar en privado, luego ambos se alejaron un poco. _

_Ella no supo qué le dijo, pero después de unos pocos minutos, Saga regresó hacia ella, con paso grácil y un gran porte, como si aún usara la túnica del Patriarca y no su piyama blanco de hospital_

No va a decirle nada a Saori_ - dijo él mientras ella suspiraba aliviada - _a condición de que le permitas hacerte el estudio

Ya me siento mejor...

Es un simple estudio de sangre. Te tomarían la muestra, y en cuanto comas y se acabe el suero que te pusieron podrás levantarte. No tardará nada.

De verdad no fue...

Compláceme, te lo pido.

_Shaina no supo qué fue, si el tono de su voz, o la suavidad en sus ojos, pero ella a su vez, tampoco fue capaz de negarse. _

...de acuerdo

_En cuanto ella aceptó, el doctor le dió indicaciones a una enfermera, que le extrajó un tubito de sangre del brazo izquierdo, y luego Saga y Shaina, se quedaron a solas, esperando a que una enfermera llevara el desayuno para la peliverde. Después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo, él habló..._

No quiero parecer entrometido, pero ahora que estamos solos, ¿podrías explicarme qué te pasó y por qué no quieres que nadie sepa?

No quiero molestar a nadie con un absurdo y estúpido desmayo. Debe de haber sido porque estoy cansada, solamente - _dijo ella hablando con rapidez_

Estoy de acuerdo en esa última parte. Te ves exhausta - _dijo él, acariciando su rostro con toda naturalidad para señalar las marcadas ojeras, aunque a su juicio no eran capaces de quitarle ni un ápice de belleza_ - No tienes por qué venir a diario aquí

Lo hago porque así me siento útil. Y sé que ya no falta mucho para que todos sean dados de alta; entonces dormiré mejor.

Ojalá así sea, Shaina... Aprovechando el momento, quiero darte las gracias

¿Por qué?

Sé que has dedicado gran parte del tiempo que pasas en el hospital en vigilar a mi hermano, y que has venido a diario desde hace días... No tengo cómo agradecértelo.

No es nada.

Para mí significa muchísimo. Sabes quién es, y todo lo que hizo, y sin embargo, has estado aquí al pendiente de él cuando casi nadie lo hace, cuando casi nadie quiere perdonarlo.

Athena- sama le dio una nueva oportunidad. Nosotros debemos de hacerlo también.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan joven y tan sabia a la vez? - _preguntó él con una media sonrisa_

No soy sabia en lo absoluto. No estoy ni siquiera cerca.

Si me permites decírtelo, me parece que eres muy lista en todos los aspectos, excepto cuando se trata de ti misma - _dijo él, sin saber cuánta razón tenía, y ella por toda respuesta se quedó callada. No sabía cómo comportarse cuando recibía cumplidos.  
_

No tienes que quedarte a acompañarme - _dijo ella cuando arribó la enfermera con su desayuno_ - Puedes volver con Kanon

Si no te molesta, preferiría quedarme y asegurarme de que te comas todo.

¡No tienes que vigilarme! - _dijo ella sintiéndose ofendida, pues pensaba que él la trataba como a una niña o a una desvalida, y no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Mucho menos después de la noche anterior... Empezó a retorcer un mechón de sus cabellos entre sus dedos para distraerse y que no se le subieran los colores al rostro al recordar las cosas que Milo había susurrado en su oído mientras la penetraba..._

Es solo que me asustaste - _continuo él, dándole una sonrisa triste_ - la vez pasada fue solo un desvanecimiento, pero esta vez pasaste un buen rato inconsciente.

...Lo lamento...

Además, me haría bien quedarme aquí contigo.

¿No quieres estar con Kanon? - _preguntó ella extrañada, recordando las cosas que había oído sobre las relaciones entre ellos en los últimos días, pero sin atreverse a cuestionarlo directamente al respecto._

Al contario; quiero tanto verlo y hablar con él, que preferiría quedarme aquí. En teoría, falta muy poco para que lo despierten, y eso me tiene cada vez más ansioso. Me parece que las horas se hacen cada vez más largas... Además, disfruto tu compañía.

Me imagino que esta semana debe de haber sido terriblemente larga para ti - _dijo ella retomando el tema de Kanon para evitar que se le subieran los colores al rostro _- Pero la doctora dijo que era por su bien, así que supongo que valdrá la pena todo el tiempo transcurrido.

Sí, eso espero con toda mi alma...Shaina, ¿podría preguntarte algo? - _dijo él después de un rato de silencio en el que ella se dedicó a devorar el contenido de la charola_

Sí.

¿Por qué querías matar a Seiya?

_Por un segundo Shaina estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la gelatina que estaba comiendo y quiso llorar de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso justo en esos momentos? ¿Estaría fastidiándola?_

_Pero de inmediato se corrigió. Él No era así..._

¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - _**Pensé que todo el Santuario lo sabía**_, _se dijo a sí misma_

Porque lo ignoro, y en estos días en los que he convivido contigo me he formado una opinión muy distinta de ti, que no coincide con el hecho de que quisieras acabar con él. Antes estaba muy ocupado tratando de que ustedes se asesinaran los unos a los otros, así que no me molesté más en averiguar la causa, ya que... resultaba conveniente... pero ahora me parece incomprensible que alguien como tú quisiera hacerle daño al Pegaso.

...vió mi rostro, por accidente. Y yo... quería seguir la regla, eso era todo. - _respondió ella cuando logró tranquilizarse y contestarle con su tono más neutral, omitiendo deliberadamente la parte de que lo amaba. ¿Ignoraría eso también? Bueno, y si no lo sabía, probablemente lo deduciría, ya que a fin de cuentas, ella no había matado a Sei... **No pienses en Seiya, no pienses en él,** se obligó. Y volviendo a Saga, sería increíble de verdad que a estas alturas del partido él ignorara su sentir por el adolescente; si hasta Milo lo sabía... Milo... _

Comprendo... Supongo que te alegrará saber que esa regla ya fue abolida.

Sí. Ahora cada quien será libre de mostrar su rostro si quiere y de amar a quien desee sin tener que verse ante semejante disyuntiva

Debe de ser un alivio para ustedes... - _**y es maravilloso no tener que arriesgar la vida por ver un rostro como el tuyo. Aunque valdría la pena... **_-_ pensó él_

Sí. Supongo...

¿Cómo estás?

Ya me siento bien, aunque este pollo...

No me refiero a eso. Es que... te siento distinta a otros días... Imagino que suena absurdo que te lo pregunte alguien que está durmiendo en una cama de Psiquiatría; sé que no soy digno de confianza y mucho menos estoy en posición de ayudarte, pero...

No digas eso

Es que no me gusta verte así.

Le estás dando demasiada importancia al asunto. Y yo... nunca he sido una persona alegre.

Lamento oírlo. Aunque no me habías dado esa impresión. Al contrario, siempre que te veo me alegras el día... Por eso me duele decirte que deberías de dejar de venir, tomarte unos días para descansar

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no fue nada?

Tú me pediste que te ayudara y lo hice. Ahora el que pide, soy yo

¡No puedes pedirme eso! Venir me hace mucho bien

Házlo entonces, pero sin excederte. O me obligarás a decirle...

¿Qué?

Le diré a Saori-san lo que te sucedió el otro día, y también lo de hoy- _dijo él con tal convicción, que Shaina se dio cuenta de que no dudaría en hacerlo_ - Y sé que eso te molestaría, y no me gustaría caer de tu gracia: son muy pocas las personas con las que cuento...

_Shaina no respondió mientras él la miraba con aquellos ojos que parecían ser magnéticos, y solamente después de un rato fue que pudo dejar de verlo para asentir con las mejillas encendidas_

Dormiré más... y no me brincaré comidas... lo prometo. Pero no dejaré de venir - _dijo ella tratando de no parecer tan joven y suave, pero sin lograrlo_

Me agrada tu propuesta. Es un trato.

_Él la acompañó en silencio hasta que ella terminó con su desayuno, y la dejaron ponerse de pie y volver a la sala de espera. Solo entonces él volvió a la Unidad de Quemaduras._

_Horas más tarde, y discretamente, el doctor mandó a llamar a la joven para decirle que no había rastros de ningun problema en los resultados de sus estudios, y que era sin embargo, era evidente que estaba agotada, lo que ella aprovechó para decirle que estaba teniendo graves problemas para dormir, y él le recetó unos somníferos. Pensaba cumplir con la petición de Saga, y ya que no se sentía de ánimos para hablar con nadie y ahora ni siquiera quería pasársela en el gimnasio por temor a encontrarse con Milo nuevamente, pensó que aprovecharía para descansar, que buena falta le hacía. Así que por un par de días, cumplió con la promesa que le había hecho a Saga y siguió las instrucciones del doctor al pie de la letra, y en cuanto llegaba a la mansión y comía, se tomaba las pastillas y caía profundamente dormida._

_Por eso, cuando Milo se introdujo a su alcoba cuatro noches después de su primer encuentro sexual, ella no se dió cuenta hasta que él susurró en su oído_

Shaina...

_Ella se sobresaltó y casi gritó por la impresión, pero con rapidez, él le cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra presionó su cuerpo que descansaba boca abajo contra la cama para que no se moviera_

No grites, soy yo - _dijo él aún cerca de su oído_ - Milo -_ ella asintió_ - No sé cómo... - _**Solo dilo y ya, maldita sea Milo, **se reprendió a sí mismo _- Necesito estar contigo... ahora... ¿Puedo?

_La amazona, que aún estaba somnolienta, pensó que era un sueño. Pero su mano seguía sobre su boca, y su otra mano hacía presión sobre su cuerpo: su peso y su tacto eran reales: él de verdad estaba pidiéndole que tuvieran relaciones..._

_Y aunque no se imaginó que él estuviera interesado en repetir la experiencia ( pues en los días anteriores la había tratado como si nada hubiera sucedido y prácticamente la había ignorado), lo cierto es que más de una vez se había sorprendido a si misma recordando sus besos y sus audaces caricias, de tal modo que su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, y asintió. _

_Él no necesitó más respuesta y le arrancó la sábana de encima. Ella intentó volverse para encararlo, pero él volvió a presionar su mano contrar su hombro para impedirlo, y con su mano libre, tiró con rudeza y habilidad del pantalón que usaba como piyama y de sus pantaletas al mismo tiempo, dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo prácticamente de un tirón, y antes de que ella pudiera intentar hacer algo, él le separó las piernas y se acostó sobre ella, para de inmediato rozar su miembro totalmente erecto contra sus nalgas y su sexo. _

_El corazón se le desbocó a la joven, y él lo notó, porque en cuanto comenzó a frotar su miembro contra ella, su mano izquierda se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta para apoderarse de uno de sus pechos y jugar con su rosado pezón, mientras que su mano derecha se metió debajo de ella a la altura de la ingle hasta lograr deslizar uno de sus dedos directo al centro de su intimidad._

_Shaina ahogó su sorpresa contra la almohada, mientras él comenzaba a ondular incesantemente su cadera, a la par que forcejeaba con la camiseta de ella hasta lograr arrancársela y dejarla completamente desnuda, para poder lamer y mordisquear su cuello, sus hombros y su espalda a su antojo. Ella ni siquiera sabía que esa zona de su cuerpo fuera tan sensible a las caricias, pero lo era, y se excitó aún más al sentir su aliento caliente recorriéndola, y sus húmedos labios succionándola de las formas mas inimaginables._

_Milo, por su parte, no era de los que se dedicaban a una sola cosa, así que una vez que besó y humedeció a placer la blanca espalda de la joven, (y sin haber retirado su mano derecha del centro de su cuerpo durante todo aquel tiempo), abandonó el torso para bajar a juguetear y mordisquear los glúteos y la parte interior y posterior de los muslos de Shaina, que al sentir su boca de nuevo tan cerca de su sexo, recordó la increíble forma en que había besado el centro mismo de su cuerpo la vez anterior, y eso la excitó todavía más. _

_Fue justo entonces cuando él regresó a su cintura, lengueteó su coxis, y de tajo cortó el jugueteo para penetrarla de una sola embestida, con tal decisión que Shaina jaló las sábanas desprendiéndolas de uno de los bordes de la cama, que ya había aferrado desde que el había comenzado a besar y recorrer sus piernas con su boca. El ritmo que impuso fue más agresivo que el de la vez anterior, pero ella estaba demasiado excitada como para decir algo, e incluso, se alegró de que el la estuviera tomando de esa forma, segura de que Seiya jamás la habría tratado así. Y Milo sacó de nuevo al castaño de sus pensamientos, porque mientras se empujaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia sus entrañas, una de sus manos volvió a uno de sus pechos para acariciarlo con rudeza y la otra no abandonó jamás su pubis, moviéndose a un ritmo distinto, pero con una seguridad infinita. Él se impulsó contra ella una y otra vez, haciéndola jadear cada vez con más fuerza, embistiéndola no demasiado rápido, pero con gran poder, hasta que ella ahogó un grito orgásmico mordiendo la almohada, y poco después él experimentó el extasis, que acalló mordiéndola a su vez entre el cuello y el hombro._

_Aún después de eyacular, permaneció dentro de ella, jadeando desesperado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, al igual que ella, que agradeció la sensación de su cuerpo hirviente y de su peso sobre sí. Después de unos segundos, Milo por fin salió de ella y rodó por la cama, y así permanecieron otros minutos, en total silencio, él viendo el techo y ella con la mirada clavada en la almohada, mientras sus piernas aún estaban entrelazadas. Con el aliento todavia entrecortado, la peliverde por fin rompió el silencio y se atrevió a decirle_

...pensé que estabas arrepentido de haber...estado conmigo...

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque no me dijiste ni una palabra en estos días. Actuaste como si no hubiera sucedido nada

Pensé que eso era lo que querías: que actuara con absoluta discreción - **_me entrenaste para eso, Camus, _**_pensó él_ - ...pensé que querías que nadie supiera nada... Además, fuiste tú la que se marchó sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera un gracias. Pensé que eras tú la arrepentida...

No sabía que decir...

No hay nada que decir...

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - _dijo ella después de un nuevo silencio que se había hecho entre los dos _

Sí

Tú y él están... juntos, ¿verdad?

...estábamos... - _dijo él sin mentir, ya que Camus y él no habian cruzado ni siquiera miradas en aquellos días - _¿Por qué? ¿Te parece mal que dos hombres...?

Me sorprende, pero me da igual... Aunque hasta cierto punto, me parece lógico. Siempre solos, allá arriba, en esos templos enormes, tan alejados de todo... No debe de ser nada fácil. Y supongo que gente tan poderosa y orgullosa como ustedes no podría sentirse a gusto con alguien inferior

¿Crees que los Dorados somos orgullosos?

No lo creo. Lo son.

Eres muy lista, amazona.

Solamente hay algo que no entiendo...

¿Qué?

¿Esa noche te acostaste conmigo sólo porque te peleaste con él ? - _dijo ella volteando su rostro para verlo a la cara por primera vez desde que él había entrado, aunque en su voz no había reproche, después de todo, era ella quien había llevado el asunto hasta sus últimas consecuencias. _

No. Fue porque me pareciste exquisita desde que te vi entrar a mi habitación del hospital con el cabello mojado y vistiendo una blusa blanca que marcaba exactamente la forma de tus pechos, que son perfectos... Y porque cuando te besé en el gimnasio - _dijo, abandonando el techo para mirarla - _me fascinaron tus labios. Y cuando te desnudaste me encantó el aroma de tu cuerpo, y en particular el de tu sexo - _dijo él recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con un descaro en sus ojos azules que provocó que a ella le ardieron las mejillas, como si aún después de que la había tenido la pudiera volver a desnudar... _

_..._

No dices nada. ¿Te parece extraño que te encuentre deseable aunque andaba con él ?

No exactamente extraño... pero tampoco es algo muy común... Pero no me hagas caso, conozco muy poco sobre los gustos de los hombres.

Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre hombres - _rió él con ironía mezclada con grandes porciones de amargura - _solo sé que mi deseo no tiene prejuicios.

Entonces... ¿sólo lo deseas... o lo amas?

Haces demasiadas preguntas, mujer...

Perdóname. No tengo derecho a...

Acabas de permitirme acostarme conmigo. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contestar - _dijo y después, dio un gran suspiro - _Si de verdad quieres saberlo, probablemente él sea el rejodido amor de mi vida...

Entonces vas a volver con él - _aseguró ella _

No. Somos historia... ¿Te incomoda saberlo?

¿Qué? ¿Que te acuestas conmigo deseando que fuera él?... Creo que no...

Eso es porque estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿verdad, preciosa?

_Ella se incorporó por toda respuesta, le quitó los pantalones que estaban atorados a la altura de sus tobillos, y una vez que lo tuvo totalmente desnudo, se sentó sobre su vientre y lo besó hasta la asfixia, imponiendo esta vez el ritmo de su deseo..._

* * *

_Los dos quedaron tan exhaustos después de aquel nuevo e intenso encuentro (que se prolongó por horas), que no escucharon cuando Marin tocó la puerta la mañana siguiente. Estaba preocupadísima por Shaina, que llevaba días comportándose cada vez más rara, sin hablar prácticamente con nadie y durmiendo muchísimo cuando no estaba en el hospital. Así que la pelirroja estaba decidida a interceptarla antes de que madrugara y se marchara al hospital sin saludar a nadie, por lo que cuando apenas amanecía, tocó la puerta_

Shaina, ¿puedo pasar?

_Cuando nadie contestó, temió que la amazona peliverde ya se hubiera marchado, así que entró, sin esperar jamás con que se la encontaria desnuda junto a Milo de Escorpión, que dormía boca abajo con una de sus piernas entre las de ella_.

¡Shaina! - _gritó ella sin contener la sorpresa, aunque de inmediato se dió la vuelta, avergonzadísima por haberlos hallado en una situación tan comprometedora_

¡Marin!_ - gritó ella horrorizada al verla ahí de pie - _¿Qué haces aquí?_ - preguntó mientras se aferraba a la sábana para cubrir su desnudez - _¿Por qué no tocaste?

Lo hice - _repuso ella con un tono gélido, y de inmediato se marchó dando un portazo._

¡Marin, espera!

¿Por qué gritan? ¿Qué haces? _- dijo él frotandose los ojos con fuerza, al ver que la peliverde buscaba en el suelo su ropa para ponersela a toda prisa - _¿A dónde vas?

¡Marin acaba de vernos!

¿Y?

Tengo que explicarle lo que pasó

¿Por qué? Ella no es nada tuyo...¿o sí?

No entiendes nada, Milo - _dijo ella saliendo de inmediato de la habitación para correr hasta donde se alojaba la amazona del Aguila, que daba vueltas por toda la habitación, completamente furiosa_

Marin, déjame explicarte.

_La tomó por sorpresa, claro que si. Marin fue rápida al acercarse a pasos grandes a la amazona, y certera al cruzar su rostro con una cachetada_.

Eres... eres una... ¿Cómo pudiste...? Eres...

Dilo, vamos, atrévete. Me lo merezco. Dime zorra

Decirte zorra es poco. Me das asco. ¿Y todavía te atreves a decir que lo amas?

¡Cállate! _- explotó Shaina - _¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme nada! ¿A qué diablos vienen todos esos reclamos? ¿A ti que diablos te importa? ¿Qué carajos te importa si me acuesto con Milo o con quien sea? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a juzgarme? ¡Tú, maldita suertuda! ¡Tú, que tienes en tus brazos a la persona a la que amas! ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme cuando no sabes lo que se siente amar a alguien sin esperanza? A alguien que quizás no vuelva... y aunque lo hiciera jamás vendría a tus brazos – _dijo Shaina derrumbándose en llanto_

_Se hizo el silencio entre las amazonas. Marin de pronto se dio cuenta de que había juzgado a Shaina sin saber la totalidad de los hechos. Se sentó a su lado en el piso, demasiado apenada aún por haber actuado tan impulsivamente como para tocarla de nuevo_

¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Lo hiciste con él por...?

...simplemente pasó...

...jamás supe que Milo te interesara. Además, ayer te dormiste muy temprano...

Ayer no fue la primera vez... Fue la noche de la tormenta, cuando llegó Ikki... Iba saliendo del gimnasio cuando vi a alguien tambaleándose, me acerqué y me di cuenta de que era Milo. Estaba ebrio, y yo estaba tratando de hablar con él cuando comenzó la lluvia. Lo llevé al gimnasio porque no quería que Saori lo viera así; estaba tratando de hablar con él cuando de pronto su actitud cambió. Comenzó a acercarse mucho a mi... me besó y yo, me paralicé, no supe cómo reaccionar. Él no se detuvo y sus besos eran tan... y comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo y pensé en muchas cosas... pensé en que estaba mal, muy mal, y al mismo tiempo pensé: " ¿y por qué no?" "Él es libre, yo lo soy, los dos somos adultos"... " Si Seiya no va a ser al que le entregué mi virginidad, ¿qué más da quién sea? ¿Por qué no él?" Y él seguía besándome, y mirándome como no lo habían hecho nunca, con esos ojos llenos de deseo y... sucedió...

_Marin la compadeció, y se atrevió a pasar un brazo por encima de ella, a lo que ella respondió inclinándose mientras no paraba de llorar. _

¿Por qué lo hiciste, Shaina? ¿Qué pasó con todo el amor que decías tenerle a Seiya?

¡Sigue aquí, enterrado en mis adentros! ¡Lo amo, y creo que lo seguiré amando toda mi maldita vida! ¿¡Pero qué se supone que tengo qué hacer, seguir amándolo desde lejos para siempre! ¿Verlo ponerse de pie y correr a los brazos de otra?

¡¿Y por eso te acostaste con Milo?

¡Sí! ¡Me acosté con él para olvidar a Seiya, porque no se parecen en nada! Donde Seiya es inocente, Milo es malicioso; en los ojos de Seiya hay ternura, y en los de Milo hay lujuria. ¡Por eso me acosté con él!... Desde que despertó, Milo no hizo otra cosa que coquetearme... y es tan atractivo, tan deseable... Y es el único que me ha hecho sentir deseable... ¡Y lo necesitaba! ¡No sabes cuánto lo necesitaba! ¡Me siento tan poca cosa! ¡No valgo nada!

No digas eso, Shaina.

¡Pues así me siento! ¡Insignificante, indigna!

Shaina, tú eres una guerrera extraodinaria. Por años te he respetado... incluso te temía, lo confieso. No sabes cuánto admiro tu valentía, la forma en que te atreviste a confesarle tus sentimientos, la forma en que mandaste al carajo las reglas, porque él ya lo sabía. ¡Eres tan valiente!... Y además, creo que eres muy hermosa. Lamento muchísimo en verdad que Seiya te haga sufrir sin quererlo, porque estoy segura de que esa jamás ha sido su intención, pero quizás tú sí le intereses

Tú sabes que él no me quiere.

No podemos estar seguras.

¡Marin por favor! ¡Él no me quiere y lo sabes! ¡Y sabes también que ella lo ama!

¿Miho? ¡Ya te dije que ella...!

¡Nooo! ¡Saori! ¡No finjas que no lo sabes, porque estoy segura de que lo has notado! Yo sé que él la ama, y yo no puedo competir con ella. No puedo...

_Marin guardó silencio. Ya había pensado que ella había quedado en una posición algo incómoda en todo ese asunto amoroso, porque quería a Seiya y no podía ser objetiva, y encima de todo, estaba fungiendo como confidente de dos mujeres a las que apreciaba muchísimo pero que eran "enemigas", por así decirlo. No podía afirmar ni confirmar nada con ninguna... _

...acostarte con otro no es la manera….

¿Y entonces cómo? ¡¿Tienes una fórmula mágica, una receta secreta que me haga olvidarlo? ¡Dímela, y la seguiré al pie de la letra!

No, no sé…

¡Entonces déjame en paz! ¡Deja de juzgarme porque estoy haciendo lo que puedo! Quizás estoy mal, pero no sé que otra cosa puedo hacer para olvidarlo. No quiero estar así de enamorada ni así de desesperada para cuando él despierte. No voy a soportar escuchar su voz llamándola...

Mira Shaina, la verdad es que no hay nada entre ellos aún...

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡Qué carajos estás diciendo, Marin! ¡No me des falsas esperanzas! ¡Llevo tres años esperando una respuesta! Me aferré a pensar que aún tenía una posibilidad con él, a pesar de su silencio, porque no estaba con nadie más. Pero ya entendí que eso es absurdo ¿Qué más necesita pasar para que acabe de entender que él no me ama? ¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿Quieres que me aferre a amarlo hasta que lo vea besándola!

No Shaina, no espero eso. Solo… creo que acostarte con otro, en vez de solucionar las cosas las va a complicar más.

Peores no se pueden poner, Marin.

Shaina, él, ¿fue…? Quiero decir, ¿él era tu….? Fue tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

...Sí.

¡Oh Shaina! No debiste…

¿Qué querías, Marin? ¿Qué muriera virgen, esperándolo?

No, pero debiste reservarte para alguien más. Seiya no es el único hombre del mundo, Shaina. Puedes volverte a enamorar...

¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque a ti sí te aman!... No pongas esa cara, Marin, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta, hasta yo.

...

Y no tiene nada de malo, ¡carajo! Ya era hora de que alguien de entre nosotros fuera feliz, ¿no? Y en verdad me alegra que sean ustedes dos, porque se lo merecen.

...quería decírtelo, pero...

No digas nada. No es culpa tuya que tu felicidad coincida con que mi vida se vaya a la mierda. Yo… necesitaba sentirme querida, deseada, y pensé que si no iba a ser con Seiya, como siempre soñé, daba igual que fuera cualquier otro.

Pero la virginidad…

No seas mojigata Marin. A estas alturas, ¿qué más da un trozo de carne entre mis piernas? El que ya no sea virgen no cambia nada... Voy a seguir amándolo siempre, ya lo entendí... Aunque me acostara con todo el Santuario y me fuera a vivir a Perú, seguiré queriéndolo siempre. Pero necesito conseguirme algo más que hacer con mi vida que mirarlo y admirarlo desde lejos. Estoy harta de sentirme sola, de no tenerlo.

Entonces, ¿quieres empezar algo con Milo?

No. Milo está con alguien más, creo...

¿Qué? ¡Maldita rata! ¡Voy a...!

No Marin, no malinterpretes las cosas - _dijo la peliverde tomando a la Aguila del brazo para impedir que se pusiera de pie y fuera a golpear al Escorpión - _Milo no me engañó ni se aprovechó. Él comenzó a besarme en el gimnasio, pero nos detuvimos. Fui yo quien fue a meterse después a su cuarto... Sólo quería dejar de pensar en Seiya, quería amarlo un poco menos. Quería que no fuera el único en mi vida que me ha tocado.

...

La decisión fue mía, Marin. Milo dio el primer paso, porque estaba ebrio, pero fui yo quien provocó que las cosas llegaran hasta el fin. Me hago responsable... La culpa es mía... Siempre ha sido mía, por enamorarme de alguien que siempre estuvo fuera de mi alcance… Muchas veces, he recordado cómo fue que me enamoré de él, muchas veces me he preguntado por qué lo amo, y siempre llego a la misma conclusión: Lo amo, porque así tenía que ser, porque es imposible no amarlo. Aunque siempre acabo preguntándome por qué, si yo tenía que amarlo tanto, él no me ama a mí. Me pregunto si solo vine a sufrir…

Perdóname Shaina - _dijo Marin con toda la suavidad de la que se sentía capaz _- No tengo ningún derecho de molestarme por algo que es solo de tu incumbencia. Exageré completamente. Pero en verdad me preocupa que puedas salir de esto aún más lastimada.

Más ya no se puede, Marin... Y Milo... fue muy bueno conmigo. Nunca me mintió. Y el que un hombre tan poderoso y tan extraordinario como él se haya fijado aunque sea un poco en mí, me hizo sentir especial.

¿Y ahora, qué vas a hacer, Shaina?

No lo sé. Por todos los dioses, que no lo sé...

_La respuesta de la amazona fue genuina, porque justo en ese momento, ignoraba que el Escorpión Dorado volvería a su habitación esa misma noche, y la siguiente, y que se convertirían en amantes..._


	4. Un perfecto extraño

**Notas de la autora al final**

LINEAS PARALELAS

Side Stories de "El viaje de las Almas"

Capítulo 4

Un Perfecto Extraño

Hades fue derrotado, Saori regresó a la tierra a sus Caballeros Celestiales y revivió a los Dorados, pero Seiya permanece en coma porque su alma está prisionera en un calabozo del Palacio de Asfodelos. Fue encerrado ahí por Perséfone, que se enteró de que Saori lo ama. Pero sus planes de venganza cambian radicalmente cuando ve a Seiya y lo reconoce como la más reciente encarnación de Stephanos, un mortal al que amaba antes de que Hades la secuestrara. A partir de ese momento, las diosas entablan una batalla silenciosa; Perséfone, intentando enamorar a Seiya mientras espera a que él la recuerde, y Saori intentando hallar la forma de sanarlo.

Abandonar la armadura dorada en pleno combate le salió muy caro a Kanon; tanto, que desde su regreso del Inframundo, Saori ha debido de intervenir dos veces para salvarle la vida (**N. de A. Caps 11 y 35**), y lo han mantenido profundamente sedado para evitarle terribles dolores **(Cap. 37). **Ahí tendido, es incapaz de evitar que las cosas cambien dramáticamente en su vida, porque el pasado que tanto se había esforzado en mantener oculto y en dejar atrás se le desborda por todas partes: Mü le reveló un terrible secreto sobre el menor de los gemelos a la psiquiatra que está tratando de ayudarlos a todos **(Caps.38 y 39), **Julián ha comenzado a cuestionarse sobre su proceder, Saori intenta convencer a Saga para contarle toda la verdad al resto de los caballeros **(Caps.47 y 48)** , y aun más, las únicas personas que pueden presumir de conocer al menor de los gemelos harán su aparición.

Las cosas serán completamente diferentes para cuando él despierte….

* * *

_Era una noche adorable de sábado que Saori apenas estaba comenzando a disfrutar. Su mansión estaba repleta, pues prácticamente todos los sobrevivientes de la Guerra contra Hades, además de Julián, Thetis y Sorrento, estaban juntos y alojados bajo su techo. Y aunque había pasado el día al pendiente de cualquier posible roce que se pudiera suscitar, para la noche, parecía que su idea, tan aparentemente descabellada en un principio, había dado buenos resultados. O bueno, por lo menos, nadie había peleado. _

_Buscando distraerse un poco, entró a una habitación que su abuelo usaba a veces para leer antes de dormir, en busca de un libro que lograra que dejara de pensar en Seiya y en la tensión que le había traído aquel día... _

¡Julián!

¡Saori! Lo siento, pensé que aquí no molestaría a nadie.

No, fui yo quien no debió de entrar así, disculpa. No pensé que estuvieras aquí.

Debí preguntar si….

No, por favor. Te dije que esta es tu casa, y me alegra que hayas encontrado un lugar donde te sientas a gusto. Esta habitación le encantaba a mi abuelo…

Si quieres puedo marcharme

No, quédate, por favor. Yo sólo vine por un libro y me iré - _con movimientos deslizantes y fluidos, Saori se acercó a uno de los libreros y no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. Se disponía a salir cuando notó que el heredero de los Solo lucía algo inquieto, quizás incluso molesto - _Julián, ¿estás bien?

Sí - _dijo él sin ningún convencimiento_

Pareces… alterado.

Si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

_Julián suspiró con un dejo de tristeza; Saori era demasiado intuitiva_

Es que hice algo y no sé si estuvo… si está bien. Y tampoco sé si sea conveniente que tú y yo hablemos de esto.

¿Qué hiciste?... Julián, no me asustes. ¿Qué pasa? - _dijo ella, poniendo aún más atención en el sobre de papel manila que Julián jugaba ansiosamente entre sus manos_

…

¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan alterado?_ – dijo Saori clavándole la vista al sobre_

…Sí…

¿Qué contiene?

…

Julián, si no quieres…

…información sobre Kanon… o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron…

No entiendo, ¿de qué estás hablando?

…siéntate y te cuento, si es que tienes tiempo

Te escucho… - _dijo ella instalándose muy cerca de él, con el corazón palpitante_

Después de nuestra confrontación, sólo podía pensar en él. Estaba obsesionado con encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar… quería matarlo, esa es la verdad – _el corazón se le encogió a Saori al oír aquello – _Ni Thetis ni Sorrento podían detectar su rastro, y como jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que estuviera contigo, contraté a una agencia entera de detectives privados para que averiguaran cómo había llegado a Italia, cómo había logrado acercarse a mí, y sobre todo, dónde estaba en ese momento. Pero claro, tardaron muchísimo tiempo en obtener resultados; tanto, que para cuando me llamaron, Thetis y Sorrento ya me habían convencido de olvidarme de él, y de concentrarme en reparar los daños causados... Sin embargo, después de la plática que tuvimos ayer por la mañana, me he estado preguntando si debería de haber leído aquel reporte, así que llamé a la agencia y les pedí que me enviaran sus resultados. Llegaron hace unas horas…

¡Oh Julián, no debiste! ¿Y ya los leíste?

¿Por qué crees que estoy así?

_Saori trató de serenarse después de oír aquello, pues necesitaba la cabeza bien fría para decidir perfectamente bien qué palabras usar para manejar las cosas de la forma más inteligente posible... El asunto era muy delicado, Julián muy temperamental y Kanon estaba demasiado vulnerable como para enfrentar lo que parecía estar por desencadenarse…_

…mira; no sé qué pueda decir ahí dentro, pero creo que deberías de…

¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que debería de saber sobre su pasado!

Lo que yo te dije es que deberías de hablarlo con él, no mandarlo a investigar

Lo hecho, hecho está, ¿no? No hay vuelta atrás.

Es cierto, pero puedes escoger qué posición tomar ahora

Ese es exactamente el problema, Saori: no sé qué hacer con esto…

Hay muchas opciones, puedes archivarlo, ignorarlo, o mejor aún, olvidarlo.

No puedo ignorar y mucho menos olvidar lo que acabo de leer.

_Una punzada de miedo aguijoneó su estómago. ¿Qué rayos habían averiguado? _

¿Es tan malo?

Hay cosas tan horribles que son ilógicas. Y también hay datos sin sentido alguno.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Léelo – _dijo al ofrecerle el sobre con un gesto enérgico – _y dime qué opinas.

Julián, no creo que sea necesario ni conveniente.

¡Saori, necesito que lo leas! Lo que dice ahí adentro es tan difícil de creer, que llevo dos horas aquí dando vueltas y lo único que he logrado es comenzar a pensar que tomaron mi dinero y me timaron.

Si te parece tan obvio que la información falsa, no deberías de….

¡Es que no tengo forma de saberlo! ¡Kanon es un maldito extraño para mí!... Y yo sé que hay cosas que no me estás diciendo, Saori.

…

Necesito que hables conmigo.

No. Es con él con quien tienes que hablar. Esto está mal Julián; es un atentado contra su privacidad

¡¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo a los dos, llamas a esto un atentado! Yo no creo que sea un atentado, creo que es mi derecho. ¡Tengo derecho a saber quién carajos es él en realidad, y por qué carajos destrozó mi vida!

Julián, entiendo que estés molesto, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Y sí, te confieso que yo también me muero por saber muchísimas cosas sobre él, pero si esperamos…

¡He esperado un año Saori! Mi paciencia se acabó.

Julián, vamos a esperar a hablar con él, por favor.

¿¡Y te has detenido a pensar que existe la gigantesca posibilidad de que incluso si le preguntamos, él jamás nos dé respuestas! No me habló de su vida jamás, y tampoco lo ha hecho contigo, ¿o sí?

No…

¿¡Qué te hace pensar entonces que ahora sí va a abrirse, a permitirnos dialogar con él! ¡Dime! ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Es cierto; no tengo ninguna seguridad, pero en la guerra contra Hades, él…

Lo único que te pido es que leas y me digas que opinas – _dijo el italiano prácticamente arrodillándose frente a Saori - _si lo que dice ahí adentro tiene un mínimo de sentido para ti, si esa información es en verdad una pieza del rompecabezas, o si me voy resignando a no saber jamás las verdaderas razones de su proceder, si es que las hay, porque estoy seguro de que él no va a decirnos nunca si tuvo otra razón para actuar así que no fuera pura maldad.

_Saori tomó el sobre de manos de Julián. No era un sobre particularmente abultado, pero la jovencita no se engañaba, y tenía muy claro que así de insignificante como parecía, ese sobre podía ser una verdadera caja de Pandora a punto de ser abierta…_

* * *

_Efectivamente, no había muchas cosas adentro. Fotocopias borrosas de una antigua credencial, de una especie de contrato, unos papeles redactados a mano atiborrados de terminología médica, y una hoja donde se explicaba a grandes rasgos lo que se había logrado averiguar: _

_La única información que se había podido corroborar sin dudas, era que Kanon había vivido quince años en Italia, de los cuales, los primeros dos años había trabajado como conserje en una escuela primaria (se incluía fotocopia de su identificación laboral). Y que después de eso, había trabajado como marinero durante los siguientes cinco años en distintas embarcaciones que seguían rutas hacia todas las direcciones de la tierra (se adjuntaban copias de algunos "contratos" donde figuraba una foto borrosa y su nombre, sin apellidos por supuesto). Después, César Solo (el padre de Julián) se había hecho cargo de él en términos financieros durante los siguientes años, aunque desconocían cómo se habían conocido o cuál era la clase de servicio que Kanon le había prestado al millonario._

_Por otro lado, reconocían que no habían logrado saber por ningún medio cómo había llegado Kanon a Italia, ni a dónde se localizaba en esos momentos. Y finalmente, agregaban que por una pista endeble (a eso correspondían las anotaciones a mano), sospechaban que lo primero que había hecho al llegar al país, una primavera de hacía dieciséis años, era haber pasado dos meses en el hospital de San José, en Santa Marinella, cerca de Roma, ya que el expediente de un joven sin identificaciones al que habían encontrado inconsciente y gravemente enfermo en una playa coincidía con las características físicas del investigado…_

_Saori trató por todos los medios de permanecer serena después de leer aquella hoja, porque para ella sí tenía sentido aquella información. Saga habría tenido razón en sus deducciones: Kanon apenas y había logrado escapar con vida de Cabo Sunion…. Pero no era el momento para que Julián supiera de todo eso, así que decidió de inmediato que lo mejor sería disimular. _

No sé qué decirte Julián. A mí no me parece ni absurdo ni increíble. Trabajó en una escuela, fue marinero…

No sé si eres ingenua, o si lo conoces aún menos que yo. Él odia a los niños; me parece simplemente imposible que trabajara en una escuela. Pero eso no es lo más absurdo, si no esa supuesta estancia en el hospital.

Es humano y…

¡Jamás lo vi tomarse siquiera una aspirina en años juntos! y… no has leído las notas médicas, ¿verdad?... es mucho peor de lo que te puedes imaginar... Hazlo, y vas a darte cuenta de que es imposible que estén hablando de él.

Julián, si tienes dudas ni siquiera deberíamos de tomarnos la molestia de…

Léelo, Saori, por favor. Creo que es imposible que se trate de la misma persona, pero si lo fuera… si lo fuera….

_Con el corazón latiéndole cada vez con más fuerza, Saori leyó atentamente las notas caligrafiadas. Y para cuando sus ojos terminaron de deslizarse por las páginas, había perdido tanto el interés como la capacidad de fingir. _

_Las notas habían sido tomadas de un expediente que abarcaba más de dos meses de atención médica continua, mas seis años de seguimiento, que resumían la ayuda brindada a un adolescente que había sido encontrado en la playa inconsciente, deshidratado, febril y con un hombro dislocado. Los estudios que se le habían realizado después lo hallaron anémico, desnutrido, enfermo de fiebre reumática y con graves signos de maltrato físico… _

¡Por todos los cielos! - _dijo con las lágrimas a punto de escapársele – _Julián, ¿por qué no empezaste por decirme sobre esto?

Saori, no te alarmes. Estoy convencido de que todas esas cosas jamás le sucedieron a él; sería imposible. ¿Verdad?... ¿Saori? –_lo último que Julián hubiera esperado era ver el rostro angustiado de su anfitriona, y aún más improbable, la ansiedad que le provocó verla así – _Saori, ese informe no puede ser de él, ¿verdad? ¡No es de él!

_La jovencita no podía pensar con claridad después de leer aquellas notas y mucho menos disimular. Los términos y los números seguían gritando en su cabeza: veintisiete fracturas, hombro izquierdo dislocado dos veces, anémico, fiebre reumática, fragmentos de vidrio, heridas internas, extrema ansiedad. Pero sobre todo no dejaba de oír: evidencia de abuso sexual. _

_Aquello era mucho peor que lo que había imaginado tras su conversación con Saga. Mil veces peor…_

…

Saori, sí sabes algo que yo no sé, dímelo ahora mismo.

…yo no puedo…

¿Sabes algo?

No soy quién….

¡Dímelo!

No puedo

¡Saori!

¡Sí!

…

…me temo que ese informe está en lo cierto Julián, y que es él quien estuvo en ese hospital…

_Julián lo había esperado todo, menos aquella respuesta. En segundos, su concepto sobre Kanon empezó a desmoronarse_

¡Saori, eso no puede ser posible! ¡Kanon es el hombre más fuerte que he conocido jamás, ha logrado cosas impensables para un humano! No creo que haya alguien que pudiera dañarlo así.

Era sólo un adolescente…

Aun así, no conozco a alguien que pudiera…

..uno de nosotros podría….

¿Qué estás diciendo? Saori, ¿tú…?

Ares...

Ahora eres tú quien está diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Julián, es posible. Créeme, es todo lo que sé.

¿¡Por qué no confías en mí! ¿Qué tiene que ver Ares con todo esto? ¿¡Qué estás callando!

Julián, no soy quién ni puedo decirte nada porque ignoro muchísimas cosas – _le dijo ella tratando de serenarlo a él y a sí misma - _yo solo tengo un pedazo extra del rompecabezas, como tú lo llamaste. Pero antes de decirte cualquier cosa, necesitamos confirmar esta información.

¿¡Cómo!

_Saori se detuvo un segundo antes de decir lo que estaba pensando. Hacía unos minutos le había echado en cara a Julián el invadir la intimidad de Kanon, y lo que ella estaba pensando era todavía peor, pero no podía vivir con una duda semejante. _

Hay que hablar con el Dr. Sato y pedirle que nos ayude

¿A qué?

A practicarle estudios. Tiene que haber forma de comprobar si las notas de ese expediente de verdad son suyas, o no.

¿Y si son ciertas? – _dijo él sintiendo un inexplicable nudo en su estómago_

…entonces te contaré absolutamente todo lo que sé, Julián. Te doy mi palabra. Pero mientras no tengamos seguridad, te pido que guardemos la calma y que esperemos.

…

Julián, por favor…

…está bien Saori. Esperaré, pero no te atrevas a olvidar lo que acabas de prometerme – _dijo él saliendo como un huracán de la habitación._

* * *

_Saori no pudo pegar un ojo durante aquella interminable noche, reprochándose a sí misma por haber provocado involuntariamente a Julián para obtener aquella información y por haber leído el contenido de aquel sobre, sin lograr concluir si hubiera sido mejor o no el ignorar todo lo que podía haberle sucedido a Kanon. No pudo tranquilizarse pensando en todas las implicaciones y sobre todo, trató por todos los medios de no imaginar cómo había podido resultar tan lastimado y mucho menos el por quién. _

_A primera hora del domingo, Saori localizó al doctor y le pidió que se vieran. El hombre aceptó, y sin decir una palabra a nadie más, ambos herederos se presentaron frente a él, le llevaron las notas médicas y le suplicaron les ayudara a comprobar si eran sobre Kanon, además de pedirle, por supuesto, que no hablara del asunto con nadie que no fueran ellos dos. El doctor accedió de entrada, no sin antes explicarles lo difícil que podía resultar debido a la cantidad de años transcurridos, y a la gravedad de sus heridas actuales, pero después de leer las notas con más calma, les tranquilizó diciéndoles que le parecía que había evidentes errores en ellas, y que probablemente la información no coincidiría con la condición de su amigo. De cualquier modo, les prometió obtener la información solicitada lo más pronto posible. Luego se marchó para comenzar de inmediato con la revisión. _

_De esa forma, a Julián y a Saori no les quedó nada más que esperar…_

* * *

No puedo creerlo. Es nuestro segundo día en Tokio, es lunes por la mañana, ¿y dónde estamos? ¡En el hospital!

Perdón

¿¡Es que cómo se te ocurre! Nunca has cocinado en toda tu vida, ¿¡y tenías que experimentar precisamente hoy!

Yo sólo quise darles la bienvenida – _repuso la chica de lacios y rubios cabellos cortos, (no pasaba de los veintidós años y el rubio no era natural) con tal expresión de desventura que conmovió a su compañera_

Y te lo agradecemos Bianca, pero podías haber comprado el desayuno y ya; mira nada más cómo quedaste

Bueno, hay que pensar positivo

¿Pensar positivo? ¡Te quemaste las manos!

Bueno, a lo mejor nuestro destino era venir aquí para que conozcas a un doctor guapísimo para que sea tu marido….

¿Marido? ¡pero qué cosas dices! Vine de vacaciones, no a buscar marido, y menos en un hospital.

Bueno, al menos no fue grave.

Sí, qué bueno que no fue nada grave, porque así, no me voy a sentir tan culpable cuando te estrangule…

¡Ay ya, no me regañes!

Está bien… ¿te duele?

Ahorita no.

Ojalá el doctor regrese pronto…

_Pero pasaron diez minutos más y el doctor no aparecía, de modo que la mayor de las italianas se puso de pie_

¿A dónde vas?

A buscarme un marido

¿Cómo crees?

Sí, espérate ahí. No te muevas.

¡No me dejes!

No seas chillona. Además, estás en un hospital. No te va a pasar nada.

* * *

_La blanca mujer de rizados cabellos negros se echó a andar por los pasillos, riendo por la expresión de su prima, mientras intentaba hallar a alguien que le pudiera dar información sobre el doctor que seguía sin aparecer. Exploró visualmente la gran área donde se hallaba, que parecía estar desierta; de hecho, parecía que Bianca era la única en ser atendida en aquel momento. De pronto vio llegar a un joven de ojos muy azules al que se acercó para pedirle informes_

Disculpe, ¿ha visto al doctor Toriyama?

¿Quién?

El doctor Toriyama, es que atendió a prima hace un rato. Dijo que iba por unos papeles nada más, pero llevamos más de media hora esperándolo y no viene. ¿Usted sabe dónde está, o cómo localizarlo?

No, lo lamento mucho, pero no lo conozco.

¿No trabaja usted aquí?

Sí, soy enfermero, pero llegué hace poco y no trabajo en esta área regularmente. Solo vine a checar a un paciente

Ah, disculpe. Lo que pasa es que…

_El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado cuando su mirada siguió a la mirada del enfermero, y puso atención en la persona que se encontraba postrada tras los cristales de un cubículo frente a donde ella se hallaba. No pudo quitar los ojos de ese rostro, y se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía perfectamente bien sus rasgos. La impresión fue tan grande que no se pudo contener, y de sus labios brotó su nombre_

¿Kanon?

¿Usted lo conoce?

¡Oh por Dios! – _exclamó ella cuando el reconocimiento la golpeó como una ola._ _Sí, era él, era Kanon quien estaba tendido en la cama, y al parecer gravemente enfermo _– Sí, lo conozco, pero, ¿qué tiene? ¿¡Cómo está!

Lo lamento muchísimo, señorita, pero no puedo darle información.

¿Qué?

No puedo informarle sobre este paciente a menos que me lo autoricen

¿Que lo autorice quién?

Su familia

¿Su familia? – _preguntó ella mientras las sorpresas se seguían acumulando en su cabeza, como bombas estallando una tras otra, pero de inmediato se repuso. Debía de estar hablando de los Solo - _…bueno, ¿y dónde están? ¿Sabe dónde puedo localizarlos?

Pues deben de estar por llegar. Puede buscarlos, generalmente están en la sala de espera privada número 1, en el primer piso. Y su hermano viene a visitarlo todos los días

¿Dijo su hermano?

Sí, ¿lo conoce?

No…. – _dijo la italiana sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas - _Bueno, pero mientras, ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

Eso tampoco está permitido, lo siento. Mire, no se angustie, su hermano ya no debe de tardar.

Por favor, al menos dígame si se va a poner bien

Sí, parece que lo peor ya pasó, aunque aún le falta mucho para recuperarse. Tengo que ir con él, con permiso.

Propio.

_La italiana se quedó ahí, como clavada en el piso, sin poder quitar su vista del rostro de Kanon. No podía creer que lo estuviera viendo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y en semejantes condiciones; no podía creer que su encuentro se diera de esa forma, y no salió de su asombro hasta que escuchó una voz llamándola_

¡Ven acá! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Qué?

Ya vino el doctor Toriyama, firmó los papeles y ya nos podemos ir…

…Ajá… - _respondió la mujer con la vista aún clavada en Kanon_

¿Me oíste? Ya me dio de alta. Vámonos

Ah, sí… digo, no. Ven, vamos al primer piso – _dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia los elevadores_

¿Para qué?

Vamos a esperar ahí

¿Esperar qué?

… creo que lo sabré cuando los vea.

Oye, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que baje a buscar a Amelia?

No. Solo hazme el favor de callarte y acompañarme, ¿sí? Luego te explico

Está bien.

_Las dos jóvenes bajaron y preguntaron por la sala de espera de la que le había hablado Slava, que hallaron desierta. Y ahí se sentaron y esperaron unos quince o veinte minutos, cuando hizo su arribo otro rostro familiar para la mayor de las italianas, que se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a él con toda la naturalidad del mundo_

¿Julián?

¿Vera? – _preguntó él al reconocer a la mujer que se dirigía a él_

¡Julián, por favor tienes que ayudarme a verlo! ¡Dime cómo está!

…Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste?

¡Eso no importa! Por favor, Julián, alguien tiene que explicarme lo que está pasando. ¿De verdad es él?

Claro que es él– _dijo él recuperándose de la sorpresa de verla ahí_

¿Pero qué le pasó?

Mira, no sé a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó, pero fue muy grave

¿Qué tan grave?

Se quemó prácticamente todo el cuerpo

¿¡Qué! ¡No puede ser!... ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Lleva internado más de un mes

¡Un mes!

Así es, pero mira, no te alarmes, lo peor ya pasó

¿Lo peor?

Es que los doctores lo daban por muerto

_Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la italiana, que trataba de asimilar todo aquello de la mejor forma posible, mientras su joven prima seguía a lo lejos toda la conversación, tratando de entender de quién hablaban o por qué ella parecía tan afectada. _

Julián, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Alguien le hizo daño, o…. se lastimó él mismo?

Mira, no te puedo decir porque yo estaba en Italia cuando me avisaron que estaba aquí – _le contestó él para no tener que mentirle_

¿Y tú puedes lograr que me dejen entrar a verlo?

No lo creo, las visitas son muy restringidas porque ahora está muy propenso a infecciones. Pero en cuanto sea posible, conseguiré que te dejen verlo.

Al menos le puedes decir que vine, ¿no?

Claro. Lo haré cuando lo despierten, porque ahora está sedado.

…no puedo creer que esté tan mal…

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer aquí? – _le preguntó el joven, tratando de que ella se tranquilizara -_ ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

Acabo de llegar. Vine a pasar una temporada aquí con mi prima que se lastimó hoy en la mañana – _dijo mientras señalaba a la jovencita, que disimuló el haber oído todo - _todo ha sido una tremenda casualidad… mira, voy a pasarte todos sus datos: su nombre, su dirección, su teléfono, mi celular, todo – _dijo ella revolviendo entre las cosas de su bolso hasta que encontró un trozo de papel y una pluma donde anotó todo para dárselo -_ Por favor, en cuanto despierte, avísame. Y dile que estuve aquí.

Claro.

Oye, una última cosa. El enfermero me dijo que para verlo necesitaba autorización de su familia y mencionó a un hermano. Hablaba de ti, ¿verdad?

No – _respondió Julián, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón al oír que ella había pensado que su familia era la de él, como en verdad lo había sido tiempo atrás… - _Él tiene un hermano, un gemelo de hecho

¡¿Un gemelo? Esto es demasiado para un solo día - _**¡Nunca habló de él!**_ – Ok, entonces, ¿es él quien puede autorizarme a verlo?

Sí. Yo le hablaré de tu visita, para que cuando sea posible te permita entrar a verlo

Te lo agradecería mucho… Julián, tengo que marcharme – _dijo al notar lo impaciente que ya se veía su prima - _pero por favor, cualquier cosa, avísame.

Sí, claro. Hasta luego, Vera.

Hasta luego Julián. Gracias, y cuídate.

* * *

_Thetis y Kiki salían del elevador justo cuando la alta mujer besaba las mejillas de Julián para después marcharse, lo cual incomodó a la rubia en sobremanera. La sirena no se pudo contener y cuando llegó junto a él le preguntó_

¿Quién era ella?

¡Thetis!

Te pregunté que quién era la mujer que te estaba besando, Jule

Nadie, ya sabes que así nos despedimos en Italia

¿O sea que la conoces?

Sí – _respondió él con voz no muy firme _

Contéstame Julián, ¿Quién era?

Se llama Vera

¡Ah! y, ¿de dónde la conoces?

Pues… - _el corazón de Thetis se congeló al ver el titubeo en la voz de Julián, y como el color se le iba por completo _

¿Me estás escuchando? Te hice una pregunta

Kiki, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

Claro, voy allá afuera – _dijo el pelirrojo con toda la inocencia del mundo_

_En cuanto se quedaron solos, el rostro de Thetis se transformó_

¿Ahora sí me vas a contestar?

Es una vieja conocida

¿Una exnovia?

… es una prostituta, Thetis

¿Qué… qué rayos acabas de decir?

Me oíste. Te dije que Vera es una prostituta

¿Y me lo dices así como así? ¡Vete al diablo!

Thetis, por favor. Sabes que puedo decir con el corazón en la mano que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti – _dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba con gran convicción - _y no quiero por ningún motivo que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Quiero ser transparente como un cristal para ti. Por eso te estoy diciendo quién es… y cómo la conocí…

¿¡Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con ella!

Sí, alguna vez...

_El color se le fue por completo del rostro a la sirena, que indignada y rabiosa se dio la media vuelta para largarse, pero Julián la tomó por los hombros y le habló con gran gentileza_

Thetis, déjame explicarte. Fue hace muchísimo tiempo, y la conocí sólo porque mi padre era la clase de hombre que todavía creía que la esposa era para honrar, amar y respetar, y para todos los demás estaban las prostitutas. Por eso siempre cerraba sus reuniones de negocios y festejaba sus cumpleaños en burdeles, y tenía un departamento únicamente para invitar a sus amiguitas. Y por eso me llevó a un lugar de esos cuando consideró que ya era necesario que yo me convirtiera en hombre. No estuve con ella, ni con ninguna otra porque yo lo quisiera así, ¿me entiendes?

Julián, ¿me estás diciendo la verdad?

Te doy mi palabra.

Es que… nunca me contaste nada de eso.

Claro que no. Me avergüenza que sepas que iba a lugares como esos.

Perdóname Jule. Es que ella es muy… atractiva y… me dieron celos.

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Thetis – _dijo él besando con ternura su rubia cabeza_

¿Y qué hace aquí? No quiere revivir los viejos tiempos, ¿¡o sí!

¡Claro que no! – _respondió él con una risita -_ Vino a preguntar por Kanon

¿Lo conoce?

Por supuesto. Ella trabajaba en un burdel de lujo a donde mi padre me mandaba todo el tiempo, y Kanon era quien me llevaba casi siempre.

¿Y ellos dos son algo?

No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Ya sabes; él me acompañaba a todas partes, y sabía todo de mi vida, pero yo no sabía nada de la suya. No sé si se acostaban, si eran novios o amigos, o si salían; solo sé que se veían de vez en cuando.

¿Y cómo se enteró de que él está aquí?

Dijo que por casualidad, que vino a quedarse con una prima, y que ella se lastimó. Supongo que lo vio o algo, y por lo que entiendo intentó entrar a verlo y no la dejaron. Por eso fue que cuando me vio se acercó a preguntarme por él. Quería saber qué le pasó, y me dejó un teléfono para que la localice y le notifique cuando él despierte, no sucedió nada más… Me crees, ¿verdad?

Te creo. Te creo – _dijo ella abrazándolo – _Perdóname. Me porté como una tonta

¿Quieres que te confiese algo?

¿Qué?

Me gusta que te den celos.

_Ella sonrió y se hundió aún más en su abrazo, que no fue muy fuerte ya que Julián temía hacerle daño a su aún frágil cuerpo. _

¿Me esperas aquí? Voy a ir a verlo

Mejor voy contigo.

Ya sabes que no puedes todavía.

Está bien, pero voy a tener que esperar solita porque corriste a Kiki

¿Querías que te explicara cómo conocí a Vera con él enfrente?

¡Claro que no, cerdo!

Además no te quejes, de seguro Sorrento llega en cualquier momento. No me tardo nada – _dijo él poniendo un beso dulcísimo en sus labios de coral antes de marcharse. _

* * *

_Tethis apenas y había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que Julián le había contado y de llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería no contarle a Sorrento sobre la visita de aquella mujer, cuando él arribó. Pero ella no contaba con que Sorrento la conocía, y que de hecho la había visto salir del hospital._

¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Acompáñame, Julián acaba de subir a verlo.

Pues aquí estoy… Thetis…

¿Qué?

¿Tú sabes si una mujer alta, de cabello negro rizado vino hoy a ver a Kanon?

¿Qué? – _dijo pillada completamente – _No tengo idea

Es que me pareció ver a una conocida, pero quizás me confundí.

¿Y tú la conoces? A esa persona, digo.

Sí es ella, ¿verdad, Thetis?

Yo no dije nada.

Thi… - _dijo él, mirándola después de poner los ojos en blanco - _Solo quiero confirmar si es quien yo pienso. No me mientas por favor.

Sí – _dijo ella dándose por vencida -_ hoy vino alguien así a hablar con Jule y a preguntarle por él

Se llama Vera, ¿verdad?

Creo que sí... ¿Es la persona que pensabas?

Sí, es exactamente la que pensaba.

¿Y por qué pones esa cara?

Porque es lo último que me faltaba para estar oficialmente fregado, Thetis. Y deja de fingir, que estoy seguro de que ya sabes perfectamente quién es ella.

A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien… Sí, obligué a Julián a que me contara. ¿Y tú… también te acostaste con ella?

No, pero el padre de Julián organizaba muchas reuniones, y me invitó a varias.

Sí, ya también me contó de eso.

Bueno, pues ahí la conocí, pero jamás tuve algo con ella, ni con ninguna de las amiguitas del Sr. Solo.

Vaya, qué bien guardadito se tenían el secreto de esas "fiestecitas". ¿Los demás generales también eran invitados?

Claro. Era muy del Sr. Solo invitarnos a esas cosas.

Y yo ni enterada.

¡Por supuesto que no! Él era un machista de primera, y nosotros… nos hubiéramos muerto de la vergüenza si tú te hubieras enterado a dónde íbamos de vez en cuando.

Bueno, ¿y si ya sabes que sólo era una prostituta, por qué te inquieta tanto que haya venido a preguntar por él?

Porque en una de esas "fiestas", sin querer la oí conversando con otra sobre cosas muy íntimas de un "cliente" muy particular. **(Cap. 44)**

¿Y el cliente era él?

Exacto… Y por todo lo que dijo, es obvio que lo "conoce" perfectamente.

Eso no significa nada, y menos con alguien como él.

Supongo… Pero también me imagino que ha de tener un cierto interés por él si vino a verlo. Además… ¿la viste? Es el clon de Mónica Belluci

No se parece tanto… tiene el cabello rizado. Y los ojos negros… Está bien, sí se parece. Por eso obligué a Julián que me explicara quién es

¡Thi, me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Escúchame! ¡Estoy sintiendo celos por un monstruo sin corazón! - _**Tengo que largarme de aquí**_

_Thetis guardó silencio, pues sabía perfectamente que sólo por el gran cariño que él sentía por ella, Sorrento no se había marchado ya hacia Italia. Lamentaba profundamente ver sufrir a su querido amigo, y haría cualquier cosa por consolarlo_

Mira, parece que su llegada fue una coincidencia nada más. Y no tiene caso que te atormentes tratando de adivinar si eran algo más que… lo que fuera. No pienses en eso ahorita, ¿sí? Lo que importa es que él se está recuperando.

…

¿Sorrento?

Está bien. Trataré de no pensar en ella.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, el par de jóvenes italianas ingresaban a un departamento cercano al hospital de la Fundación Graude, acompañadas por una tercera mujer de cabello muy corto, ondulado y castaño. Después de que la castaña ayudó a instalarse a la jovencita en un pequeño sillón, le habló_

Bueno, pues hay que seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que te dieron, ¿eh? Y de veras qué bueno que no te pasó nada más grave, Bianca

Sí, me voy a cuidar, lo prometo.

Bueno, pero entonces, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto en salir?

Porque el doctor se tardó horrores en entregarnos los papeles de mi salida. Y porque Vera se puso como loca

¿Y eso?

No me puse como loca- _replicó la pelinegra_

¡Claro que sí! Y por cierto, ¿ahora sí me quieres explicar quién es el tal Kanon?

¿De quién hablan? – _intervino la castaña_

Del tipo del hospital por el que se puso loca.

A ver, ¿de qué me perdí?

Nada, lo que pasa es que mientras atendían a Bianca me encontré a un conocido que al parecer está muy grave, ahí, en el pabellón de quemados – _explicó Vera_

¡Qué terrible! – _dijo Amelia, la mujer de cabellos castaños. _

_Bianca no lucía muy convencida con la explicación, así que insistió_

¿Un conocido, o un exnovio? Porque pusiste una cara…

Él nunca ha sido mi novio

¿Un amigo entonces?

No precisamente, Amelia….

¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Fue uno de tus clientes! – _exclamó la jovencita triunfante_

Pues….

¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Te encontraste a… uno de tus… clientes, aquí?– _preguntó Amelia con cierta precaución por la presencia de la más joven_

Pues sí, ni lo digas. La más sorprendida fui yo, te lo juro.

Pero no era cualquier cliente, ¿verdad? – _preguntó la más jovencita con gran emoción. _

Deja de repetir esa palabra por favor Bianca, no tienes que estar recordándolo a cada instante.

A mí no me molesta, Amelia – _repuso Vera - _Nunca he ocultado lo que fui, ni lo que soy ahora, y prefiero ser muy honesta con Bianca, que además ya no es ninguna inocente. Y pues no… Nunca fue uno del montón.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

… él… no tienen idea de todo lo que he vivido con él.

¿¡Por qué! ¿Lo tiene muy...?

Bianca, ¿cómo puede preguntar esas cosas? - _la reprendió Amelia_

No puedo creer que tú seas tan mojigata – _dijo dirigiéndose a la_ _castaña_ - y tú tan preguntona, me van a volver loca _– le dijo a su primita_ – Y no, no tiene nada que ver con su… miembro.

¡Ah, ya sé! tú fuiste su primera vez y le enseñaste a follar y se enamoraron

Bianca, estás loca – _declaró Amelia_

¡Entonces ya sé, él fue Tu primera vez, y se enamoraron perdidamente!

Niña, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Fanny Hill es sólo un libro, y que esas cosas nunca suceden en la vida real? – _intervino Amelia nuevamente_

Qué bueno que no están tus padres aquí, o jamás dejarían que volvieras a estar cerca de mí – _reconoció Vera_ - Y estás totalmente equivocada, porque él no fue mi primera vez, ni yo la suya ni mucho menos nos enamoramos. Es más, ni siquiera me llegó a tocar.

¿¡Y entonces cómo lo hacían!

Si me dejas, te explico – _dijo ella rodando los ojos_

Ok, ya me callo. Cuenta, Fanny.

¿Estás segura de que quieres oír esto, Amelia? – _preguntó Vera después de dar un gran suspiro y de instalarse en una silla - _Ya sé que no te gustan mis historias sórdidas.

Si se lo vas a contar a tu primita, supongo que también lo puedo oír yo – _dijo instalándose en otro sillón para oír el relato de Vera, tratando de disimular que el asunto le provocaba una cierta curiosidad_

Pues lo conocí en Casa Rosa. No fue mi primera vez, ni mi primer cliente, por cierto, y cuando yo empecé a trabajar ahí, él ya era un cliente bastante regular, y todas mis compañeras hablaban mucho de él

¿Por qué? _– preguntó la curiosa jovencita _

Pues en primera, por su aspecto. Era demasiado joven, alto y guapo como para pasar desapercibido, y pues parecía absurdo que fuera con nosotras cuando de seguro podría conseguir lo que quisiera, y gratis, de cualquiera… Además después supimos que era una especie de protegido de la familia Solo

¿Los del imperio marítimo? – _preguntó Bianca nuevamente_

Ellos mismos, así que de entrada no era cualquiera. Además, tampoco se ajustaba a los parámetros de nuestra clientela regular, que eran chavitos que querían dejar de ser vírgenes; chicos en despedida de solteros; feos, tímidos crónicos, despechados o tontos que no conseguían novia; casados infieles o pervertidos; o viejitos rabos verdes: él obviamente no era nada de eso. Iba dos o tres veces al mes, y…. era enigmático.

¿Pedía cosas muy raras?

No. Bueno, sí…

¿Quería hacer cosas con animales o algo así?

¿Qué rayos ves en internet? ¡Claro que no, Bianca! Ya dije que no es ningún depravado. Simplemente iba bastante seguido, y siempre, siempre, pedía una diferente. Nos parecía raro, porque los clientes regulares suelen tener a sus favoritas, o pedir mujeres de un cierto tipo físico muy definido, pero él no. Y bueno, un día que estábamos reunidas y nos pusimos a platicar, todas las que lo habían atendido, cayeron en cuenta de que él no se había acostado con ninguna.

¿Qué? – _preguntó una Amelia cada vez más interesada_

Sí. Ellas dijeron que habían intentado acercarse a él para tener sexo de diferentes maneras, pero él había acabado por rechazarlas y por correrlas, a todas. Y era… raro; bueno, con decirles que ni siquiera llegaba a quitarse la ropa… Aparentemente se acomodaba en algún mueble sin desvestirse, sin decir palabra, ellas intentaban algo, las mandaba al diablo, se masturbaba y salía de la habitación. Pero de todos modos, pagaba, y volvía en otra ocasión para intentarlo con otra.

¿Intentar qué? ¿Qué quería? – _preguntó la jovencita_

Pues nadie sabía, porque para rematar, él no decía ni una palabra, lo que era más extraño aún, porque casi siempre los clientes son muy… específicos y muy concretos para hacer sus peticiones, hasta las raras. Pero él no hacía peticiones, ni decía nada.

¡Qué cosa tan extraña!

Eso pensábamos exactamente nosotras, Bianca. Y como él era tan guapo y nosotras no teníamos nada mejor que hacer que hablar en nuestros ratos libres, pues empezaron a surgir teorías sobre por qué era así. Queríamos saber por qué iba con nosotras si no quería nada, o si no se atrevía a pedirlo, por qué lo intentaba con todas, por qué… era como era.

¿Y no sería impotente? – _preguntó Amelia con un cierto desdén._

Era una de las teorías. Otras decían que sí era virgen, o que debía de tener algo muy feo en el cuerpo que no se atrevía a mostrar, cosas así. Pero la más apoyada, decía que era un homosexual instalado en la negación, y que por eso iba con nosotras a intentar, pero sin lograr hacer nada.

¿Y sí es gay? – _preguntó Bianca con un cierto morbo_

No. Y de hecho, la vez que a una de mis compañeras se le ocurrió ponerle una película porno homosexual, se armó un zafarrancho tremendo. Alessandra nos dijo que primero se puso tan pálido que pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero que después detuvo la cinta, se puso furioso y hasta rompió cosas cuando la corrió. Claro, pagó por los destrozos, pero de todos modos el asunto se puso muy feo.

Bueno, a lo mejor lo que le gustaba era eso. Ir a rechazar mujeres y masturbarse – a_venturó Amelia_

Pues no salía con cara de contento. Más bien lucía bastante molesto esas veces.

¿En serio? ¿Y luego? – _preguntó Bianca con ansiedad por saber más_

Bueno, pues hasta llegamos a apostar. Queríamos ver quién lograba acostarse con él, y darle el orgasmo que tanto parecía necesitar.

¿No me digas que fuiste tú? – _preguntó Amelia con incredulidad_

¿¡Y te enamoraste de él!

No, Bianca. Pero realmente quería ganar la apuesta.

¿Porque te gustaba?

Sobre todo porque quería que me dejaran de ver como la niña rica que abre las piernas para darle en la torre a su familia. Y acostarme con él, iba a ayudarme a eso.

¿¡Entonces sí lograste acostarte con él!

Pues sí…

¡Aaahhh!

Bianca, no grites – _la reprendió Amelia_

…y no…

¿Qué? – _preguntó Amelia algo confundida_

¡Vera, ya no la hagas de emoción! ¡Explícate!

Pues simplemente un día llegó y pidió estar conmigo. Yo estaba feliz, y casi corrí para llevármelo a la habitación, pero… intuí algo raro.

¿Qué?

Ya saben que tengo mucho instinto para eso de las corazonadas. Se notaba que había bebido mucho, y que estaba molesto, pero además, percibí algo en él

Amor – _susurró Bianca desbordando romanticismo adolescente_

¿Qué parte de "esta no es una historia de amor", no has entendido, Bianca? Al contrario; me dio miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Tú? _– preguntó Amelia con sorpresa e ironía mezcladas_

Pues para que veas.

¿Temías que te fuera a lastimar?

Más bien, sentí como si él fuera alguien muy poderoso.

¿Cómo un político? – _intervino la jovencita_

No hablo de un cargo, tontita, sino de una fuerza que salía de él, algo como no lo había sentido jamás. Me dio la impresión de que podría matar a alguien con las manos desnudas sin esforzarse demasiado.

¿¡Es mafioso!

¡No! Bueno, no creo, no sé. Lo dudo.

¡Qué horror!

Yo hubiera salido corriendo de inmediato - _admitió Amelia_

¿¡Y te quedaste!

Claro, no quería parecer una gallina, ni perder la apuesta. Y también me quedé porque me dio la impresión de estar increíblemente triste... Así que me aguanté, pero estaba muy nerviosa, y para colmo, él me gritó

¿Qué te gritó?

Que qué esperaba, que si no iba a hacer algo. Me atreví a preguntarle que qué quería, y salió peor, porque dijo que pagaba para que yo lo adivinara.

¿Y adivinaste? – _preguntó Amelia_

Pues fue mera coincidencia, porque se me puso la mente en blanco y no tenía idea de qué rayos hacer. Pero el último cliente que había tenido me había pedido un striptease, así que me puse una ropa muy cursi y bastante decentita, luego puse música y empecé a bailar.

¿Y le gustó?

Primero me miró como si estuviera loca, pero tampoco me detuvo y luego me dio la impresión de estar más relajado, así que seguí bailando.

¿Qué bailaste?

No me acuerdo.

¡Ay esfuérzate, le quistas la emoción a la historia!

Está bien, Bianca. Pues un blues, o algo así. El chiste es que me fui quitando toda la ropa, aunque no toda, y luego empecé a… tocarme. Y entonces él se levantó, se acercó, se recargó en una pared y me di cuenta de que estaba muy excitado.

¡Ay Vera, parece de película! ¿Y luego?

Me dijo que siguiera. Casi me mata del susto cuando lo oí, pero su voz se me hizo súper sexy, y pues me acosté en la cama para seguirme tocando, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Y no le dijiste nada?

Le pedí que me dejara tocarlo, que me tocara, y repetí su nombre hasta que tuve un orgasmo.

¿Y él qué hizo? ¿¡Se fue a la cama contigo!

No, pero se había bajado el cierre del pantalón, se lo había sacado y se había puesto un condón. Me pareció más que obvio que quería sexo oral, porque es lo que quieren todos, pero me acordé que una de las chicas dijo que lo intentó una vez y que él no quiso, así que me acerqué muy despacito, recargué mis manos contra la pared, pero sin tocarlo, y…

¿¡Y qué!

Pues se lo hice Bianca, ¿tú que crees?

¿Te dejó?

Sí. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que empecé muy despacito, sin mucha fuerza, como esperando instrucciones, sin tocarle nada más, casi flotando frente a él. Pero quería hacerlo realmente bien, así que estaba muy atenta a él, a cómo reaccionaba

¿Y él qué hacía?

Pues empezó a gemir, así que mantuve el ritmo así de suave y lento, hasta que lo logré.

¿Se vino? – _preguntó la jovencita mientras Amelia ponía los ojos en blanco, sin poder creer que la menor se expresara de esa forma._

Sí.

¡Qué emoción! ¿Y luego se acostó contigo?

No; parecía avergonzado después de haber acabado. Se alejó, se acomodó la ropa, dejó una propina para mí y se fue.

¿¡Sin un beso!

Olvídate del beso, ¿no te digo que ni siquiera me tocó? Además, tampoco me dijo ni una palabra.

¡Ay, qué decepción! ¡Mínimo te hubiera besado!

¿Y entonces? – _preguntó Amelia, sin reconocer que la historia de su amiga se había puesto muy interesante_

Pues fui a presumirles a todas que había ganado la apuesta. Claro que algunas no me creyeron, pero no me importaba un carajo, porque me sentía la más hábil del mundo. Y tuvieron que pagar cuando él volvió dos días después y pidió específicamente que fuera yo quien lo atendiera.

¿De verdad?

Sí. Me sentía como un pavorreal cuando subí las escaleras con él.

¿Y desde entonces todo fue mágico entre ustedes?

Al revés, Bianca. Lo eché todo a perder.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

Me confié. Él iba mucho más alterado y bebido que la vez anterior, pero estaba tan contenta que no le puse atención. Y no quería parecer una nena asustada otra vez, así que traté de aparentar que esa vez sí sabía exactamente lo que hacía, hasta me porté un poco agresiva. Me acosté en la cama y me dijo que no, que quería exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior. Me pareció raro porque esas cosas son de viejitos, que te piden lo mismo una y otra vez, pero le di gusto, así que bailé, me desvestí bastante, me toqueteé, me vine, después le hice sexo oral y se vino.

¿Y luego se fue?

No. Se puso muy raro y casi en voz baja me pidió que no me marchara, que me quedara con él toda la noche.

¡Qué emoción!

Eso pensé. Pensé que era la mejor amante del mundo, y ese fue mi error

¿Por qué?

Porque me confié. Me cambié de ropa, y regresé decidida a mostrarle que podía complacerlo de otras formas. Él estaba sentado y bebiendo más, yo empecé a bailar otra vez y de pronto me le fui encima y le separé las piernas de un tirón y entonces…

¿Te besó?

…Me golpeó…

¿¡Qué! – e_xclamaron las dos al unísono_

¡No! ¡Qué horror!

Sí, fue horrible.

¿Fue un golpe fuerte? – _preguntó Amelia con preocupación_

Pues si no fuera porque tengo buenos reflejos, estoy segura de que me hubiera roto la nariz.

¿Pero por qué te pegó? – _preguntó Bianca_

Pues no me puse a preguntarle, prima

¿Y se lo regresaste al menos? – _preguntó Amelia_

Tampoco. Primero, los dos nos quedamos congelados. Me asusté, ni siquiera el idiota de mi padre me había pegado jamás. Y cuando pude reaccionar salí corriendo a buscar a la Signora para decirle que por ningún motivo quería volver a saber de ese bastardo de mierda ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

¿Y ella te apoyó? – _preguntó Amelia_

Claro. Fue a hablar con él y le dijo que no iba a permitir que nos maltratara.

¿Y él que le dijo?- _quiso saber la jovencita_

Por lo que sé, pidió disculpas. Dijo que fue un impulso, que su intención nunca fue lastimarme, que estaba demasiado tomado. Le dio su palabra de que nunca volvería a pasar, pagó el triple con tal de que se le permitiera volver, y se marchó.

Pero tú nunca volviste a estar con él, ¿verdad?... Vera, ¿por qué no contestas? ¡No me digas que volviste a ver a ese infeliz! – _preguntó Amelia con enfado_

Es que no saben lo que pasó después.

¿Qué? ¿Te llevó serenata? – _preguntó Bianca _

No, pero regresó al día siguiente pidiendo verme para hablar conmigo y disculparse, según él. Pero yo me negué categóricamente.

Pero después te ablandaste, ¿no?

Es que fue a buscarme diario, durante tres semanas.

¿Y te dio lastima? – _la reconvino Amelia_

Pues un poco. Lucía algo… desesperado. Hasta que un día acepté, aunque le advertí que sólo aceptaría hablar con él si nos quedábamos en la Casa. Él dijo que sí y nos sentamos a conversar en la sala.

¿Y qué te dijo? – _preguntó una muy ilusionada Bianca_

Pues que de verdad sentía mucho haberme lastimado, que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Y luego prácticamente me suplicó que aceptara volver a estar con él.

No se lo merecía – _aseveró Amelia_

Eso le dije, que no quería arriesgarme a sus rabietas. Dijo que pagaría el doble, pero le contesté que no era necesario, que podía acostarse con cualquier otra. Aunque la verdad, ya se me había bajado el encabronamiento, y más bien me había entrado la curiosidad por saber qué había hecho yo de especial que no pudiera hacerle otra.

¿Y qué te contestó?

Algo todavía más extraño. Me confesó que odiaba hablar de sexo, y que estaba dispuesto a pagarme si yo le decía a alguna otra de las chicas qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho y cómo, para que ella lo repitiera con él.

¡No es cierto! – _exclamó Amelia_

Se lo juro. Se me hizo rarísimo, imagínate; me iba a pagar sólo por explicarle a otra cómo le gustaba que se lo chuparan... Aunque bueno, también es cierto que se ven cosas aún más extrañas cuando te dedicas a eso…

¿Y aceptaste?

Sí.

Pero entonces no entiendo por qué volviste a estar con él

Eso pasó mucho después, Amelia

¡Pues explica bien! – _reclamó la jovencita_

Pues de entrada cumplí con el trato. Le expliqué a una de las chicas qué quería y cómo, y ella lo hizo.

¿Y se quedó con ella? Digo, me refiero a si ya nada más lo hacía con ella – _explicó Bianca _

No. Estuvieron juntos muchas veces, y un día de la nada me pidió que le explicara lo que quería a otra.

¿Por qué?

Pues no me explicó, pero después me di cuenta.

¿¡De qué!

La cosa es que cada vez que volvía se veía más guapo, más elegante, más fuerte, más viril. Y ella empezó a obsesionarse con acostarse con él, y le insistió muchas veces. Supongo que por eso él se hartó y me pidió que hablara con otra.

¿Y le dijiste a otra cómo le gustaba? – _preguntó la mayor_

Para no hacerles el cuento más largo, acabé explicándole a todo el prostíbulo cómo lo quería. Y así pasó más de un año y medio, creo, cuando habló conmigo de nuevo, y me pidió que volviera a estar con él.

¡Y aceptaste! – _exclamó Bianca en tono triunfal_

Pues sí. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, él jamás se había vuelto a poner violento, y pues ya lo veía diferente…

¿Te habías enamorado de él? – _preguntó Bianca con ilusión_

No, era aprecio, nada más. Y…

¿Atracción salvaje? ¿Masoquista?

¡No, Bianca! No sé cómo decirlo, pero me… conmovía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y él aún tuviera que recurrir a nosotras.

Entonces sí le tenías lástima – _aseguró Amelia_

No sé, simplemente acepté.

Bueno, ¿y averiguaste a qué se dedicaba, o algo más de su vida? – s_iguió la mayor_

Supe que trabajaba para el Sr. Solo.

¿Haciendo qué?

No sé

¡Vera, estás loca! Para mí que ese tipo es un psicópata y tú, acostándote con él como si nada

¿Lo dices por qué iba con prostitutas? Amelia, se ve que no tienes idea de cómo son los hombres ni de las cosas verdaderamente locas que pueden querer hacer. Te sorprendería saber cuántos hombres "buenos" y "decentes" van a prostíbulos a portarse como unos verdaderos cabrones.

Bueno, no vamos a discutir de hombres y prostitución. El chiste es que accediste a estar con él otra vez, ¿no?

Sí.

¿Y le volviste a hacer exactamente lo mismo? – _intervino la jovencita_

Lo mismo.

¿Y no te dio miedo? – _preguntó Amelia con cierta saña_

No, porque ya tenía muy claro que podía y que no podía hacer con él. Pero siempre estaba muy alerta, y era muy cuidadosa.

¿O sea que fueron varias veces?

Sí. Y no había nada porque asustarse. Él iba a buscarme, o yo iba a verlo, lo complacía, me pagaba, muy bien por cierto. Y es más, a veces ni siquiera le hacía sexo oral. Solo pasaba la noche conmigo.

¿Y qué hacían entonces? – _inquirió Amelia_

Estar juntos

¿Haciendo qué? – _preguntó Bianca_

Nada especial. A veces se sentaba a leer un libro mientras yo arreglaba mi ropa, o me pintaba las uñas o veía la tele. Otras veces solo se acostaba a dormir en mi cama, y ya.

¿Y ni así te pudiste enterar a qué se dedica? – _quiso saber Amelia_

Es que no hablábamos. Sólo estaba conmigo, y ya.

¿Y si no te decía nada cómo sabías lo que quería? ¿Le adivinabas el pensamiento?

Aprendí a descifrar sus actitudes, Amelia. Si ponía un disco lento y cadencioso, quería sexo. Si llegaba con un libro y pedía mucho café, quería pasar toda la noche despierto, y si se aflojaba la ropa y se tomaba una pastilla, quería dormir.

Nunca había escuchado algo así – _admitió Bianca – _¿Y jamás pasó nada más entre ustedes? Aparte del sexo oral y de las noches juntos, digo.

Pues mantuvimos esa rutina un muy buen tiempo, pero los últimos dos años que lo vi fue diferente

¿Y ahora qué quería?

Nada, solo que comenzó a pasar algunas noches de la semana en la Casa.

¿Te veía todas esas noches?

No, porque yo tenía otros clientes y otras cosas qué hacer.

¿Entonces se acostaba con las otras? O más bien, ¿las otras se lo…? – _preguntó Bianca con cierta decepción_

No, aunque yo no estuviera, de vez en cuando le pagaba a la Signora por pasar la noche ahí, sin hacer nada, nada más haciéndoles compañía. Llevaba libros y oía las conversaciones de las demás.

¡Y yo que pensé que el tipo no podía estar más loco! – _declaró Amelia – _Con sus antecedentes, yo no hubiera aceptado que se quedara

Pues la Signora sí acepto, y de hecho vivimos un buen tiempo con esa rutina. Él iba seguido, casi todos las semanas, ciertas temporadas hasta tres veces en una misma semana, y pasaba la noche conmigo, o con las chicas, haciéndonos compañía.

¿Y tampoco hablaba con ellas?

Pues claro que opinaba sobre algo, si se le preguntaba. Pero no hablaba de sí mismo, ni de su vida o su trabajo, o su familia. Duró así como un año, hasta que un día se puso borrachísimo. Ese día si me asustó

¿Temías que te golpeara otra vez?

No Bianca, más bien se veía muy desesperado, y me daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se iba a ventar por la ventana

De veras que estás loca. ¡Él te golpeó y tú preocupándote por él!

Entiende Amelia: eso había pasado hacía años, y se había transformado en…

No seas ridícula y vayas a decir que en tu amigo

Pues no, no era mi amigo, pero había sido mi compañero por años.

¡Dejen de pelear y ya cuenta qué pasó!

Pues me estaba cambiando cuando él me comenzó a hablar. Bueno, más bien no me hablaba a mí, sino que… parecía necesitar desahogarse y yo estaba ahí, y algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era callar y escuchar. Habló como una hora. Ya sé que no fue mucho, pero era una vida para un tipo que jamás había hablado de sí mismo en años.

¿Y qué te dijo?

No me lo van a creer, pero no logré entender prácticamente nada de lo que decía, porque estaba demasiado ebrio, y decía cosas rarísimas que no tenían sentido. Además nunca mencionó un solo nombre ni habló de nada realmente concreto. Lo único que logré entender es que alguien se había muerto, pero no supe de quién hablaba, porque mencionaba a un él, y a una ella, pero nunca entendí si se refería a su papá, a su novio, a su mejor amiga o su hija o su mamá.

¿Y después de eso te dijo algo?

Ni una palabra, y yo tampoco, porque lo único que me quedó claro después de ese día, es que si él volvía a mí es porque yo no le hacía preguntas ni le pedía o exigía nada.

¿Y de veras no querías nada más con él?

Pues mira, si te he de ser perfectamente sincera, Bianca, después de todos esos años, probablemente yo también estaba un poco obsesionada con él

¿Probablemente? – _preguntó Amelia_

¿Un poco obsesionada?

Llámenlo como quieran, curiosidad, obsesión: el punto es que… sí, quería verlo desnudo, y me moría de ganas de que él me tocara. Pero me aguanté, y creo que precisamente por eso tuve la oportunidad de seguir a su lado…

Entonces nunca te tocó.

Nunca.

Ya me perdí en la secuencia de tu "romántica" historia. ¿Hace cuántos años dices que conoces a este tal Kanon?

Unos cinco años

¿Y cómo rayos no me contaste antes de él?

Porque no te gustan mis historias sobre esa parte de mi vida, Amelia.

Bueno, ¿pero y luego qué pasó?

Pues se fue.

¿Cómo?

Pues sí, Bianca, todos se van tarde o temprano, hasta los clientes regulares. Se casan, se divorcian y se consiguen otra, se consiguen una novia, se les acaba el dinero o se mueren, pero tarde o temprano todos se desaparecen. Dejan de ir un día y ya. Aunque hasta en eso, él fue diferente…

¿Por qué?

Porque me dijo que no iba a volver.

¿Cómo?

La última vez que estuvimos juntos seguimos la rutina de siempre, y me dormí a su lado. Cuando desperté él ya no estaba, y no me extrañó, pero había dejado una carta en la almohada.

¿Y qué decía? _– preguntaron las dos prácticamente al mismo tiempo_

Que probablemente esa había sido la última vez que nos veíamos, porque haría algo que a lo mejor le costaba la vida. Que era algo que había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo, que no debía de afligirme, y que había una muy pequeña posibilidad de que las cosas sucedieran tal y él las quería, y que si ese era el caso, volvería por mí, aunque quería que tuviera muy en cuenta que esa era una posibilidad muy remota. Pero que antes, las cosas se iban a poner difíciles, que llovería muchísimo, y que cuando eso sucediera, me refugiara en una cabañita que era suya. Me dejó un mapa, y la llave del lugar.

¿Estás bromeando? ¿Es ahí adonde estuviste durante las inundaciones?

Así es.

¿Y luego?

Y luego llovió y me refugié en la casita. Y luego nada. Él no volvió, yo dejé de trabajar en Casa Rosa, terminé mis estudios. Hasta hoy que lo vi aquí, en el hospital.

¿Y qué sentiste?

Extraño; de verdad pensé que nunca lo iba a volver a ver.

¿Y en cinco años de verdad nunca te tocó?

Nunca

¿Y tú nunca lo tocaste?

¿Aparte de su…? Pues sólo una vez, nuestro último invierno juntos. Parecía muy cansado, y muy adolorido, y antes de que pasaran las cosas entre nosotros, me atreví a decirle que podía darle un masaje. Él me miró horrible, como si le estuviera ofreciendo veneno, y le aclaré que no tenía que quitarse la ropa, que podía ser por encima. Él aceptó y comencé a darle masaje en el cuello y en la espalda, pero de repente dio un respingo, y me pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado, porque se había dislocado un hombro hacía algún tiempo. Y yo no pude seguir. Me preguntó por qué y le dije que me daba miedo lastimarlo.

¿Y qué te dijo?

Me miró extrañado, pero me dio las gracias y luego se acostó a dormir.

Esto es como de telenovela, o como un cuento de hadas – _suspiró Bianca_

¿¡Un cuento de hadas!

¡Sí! Te conoció a kilómetros de aquí, probó con muchísimas otras, pero sólo tú fuiste exactamente lo que él buscaba, pero te golpeó, lo rechazaste y por eso tuvo que irse con otras, aunque nunca te pudo olvidar. Luchó hasta que pudo volver a ti, estuvieron juntos pero tuvo que irse, aunque te dijo que quizás volvería, y ahora lo encuentras justo aquí, que tu vida es diferente y que estás lista para volver a empezar. ¡Es más, yo creo que él no volvió por ti porque se enfermó y por eso está en el hospital!

No me dijeron que estaba enfermo, si no herido, Bianca.

¿Y entonces qué le pasó?

No sé, pero hasta donde entiendo nadie va a parar a la unidad de quemaduras por enfermedad, sino por accidentes... Además, él se fue de mi vida hace un año, y sólo lleva un mes ahí.

¿¡Qué importa eso! ¡Es el destino que quiere que estén juntos! ¡Por eso digo que es como un cuento de hadas! Bueno, uno para adultos…

Y demasiado retorcido, ¿no crees? Donde el príncipe tiene una profesión desconocida y tiene una mentalidad tan enferma que jamás penetra a la princesa–prostituta.

¡No digas eso!

Amelia tiene razón, Bianca. Admito que me atraía muchísimo, y que un tiempo sentí mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sería tener sexo de verdad con él, pero no me engaño. Algo tiene que estar muy dañado dentro de él como para que no pueda tener relaciones normales con nadie.

¿Y si te buscara? ¿Y si te pidiera que se casaran?

¿¡Estás loca, Bianca! - _explotó Amelia_

¡Él dijo que volvería por ella! ¡Podría ser!

Claro, y la princesa acabaría engañando al príncipe con un consolador – _ironizó Amelia_

Bueno, ya pasó mucho tiempo. A lo mejor ya cambió.

¡No seas ingenua, Bianca! Yo no lo soy – _terció Vera -_ Si no tuvimos sexo normal en cinco años, no va a suceder ahora. La gente no cambia tanto.

No sabemos si en este tiempo le sucedió algo que lo haya hecho cambiar de opinión.

Bianca, deja de llenarle la cabeza de ideas absurdas. Vera vino aquí para olvidarse de toda esa etapa.

Amelia, no necesito tus recordatorios; tengo perfectamente claro por qué vine a Japón y todo lo que quiero dejar atrás

Pero eso no lo incluye a él, ¿verdad?

Él no es un mal recuerdo.

¿Entonces vas a ir a buscarlo?

Claro que voy a ir; está en el hospital, y muy grave, por lo que me dijeron.

¿¡Entonces irás mañana!

No, Bianca

¿Por qué?

Me dijeron que él aún no ha reaccionado y que no me permitirían verlo, pero le pedí a Julián que me avise en cuanto él despierte.

¿Y entonces sí vas a correr a verlo, verdad?

No. Creo que lo mejor será que deje pasar algunos días.

¿¡Pero por qué! ¡Acabas de decir que…!

No sé cómo explicarlo, pero estoy casi segura de que a él le parecería… extraño verme ahí.

¿Por qué?

Porque lo conozco. Bueno, quizás es demasiada presunción de mi parte decir algo así, pero he pasado tanto tiempo con él, que estoy casi segura de que no se sentiría cómodo. ¡Él protege tanto su intimidad!... Quizás cuando esté un poco mejor.

¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer ahora?

Nada, voy a esperar.

Pero el destino hizo que se reencontraran…

Si el destino de verdad quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, ya habría sucedido, prima.

Pero cada historia es diferente: puede que ninguno de los dos haya estado listo para el amor sino hasta ahora.

Pues si ese es el caso, entonces no hay por qué preocuparse, primita. Si el destino de verdad lo quisiera, estaremos juntos aunque deba de esperar un poco más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Ya hablando en serio, yo sólo te digo que tengas mucho cuidado, Vera. Habrás vivido lo que quieras con él, y será todo lo guapo y misterioso y fascinante que dices, pero no deja de ser un perfecto extraño que podría ser mucho más peligroso y retorcido de lo que tú crees. Y no lo digo por fastidiar ni mucho menos. Sabes que no apruebo muchas cosas que has hecho, pero también sabes que admiro la fortaleza que has demostrado para cambiar las cosas que no te gustaban de tu propia vida, y cómo has madurado. Me preocupa que encontrarte con él justo ahora, te desvíe del rumbo que te habías trazado

Te lo agradezco Amelia, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No voy a volver a prostituirme ni por él ni por nadie. Simplemente quiero verlo y darle mi apoyo porque está malherido y solo.

Bueno, el tal Julián dijo que tiene un hermano, ¿no?

¿Julián Solo, el heredero?

Sí Amelia. Y sí, él dijo que tiene un hermano, prima, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no se llevan para nada.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Julián dijo que son gemelos, y en cinco años, Kanon nunca lo mencionó; algo tiene que haber ido terriblemente mal entre ellos como para no mencionar jamás a tu propio gemelo, ¿no creen?

Bueno, pero Julián está aquí. Ellos son amigos, ¿no?

Lo son, pero… miren, ni siquiera vale la pena seguir conjeturando, porque si algo sé de él, es que es impredecible. A lo mejor cuando vaya a visitarlo me rechaza y me manda al diablo, ¿para qué se preocupan de antemano?

Y aun así vas a ir a verlo…

Sí Amelia. Si Kanon quiere o necesita a alguien a su lado y me lo permite, yo estaré ahí para él…

* * *

_Ya había terminado la cena en la mansión Kido, (que acababa de recibir a Ikki como su más reciente invitado), y la mayoría de sus huéspedes se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones para descansar, cuando el doctor Sato pidió ver a Saori y a Julián, que prácticamente corrieron a reunirse con él en un café cercano al hospital._

Lamento haberlos llamado a estas horas, pero…

No se preocupe por eso, Doctor. Díganos, ¿ya tiene los resultados? – _preguntó con ansiedad Julián, acomodándose como Saori a la mesa donde el hombre los invitó a sentarse, y mirando los sobres que llevaba consigo. _

Sí. Como se los dije, no fue fácil, ya que sus quemaduras eliminaron la posibilidad de…

Doctor, por favor. ¿Cuál es su opinión? – _interrumpió Julián_

Llegamos a la conclusión de que las notas coinciden. El expediente le pertenece.

No… - _murmuró Saori_

¿Está absolutamente seguro? ¡Usted dijo que no creía que fuera suyo!

Lo sé, Sr. Solo, pero no hay duda. Los estudios que hoy tenemos a nuestra disposición nos permiten ver adentro de una persona como si fuese un libro abierto. Todo coincide internamente: Kanon no tiene bazo, ni apéndice, al igual que en las notas; el hombro izquierdo dislocado en más de una ocasión, y con una cirugía evidente, y tiene las veintisiete fracturas descritas en el reporte, más otras siete recientes.

_Ninguno de los jóvenes logró articular palabra después de oír la noticia, pero el doctor Sato era muy empático y aguardó pacientemente a que ellos lo asimilaran._

¿Pero entonces por qué nos dijo que había errores en esas notas? – _dijo Julián cuando logró hablar_

Lo asumí porque mencionaban una fractura muy particular a la que es imposible sobrevivir.

¿Qué fractura? – _preguntó Saori, temiendo su respuesta_

Una fractura del hueso hioides, del cuello, para ponerlo en términos simples. Esa es una clase de lesión que no se ve en… personas con vida.

No entiendo, doctor – _admitió Julián_

Es la clase de fractura que se ve en gente que muere estrangulada, o ahorcada.

¿Y él la tiene? – _preguntó Saori, sintiendo un inmenso vacío en el estómago_

Sí. No logro entender cómo pudo sobrevivir a algo así, pero se ve claramente en las radiografías… Lo que intento decirles es que una fractura así es irrepetible, y que las otras también coinciden exactamente. En extremidades, costillas, cráneo, rostro… Por eso no nos cabe duda de que las notas fueron escritas sobre él.

_Los adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro con angustia. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar más, pero tenían que hacerlo _

¿Qué nos puede decir sobre… las otras cosas… que menciona el reporte? – a_venturó Julián_

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo; es imposible comprobar ahora si alguna vez estuvo anémico o herido internamente. Pero no veo por qué no habrían de ser ciertas….

¿Incluso el… abuso…?

Supongo que sí, señorita… Lamento darles noticias tan malas. Pero por otra parte, creo que Kanon es probablemente el hombre más afortunado del planeta

¿¡Cómo puede decir eso! – _vociferó Julián, brincando prácticamente de su asiento – _¡Acaba de decir que le rompieron todos los huesos del cuerpo y lo…!

Julián, por favor – _dijo Saori poniendo su mano sobre la de él para tranquilizarlo_

Perdónenme, me expresé mal. Mi intención era hacerles saber que pese a todo, es impresionante que haya logrado sobrevivir. Varias lesiones podrían haberlo matado por sí mismas, como la fractura del cuello, o del cráneo. La fiebre reumática podría haberle dejado secuelas graves y permanentes, y sin embargo, su corazón está en perfecto estado. Creo que eso debe de alegrarles.

Discúlpeme usted a mí, doctor. Es que esta noticia...

No tiene que disculparse, Sr. Solo. Comprendo perfectamente que lo que les estoy diciendo debe de ser sumamente difícil de asimilar, y repito, lamento darles noticias tan negativas.

No se disculpe por favor, doctor Sato – _dijo Saori con toda la diplomacia que se le había inculcado - _usted nos brindó la ayuda que le solicitamos, y le estamos agradecidos.

Aquí tienen las notas y los resultados de los estudios que le realizamos. Y si aún tuvieran dudas, por supuesto, pueden pedir una segunda opinión.

No hay necesidad, doctor.

Por cierto, me gustaría pedirles su autorización para realizarle más estudios

¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más? _– preguntó Julián_

Encontramos una lesión que no aparece en las notas; otra fractura en el cráneo. Parece ser tan antigua como la mayoría de las otras heridas, pero es tan pequeña y sutil que me parece lógico que no la hayan detectado. Es una especie de orificio de entrada pequeñísimo, pero lo más extraño es que hay una gran cantidad de tejido cicatricial en esa zona de su cerebro, lo cual parece indicar que fue herido en ese mismo lugar varias veces.

¿Tiene idea de qué pudo haber causado esa herida?

No, señor Solo, jamás había visto algo así.

¿Y entonces qué es lo que quiere averiguar?

Por un lado, me gustaría asegurarme de que con el paso de los años, sus lesiones no le hayan provocado secuelas que no hayan sido detectadas en el lugar donde le atendían. Y por otra parte, me interesa en particular el daño que podría haber causado esa herida que parece, no fue detectada en su momento.

¿Qué clase de daño podría haber causado?

Por la zona en la que está la lesión, señorita, parece que el daño sería a un nivel psicológico, emocional, vaya, aunque eso sólo lo pueden confirmar nuestro neurocirujano y nuestra psiquiatra. Pero el cerebro es el órgano más delicado y…

Claro, doctor. Lo que usted juzgue necesario – _respondió Saori con voz ausente_

Se los agradezco. Y si me disculpan, me retiro. Debo volver al hospital.

Claro, de nuevo muchísimas gracias doctor.

Hasta luego.

* * *

_No se atrevieron a mirarse por un buen rato, cada uno tratando de comprenderlo todo, convenciéndose de que no estaban soñando. Un aire de tormenta comenzó a soplar provocando que las mesas a su alrededor se fueran quedando vacías, pero después de semejante revelación, el cambio de clima los dejaba totalmente indiferentes. O eso pensaba Julián, por lo que le sorprendió que Saori se pusiera en pie_

Deberíamos de irnos. Se está haciendo tarde.

No – _dijo él impidiendo que se pusiera en pie -_ No nos vamos hasta que me digas qué rayos fue lo que le pasó. ¿Quién le hizo todas esas cosas, Saori? Me lo prometiste.

Lo sé, pero me siento abrumada. Necesito tiempo para…

¡No! ¡Ni un segundo más!

Julián, entiende – _dijo ella conteniendo el llanto - _Estoy tratando de…

¡Lo único que entiendo es que yo era un niño perfectamente normal con una vida cualquiera hasta que él apareció en mi vida y me dijo que un dios dormía dentro de mí! Dijo que me prepararía y yo le creí cada palabra, hice exactamente lo que me pidió. ¡Lo seguí, lo admiré, lo adoré como a un maldito hermano! Y luego no supe de mí mismo, y cuando desperté él ya no estaba, mis amigos estaban muertos, el mundo estaba devastado, y me dijeron que fui yo, y que fui su títere. Necesito saber por qué hizo algo así. ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

Lo sé, pero…

¡Me diste tu palabra!

Julián, entiende. Hay cosas que sólo Kanon nos puede aclarar.

¿¡Ah sí! Gracias por tu ayuda, Saori.

Julián, ¿a dónde vas? – _ahora ella fue quién impidió que él se marchara_

A preguntarle a Saga. A lo mejor él si puede hablar conmigo

¡No, Julián! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no hagas eso!

¿Por qué no?

¡Porque Saga fue el recipiente de Ares!

¿Qué rayos dices? ¡Ares no ha reencarnado! ¡Y si lo hubiera hecho se sabría!

Ares trató de asesinarme cuando yo era un bebé, para eso utilizó a Saga, y él… ellos lastimaron a Kanon… Nadie mejor que tú debería de entender lo terrible que puede ser alojar a un dios dentro. Y especialmente a él…

No puedo creerte. Estás tratando de protegerlo, ¿verdad?

Claro que quería protegerlos, a ambos, a toda costa, Julián, pero veo que es demasiado tarde. El daño no puede ser mayor… Perdona mi silencio. Ignoro muchísimas cosas, y no puedo darte sino trozos de su historia, por eso callé. Y sí, probablemente Saga sea el único, aparte de Kanon, que pueda despejar nuestras dudas, pero no le preguntes, por favor. Lo destrozarías…

_Por respuesta, Julián se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, aunque su semblante reflejaba aún mucha molestia. _

Por lo que sé, Ares intentó poseer a Kanon desde que era un niñito, pero jamás llegó a controlarlo completamente. Entonces se dirigió a Saga, y con él sí lo logró. Con Ares dentro, Saga mató a mi Patriarca y lo suplantó, trató de matarme a mí, y mató a su mejor amigo, que fue quien me salvó y me puso en manos de Mitsumasa Kido. Después aguardó mi regreso poniendo mientras a la mayor parte de mis propios caballeros en mi contra. Y también, encerró a Kanon en una prisión en una roca, cerca de una playa, y aunque Saga trató de resistirse y de no hacerlo, lo torturaron por meses, hasta que de alguna forma logró escapar y llegar a tu Santuario. Creo que todas las heridas de las que hablan las notas son de esa época.

Si eso fuera cierto, Kanon habría muerto

Hay hombres capaces de lo inimaginable, y tú mejor que nadie sabe que Kanon es uno de ellos… A mí también me costaba trabajo creerlo, pero le creí cada palabra a Saga, y el doctor de alguna forma acaba de confirmarlo todo. Tú lo dijiste, Kanon es un hombre terriblemente fuerte, pero parece que no siempre fue así…

Pero entonces, ¿cómo pudiste derrotar a Ares?

Gracias a mis Caballeros de Bronce. Y al propio Saga, que se suicidó cuando habíamos debilitado al alma de Ares en su interior.

¡Saori! – _dijo el joven revolviendo sus largos y hermosos cabellos -_ ¿¡por qué no me dijiste esto antes! ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Porque no lo sabía. Sospechaba que alguien había estado detrás de Saga durante la batalla interna en mi Santuario, pero fue mi padre quien me dijo de quién se trataba, y Saga me lo confirmó apenas el viernes por la mañana, justo antes de que tú llegaras. Y hasta ese día, no sabía todo lo que le había sucedido a Kanon, no me lo imaginaba siquiera.

Entonces Ares fue quien… Espera. Saori, ¿tú crees que Saga… abusó de su propio…?

¡No lo sé y no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo, Julián!

Pero tenemos que saber…

¿¡Qué importa! ¡Es terrible de todas formas! Por favor, Julián, ¡ya fuimos demasiado lejos! No debimos… Yo sólo quería que tú lo vieras como lo veo yo: como a un hombre que ha vivido lo indecible, y que entendieras que no podemos juzgarlo sin conocer sus circunstancias… Pero jamás pensé que tú indagarías por tu cuenta, y menos que descubriríamos cosas aún peores de las que yo ya sabía. ¡Fui una estúpida, como siempre!

Saori, basta. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Todo es culpa mía – _dijo ella con una amargura inusual para alguien tan joven - _Fue una de mis reencarnaciones quien juzgó conveniente mantener al más joven de los gemelos en la obscuridad, haciéndolo el blanco fácil de cualquier cosa, incluso del horror que vivió Kanon. Fui yo quien juzgó un regalo el traerlos nuevamente a la vida, ignorando que habían vivido un infierno. Fui yo quien despertó tu curiosidad dormida… Y encima de todo, fui yo quien le pidió hace unos días a Saga que considerara el contar la historia de su hermano al resto de mi Orden, o que me permitiera hacerlo, pensando que les haría un bien a ambos. ¿Te imaginas lo que debe de haber sentido?... Ahora entiendo por qué me miró de esa forma…

No puedes culparte por cosas que sucedieron en vidas pasadas, o cuando eras solamente un bebé. En cuanto a lo demás… conozco tu corazón, sé que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones.

Las intenciones no son suficientes para reparar el daño... Julián, ¿me acompañarías? Tengo que ir a hablar con Saga ahora mismo

¿Para qué? ¿Vas a decirle qué sabemos…?

No, por supuesto que no; eso sólo lo atormentaría más, y ya ha sufrido bastante por mi causa. Pero le pediré que olvide mi estúpida petición.

…No Saori.

¿Qué?

Si él decide hablar, deberías de permitírselo.

¿Por qué?

Porque tenías razón – _dijo el italiano tomándole las manos-_ Las cosas son distintas ahora que sé todo esto… Todavía me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que haya vivido cosas así, que alguien como él no haya podido defenderse, incluso de un Dios, pero… siempre hubo detalles suyos que me parecían incomprensibles, y que ahora empiezan a tener sentido.

¿Qué detalles?

Actitudes, cosas que me llegó a decir, una cierta sobreprotección que ahora me parece entender. Creo que no es el actor consumado que yo pensaba… Si Saga acepta, yo creo que los demás deberían saberlo. Por supuesto, los detalles deben de quedar entre tú y yo. ¡No quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Kanon si supiera que nosotros le contamos de esto a los demás! Además, reconozco que sería incapaz de repetirle a nadie lo que supimos hoy…

Estoy de acuerdo en que esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, pero…

Si me lo preguntas, creo que sería muy importante que los demás supieran que Ares estuvo involucrado, y te lo digo yo, que tengo todos los motivos para odiarlo, y que he admitido ante ti todo el resentimiento que le he llegado a tener… Si ahora lo percibo diferente, seguramente ellos también lo harán. Después de todo, somos nuestras circunstancias, ¿no crees? No sé tú, pero a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado, y del paso de Poseidón en mí, para bien o para mal, yo no he dejado de ser ese niño rico y malcriado que construyeron mis padres, y supongo que eso también le ocurrió a él...

No lo sé...

Entonces vamos a dejarlo todo en manos de Saga. Estoy seguro de que nadie mejor que él para decir que es lo más adecuado para Kanon.

De acuerdo, Julián. Vamos a dejarlo todo en sus manos

Deberíamos irnos , antes de que comience a llover...

* * *

¡Kanon! Por favor contéstame. ¡Kanon, despierta! ¡Por favor, contéstame!

**¿Qué no entiendes que no podrá oírte mientras yo no lo quiera? Además, no es para tanto. Sólo está inconsciente **

¿Qué le hiciste?

**¿Yo? Nada... Bueno, si quieres saberlo, no ha comido ni bebido nada en once días, pero no creo que sea suficiente para matarlo. Tiene que resistir: se supone que podía haber sido un caballero dorado, ¿no?**

¡Es demasiado tiempo!

**No seas una niñita llorona, que no nos va, Saga. Además, si se muere, te juro que le pediré a Hades que me lo regrese para hacerlo pagar por ser tan estúpidamente débil. ¡Parece que tu hermano no es sino una maldita y constante decepción!**

¡Kanon! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!

**No soporto tus lloriqueos. Es más, me parecen tan insufribles, que voy a dejarlos a solas**

¡Kanon, reacciona, por favor!

Por fin puedo verlo y correr a tomarlo entre mis brazos. Mi hermano tiene los ojos vidriosos y perdidos, y pide más bien al aire

...agu... por fav... a…gua

Le grito a un guardia que me mira con expresión confundida

¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Trae agua para él de inmediato! Kanon, ¡Mírame! ¡Soy yo!

... no le... digas... –

Kanon murmura con los labios tan terriblemente agrietados, que al hablar le comienzan a sangrar

¿Qué?

... Shion... no le dig... que no… se enter.. ya me sien... to... me…jor...

¡Está desvariando! Lo abrazo con más fuerza, aunque creo que no le proporciono ninguna clase de alivio. El guardia vuelve al fin con un cántaro de agua que de inmediato le colocó en los labios. Le hago beber, pero cuando ya casi termina, se aleja violentamente y comienza a retorcerse de dolor

Kanon, ¿¡qué te pasa!

Le gritó al guardia, que se asusta

¿De dónde trajiste el agua? ¿Le pusiste algo?

¡No señor, usted no me lo ordenó!

¡Lárgate de aquí! Kanon, ¿qué tienes?

No me responde. Sigue retorciéndose hasta vomitar. Estamos solos. Lo tomo entre mis brazos para salir corriendo de este maldito lugar, pero mis brazos pierden todas sus fuerzas y lo dejo caer. Y todo se pone negro de nuevo

**¡Qué mal! Supongo que debí de decirte que no debías de darle de beber tanto ni tan rápido. Pero bueno, si te lo hubiera dicho, no hubiera sido tan divertido…**

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que pueda escucharme.

¡Kanon, perdóname! ¡No quise hacerte daño!

**Espero que hayas disfrutado de la ocasión, porque no va a volver a repetirse pronto. Vámonos.**

¡Kanon, escúchame! ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí

**¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que no eres nadie, imbécil? ¡Eres mío! ¡Los dos son míos, y están sometidos a mi voluntad! Voy a permitir que lo veas cuando se me dé la gana, voy a torturarlo hasta hartarme. Voy a encontrarla donde quiera que esté, y voy a matarla; entonces, toda la tierra va a someterse a mi voluntad. Y cuando eso suceda, ¡me voy a deshacer de ustedes dos del peor de los modos!**

* * *

_Saga despertó bañado en sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla nuevamente. Desde que había hablado con Shun, todos los recuerdos se habían despertado en su interior, y no hallaba la forma de detenerlos. Intentando serenarse, se puso de pie, fue a la ventana y observó entre las protecciones la magnífica tormenta que se había desatado aquella noche. Una tormenta que era capaz de provocar cualquier clase de pesadillas, de desatar pasiones y de enloquecer al corazón más sereno…_

_El sonido de la lluvia logró su cometido, y mucho más tranquilo, miró a su alrededor y notó que el adolescente no estaba en su habitación. Preocupado por él, salió a preguntar por su paradero, y luego a buscarlo, y fue enorme su sorpresa al encontrar al peliverde en la Unidad de Quemaduras, junto a su propio gemelo._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se molestó en contener al ver la escena. Shun estaba sentado al lado de Kanon, sosteniendo su mano derecha y parecía estarle platicando algo, aunque Saga no se imaginaba de qué podía estarle hablando. _

_Llevaba días analizando la petición de Saori, sopesando todo lo que ella, Shun y la doctora le habían dicho, y hasta ese momento, seguía firme en su negativa. Pero sin palabras de por medio, sin saberlo y sólo con aquel gesto de compasión y humanidad, fue Shun quien lo convenció de que hablar sería lo mejor. _

_Era__ lo mejor. No cambiaría el pasado, pero parecía haberle ganado un amigo a ambos, y aún si ese fuera el único cambio, habría valido la pena; un amigo en una vida como la de ellos, era invaluable. _

_Sí, determinó Saga. La orden entera de los Caballeros de Athena sabría de una vez por todas lo que ellos dos habían vivido en realidad hacía dieciséis años…_

Sí, queridos, amados, constantes, pero sobre todo, pacientes lectores míos.

Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de Líneas, y para los que aún no se han enterado y para los desconfiados, les repito que no he olvidado ni mucho menos abandonado "El Viaje de las Almas", y que estoy publicando estos capis para tranquilidad de ustedes y mía, ya que con el robo de mi computadora anterior voy a tener que reescribir muucho para que puedan leer el capítulo 49 de "El Viaje", que va a estar increíblemente movido (en terminos de acción dramática, vaya).

Espero que este capi sea de su agrado, (porque parece que el capi de Ikki no los movió mucho), y aunque me tardé una semana más de lo que tenía planeado en publicarlo, espero que consideren que valió la pena, porque me quedó largo como la cuaresma, jajaja, y yo de forma muy personal les digo que estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, además de que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de contarles todo lo que me he imaginado para los Gemelitos a los que tanto he aprendido a amar gracias a mi estimada y admirada Cyberia, a quien le mandó un saludote.

Les cuento que estoy un poco indecisa, y no sé sobre quién será el capi siguiente de esta serie, si será sobre Shaina y la continuación de sus peripecias sexuales (digo, amorosas, jajaja), si continuaré con Kanon, (porque ya va a abrir los ojos , claro, y tengo muchísimo aún por contarles sobre él), o sobre Aioros, que sé es un personaje esperado por varios de ustedes (incluyendome a mí, y no saben todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para él).

Pueden darme su opinión en sus reviews y la tomaré en cuenta con mucho gusto, aunque habrá que ver que dictan finalmente las musas y mi ajetreada vida personal, jajaja.

Y me marcho, no sin antes agradecer a Akira por la gentil conversación sostenida el día de ayer y por las dudas que tuvo a bien resolver, y claro, le mando besos y abrazos a todos y cada uno de ustedes de forma general en este momento, pero ya iré haciéndolo de forma muy particular, no se me desesperen.

Con eterno y agradecido amor,

Fuego.


	5. Lo poco que tengo de ti

Capítulo 5

Lo poco que tengo de ti

Kanon (2a parte)

_Cuando al día siguiente, Saga le comunicó a Saori sobre su decisión, la joven asintió con suavidad, y sin decir más palabras, le besó la frente y después le brindó un larguísimo y generoso abrazo; un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero que también le dio confort a su alma. Saori no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, pues ahora entendía mucho mejor lo duro que debía de haber sido tomar aquella decisión, y todo lo que implicaba, pero se obligó a dejar de llorar pensando que no tenía derecho, ya que él y Kanon habían padecido infinitamente más por su causa, y seguramente habían derramado muchísimas más lágrimas. Le agradeció por su valentía, y después, sugirió que hablaran del asunto con Sayaka, para que ella les aconsejara cuál sería la mejor forma de hablarlo con todos. _

_Por supuesto que la psiquiatra aprobó la idea, y después de deliberarlo, se decidió que lo mejor sería reunirlos en el mismo lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la primera reunión de la Orden, sin informarles cuál era el asunto a tratar. La reunión tuvo lugar al día siguiente, es decir, el quince de septiembre, y fueron convocados absolutamente todos, desde Kiki hasta las princesas de Asgard y los sobrevivientes de la Orden de Poseidón. Sólo Seiya, Aioros y el propio Kanon faltaron, evidentemente._

_A la cabecera se sentó Saori, a su derecha Saga, y a la derecha de él, Sayaka, que tratando de facilitar las cosas explicó la mayor parte _

Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Me imagino que sentirán curiosidad por saber cuál es el motivo de que les hallamos convocado a todos, y no los haré esperar más. Pues bien, en los últimos días supe sobre ciertos eventos que ocurrieron hace tiempo y que los afectaron a todos de una u otra forma, así que hemos juzgado conveniente que todos reciban una explicación, y que conozcan ciertos detalles muy importantes que han permanecido ocultos.

¿A qué eventos se refiere, doctora? – _preguntó Shyriu, que estaba sentado al lado de Sun-rei y de Seika, que habían sido convocadas a pesar de ser civiles, por llamarlas de alguna forma._

Saga me contó que tomó el puesto de Patriarca en el Santuario de Athena hace dieciséis años.

Lo sabemos perfectamente, doctora. Fue cuando mató a Shion e hizo matar a mi hermano

_La mayoría de los presentes no pudieron evitar revolverse nerviosos en sus asientos al oír a Aioria, que fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar después de oír a la japonesa._

Así es – _repuso ella sin perder la compostura - _pero ignoran que no fue él quien decidió sus muertes, si no Ares.

¿Qué está diciendo?

Saga estuvo bajo el control del Dios de la Guerra, que siempre ha querido derrotar a Athena. Y esta vez, lo intentó desde adentro de sus propias filas, usando a sus propios caballeros: fue por eso que manipuló a Saga para que intentara asesinar a Saori e hizo que mataran a Aioros por descubrirlo, entre muchas otras cosas.

No – _fue lo único que pudo responder el León dorado, mientras que todos los ojos se posaban en Saga, que asintió mientras miraba sus manos._

¿Eso es cierto? – _preguntó Hyoga que no podía creer que sólo hasta ahora supieran los motivos reales tras la Batalla de las Doce Casas, que había costado tantas y tan preciosas vidas…_

Claro que sí – _respondió Saori_

¿De verdad nadie lo sabía? ¿Afrodita, Máscara? ¿Milo, Shaka, Mü? ¿Alguno de ustedes lo sabía? – _pregunto Dokho, que no concebía que Shion no lo hubiera ni siquiera sospechado, pues jamás le había mencionado ni la más leve sospecha en sus cartas_

No – _contestó Angelo_

Entonces era Él quien nos daba órdenes… – _afirmó Milo, sintiendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo_

¿Por qué nos dicen esto hasta ahora? _– preguntó Shura con un hilo de voz y tan pálido, que Juné, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo notó y aferró su mano por debajo de la mesa_

Antes no hubo oportunidad – _respondió Sayaka_

¿Y de qué nos sirve saberlo hoy? El daño está más que hecho – _aseguró Afrodita con un leve temblor en la voz_

Ares estuvo demasiado cerca de lograr su objetivo gracias al sigilo y al exceso de discreción con el que se hacían las cosas en el Santuario. Para que jamás vuelva a suceder algo parecido, eso debe de cambiar – _dijo Saori completamente convencida._

Y eso no es todo – _continuó Sayaka -_ Ares se posesionó de Saga, pero ese no era su plan original.

¿Entonces cuál era su plan? – _preguntó Marin con un nudo en el estómago, pues presentía que Aioria, que tenía los puños blancos de tan apretados y los dientes rechinando, estallaría de un momento a otro. _

Utilizar a Kanon con el mismo fin.

¿Qué? – _fue la pregunta colectiva_

Los reunimos no sólo para que sepan que no fue Saga el culpable de un sinnúmero de monstruosidades, sino para que sepan que Kanon también fue manipulado por Ares durante muchos años.

No entiendo nada – _declaró Flher_

¿Están diciendo que fue Ares quien ideó ponerme el anillo? – _preguntó Hilda mirando directamente a Julián, y luego a Saori_

_Sorrento no se quedó atrás y de inmediato preguntó_

¿Eso es cierto, Julián?

Esperen, sólo puede haber una reencarnación para cada Dios, ¿o no? – _preguntó Thetis, que estaba tan confundida como todo el mundo - _¿Cuál de los dos es?

Sé que es difícil pedirles que sean pacientes con un asunto tan delicado, pero de otra forma no podremos responder a sus preguntas... En realidad, y si entendí bien, ninguno de los dos nació para ser la reencarnación de Ares, pero creo que no tengo que explicarles lo que la voluntad de un dios puede lograr. Para su plan, escogió manipular a Kanon, que parecía ser más temperamental y más despierto que Saga, y empezó cuando él era muy pequeño, de tal forma que no le pareciera extraño oír una voz en su cabeza que le aconsejaba cosas, malvadas, claro. Logró influir bastante en su personalidad y en sus actos; lo suficiente para que Shion y su propio hermano desconfiaran de él, pero a pesar de todo, Ares no logró manipular de lleno su espíritu: si lo hubiera logrado, Kanon habría empezado por matar a Saga. Pero Kanon nunca terminó de quebrarse…

Pero yo sí lo hice_ – dijo Saga, hablando por primera vez – _cuando la armadura fue finalmente mía, él estaba furioso, y yo me sentía culpable por haber ganado, por no saber qué sería en verdad de él, ya que sólo podía ser mi reemplazo, y fue entonces que empecé a oír su voz en mi interior. Y ya no pude detenerlo…

¿Estás diciendo que lo intentó con él y como no lo logró, fue hacia ti? – _preguntó Sorrento_

Sí. Cuando Ares me controlaba, me dijo que había estado esperando por años para debilitar su alma lo suficiente para tomar posesión completa de su cuerpo, pero que cuando obtuve la armadura, era yo quien estaba angustiado y con el corazón roto, y por eso le fue más fácil apoderarse de mí, que seguir luchando contra su voluntad…

Ares usó a todos de escudo y disfraz: a Kanon, a Saga, a la envestidura del Patriarca… Y lo hizo tan bien, que logró dividirlos y enfrentarlos a muerte, y sólo hasta ahora están enterándose de que él fue el verdadero responsable – _dijo Sayaka, convencida al cien por ciento de que habían hecho lo correcto en informarles a todos de aquello, pues no había uno solo que no luciera sorprendido y pasmado._

Estuvo demasiado cerca. ¿No lo ven? Algo así no puede repetirse jamás – _reafirmó Saori._

_Un silencio prolongado se hizo en la habitación, mientras todos trataban de asimilar la noticia y todo lo que implicaba, mientras trataban de no marearse por el súbito giro y la revolución que ocasionaba en sus vidas. _

_Un silencio que rompió Ikki, para sorpresa de todos, pues solía mostrarse impasible, indiferente y sobre todo silencioso hasta en las peores situaciones._

¿Entonces fue Ares quien lo metió en la prisión? – _preguntó Ikki_

¿Cuál prisión? – _preguntó Hilda a su vez_

Cabo Sunion – _respondió Saori en un susurro, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire al recordar aquel reporte médico, temerosa de que ellos, al igual que Julián, preguntaran demasiado…_

Cuando peleé con él en el Templo Submarino – _respondió el Fénix a su vez -_ supe que estuvo encerrado en una pequeña prisión prácticamente bajo al agua. ¿Ares lo puso ahí?

Lo hice yo – _dijo Saga con voz distante – _él me había sugerido que asesináramos a Shion, a Aioros y a Athena. Estaba aterrado y escandalizado de lo que creía su maldad, y lo encerré. Y justo después Ares tomó control completo sobre mí, así que aprovechó que lo tenía a su merced… para torturarlo…

* * *

_Sayaka tomó la muñeca del griego para tomarle el pulso, dispuesta a detener la reunión si consideraba que su salud peligraba. Afortunadamente lo encontró algo alterado pero dentro de lo normal; el tranquilizante que le había dado antes de la reunión había surtido el efecto esperado…_

¿Torturarlo? – _preguntó Thetis, para mirar inmediatamente después a Sorrento de reojo, que no podía disimular su desasosiego._

De las formas más imaginativas. En esa prisión tenía que luchar constantemente por su vida contra la marea, pero eso no le parecía suficiente. Lo tenía muerto de sed y de hambre, pero tampoco le era suficiente, así que tenía trucos de todas las clases y le inflingía daño a todos los niveles. A veces, cuando le daba de comer, hacía que le dieran cosas echadas a perder, o con vidrios. Todo el tiempo lo mandaba a golpear y lo humillaba de todas las formas, pero su tormento favorito era aplicarle el Satán Imperial

¿El qué? – _preguntó Juné_

Un golpe directo al cerebro, que manipula la mente y las emociones para crear una ilusión espantosa, una pesadilla de la que no se puede salir. Una pesadilla que continúa hasta enloquecerte – _explicó Saga. _

_Julián y Saori se miraron, entendiendo por qué el doctor Sato no podía explicar las aparentemente minúsculas, pero repetidas lesiones cerebrales que habían encontrado en sus estudios… _

¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? – _preguntó Aldebarán_

Casi seis meses…

_Un murmullo incontenible comenzó a correr por la sala, y después, los susurros se convirtieron en preguntas en voz realmente alta_

Ikki, ¿por qué no nos contaste? – _reclamó Shun_

¿Cómo pudo pasar todo frente a nuestras narices? – _dijo Shaka, reclamándose más a sí mismo que a los demás._

No puede ser que hayan pasado tantas cosas sin que lo supiéramos: Kanon oculto por años, Saga poseído y Ares con los dos, ¡por todos los Dioses! – _reflexionó Camus_

¿Cómo que oculto?

¿Qué nadie detectaba el cosmos de Kanon?

¿Quién lo sacó de Cabo Sunion?

¿Cómo llegó al Templo de Poseidón?

Por favor, mantengan la calma – _pidió Sayaka, levantando mucho la voz para ser escuchada - _Entiendo que tengan muchas dudas, pero…

Shion comenzó a entrenarnos desde muy, muy pequeños, y se concentró sobre todo en desarrollar nuestro cosmos. La segunda lección para Kanon, fue aprender a ocultarlo, y aprendió a hacerlo tan bien, que a veces ni Shion ni yo podíamos sentirlo – _explicó Saga_

¿Y Shion? ¿Cómo es que él no notó la presencia de Ares en tu hermano? - _preguntó Shyriu, que recordaba su imponente figura, y su fulgurante fuerza al pelear con Dokho_

Ni yo misma pude detectar que Hades usaría a Shun – _admitió Saori – _Ellos saben muy bien cómo ocultarse.

No puedo creerlo – _susurró Aioria simple y llanamente. _

Nadie está mintiendo, Aioria – _repuso Saori con gran dulzura – _y me disculpo con Saga ante ustedes, porque todo esto debería de habérselos dicho yo en cuanto acabó la batalla. Debí de haberles dicho que noté que había una presencia divina con él. Aunque reconozco que yo también ignoraba muchas cosas en ese momento; no sabía qué Dios había sido, y mucho menos sabía todo lo que Kanon tuvo que soportar

Es obvio que no hubo momento ni forma para que tú nos explicaras – _reconoció Aldebarán dirigiéndose a Saga - _¿Pero por qué tu hermano no dijo nada después?

Sí, él…

¿Qué esperaban? – _preguntó Ikki interrumpiendo a Hyoga - _¿Qué se hiciera el mártir? ¿Qué les contará con lujo de detalles cómo la pasó en esa prisión? Se ve que no lo conocen.

¿Y tú sí? _– preguntó Thetis_

Peleé con él, y luego a su lado. Me basta para saber que no es esa clase de hombre.

Pero él vivió con nosotros- _dijo Julián interviniendo por primera vez_

Pues si no saben que Kanon no es una plañidera, entonces de nada sirvió todo ese tiempo cerca de él.

_Julián lo miró muy molesto en un principio. Ikki tenía una forma de decir las cosas que podía irritar a cualquiera, y más a él, que no era para nada paciente, pero lo que había dicho era completamente cierto. _

Tienes razón – _admitió a su pesar, emitiendo un gran suspiro -_ Él preferiría morirse antes que contar esas cosas

Todos tenemos nuestro orgullo, pero…

Tienen toda la razón – _intervino Saga, apoyando los comentarios de Ikki y de Julián e interrumpiendo a Afrodita -_ Él prefiere morirse antes que mostrarse vulnerable. Literalmente.

¿De qué hablas? – _preguntó Thetis sintiéndose cada vez peor por su antiguo líder, pero sobre todo, por Sorrento_

Una vez casi se muere de una peritonitis porque no nos dijo que se sentía mal.

¿Qué es eso?

Una infección muy grave, Kiki, que es muy peligrosa si no se atiende rápido – _explicó la doctora con una sonrisa triste. Parecería muy cruel que alguien tan joven estuviera presente en una conversación tan llena de detalles perturbadores, especialmente para un niño, pero él era parte de ellos, y el vivo ejemplo de cuán duras y complejas eran sus vidas… _

Cuéntanos, Saga – _pidió Camus_

Durante un entrenamiento le di un golpe del que no pudo levantarse. Pasó todo el día en cama, vomitando, con fiebre y con un dolor que fue empeorando. Le rogué mucho para que me dejara llamar a Shion, pero se negó una y otra vez. Después pareció sentirse mejor: dijo que ya no le dolía y se quedó dormido. Pero al día siguiente Shion se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba peor. Se le había reventado el apéndice y la infección ya se estaba extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que llevárselo a Rodorio para que lo operaran... Llevaba días enfermo, pero no nos había dicho nada…

¿Por qué se los ocultó? – _preguntó Shaina con una suavidad insólita en ella, o mejor dicho, con la suavidad que hasta ese entonces había reservado sólo para Seiya..._

¿Por qué no quería que Shion lo supiera? – _preguntó Dokho, que recordaba las cartas que el antiguo Caballero de Aries le había escrito donde le hablaba sobre los gemelos. No podía entender aún que su querido amigo se hubiera equivocado tanto con Kanon…_

En cuanto tuvimos edad, Shion nos explicó nuestra situación, pero para él fue muy difícil. Le expliqué muchísimas veces que sólo había una armadura y que eso no era culpa suya, ni de nadie, pero era muy duro hacerle entender que tenía que vivir escondido cuando ni siquiera yo lograba entenderlo...Además, él era muy enfermizo, y creo que de alguna forma, siempre creyó que era por eso que lo ocultábamos, que por eso no tenía derecho a la armadura. Así que se esforzaba como un loco durante los entrenamientos, se llevaba a sí mismo hasta el límite, y era un maldito círculo vicioso, porque se lastimaba, pero jamás quería que Shion lo supiera. Asumía que Shion lo hallaría débil, indigno, y que sólo se avergonzaría más de él. Así que yo le curaba las heridas y lo cuidaba cuando enfermaba. Pero una vez se puso tan mal que me asustó y le pedí ayuda a Shion. Desde esa vez, ya tampoco confiaba en mí, y ya no me decía si se sentía mal, o si se hería.

¿Pero por qué lo ocultaban en un principio? Muchas veces hay más de un aspirante para una armadura, y no se oculta la existencia de ninguno de ellos – _preguntó Shaina_

Shion seguía las órdenes de mis reencarnaciones anteriores – _explicó Saori - _La casa de Géminis ha tenido varios gemelos, y también varias veces el menor de ellos resultó ser muy propenso a la locura y a la maldad. Además, tener un Caballero Dorado extra, y mantenerlo oculto para propios y extraños, es una estrategia que puede muy bien lograr la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, como sucedió esta vez. Por eso Kanon fue apartado sin que se le diera la oportunidad de convivir con los demás... Ahora me parece más que obvio que deberíamos de haber hecho lo contrario; que si el menor de los gemelos es tan vulnerable, es a quien más se debería de cuidar, proteger y vigilar... Kanon pagó desde el principio por crímenes que no eran suyos…

Saga, ¿por qué lo llevó a Rodorio? Shion era un excelente sanador – _dijo Dokho_

Él nunca podía curar las enfermedades de Kanon. Sus heridas sí, pero no sus enfermedades. Shion decía que seguramente ya estaba muy viejo, pero estaba equivocado.

¿A qué te refieres?

Las enfermedades de Kanon no eran porque su organismo fuera débil. Eran su manera de pelear contra el espíritu de Ares alojado en su interior. El propio Ares me lo explicó una vez, por eso Shion no podía curarlo. Cuando él se ponía mal lo llevaba a la Fuente, y lo intentaba todo, pero a penas y funcionaba…

Es difícil pensar que vivió por años en el Santuario sin que ninguno de nosotros lo viera jamás – _reflexionó Afrodita en voz alta_

Yo lo vi, una vez, precisamente en la Fuente – _dijo Mü, que lo había escuchado todo en un silencio impenetrable, y sintiéndose cada vez peor por no haberlo salvado cuando tuvo la oportunidad_

¿Qué?

_El lemuriano asintió_

Claro que no sabía que era él: pensé que era Saga. Me tomó días entender que era su gemelo.

¿Qué es La Fuente? – _preguntó Julián_

El lugar donde curan a los heridos en el Santuario. Y él estaba ahí, muriéndose…

¿Qué?

_Un nuevo y denso silencio se hizo en la habitación. _

Lo habían arrojado a uno de los camastros. Sangraba mucho, tenía heridas internas, y las costillas, los brazos y el cráneo rotos…

_El corazón de Saga enloqueció. La descripción de Mü lo hizo temer que estuviera refiriéndose al peor de aquellos aciagos días, pero sobre todo, temió que el lemuriano supiera Todo lo que le había sucedido a su hermano aquel día en la playa… _

* * *

_Sayaka estuvo a punto de levantarse para dar por terminada la reunió__n al ver su respiración tan agitada, pero Saga le hizo señas, indicándole que podía continuar. El incidente no pasó desapercibido para Shaina, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No daba crédito al valor y a la fortaleza que estaba demostrando. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese hombre? ¿Cómo podía estar dando explicaciones sobre todo aquel horror que había experimentado en carne propia? ¿Cómo podía tenerse en pie?_

¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Mü? – _le preguntó Camus_

No sabía qué hacer o a quién acudir. Shion ya no estaba, y yo no sabía en quién podía confiar… Perdóname, Saga.

¿Qué? – _dijo el gemelo, seguro de que había oído mal. No podía creer que el gentil Mü le estuviera pidiendo una disculpa cuando había matado con sus propias manos al hombre que había sido no sólo un maestro, sino un padre para el lemuriano..._

Traté de ayudarlo, pero fue mínimo lo que pude hacer por él. Y pude habérmelo llevado conmigo al Tibet, pero me acobardé. Pensé que se moriría antes… Cuando volví él ya no estaba…

¿Entonces cómo logró sobrevivir? ¿Alguno de ustedes lo ayudó? – _preguntó Thetis, mirando a los Caballeros Dorados, que enrojecieron hasta la punta de sus cabellos mientras lo negaban_

No. No había nadie de su lado, ni siquiera yo… - _concluyó Saga_

Si estaba tan grave, ¿entonces cómo pudo llegar con nosotros? – _cuestionó la Sirena_

Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿involucrarnos en su guerra fue idea de Ares? – _insistió Hilda de Polaris_

Tengan calma, por favor – _remarcó Sayaka_ - Hay cosas que sólo el propio Kanon puede aclarar, y eso no será posible en un buen tiempo.

Pero su doctora dijo que ya iban a despertarlo, ¿no? – _preguntó Shun_

Sí, pero su recuperación va a ser larga, y probablemente dolorosa, así que voy a pedirles que cuando despierte no lo agobien con estas preguntas.

¡Pero esto es muy importante! – _dijo Flher apoyando a su hermana_

Sé que tienen todo el derecho a la verdad, por eso insistí que estuvieran todos presentes y que se les informara, pero esperen al menos a que esté más fuerte. Aunque también quiero aclararles que es muy probable que todo lo que él hizo después de que huyó del Santuario de Athena haya sido su idea, y de nadie más - _Todos la miraron de nuevo con la mayor incredulidad -_La intención de esta reunión no ha sido la de hacerle pasar por una blanca paloma, por supuesto. Sé lo que hizo y cuántas vidas se perdieron por su causa. Solo queremos que tomen en cuenta que creció influenciado por las ideas de Ares, y que sepan que la época en la que estuvo cautivo debe de haberle dejado importantes huellas psíquicas.

¿Y ahora…? – _preguntó Shyriu sin lograr formular una pregunta más coherente_

Lo que espero es que piensen y vean las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente. Que los vean a ellos – _dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Saga - _de forma diferente. Lo que venga después, depende de cada uno de ustedes.

Yo tengo algo que pedirles. Sé que no tengo derecho, pero por favor… - _dijo Saga con la voz algo enronquecida – _que Kanon no sepa de esta reunión

¿Por qué no? – _le preguntó Jabu_

Odiaría saber que yo les conté de todo esto… Además, tengo que aclarar las cosas con él primero.

¿Qué hay que aclarar? – _preguntó Julián_

Todo... Dejamos de vernos hace dieciséis años, y volví a verlo cuando entré al Santuario haciéndome pasar por un espectro. Y no hubo si no reproches; no había tiempo para nada... Tengo que hablar con él y explicarle demasiadas cosas. Que lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que lo estaban manipulando, que lamento haberlo creído malvado, pero sobre todo, que lamento todo el daño que no pude impedir que Ares le hiciera… La lista es interminable…

_Aioria se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación, y el siguiente en levantarse, fue Saga. _

Saga, no… - _le pidió Shaina, temiendo que fuera tras él y que el asunto acabara igual o peor que la última vez. _

No iré tras él. No tengo el valor para verlo a la cara. Voy con mi hermano. Gracias por haber venido, y escuchado – _dijo él saliendo de la habitación_

_Marin sentía una angustia tan espantosa que estuvo a punto de brincar de inmediato de su asiento para correr tras del León, pero Milo, discretamente puso una mano sobre la suya para detenerla mientras la doctora retomaba la palabra._

Solo quiero finalizar aclarándoles que Saga en un principio no quería decirles absolutamente nada sobre todo esto. No quería porque piensa que no hay justificación alguna para lo que hizo en aquella época, porque está convencido de que lo que hizo es imperdonable. Pero por su bien y el de todos, insistí. Ustedes tenían derecho a saber la verdad, y tanto él como Kanon deben dejar de cargar culpas ajenas.

No - _dijo Milo susurrando en el oído de la pelirroja mientras la doctora finalizaba la reunión _– no vayas justo ahora. Dale unos minutos a solas, y después, alcánzalo.

* * *

_Marin esperó unos quince o veinte minutos mientras la sala se iba vaciando, y después salió a buscarlo. Corrió por el hospital entero y sus alrededores hasta encontrarlo sentado en la hierba, con la espalda recargada en un enorme árbol y con las manos sobre los ojos, que se restregaba una y otra vez. La pelirroja se acercó con muchísimo cuidado a él, y con gran suavidad se sentó a su lado, mirándolo, y puso su mano en el hombro derecho de él, a lo que él respondió volando a arrojarse a sus brazos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban brillantes por las lágrimas. _

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con todo esto ahora, Marin? ¿Qué hago con toda esta rabia? ¿Por qué tantas mentiras? ¿Por qué decírnoslo ahora?

Aioria – _dijo ella varios minutos después y aún sin romper el abrazo - _nadie tiene más derecho que tú a sentirse confundido y molesto por todo esto… pero también, no hay nadie que pueda entender mejor que tú las razones de Saga para sincerarse.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Él está haciendo lo mismo que tú _– Aioria se separó de su cuerpo para mirarla como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado _- ¿Recuerdas cuando terminó la batalla de las Doce Casas? Estabas herido y debilitado, pero te levantaste de la cama ante que nadie, y no descansaste hasta asegurarte de que hasta el último de los habitantes del Santuario supiera que Aioros no era un traidor, sino todo lo contrario. Él estaba muerto y no iba a beneficiarlo en nada el que se supiera la verdad; limpiar su nombre no iba a devolverle la vida, y sin embargo, no estuviste en paz hasta que se supo que dio su vida por ella, y que con ese acto nos salvó a todos… Y gracias a tus esfuerzos de aquel momento, un mundo diferente le espera cuando abra los ojos. Un mundo donde todos sabemos de su inocencia, y de su valor.

¡Kanon no es Aioros! ¡Él no es inocente! ¡Por él murieron los Dioses Guerreros y los Generales Marinos!

Claro que lo sé, Aioria. Nadie es como tu hermano, él es un héroe... Pero Kanon tampoco es el monstruo de maldad y ambición que creíamos… Tú sabes cómo fueron las cosas cuando él volvió del Santuario de Poseidón: vivía oculto, corrían los rumores, y todo para él era desconfianza, odio, asco. Y tú sabes lo horrible que es eso porque tú lo viviste todos esos años en que te juzgaron por calumnias. Si Saga no hubiera hablado hoy, eso mismo le esperaría al despertar. ¿No crees que ya tuvo suficiente con todos los años que vivió como un paria cuando lo único que había hecho fue nacer siendo el gemelo de Saga? ¿No crees que ya tuvo suficiente con aquellos meses en esa prisión donde casi lo matan? ¿No crees que baste con el dolor que le espera cuando despierte?

¿De qué hablas?

¿Lo has visto?

Sí, hace un par de días…

Oí a unas enfermeras hablando sobre él. Decían que alguien con sus heridas puede pasarse un año, o más hospitalizado para recuperarse completamente, y que es muy doloroso…. Sé que no es un ángel ni mucho menos, pero tampoco se merece tanto desprecio, sobre todo si él también ha sido una víctima como Shun o como Hilda. Saga sólo está tratando de equilibrar la balanza… ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Marin, ¿qué haría sin ti? – _dijo él abrazándola de nuevo, con más fuerza aún_

Nadie espera que todo se reacomode instantáneamente, mucho menos en tu corazón. Tomará tiempo, es lógico. Creo que lo único que Saga espera de nosotros es que le demos una oportunidad.

Marin, gracias por estar aquí – _susurró él, perdido en sus cabellos rojos. _

_**Lo hago porque te amo**_ _– pensó ella sin atreverse a decírselo aún…_

* * *

_Saga encontró la cama de su hermano vacía y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Afortunadamente Sayaka no estaba lejos_

¡Doctora! ¿Usted sabe adonde está?

Estan dándole un tratamiento. Sus doctores me dijeron también que mañana lo despertarán.

¿De verdad? Tengo tanto que…

Saga, escúchame. No quiero que estés aquí, al menos en ese primer momento.

¿Qué?

…

No. ¡Yo necesito hablar con él!

Lo sé, Saga, lo sé. Pero estoy convencida de que es lo mejor para los dos

¡He estado esperando...!

Te entiendo, pero no quiero que nada lo altere, y verte podría ser una impresión demasiado grande en su estado. Además, recuerda que no sabemos con seguridad si el dolor ya ha disminuido lo suficiente; puede ser necesario sedarlo de nuevo. Y porque sé lo duro que sería eso para ti, es que prefiero que no estés. Te doy mi palabra; si él puede permanecer despierto, en cuanto esté estable, te haré llamar…

…

¿Saga?

…está bien…

¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Aguantaste hasta el final, pero sé que todo resultó muy difícil para ti.

Sí… Lo haré.

_Volvió mansamente a su habitación y se introdujo en su cama, tratando de poner la mente en blanco y de dormir, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo peor ya había pasado. Pero no pudo evitar recordar ese día en que Kanon había estado a punto de morirse porque no confiaba en él... _

* * *

_Andaba extraño aquella mañana, lucía cansado y algo pálido. Saga había tratado de convencerlo de que no entrenaran, pero no le hizo caso. No esquivaba bien sus golpes, pero se quejó de que no estaba empleándose a fondo. _

¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos

Kanon, no te ves bien. Mejor lo dejamos para mañana

¿Crees que no puedo? Ya sé que nunca voy a ser tan bueno como tú, pero también tengo lo mío.

_Recordó cuánto dolor le provocó oírlo decir aquellas palabras. Por tratar de no herir su orgullo, comenzó a atacarlo, y de pronto, un golpe y fue a dar al suelo. Recordó los segundos transcurriendo sin que se levantara, y su rostro idéntico al suyo propio, transido por el dolor. _

Kanon, ¿estás bien?

Cla…ro.

¿Te saqué el aire?

No fue nada.

¿Puedes levantarte?

Claro que sí... Sólo… dame un… segundo.

Te lastimé, ¿verdad?

Deja de decir tonterías… Vamos a seguir

Ni siquiera te has levantado... Te ayudo

¡No me toques! No nece…

¡Kanon, estás caliente!

Estamos a pleno rayo del sol, ¿qué esperabas?

Pero…

Estoy bien.

¿Estás enfermo?

¡No me pasa nada, maldita sea! Eres más fuerte, siempre lo has sido, eso es todo. Vamos a… - _recordó su grito, la expresión de dolor en su rostro al tratar de incorporarse, y sus dientes apretados_

Debo de haberte roto algo. Llamaré a Shion

¡No te atrevas!

Por favor…

Dije que no. Ya pasó… – _recordó que en ese segundo intento por levantarse también fracasó._

Al menos déjame llevarte al Templo

Al tuyo

Es nuestro, Kanon...

¿Vas a ayudarme, o no?

_Recordó lo difícil que resultó llevarlo al interior del Templo, pues cojeaba y doblaba el tronco, aunque la distancia no era mucha, pues entrenaban en terrenos de Géminis, desconocidos y ocultos para todos, menos para ellos. _

¿Qué haces? Llévame a mi cama.

Aquí vas a estar más cómodo.

Sabes que no puedo estar aquí… Shion nos regañará

Será sólo un rato, en lo que te repones.

Está bien...

¿Te sigue doliendo?

Ya vete, Shion te está esperando.

Pero tú…

No necesito niñera. Vete ya. Voy a estar bien.

_Recordó voltear a verlo antes de marcharse, y notar que su hermano se mordía los nudillos y se ovillaba en la cama. Recordó que cada minuto fuera de su Templo se le hizo eterno y que Shion lo regañó varias veces porque resultó incapaz de concentrarse. Y recordó escaparse a medio entrenamiento para verlo_

¿Cómo sigues?

Bien, no tenías que venir… ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame!

Tienes fiebre. Traeré…

No traigas nada. Vete, que además hoy te toca entrenar con Aioros.

…no te has parado de ahí, ¿verdad?

Disculpa por estar usando tu cama. Me iré a la mía…

Kanon, ¿estás loco? No debes de movert… ¡Vomitaste!

Ahorita limpio.

Deja de decir tonterías, no te estoy reclamando... Estás mal. Voy por Shion

No

Te lastimé, tiene que revisarte.

¡Dije que no!... Me odiará más.

Kanon, él no te odia. Al contrario…

Sólo le doy problemas.

Él nos quiere, ¡lo sabes!

…

Él…

No tengo humor de hablar. Ya vete.

Déjame verte al menos

No hay nada que ver.

No seas infantil, déjame revisarte... Tú estómago se siente duro

¿Ves? No se me rompió nada

El mío no se siente así.

Es porque… ¡Aagghh!

¿Qué te pasa? Te dolió que te tocará ahí, ¿verdad? Algo tienes… Iré por Shion.

Largarte es lo único que tienes que hacer…

Kanon

¡Vete o me voy yo! ¡Y te juro que no van a encontrarme!

…

¿No me oíste?

Está bien. Pero llámame si te sientes peor.

…

Kanon, promete que me avisarás si te sientes peor.

Sí, ya vete…

_Recordó volver para terminar su instrucción con Shion, y luego acudir al coliseo para sostener un combate con Aioros, que por supuesto perdió. Recordó volver al atardecer y encontrarlo acostado exactamente en la misma posición._

¿Cómo estás?

Perfecto.

Vomitaste otra vez… Y sigues muy caliente…

…

Déjame revisarte

No

Anda…Ya no se siente duro. ¿Te duele?

No. ¿Ya ves? No fue nada grave. Un par de horas de sueño y mañana entrenaremos…

_Recordó acostarse a su lado y vigilarlo hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando el cansancio lo venció. Recordó soñar que su hermano se quejaba de nuevo, y que le pedía que mordiera un trapo, para que nadie lo oyera gritar. _

_Si Shion no hubiera ido por él esa mañana_…

Saga, ¿te quedaste dormido?

Shion, yo… lo siento…

Ya deber… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no puede dormir aquí?

Es que ayer... lo lastimé cuando entrenábamos.

¿Y por qué no me avisaste de inmediato? Kanon, despierta.

…Shion…

¿Te sientes bien?

… sí…

Estás frío

Ayer tuvo fiebre. Y vomitó

¿Desde ayer respiraba así?

No

¿Dónde le pegaste?

En el estómago. Pero no fue tan…

Kanon, ¿te dolía desde antes?

…no…

No me mientas o lo sabré. ¿Te dolía desde antes de ayer?

…

Kanon, contéstame

…sí…

¿Desde cuándo?

….

Responde. ¿Tienes días sintiéndote así?

…sí…

_Recordó impresionarse cuando el cosmos de Shion se encendió, mientras sus manos blanquísimas y grandes se trasladaban por encima del cuerpo de su hermano, y después lo recordó envolviéndolo en una sábana y cargándolo._

¿A dónde lo llevas?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Lo lastimé mucho!

Tu hermano está muy grave

Voy con ustedes

¡No! Sabes que no pueden verlos juntos

¿Lo llevas a la Fuente?

No.

¿Entonces a dónde?

¡Quédate ahí, Saga!

Shion, ¿a dónde te lo llevas? ¡Shion!

_Recordó que aquellas horas fueron aún peores, sin saber dónde estaba, o si estaba bien. Recordó abrazar sus piernas una eternidad esperando su retorno, y la furia que sintió cuando vio que Shion volvió sin él, y cómo no le quiso casi ni dirigir la palabra los días siguientes, pues aunque le dijo que lo había dejado en Rodorio, estaba seguro de que le estaba mintiendo y que Kanon se había muerto. No le creyó hasta que lo vio de nuevo en su Templo… _

_Confianza... _

_¿Qué significaba esa palabra para dos personas que siendo tan cercanas, lo único que habían logrado era hacerse daño? _

_Si había perdido su confianza a los once años, antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan mal... ¿Qué podía esperar de su gemelo ahora? _

* * *

_En cuanto volvieron a la Mansión, Sorrento fue a encerrarse a su cuarto, y Thetis fue tras de él. _

¿Estás bien? – _preguntó la rubia al entrar en su habitación_

…

Perdóname, es una pregunta estúpida.

No dejo de pensar que no sé de quién me enamoré. Lo conocí, y lo creí perfecto, luego vi sus defectos y lo amé aún más, luego lo consideré un monstruo, y ahora… ya no sé nada. No… no puedo creer todo lo que nos acaban de decir, Thi.

¿Crees que Saga miente?

No pongo en duda sus palabras, pero… estoy tan… tan molesto. ¡Tan confundido! Tú sabes que yo he sido su juez más severo. Que me he pasado todo este tiempo pensando que lo que nos hizo fue monstruoso, bajo, ruin e imperdonable – _respondió el austriaco con voz baja y el corazón encogido – _Y ahora… ahora no puedo creer que haya vivido cosas tan horribles, y mucho menos discernir si era consciente o no de sus actos cuando nos mintió y nos utilizó.

Oíste a la doctora. Lo más seguro es que la posesión sí lo haya afectado, pues era sólo un niño. Y esos meses de tortura…

No quiero ni siquiera imaginármelo. Es imposible… ¡él es demasiado fuerte!

Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando Saori me lo contó – _dijo Julián, que había entrado sin que lo notaran, sobresaltándonos a ambos, pues temieron que él llevara demasiado tiempo en la habitación _- Pero no hay duda alguna… ¿Recuerdan que lo mandé a investigar?

Sí – _respondieron ambos_

Pedí que me enviaran los resultados, y lo confirmaron todo. Estuvo más de dos meses internado en un hospital de Santa Marinella.

¿En un hospital?

Sí, y su expediente es espantoso… Ninguno de ustedes lo sabía, ¿verdad?

_Ambos negaron con un gesto_

Es obvio que es un verdadero maestro para ocultar su verdadera faz…

¿Cuándo lo supiste? – _preguntó Thetis_

Recibí el informe el sábado, y hablé con Saori. Ella sugirió que pidiéramos la ayuda de los médicos que lo están atendiendo aquí, y lo confirmaron todo.

…

Yo estaba igual que ustedes cuando hablamos con el doctor… ¿Qué opinas de él, Sorrento? - _cuestionó el italiano, sentándose en la cama con ellos_

¿Qué?

Te pregunté qué opinas de él. Ya conozco lo que opina ella. Ahora te lo pregunto a ti.

_El corazón se le fue a la garganta. Si bien estaba decidido a confesarle toda la verdad, no tenía planeado que fuera cuando estaba más confundido que nunca. Thetis los miró a ambos con angustia, buscando la forma de detener la catástrofe._

Contéstame, por favor_ – pidió Julián - _¿qué opinas de él?

Sabes que desapruebo totalmente lo que te hizo…

Me refiero a qué piensas de su persona, o más bien, a qué pensabas de él antes de lo que nos hizo.

Julián, no sé qué quieres que te diga...

Jule, ¿todo esto… te está haciendo cambiar de opinión respecto a él? – _aventuró la rubia_

¿A ustedes no?

_Ambos asintieron nerviosamente_

Empecé a pensar mucho en él desde que estuve en Grecia. Saori y yo hablamos sobre él, sobre todo de cómo fue su regreso. Le agradeció por salvarle la vida cuando estuvo en esa prisión, le pidió perdón, dijo que quería enmendar el daño que había hecho, que estaba dispuesto a pagar por sus crímenes y le ofreció su vida a cambio. Ella lo perdonó, y él permaneció a su lado, aunque manteniendo un silencio inquebrantable. Pero ella dijo también que varias noches lo vio caminar hacia la playa, triste, melancólico… Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que todos estos meses pensé en él como el peor traidor del mundo, como el más hipócrita de todos los seres humanos. Pero después de hablar con ella, me puse a recordar cómo se portó en esos años anteriores, cuando era como mi hermano y me cuidaba y me enseñaba cosas. Fue bueno conmigo, esa es la verdad… Saori también me dijo que cuando los espectros estaban atacando el Santuario, uno de los Caballeros Dorados lo atacó.

¿Se peleó con uno de ellos antes de la batalla con los espectros? – _preguntó Thetis_

Creo que fue Milo quien quiso alejarlo de ella, pensando que no merecía estar ahí. Le reclamó por sus actos y lo atacó. Kanon no se defendió, lo aceptó como una penitencia por sus pecados... Y encima de todo, en medio de un enfrentamiento contra uno de los jueces de Hades, abandonó la armadura de Géminis que estaba usando, para que todas las armaduras doradas estuvieran juntas y los caballeros de bronce pudieran llegar a los Campos Elíseos: por eso resultó tan malherido. Se sacrificó para que ellos lograran tener éxito... ¿Creen que eso sea prueba de que de verdad esté arrepentido?

¿Esos detalles… te están haciendo olvidar todo lo que hizo antes? ¿Se te olvidó tan rápido que querías asesinarlo con tus propias manos?

No he olvidado, Sorrento, pero… Estos días han sido horribles. No dejo de pensar en él y de acordarme de todo, de lo bueno, y de lo malo. No puedo dejar de pensar en si Ares habrá tenido que ver en todo lo que hizo, en si actuó por codicia propia, o de Él, o por deseo de venganza. Pero sobre todo, me pregunto si habrá habido algo de verdad en todo el tiempo en que actuó tan cariñoso conmigo. Me preguntó si hay nobleza y bondad reales en su corazón que yo haya insistido en olvidar...

No te atormentes. La doctora tiene razón, Jule. No vamos a saberlo hoy, y conociéndolo, tampoco lo sabremos aunque se le pregunte.

Fue lo mismo que le dije a Saori – _dijo él con una pequeña risa de amargura - _¿Pero entonces…?

Tendremos que esperar a que él despierte, y nos demuestre con sus actos si ha cambiado, si está arrepentido, si le remuerde aunque sea un poquito la conciencia, o no. Y claro, si hubo algo de verdad en la cara que nos mostró a todos durante esos años en Italia.

Estoy harto de esperar.

Lo sabemos – _fue lo único que acertó a decir el austriaco. _

Necesito pensar en otra cosa. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? ¿Me acompañarían?

Claro. Sólo denme oportunidad de cambiarme – _pidió la Sirena. _

Sí. Los espero allá abajo.

Podría ser el destino – _dijo la rubia después de que Julián hubiera salido, y antes de que Sorrento hiciera lo mismo_

¿De qué hablas?

Sé que has luchado con todas tus fuerzas para dejar de amarlo, y que no lo has logrado. Pero quizás no has podido porque sí hay razones para seguirlo amando.

No me digas eso… Thi, no me des esperanzas.

¡Todo está cambiando, todo puede pasar! Cuando él abra los ojos, todo puede pasar. Quizás su aprecio por nosotros sí fue sincero. Quizás podría amarte ahora – _dijo ella hablando por experiencia propia. _

¿Y Julián? ¿Tú crees que él podría entenderlo?

No solo lo creo. Pienso que este puede ser el mejor momento para confesarle tus sentimientos.

¿Qué?

Yo sé que has temido esa plática por mucho tiempo, pero deberías de hablar con él ahora.

¡Pero me dijiste que no era el momento, que está demasiado alterado!

Sí, pero acabas de oírlo. Todo esto lo tiene muy impresionado. Julián cree que su relación con él sí fue real. Está revalorando sus sentimientos, y tiene mucho que no habla de venganza, ni mucho menos. Este podría ser el momento perfecto para que él sepa la verdad sin que la amistad entre ustedes se arruine. Piénsalo.

Lo haré Thetis. Juro que lo haré…

* * *

_Está de más decir que después de semejantes revelaciones, nadie quedó impávido. Pero también es cierto que había unos más afectados que otro, como Milo de Escorpio, que durante y después de la junta, no pudo parar de recordar las únicas palabras que había cruzado con el menor de los gemelos:_

_**Ahora será mejor que te largues. Aun cuando Athena te haya perdonado, ¿crees que con los caballeros dorados será lo mismo?... ¿Piensas quedarte sin importar lo que pueda pasarte?... ¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo Caballero de Athena?...Vete del Santuario ahora mismo... Me encargaré de sacarte de aquí. **_

_**No, no me iré. Pelearé. **_

_**¿Cuál eliges, perder tu orgullo, o la muerte? **_

_**¿Qué pasa? Continúa. Hazlo ya.**_

_**Ha decidido recibir las agujas escarlata para expiar sus pecados. Se está castigando a sí mismo**_.

_**Milo, puedes ver que es sincero; ¡míralo cómo está!**_

_**Cualquiera de los caballeros que vivimos, no lo perdonaremos jamás. Si en verdad quiere pagar sus deudas, tendrá que hacerlo con su vida**_

_**Continúa…**_

_Necesitaba hacer algo para tranquilizar su conciencia. Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que volver por la tarde al hospital con la única intención de verlo. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con una verdadera multitud, pues Aldebarán, Angelo, Shaka, Dokho, Camus y Afrodita, además de Shyriu y Hyoga, estaban ahí. _

¿Tú también? – _preguntó Aldebarán sin reproche_

¿Qué es lo que hacen todos aquí?

Supongo que lo mismo que tú – _contestó Afrodita_

No somos tan originales como creíamos, ¿verdad? – _acotó Angelo, que había ido por acompañar a Piscis, aunque lo cierto es que podría haberse negado…_

¿Y dónde está? – _prosiguió Milo al notar que la cama que solía ocupar estaba vacía_

Dicen que lo llevaron a una especie de terapia o algo parecido

¿Y entonces por qué siguen aquí?

Dijeron que lo traerían pron…

_Prácticamente ninguno de ellos parpadeó cuando se dieron cuenta de que por fin lo traían de vuelta. Cuatro personas conducían la camilla donde él venía, y cuando entró al que era su cubículo, otras cuatro personas ayudaron a los demás para manipular su cuerpo aparentemente húmedo y depositarlo con mucha delicadeza de regreso en su cama. Todos los que lo tocaban traían puestos tapabocas, guantes y ropa especial. _

_La jefa de enfermeras, que estaba entre el personal, se dio cuenta de que ellos observaban por la ventana y en cuanto se desocupó comenzó a bajar las persianas, pero Shaka le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera. Ella salió a confrontarlos con evidente molestia_

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Yoshimoto! ¿Por qué dejaron pasar a toda esta gente? – _dijo gritándole a otra enfermera que no supo qué contestar, porque ellos prácticamente se le habían amotinado para entrar._

Vinimos a verlo – _repuso Shaka imperturbable _

Cuando terminemos, y por supuesto que no todos. Pero tendrán que esperar

No cierre las persianas, por favor – _la mujer lo miró como si se lo fuera a comer vivo_

Sus heridas son muy graves. Lo mejor será que no lo ve…

Por favor. No hemos podido verlo en muchísimo tiempo.

…

Por favor.

_La mujer suspiró exasperada. _

Si insisten, pero si alguno se desmaya, no vendrá nadie a atenderlos.

_La mujer regresó para retomar su trabajo. Lo habían llevado a tanque donde habían lavado su cuerpo con una solución especial para retirarle el tejido muerto y las ampollas. Toda su piel estaba brillante, porque después le habían puesto una crema. Lo instalaron en una cama que en vez de sábana tenía una especie de plástico, y comenzaron a reacomodar y a conectar los tubos de las sondas, el oxígeno y el suero a su cuerpo enflaquecido y rojo. Y después, lo vendaron prácticamente de pies a cabeza. _

Le di mi aguja escarlata cuando los espectros estaban entrando al Santuario – _dijo Milo hablando al aire, pues sentía que explotaría si no se lo confesaba a alguien. _

¿¡Hiciste qué! – _preguntó Afrodita_

No podía pelear a su lado sin confiar en él

¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que herirlo justo antes de pelear? – _le reprochó Camus, lo cual le dolió aún más al Escorpión, no sólo porque era cierto, sino porque eran las primeras palabras que el francés le dirigía desde que lo había encontrado besándose con Shaina en el gimnasio..._

Milo, podría haberse muerto – _dijo Dokho_

No fue mi momento más brillante, lo sé, pero necesitaba saber si de verdad estaba arrepentido, si de verdad podíamos confiar en él

¿Entonces se pelearon? – _preguntó Angelo_

No. Él ni siquiera trató de defenderse... Me arrepiento…

Arrepentirse no sirve de nada, Milo... Nuestro arrepentimiento no puede cambiar su pasado... Se han cometido demasiados errores con él. Se le ha hecho tanto daño… – _dijo Shaka_

Pero nosotros no le hicimos nada malo, ni siquiera lo conocíamos – _replicó Hyoga_

¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Si no te sientes en deuda con él, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Por morbo?

Milo, por favor – _pidió sorprendentemente Afrodita, mientras Hyoga luchaba por no ruborizarse_

Todos pecamos de ignorancia, pero lo que importa es lo que hagamos por él ahora – _anotó el hindú._

¿Y qué será? – _preguntó Shyriu buscando respuestas en la voz sabia del rubio_

No lo sé exactamente. No sé qué podamos hacer, o si él esté más allá de cualquier cosa que podamos ofrecerle….

Me perturba pensar que no tengo ni siquiera un recuerdo suyo – _reveló Aldebarán - _Ni siquiera una discusión, ni un golpe, como tu acabas de decir, Milo. No conozco su voz... Nació con un cosmos dorado, ha estado en los mismos lugares que nosotros y ni siquiera conozco su mirada, ni siquiera pude intercambiar una mirada con él como lo hice con ustedes frente al Muro de los Lamentos, porque no estuvo ahí... Cierro los ojos para tratar de pensar en él y lo único que veo es el rostro de Saga. Así que este, es mi primer recuerdo suyo...

Sé que es terrible lo que ha vivido, pero no dejo de pensar en la muerte de los Dioses Guerreros – _compartió el joven ruso – _Ellos nunca deberían de haberse visto involucrados en nuestro enfrentamiento con Poseidón, pero él los arrastró y nosotros los…

Es cierto... – _aceptó Shyriu mientras los demás guardaban un pesado silencio_ - Pero también nos ayudó en el Inframundo, ¿recuerdas, Hyoga?

Sí...

Kanon ya pagó su deuda - _dijo Milo con tanta convicción que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él -_ Le dije que tenía que pagar por sus pecados con la vida, y lo hizo, dos veces. Recibió mi aguja escarlata sin mover un dedo para detenerme, y luego dejó la armadura en pleno combate. Por eso está en esa cama cuando nosotros ya estamos en pie.

Aun así murieron muchos inocentes por su culpa

Yo también maté inocentes - _respondió el griego con los ojos centelleantes de furia - _¿Quieres atacarme, Hyoga?

Déjalo en paz, Milo.

No te metas, Camus, ya está grandecito. ¿O no?

¡Basta! – _dijo Dokho tratando de apaciguar los ánimos - _No vinimos aquí para pelear, y si tienen asuntos sin resolver entre ustedes, este no es el lugar. Estamos aquí por él; además, Athena ya lo perdonó, y es lo único que importa.

¿Y Aioria? ¿Ustedes creen que él pueda perdonarlo? – _preguntó Angelo_

No se preocupen por él – _respondió Aldebarán - _Es un hombre compasivo, un buen hombre. Sólo hay que darle tiempo.

La pregunta es si él podrá perdonarnos a nosotros… – _dijo Shaka mirando al gemelo_

Está bien – _dijo la jefa de enfermeras, saliendo de la habitación y cortando de súbito con la plática - _¿Quién va a pasar?

* * *

_Estaban terminando la cena cuando la propia Sayaka se presentó en la Mansión con una noticia que iba a terminar por alborotar los encendidos ánimos de todos sus habitantes. Fue recibida con toda amabilidad pero no perdió el tiempo con formalidades, al contrario, fue al grano para explicar su presencia en la enorme casona..._

Su curación ha seguido un ritmo vertiginoso, así que los doctores van a intentar despertarlo

¿De verdad?

¿Cuándo?

Mañana

Estaremos ahí a primera hora - _respondió Thetis, siendo secundada por varios de los presents_

De hecho, preferiría que no fueran.

¿Por qué? – _fue el cuestionamiento general_

No quiero abrumarlo. No sabemos en qué condiciones va a despertar, ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a mantenerlo despierto definitivamente; todo dependerá de si el dolor ha disminuido de verdad. Pero sea cual sea su estado, creo que verlos a todos de golpe sería demasiado, además, la jefa de enfermeras se quejó de que fueran tantas personas a verlo esta tarde.

Está bien, doctora. Haremos lo que usted considere mejor – _contestó Saori_

Sin embargo, vine porque creo que sería bueno que alguno de ustedes sí estuviera presente mañana, en caso de que él esté bien y podamos mantenerlo consciente. No creo que sea fácil para él despertar y encontrarse en el estado en el que está rodeado de un montón de extraños. Si alguno de ustedes estuviera ahí, podría simplificar las cosas, y responder ciertas preguntas muy concretas que podría hacer. Alguien en quien confíe, pero que al mismo tiempo, no sea tan cercano como para alterarlo, como sucedería si tú, Saori, o tú, Julián, estuvieran ahí

¿Pero estará Saga, no? – _preguntó Shyriu._

No. Su relación es demasiado complicada como para que sea él la primera persona a la que vea.

Pues buena suerte - _murmuró Angelo_

¿Qué?

Ninguno de nosotros es cercano a él de ningún modo – _contestó audiblemente_

Angelo... – _murmuró Afrodita, pidiéndole un poco de prudencia_

Yo iré

¿Milo? - _preguntó Julián sin ocultar su sorpresa_

¿Tú? - _preguntó Thetis que no podía creer que precisamente él se ofreciera_

¿Milo, estás seguro de que es una buena idea? – _preguntó Shaka_

Creo que no le incomodará demasiado verme, ¿o tú qué opinas, Saori-sama?

Me parece bien, Milo... Gracias.

No hay nada qué agradecer, Saori-sama.

Perfecto. Entonces te espero mañana a las diez – _le dijo una muy sonriente Sayaka al atractivo griego, que había temido que nadie quisiera ir - _Y si todo sale bien, después, todos los que así lo deseen tendrán la oportunidad de verle...

* * *

_Totalmente ajena al hecho de que Kanon abriría los ojos al día siguiente, Vera pasó la noche del aquel día revolviéndose entre las sábanas de la habitación que le había asignado su prima, recordando la única ocasión en la que había visto a Kanon sufrir de algo parecido a una enfermedad… _

Vera... ¡Vera! ¡Vera!

Ya te oí, Gina, deja de gritar… ¿Qué quieres?

El bello durmiente sigue aquí.

¿Qué?

Kanon se quedó dormido

¿Y eso qué?

Pues siempre se va temprano. De seguro ya se le hizo tarde para ir a trabajar.

Pues despiértalo.

No me voy a arriesgar. ¡Baja y hazlo tú!

_Recordó el desgano con el que bajó las escaleras, ajustándose las cintas de su bata. Recordó cómo se sentían sus pies descalzos contra la alfombra, pero sobre todo, recordó que al ver a Kanon, pensó que él dormía profunda y plácidamente. Recordó acercarse con mucho cuidado al sillón donde se había quedado dormido, y tocar levemente uno de sus pies, manteniendo una prudente distancia de las manos de él. _

Kanon, soy Vera. Despierta...

….

Kanon. Vamos extraño, despierta.

_Recordó tocar con un poco más de firmeza su pie y sacudirlo. _

Son las doce. ¿No se te hizo tarde ya?

_Recordó el silencio, y cómo de inmediato un frío le recorrió el cuerpo, porque supo con toda certeza que algo andaba mal. _

Kanon, ¿me escuchas?

_Recordó con toda claridad el pánico con el que se acercó aún más a él e hizo lo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer desde el incidente de su nariz: le tomó el rostro. Recordó el tacto de su piel, y cómo en ese momento, lo único que pudo pensar es que prefería que él despertara furioso a que siguiera sin responderle_

¡Kanon! ¡Contéstame! ¡Kanon!... Dios mío…

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

¡Algo le pasa, no despierta!

¿Está muerto?

No lo sé_ – recordó acercarse a él, y redescubrir el aroma que exhalaba su cuerpo frío cuando recargó su oído en su pecho, para descubrir aliviada que su corazón latía y que respiraba – _No, está vivo.

¿Entonces por qué no despierta?

¡No lo sé, no soy médico! ¡Hay que llamar a alguien!

¿Qué está pasando?

Signora, no puedo despertarlo. Debe de estar enfermo

Gina, llama al doctor Tovari ahora mismo. Rita, llama a uno de los muchachos, vamos a llevarlo a una habitación.

_Recordó como dos de los hombres que cuidaban a las habitantantes de la Casa transportaron a Kanon hasta una de las habitaciones, y que lo depositaron en la amplia cama de una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar._

Está frío.

¿Verdad que sí, Signora?

Hay que quitarle la ropa

¿Qué?_ – recordó su propia voz respondiendo indignada ante la propuesta de una de sus compañeras_

Dicen que eso es lo que hay que hacer cuando alguien está inconsciente

¡No!

Tú no eres nadie para decir qué hacer. Vamos a desvestirlo

¡Ni lo pienses! Si despierta, se pondrá furioso.

¿Vas a salir con que sólo le gusta que tú lo desnudes?

Yo más bien creo que ella nunca lo ha visto desnudo. ¿Verdad, pequeña Vera?

¡Cállense! ¿Qué les pasa?

Signora, yo sólo digo que deberíamos de quitarle la ropa porque he oído que es conveniente cuando alguien pierde el sentido

_Recordó su voz llena de indignación contestándole a su compañera._

¡No! No le gusta estar desnudo, y tenemos que respetarlo. Por eso vuelve una y otra vez a mí, Rita, porque yo Sí sé respetar sus deseos.

¡Está enfermo!

¡Con más razón! Es un cliente que paga porque las cosas se hagan exactamente como él quiere, ¿Qué no es eso lo que hacemos con todos los demás, Signora?

Tiene razón, chicas. Sólo aflójale un poco la ropa, Vera. Ya el doctor dirá si hace falta algo más.

_Recordó claramente que le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, que desabotonó su camisa, que dejó entrever por primera vez su abdomen musculoso, y que aflojó el cinturón de su pantalón negro y lo desabotonó, sin atreverse a más. Recordó el sudor frío que la recorrió al ver que él seguía sin despertar, cuando normalmente el menor roce lograba despertarlo. Recordó cuán interminables se le hicieron los minutos que pasaron hasta que finalmente llegó el doctor. _

¿Quién es la enferma?

Es un cliente. Pasó la noche aquí, y hace rato que lo quisimos despertar no reaccionó

¿Estuvo bebiendo?

¿Alguna lo vio beber?

No, Signora

No. Tomó muchísimo café, pero nada de alcohol

¿Drogas?

No que yo haya visto

Ni yo

Nunca lo hemos visto consumir algo así

Abran su camisa – _pidió el galeno mientras sacaba su estetoscopio de su maletín_

_Recordó el asombro de todas al ver por fin su bronceado torso, su amplísimo tórax desnudo y perfectamente trabajado, aunque poniendo más atención podían verse muchas cicatrices, desde algunas pequeñas y delgadas, hasta una cicatrices grandes en el estómago._

¿Qué tiene, doctor?

No lo sé. Sus signos vitales están algo débiles para alguien de su edad y de su complexión, pero los reflejos están bien. ¿Saben si padece alguna enfermedad?

Nunca ha mencionado nada

¿Están seguras de que no consume nada?

A veces toma somníferos – _recordó responderle_

¿Estás segura de que son sólo eso?

No las he revisado, pero cae dormido como tabla después de tomarlas. Si fueran drogas estaría despierto, y eufórico, ¿no?

Correcto. ¿Pero dicen que no tomó ayer?

No sé. Yo no estuve con él.

No lo vi tomarse ninguna pastilla_ – recordó la voz de Lara respondiendo – _Sólo mucho café. Y ha hecho lo mismo todos estos días

_Recordó su sorpresa al oír aquello. _

Vera, lleva aquí toda la semana, acuérdate.

Dios, tienes toda la razón…

¿Y esos días que ha estado aquí que ha hecho?

Tomar café, leer, pasar el rato.

¿Nada de sexo?

No.

¿Y no duerme?

No lo he visto.

Ni yo.

De acuerdo. Ayúdenme a descubrirlo, quiero revisarlo minuciosamente.

Salgan – _recordó la orden de la Signora, y cómo después entre las dos lo despojaron de toda su ropa para que el doctor pudiera examinar por completo su cuerpo hasta quedar convencido de que no había herida ni marca alguna que revelara el por qué de su inconciencia. Recordó cómo lo vistieron nuevamente y luego lo cubrieron con la sábana cuando el doctor terminó de examinarlo. Recordó las palabras de su veredicto_

Parece estar simplemente agotado. Los músculos están tensos, la piel deshidratada, está ojeroso, y sus signos vitales están débiles, pero no parece haber nada más grave. De todas formas, deberían de avisarle a sus familiares

No conocemos a nadie de su familia.

¿Y los Solo?

No creo que sea buena idea avisarles, Signora.

Miren, si no hay problema por ustedes, puede quedarse aquí. No puedo estar seguro cien por ciento seguro sin prácticarle examenes, pero parece que lo que único que necesita es precisamente reposo. Vigílenlo, y si no reacciona en unas horas, podemos pensar en llevarlo a un hospital para revisarlo más detalladamente.

Lo vigilaremos aquí, no hay problema.

Al menor cambio, avísenme por favor.

Claro, gracias doctor.

Yo lo cuidaré si me lo permite, Signora.

Claro, Vera.

_Recordó pasar con gran ansiedad aquellas larguísimas horas, vigilando que en ningún momento su pecho dejara de subir y bajar, y mirarlo todo ese tiempo con un dolor en el centro del pecho que la aserraba. Recordó que él doctor volvió a revisarlo dos veces, porque él durmió treinta horas seguidas, y recordó que cuando por fin abrió los ojos, fue al baño, tomó un vaso de agua, le preguntó cuánto tiempo había dormido, le dio las gracias, se puso los zapatos y se marchó, sin explicarle que estaba exhausto porque llevaba nueve días evitando dormir para no tener pesadillas, cada una peor que la anterior._

_Vera se quedó dormida al fin, pero en sus sueños lo vio una y otra vez, como si pudiera presentir que su reencuentro estaba a punto de suceder…_

* * *

_Fue una noche de esas que se sienten eternas, pero al fin, el momento tan temido por unos y tan esperado por otros, llegó._

De acuerdo – _dijo la doctora Saito alistando a todo su personal - _Ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer. ¿Están listos?... Bien, entonces vamos a hacerlo.

¿Por qué lo atan? - _preguntó Milo, que sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando vio que le amarraban las manos a los barandales de su cama._

Es por su bien. Se está curando y eso hace que las heridas produzcan comezón, pero no podemos dejar que se rasque o podría lastimarse; su piel ahora es demasiado delgada y delicada.

_Una inyección en la vía intravenosa, y después, todos los ojos se clavaron sobre el cuerpo del gemelo, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Los más cercanos a él era la doctora Saito, el doctor Sato y Sayaka, junto a Georgia, Kiyomi y Slava, y unos pasos atrás estaba Milo, tal y como la psiquiatra se lo había indicado, todos debidamente ataviados para no ponerlo en riesgo de infección._

_Con mucha gentileza, la doctora Saito tomó la mano del gemelo y pasó su dedo por la palma que estaba abierta y miraba hacia arriba_

Kanon. Kanon, despierta. ¿Puedes escucharme?

_El peliazul respondió al estímulo con lentitud, moviendo muy lento los dedos_

_**¿Dónde estoy?**_

Trata de abrir los ojos. No hay prisa, solo inténtalo.

_Él por fin abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes, que se negaban a enfocar del todo_

_**Blanco... ¿Rodorio? ¿Santa Marinella? **_

No intentes hablar, solo cierra los ojos lento, una vez es sí, dos veces si es no... Soy la doctora Saito, ¿me recuerdas? Te hablé cuando despertaste

_Kanon contestó que sí_

_**Pero no sé dónde estoy… ¿Pepina? ¿Estás aquí?**_

¿Te sientes mejor que la última vez?

_Sí_

Hay algunas pruebas que me gustaría hacerte. ¿Me permites?

_Sí_

Respira hondo, y dime si te duele hacerlo.

_Él siguió sus instrucciones, y fue obvio que aún le dolía, pero también, que era una molestia mucho más soportable_

Todavía duele, ¿verdad?

_Sí_

¿Mucho?

_No_

Bien. Ahora tocaré tu abdomen, muy suavemente

_Con su mano enguantada, la doctora apartó con toda suavidad la sábana que lo cubría para dejarla hasta la cintura del gemelo, y tocó su piel. El suave contacto provocó que él cerrara los ojos. La doctora de inmediato se detuvo, asumiendo que él le dolía, ya que no tenía forma de saber que lo que más había alterado a Kanon, fue darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo y a merced de personas a las que no reconocía en lo absoluto._

_**Pepina, ¿dónde estás?**_

¿Duele mucho?

_No._

Bien, ahora voy a hacer lo mismo con una de tus piernas

_La doctora repitió la operación y el gemelo pareció sentir menos dolor_

Dolió menos que el abdomen, ¿verdad?

_Sí. _

Voy a cubrirte, dime si el roce de la sábana te incomoda demasiado

_No_.

Esto es muy buena señal, Kanon. Muy buena señal. Ahora sigue la luz de la lamparita, por favor

_El peliazul siguió los movimientos con algo de lentitud, pero sin mayor problema_

¿Te sientes mareado?

_Sí._

Es normal, no te preocupes. Tu vista, ¿cómo está? ¿Puedes verme bien?

_No._

Eso también va a ir mejorando, no te alarmes.

_Un extraño sonido salió de su garganta, señal de que quería decir algo, pero la doctora de inmediato lo impidió_

No, por favor. Tus vías respiratorias todavía están algo inflamadas, así que prefiero que no hagas esfuerzo por ahora. Vamos a levantarlo un poco, muy despacio - _instruyó al personal_ - Si duele mucho, di que no, y pararemos

_Movieron el mecanismo de la cama para que él no estuviera totalmente horizontal, y aunque sus signos vitales se aceleraron, no pidió que se detuvieran._

Procura estar tranquilo, eso es... Bien, vamos a empezar por lo básico. Estás en el hospital de la Fundación Graude, en Tokio. ¿Te suena familiar?

_**Japón... la tierra de Saori-sama... ¿Dónde está?... La Guerra...**_

¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? ¿Recuerdas qué te sucedió?

_Los signos vitales se aceleraron todavía más cuando el peliazul recordó sus últimos momentos_

_Sí_ - _señaló mientras se estremecía al recordar la sensación de su propia piel quemándose, y las maldiciones proferidas por el espectro mientras se elevaban por sobre el mismísimo infierno..._

Tranquilo. Sufriste quemaduras gravísimas, pero has logrado sobrevivir. Te hemos atendido aquí desde hace más de un mes

_Sus ojos mostraron gran sorpresa al oír aquello. Las ideas apenas y empezaban a tomar forma en su mente, apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de que eso no era un sueño ni una pesadilla, que él en realidad había sobrevivido a su enfrentamiento con Radamantys de Wyvern, y que estaba de vuelta en la tierra, aunque no tenía idea ni de cómo ni por qué había acabado en Japón..._

Nos tuviste muy preocupados al principio, y ahora nos tienes muy sorprendidos. Jamás habíamos visto una recuperación como la tuya. Afortunadamente, parece que lo peor ya pasó, pero aún hay mucho camino por recorrer. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

_Sí._

Pero no quiero que eso te angustie o te preocupe, ¿sí? Vamos a tomar todo poco a poco, y vamos a lograr que te recuperes y que salgas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

_Sí._

Ahora, quiero presentarte a algunas de las personas que te han cuidado. El doctor Sato, Kiyomi, Georgia, Slava, y la doctora Miyamoto.

_Kanon los miró con una mezcla de extrañamiento y gratitud, aunque también parecía buscar a alguien en particular, sin resultados positivos..._

_**Pepina...**_

Y también hay alguien más aquí que quiere verte - _dijo Sayaka, interviniendo por primera vez para hacerle una seña al Escorpión de que se acercara_

_Frunció un poco el ceño, intentando que sus ojos enfocaran mejor al hombre vestido en ropa quirúrgica azul que se le acercaba. Y en cuanto identificó su rostro, el latido de su corazón se aceleró. Le pareció tan increíble ver aquel mirar acercándose desde el fondo del cuarto, que si hubiera podido se habría frotado los ojos._

_**No puede ser... él murió...todos murieron... yo también... ¿o no?**_

_No podía confiar en lo que sus débiles ojos le mostraban, así que extendió su mano derecha para tocarlo, lo cual lo llevó a descubrir que estaba amarrado. Incapaz de razonar o de poner atención al dolor que le provocaba, comenzó a forcejear para zafarse, lo cual provocó que todos a su vez se fueran encima de él, tratando de contenerlo con la mayor suavidad posible para que no se lastimara_

¡No! No debes moverte - _dijo una muy asustada Georgia_

_**¡Tengo que huir!**_

Basta, por favor, vas a hacerte daño - _insistió la doctora Saito_

_**¿¡Qué me van a hacer! ¿Dónde estoy?**_

Cálmate, o me correrán y no podré explicarte nada – _dijo Milo atreviéndose a acercarse a él para que lo pudiera tocar, y en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto, el gemelo dejó de forcejear y comenzó a tranquilizarse, a lo cual los demás respondieron soltándolo. La expresión de su rostro mostraba confusión, dolor e incredulidad. _

Te gusta llevar la contraria, ¿verdad? Te amarraron para que no te lastimes sin querer, y mira lo que haces – _dijo un Milo sumamente nervioso, pues ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea estar ahí, ya que no sabía qué decirle. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que fuera Mü; __con sus poderes telepáticos podría... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando cobró conciencia de que Kanon no había dejado de tocar con suavidad su mano_

¿Pensaste que era un fantasma?

_Sí_

Pues ya ves que no. Los niños lo lograron, ella lo logró, y nos dio una nueva oportunidad a todos

…

Perdona. Soy malo con la comunicación no verbal. Excepto con las mujeres...

_Kanon sonrío por primera vez, una sonrisita pequeña pero obvia, y todos se relajaron un poco, incluido el Escorpión_

Gracias por enviarla. Sin ella no hubiéramos logrado romper el Muro...

_Kanon asintió ligeramente, demostrando que había entendido de qué hablaba. _

Me alegra ver que lo lograste. No había muchas posibilidades, pero bueno, ya establecimos que te gusta llevar la contraria... Imagino que te gustará saber que Ella está muy bien, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Y nosotros... bueno, todos la pasamos mal por un rato, aunque no tanto como tú... Mü estuvo usando silla de ruedas, hubo varios enyesados, Dokho trae muletas, yo usé muletas. Y nos hicieron comer gelatina, fue humillante. Aunque tenemos una fisioterapeuta que vale la pena estarse muriendo para que te toque. Supongo que ya tendrás el gusto de conocerla.

_Kanon no era un hombre que disfrutara de lo que los estadounidenses llaman "small talk", pero en ese momento tan difícil para él, lo disfrutó muchísimo y lo relajó, lo cual demostró sonriendo otra vez. _

En fin, nos dieron de alta hace un par de días y ahora nos estamos quedando todos en casa de Saori-sama, que es gigantesca, por cierto. Y nos dio una cuenta de banco y fuimos de compras... Sí, ya sé. Si a mí me dijeran algo así justo cuando estoy despertando, lo achacaría a los fármacos, pero así están las cosas. Ya estamos prácticamente en pie, sólo faltan Seiya, Aioros y... Sí, él también está aquí - _repitió Milo cuando vio la inmensa incredulidad que se reflejó en su rostro - _También es irreal para nosotros. No se me hubiera ocurrido jamás que él volvería... En fin, como decía, solo faltan ellos dos, y tú... Bueno, creo que ya dije lo indispensable. Y si tienes alguna pregunta... pues tendrá que esperar, tampoco sé leer labios.

_Kanon volvió a sonreír, mientras Sayaka, que seguía presente en la habitación y que había seguido muy atenta toda la conversación, le hizo una discreta seña a Milo de que había sido suficiente por el momento. _

Me retiro; hay otros que quieren verte. Saori-sama quiere verte, y Julián So... ¡Oh! Creo que olvidé mencionar que él también está aquí... No te inquietes, vino en son de paz. Es más, él también está quedándose estos días en la Mansión, con su Sirena y el músico... Si ya sé, eso también es de no creerse, pero con lo que le pasó a ella... bueno, creo que eso te lo contaré después. En fin, me voy. Tú... cuídate. Tómalo con calma... y disfruta de las terapias - _dijo en un susurro acompañado de un guiño pícaro que volvió a relajar parcialmente al gemelo, aunque su cabeza daba vueltas. _

_Estaba vivo. _

_Su hermano estaba vivo. _

_Aioros estaba vivo. _

_Julián quería verle. _

_¿Qué quería el destino de él? _

_Había pecado, sí, había cometido errores imperdonables, sí, pero ya los había pagado. ¿O no? __¿No había sido suficiente su encierro en Cabo Sunion para pagar por su arrogancia? ¿Por haber enloquecido a su propio hermano? ¿Por conspirador y traidor? ¿No había sido suficiente quedarse con las manos vacías una y otra vez? ¿Tanto tortura no había sido suficiente? ¿No había sido humillado lo suficiente? __¿No había sido suficiente recibir la aguja escarlata? ¿No había sido suficiente quemarse vivo? _

_Seguramente no. _

_Porque a Kanon no le cabía ni la menor duda de que si estaba vivo, era para pagar por sus crímenes. Por eso no le extrañó que Milo dijera que querían verle. Estaba seguro de que entrarían a su habitación para reprocharle, para maldecirle, para repudiarle. _

_Suspiró resignado, listo para lo que viniera. Y es que algo se había roto en él cuando la batalla en el Templo Submarino acabó. Athena le había perdonado, sí, pero el plan que había labrado por años había fallado miserablemente, y las únicas personas a las que había llegado a apreciar habían pagado su error con sus vidas. Así que después de haberse equivocado tanto, había decidido dejar de pelear. Ya no ofrecía pelea porque la experiencia le había probado una y otra vez que era inútil, y que mientras más se esforzaba, más desastrosas eran las consecuencias. _

_Se había negado a aceptar su papel como sustituto de su hermano, y todos habían padecido atrozmente por su culpa. Se había negado a morir en Cabo Sunion y sólo había perpetuado su sufrimiento. Al contario, se había rendido al llegar a la playa de Santa Marinella, pero el destino había querido mantenerle vivo. Había renegado de ser sólo un sirviente de Poseidón para manipularlo a su conveniencia, y muchos inocentes habían padecido y muerto. Por eso cuando volvió al Santuario calló y aguantó cualquier clase de humillación. Por eso no movió un dedo para defenderse de los ataques de Milo. __Estaba cansado de pelear contra su suerte. _

_Así que volvió a suspirar, listo para todo el dolor que aun le pudiera esperar. _

_No tenía idea de que el destino, una vez más, lo quería llevar en una dirección que él no había previsto..._

* * *

_Cuando Milo salió, los doctores le explicaron al gemelo que iban a vendarlo (habían dejado algunas partes de su cuerpo expuestas sólo para saber cómo iba su recuperación), pues así sentiría menos molestias, y mientras tanto, Sayaka llamó a la Mansión para avisar que su situación era mejor, que lo mantendrían despierto y que se hallaba estable, así que podían ir a verlo, aunque recomendó que acudieran sólo dos personas a verlo. Esos fueron naturalmente Saori y Julián, que de inmediato se transladaron al hospital. Y fue la jovencita quien entró primero, naturalmente. _

_Cuando Kanon la vio avanzar hacia él, sintió un poco de orgullo de sí mismo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Había jurado protegerla y cuidarla, y lo había logrado. Se estremeció ligeramente al pensar que había jurado dar su vida por ella si hacía falta, y de hecho, la había dado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había mantenido y cumplido una buena promesa. _

_Milo tenía razón, ella lucía como si nada hubiera pasado; su andar era ligero, y olía a frescura y tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, peros los ojos heridos de él no le permitieron notar de inmediato que eran las lágrimas las que le hacían lucir así. Lo primero que hizo la Diosa fue caminar directamente hasta él, sentarse a su lado, tomar con toda delicadeza su mano que ya estaba curada, y besarla con mucho cuidado y cariño, tan dulcemente, que Kanon se ruborizó_

No sabes cuánto, y por cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento, querido Kanon. ¡Temí tanto no volver a verte con vida! - _le dijo sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba un mechón de sus disparejos cabellos, pues su larga cabellera también se había quemado, de tal forma que ahora tenía varios mechones más cortos que otros - _Te arriesgaste demasiado y demasiadas veces aquel día... Has estado tan grave que pensé que te perdería, y esa idea me acosaba y me hería profundamente.

_El griego sabía que ella no mentía, y que su corazón era bondadoso por naturaleza, pero aún así, dudaba que ella hubiera notado su muerte, y mucho menos, que en verdad le hubiera echado de menos. Aquella incredulidad no pasó desapercibida para ella, que le explicó. _

Esos días que estuviste a mi lado en el Santuario me hicieron muy feliz. Sé que puede sonar extraño porque prácticamente no hablábamos; había mucho por hacer y estaba abrumada por la proximidad de la Guerra, pero me causaba tanta tranquilidad tu compañía, saber que después de haber estado tanto tiempo tan lejos, habías vuelto al que siempre debió de haber sido tu lugar...

_El no fue capaz de mantener la mirada de sus ojos obscuros, pero ella acarició su mano. _

Debo confesarte también que esos primeros días pasé mucho miedo. No era miedo de ti, si no miedo de que te marcharas, de que fuera demasiado incómodo o extraño para ti vivir en un lugar que siempre te dio la espalda - _dijo ella haciendo una pausa para que sus emociones no la traicionaran, para no echarse a llorar sabiendo todo lo que había padecido en el que debía de haber sido su hogar... - _Me preocupaba tanto, que más de una vez me levanté en medio de la noche para ir a donde dormías y asegurarme de que seguías allí. Tu presencia me brindó una tranquilidad y una seguridad que me cuesta describir. Pensar que estaba en deuda contigo me hizo esforzarme para corregir mis errores, para ser una mejor Diosa para ustedes, y sobre todo, para ti.

_**¿¡En deuda conmigo! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Pudo haber muerto por mi culpa! -**pensó él tan claramente, que ella lo percibió, pero decidió no hacérselo saber para no incomodarlo, y continuó._

Saber que sobreviviste al encierro de aquella prisión me inspiró para dejar de ser un lastre, para ser por primera vez algo parecido a un líder, para ser más fuerte. Pensé en ti para darme valor al enterrar esa daga en mi garganta... Yo creo que por eso he dormido tan mal desde que desperté y supe que estabas tan malherido... ¿Me crees? ¿Sabes que en verdad me importas?

_Sí - le hizo entender mientras de sus ojos escurrían dos lágrimas. _

No, no llores por favor - _dijo ella sacando rápidamente un pañuelo de su bolso con el que con todo el cuidado del mundo limpió las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos, antes de que corrieran por su piel y le dolieran - _Lo importante es que lo lograste. ¿Te duele mucho?

_No. _

Todo va a mejorar, Kanon. Vas a ver que sí. Hace una semana despertaste, pero tu piel era aún demasiado sensible. Ahora es mejor, ¿verdad?

_Sí._

¿Lo ves? Todo está mejorando. No hay prisa. Sólo descansa, y te recuperarás al cien por ciento... Tengo que marcharme - _dijo ella secándose a su vez los ojos - _tienes unos doctores muy comprometidos que me dieron instrucciones precisas de que no me extendiera demasiado. Y la jefa de enfermeras de este piso es un dragón. Ayer casi se come a Shaka, imagínatela. Pero volveré en cuanto me lo permitan, vendré siempre...Cuídate, y gracias por resistir - _dijo ella despidiéndose con otro beso en su mano. _

_La joven salió muy tranquila y relajada, a diferencia de Julián, que había recorrido la salita incesantemente durante todo el tiempo que había durado la visita de ella. _

Si quieres, puedes pasar ahora Julián.

Tengo que hacerlo, Saori. Sólo viéndolo voy a saber...

* * *

Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿no? - _dijo el italiano después de un breve instante que dedicó a verlo._

...

¿Podríamos dejarnos a solas, señorita? - _preguntó dirigiéndose a Georgia, que había permanecido en la habitación desde su despertar y que ahora checaba su suero._

Lo lamento, pero no es posible. Debo monitorear sus signos y… ¿Qué pasa? – _dijo ella, interrumpiendo su conversación con Julián al sentir la mano de él dándole un pequeño apretón, y luego, notó que él parpadeó una vez_ - ¿quieres que me vaya? – _otro parpadeo_ – Estás muy agitado, ¿estás seguro? – _otro parpadeo –_ de acuerdo, estaré aquí afuera, pero oprime el botón de inmediato si te sientes mal, o si sientes demasiado dolor – _dijo ella poniendo el pequeño_ _objeto en su mano_ - ¿De acuerdo?

_Un parpadeo más le indicó que era el momento de salir, lo cual hizo después de acariciar sus cabellos. _

_Kanon hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que Julián no notara la ansiedad que le producía quedarse a solas con él, pero no lo logró, pues había estaban los monitores cardiacos para proclamar su inquietud. Estaba desnudo otra vez frente al enemigo…_

Le pedí que saliera porque no creo que nadie pueda entender las cosas que voy a decirte. No tienes por qué angustiarte, no vine a vengarme, si eso es lo que te preocupa...

…

¿Quieres saber a qué vine?

…

La primera vez que entré a verte, lo hice por morbo. Me dijeron que no ibas a lograrlo, y quise verlo con mis propios ojos. No podía creer que te hubieran desahuciado cuando jamás vi que te enfermaras ni de gripe… Cuando entré y te vi, la parte más egoísta y orgullosa de mí se alegró. Aunque también me sentí algo irritado. Pensé que era lo más justo del mundo que te murieras, pero que era muy triste que te fueras dormido, que el destino fuera tan clemente como para mantenerte sedado. Pensé que merecías despertar y morir en medio de sufrimientos horribles por haber hecho tanto daño, por haber mentido y engañado tan vilmente. Hasta llegué a lamentar que te tuvieran tan vigilado y cuidado, y fantaseé con decirles a los que te cuidaban que no lo merecías, que eras un monstruo y que eras responsable de la muerte de cientos de personas… Pero decidí dejar que la vida te cobrara las cuentas. Traté de no pensar más en ti, y me fui a Grecia, a acompañar a Saori para que se recuperara totalmente... Aunque estando allá, me pasó una cosa muy extraña: estuve pensando mucho de ti. Conocí el que me dijeron era tu templo, y me pregunté cómo habría sido tu vida en ese lugar.

_Julián interrumpió su monólogo al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Kanon resplandecían por las lágrimas, aunque la verdad es que él también estaba conteniendo el llanto._

No llores _- exigió, mientras se secaba sus propias lágrimas con violencia_ – no ahora que tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte y tú no puedes darme ninguna respuesta…

_Julián se paseó por la habitación, tratando de tranquilizarse. Le había mentido, lo había usado, lo había manipulado hasta asesinar a sus propios amigos. ¿Entonces por qué, por qué, le dolía verlo tendido en esa cama, tan lastimado, llorando? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de imaginarlo tendido en la cama de aquel otro hospital, con el cuerpo roto, después de que lo hubieran violado? ¡Por qué no dejaba de recordar todo el cariño que le había tenido?_

_Respiró profundamente un par de veces, técnica que el propio griego le había enseñado para relajarse, hasta que lo logró medianamente. _

De cualquier forma – _dijo cuando recobró el dominio de sí mismo - _lo que realmente quiero decirte, es que no te he perdonado... Pero tampoco he podido olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos, las cosas buenas... Así que si cuando estés mejor quieres hablar conmigo algún día, yo… estaría dispuesto a escucharte...

_Sí_

Bien. Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, así que me marcho. Cuídate, Kanon...

_Probablemente sólo la brevedad de la visita del italiano logró que el corazón del griego no colapsara ante tantas emociones, aunque sus palabras no lograron alterar realmente su pensar. Estaba seguro de que Julián se había conmovido al verlo en tan lamentable estado, pero que cuando lo pensara mejor, cobraría su merecida venganza... _

* * *

_Sayaka lo consideró todo. Le avisó desde temprano a Saga que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para mantenerlo despierto, pero los mantuvo a ambos ocupados y alejados hasta entrada la tarde, no porque quisiera torturar a Saga haciéndolo esperar, si no para dar tiempo y espacio para que Kanon se recuperara de la visita de Julián, y para que ambos estuvieran preparados mentalmente para su reencuentro. Y valió la pena, porque además ese tiempo se utilizó en practicarles a ambos estudios médicos de diferentes clases que eran necesarios. _

_Así que tres horas después de la comida, y una hora después de que hubieran concluidos los exámenes, Sayaka fue por Saga, que se mordía las uñas mientras Shun trataba de entretenerlo contándole historias sobre la fauna nativa de la Isla de Andrómeda. _

Hola

Hola doctora - _respondieron ambos_

Vine por ti, Saga. Si estás seguro de querer hacerlo hoy, creo que este es el momento adecuado.

Por supuesto.

Entonces vamos, te acompañaré

Deséame suerte - _le pidió el pelizaul al adolescente_

No la necesitas. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Que Athena te oiga

¿Tú estás bien? - _preguntó la japonesa una vez que estuvieron por fin en la Unidad y que estaban terminando de prepararlo con la ropa esterilizada. _

No voy a sentirme mejor mañana.

No me gustaría que sufras una recaída.

Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Y si sucede... será frente a él. Será honesto. Sabrá cuánto me importa: es lo único que me interesa. No quiero que piense que estoy evitándolo, o que no me interesa lo suficiente, o algo peor.

De acuerdo, sólo recuerda tomarlo con calma. No intentes ni siquiera solucionar todo el día de hoy, porque sería imposible. Y tampoco hace falta; sólo necesitas hacerle saber lo básico, lo que me has dicho a mí. Deja plantada la semilla de la confianza, del cariño, de un nuevo comienzo. Ya habrá tiempo para lo demás, cuando él pueda hacerse entender y decirte todo lo que él necesite.

Sí. Gracias doctora.

No agradezcas, pierdes tiempo. Ve.

_Hay conexiones que no se pueden romper. Lazos que ninguna barrera del tiempo ni del espacio pueden deshacer. Ojos que al encontrarse se reconocen y son capaces de expresarlo todo. Personas capaces de interpretar el sentido oculto en una frase, la intención real de un acto pequeño, personas que pueden acabar la frase del otro. __No es tan extraño: se ve en aquellos que son "almas gemelas", (y que no necesariamente tienen que ser consanguíneos, o amantes). Se ve en dos mejores amigos que se entienden como nadie y que son capaces de compartir chistes lo mismo que tragedias, se ve entre compañeros de trabajo que se complementan y conocen perfectamente. _

_Y ellos, bueno, lo compartían todo: a sus padres, su sangre, sus rostros, una armadura... Y su conexión, pese al sufrimiento, a los años, a la distancia y a los monumentales malentendidos, seguía allí; eso fue lo que supieron al volverse a ver. _

_Cuando Kanon miró a Saga, supo que estaba viendo a la persona con la que creció, a su hermano sobreprotector y amoroso, al que le había cuidado en enfermedades y heridas, con el que había hecho travesuras, el que le había hecho compañía en las noches de insomnio y leído cuentos. _

_Ese que lo había encerrado, ese que lo había torturado, ese cuya voz le había reprochado en aquel maldito Templo compartido, no estaba. _

_Sólo quedaba el verdadero Saga, que caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado sin atreverse a tocarlo. _

_Kanon movió levemente la mano, lo cual le provocó un gran sobresalto a su hermano mayor, que estuvo a punto de detenerlo para que no se pudiera lastimar. Pero al contrario, Kanon se estiró y esforzó en lograr tocarlo. Y sin saber del todo por qué, Saga inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la mano de él, que por fin logró su objetivo, que no era otro que palmear suavemente la cabeza de su gemelo, como reconociéndola. Luego, enroscó uno de sus temblorosos dedos en uno de los cabellos azules, y lo acarició, cosa que hacía cuando eran muy pequeñitos y aún tomaban biberón y dormían juntos. Saga nunca había entendido porque le gustaba hacer aquello, pero siempre lo hacía cuando se acostaban, y se arrullaba haciéndolo hasta quedarse dormido. Lo hizo hasta que tuvieron unos siete años, cuando ya ambos habían dejado de ser niños..._

_Los recuerdos se agolparon en sus ojos, que dejaron libre su caudal al sentir el contacto que había anhelado por tantísimo tiempo. Recargó su cabeza sobre la cama y rompió en llanto, de tal forma que apenas y pudo articular las palabras. _

Te quiero tanto. Perdóname todo, por favor.

No... di... gas... na...da - _respondió por fin él con una voz tan enronquecida que apenas y se podía reconocer. _

¡Shh! No debes de hablar, puedes lastimarte. Tendremos tiempo, te lo prometo. Si tú quieres, si tú me dejas, voy a permanecer a tu lado. Y tendremos tiempo para hablar de lo que sea, de lo que quieras. Olvidaremos lo que quieras, recordaremos lo que quieras.

_**¿No estás harto de mí? Lo único que he hecho toda la vida es darte preocupaciones y problemas**_

¡Claro que no! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Eres lo único que tengo en el mundo, lo único! Y te quiero, ¡te quiero! ¿me entiendes? ¿Me crees? ¡Ojalá pudiera abrazarte!

...

Pero lo sabes, ¿verdad?... O dime si es que quieres que me vaya.

_Sus párpados se cerraron dos veces_

Dime si me crees, dime si crees que te quiero y que ese sentimiento rebasa a todos los demás.

_Kanon dejo caer sus párpados una sola vez y después, no hubo más; solo unos dedos temblorosos acariciando largos cabellos, miradas, sonrisas y lágrimas en medio del silencio de dos personas que no necesitan de las palabras para entenderse perfectamente..._

* * *

¡Vamos a seguir!

No. Ya fue suficiente por hoy

¡Pero así no voy a lograrlo!

¿A lograr qué?

Pues ser tan fuerte como tú

No es necesario. Te he dicho que tú eres especial. No necesitas ser el más fuerte físicamente porque tú harás otras cosas que nadie más podrá hacer, ni siquiera yo. Y para protegerte, me tendrás a mí y a un ejército completo a tu disposición. No tendrás que mover un sólo dedo para hacer tu voluntad

Pero no quiero que te lastimen

Nadie va a volver a ponerme un dedo encima, no voy a permitirlo. ¿O a poco crees que alguien pueda lastimarme?

No. ¡Nadie es más fuerte que tú!

Ahí está, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Voy a estar bien

¿Por qué dijiste volver? ¿Te han lastimado, Kanon?

Niño, haces demasiadas preguntas...

No quiero entrar

¿Qué?

Tengo... miedo.

Tu padre está allá abajo...

¡Podemos mentirle! Si tú le dices que lo hice, te creerá

Escúchame. No tienes nada que temer.

Ni siquiera sé qué tengo que hacer... No voy a poder...

Por eso estamos aquí. Estas mujeres son expertas, y… el sexo… no es... malo. Es algo placentero. Es más, hay gente que sólo piensa en eso, por eso existen lugares como este.

...

No tiene por qué ser malo... Además, tú no eres como los demás. Si algo no te gusta, exige que pare, y ella lo hará. No tendrás que hacer nada que no te guste.

Pero...

Yo estaré muy cerca. Y si sientes que te están obligando o algo te molesta mucho, grita y entraré.

¿De verdad?

Claro. Nunca permitiré que nada malo te suceda.

Cuando salga, ¿ya voy a ser un hombre?

Eso depende de muchas cosas, Julián, no sólo de sexo. Pero habrás dado un paso más para serlo.

¿Y voy a ser demasiado mayor para abrazarte?

...

¿Ya no voy a poder?

Eso lo vas a decidir tú, y nadie más. Pero no lo necesitamos, aunque sólo pongas una mano en el hombro y me mires, yo lo sabré

Te quiero, Kanon

Yo también niño...

Julián, ¡Julián! ¿Me escuchas? Pregunte si podía pasar y no me contestaste. Me preocupé.

Sí. Claro- _respondió el italiano saliendo de sus recuerdos. Después de ver a Kanon, había vuelto a la Mansión y se había encerrado en su habitación. Ni siquiera Thetis había intentado verle, pues sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que debía de haber sido reencontrarse con el Antiguo General. El heredero había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído que Sorrento tocaba su puerta y mucho menos que entraba - _estaba... distraído, es todo.

¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo estás?

Yo... no lo sé. Y él... consciente. A penas... No puede hablar, Sorrento. Creo que verlo me dejó más frustrado que antes. Está tan vulnerable que a penas y lo reconozco. Y es horrible demandar respuestas de alguien así…

¿En eso pensabas?

No. Recordaba

¿Qué?

Cosas que me dijo alguna vez... ¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas algo?

Pues de hecho sí. ¿Recuerdas que en el avión que nos trajo me preguntaste si me sucedía algo, y me dijiste que podía decirte lo que fuera?

Sí…

Bueno, pues me gustaría hablar de eso ahora... Hay algo que me ha tenido mal desde hace mucho tiempo, y me ha tenido aun peor el no confesártelo

Sorrento, ¿de qué…?

Estoy... enamorado, Julián

...

¿Me oíste?

Sí, solo que... me tomas por sorpresa totalmente...Sorrento, maldita sea, quita esa cara, ¡que susto me diste!

...

Quita la cara de tragedia, hombre. Amar no debe de ser motivo de angustia ni…

Se trata de Kanon

¿Qué tiene que ver él con…?

Es él… yo lo …

¿Tú... tú por...? ¿¡A él!

Déjame explicarte, por favor. Yo sé que quererlo es tan imperdonable como lo que él hizo. Me odio por sentir así, por no poder dejar de sentirme así por él, porque sé que es alta traición hacia ti, a quien le debo todo, y me odio aún más por mentirte todo este tiempo... No te dije nada antes porque estaba tratando por todos los medios de olvidarlo, pero venir acá y encontrarlo tan malherido me hizo entender que no puedo impedir mi sentir.

¿Pero qué carajos estás diciendo? Él es un hijo de puta que...

Lo sé, por supuesto que lo sé. Aquí – _dijo tocándose la frente_ – tengo bien claro que es un cabrón que no se merece ni el aire que respira y mucho menos que yo lo ame, que no hay nada que amar en él, y sin embargo no puedo sacármelo de aquí – _dijo apuntando a su corazón - _y lo de hoy...

¿Pero cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Tú! ! El único en quien confié después de su engaño. ¡Y resultaste peor que él! – _dijo largándose furioso. _

_Sorrento derramó lágrimas silenciosas, y aunque le aterraba la idea de perder su amistad, no se atrevió de seguirlo o de explicarle más, porque él pensaba exactamente lo mismo: que era una porquería de persona, y que amar a Kanon, era alta traición…_

* * *

Queridos y amados lectores míos:

Pues sí, a fin de cuentas el capi terminó siendo sobre Kanon, porque la verdad he escrito tanto sobre él, que todavía me saldrá otro capi suyo igual o más largo, jajaja, y pues lo más lógico era continuar con el capi anterior que había sido suyo, además de que ya quería "despertarlo". Pero claro que tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias y agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews y de opinar. Sobre este capi, pues sí, ya sé que estos dos capis no han tenido prácticamente nada de romance, más bien han sido de horror, jejeje, pero bueno, supongo que para estas alturas ya deben de saber que busco ser coherente y realista con mi versión de las cosas, y pues no puedo hablar de la vida amorosa de los gemelos sin hablar de estas cosas o no tendría lógica alguna todo lo que vendrá, espero lo comprendan y que no consideren que se me pasó la mano, jajaja. He procurado ser muy cuidadosa con lo que digo y el cómo, porque mi objetivo no es que tengan pesadillas, pero sí necesitaba de forma muy particular entender a Kanon y de dónde venía, y que clase de cosas podían haberlo orillado a cometer tanta loquera, jejeje, y bueno, necesité imaginarme y escribir todo esto para lograrlo.

Ahora que tengo tiempo, aprovecharé para agradecer en especial a Sonya-chan, ferduran, cyberiabronzesaint, (que por cierto, he extrañado mucho tus reviews de los últimos capis, espero que estés bien, querida amiga), a La Dama, Silence Messiah, Cami, Kitkat, DianaD, marin, shirounoao, Rihannon, To Midnight, Eowynd, Pegaso Seiya, Quilla Sama, Larc y Shadir, mi butaca de oro, jajaja, por leer y Dejar comentarios, jajajaja, los cuales agradezco y leo y releo cuando se me atoran las ideas, jajajajaja.

Y para resolver dudas especificaré. Marilucero, no, no voy a incluir a Helen, por más que lamente que no te guste Seika, ya que la considero muy joven para Ikki y mi historia ya está muuy avanzada. JuneStar, claro que también habrá más de Milo y Shaina, jejeje, y ya se resolverán tus dudas sobre si habrá amor o alo similar entre ellos dos, y para todas las que sufren porque ella se acostó con el Escorpión y no con Saga, pues les diré que nada está escrito, o más bien, sí está escrito, pero no les voy a contar ahora, tendrán que leerlo después, JAJAJAJA. RIAADVD, claro que habrá más de Seika-Ikki, aunque aún no sé si será aquí o en El viaje, pero de que viene más de ellos, es cien por ciento seguro. Sagitariusgirl, muchísimas gracias por tus amables palabras. He pensado lo de la novela, pero lo de las historias originales me cuesta un poco, lo intenté siendo muuuy joven, pero nunca las completaba o me satisfacían los temas, porque se notaba demasiado la influencia de mis escritores favoritos y más bien parecían plagios, jajajaja, aunque claro, quizás ahora sería diferente y la verdad es que me encantaría llegar a hacerlo algún día. Sweet Viictory, no conozco ese libro, pero me halaga que mi escrito te recuerde a un libro ya publicado. Y sí, coincido en que los gemelos ya merecen algo de paz, pero necesitaba que todos supieran lo que les sucedió en el pasado de Mi versión, jejeje, porque hay demasiadas teorías al respecto. También me halaga que ahora te interese Shaina, considero una victoria personal ese tipo de comentarios, jeje, es decir, lograr que a un lector le interese un personaje que antes no le había llamado la atención. Y para quitarte la duda y ya que falta un ratito para publicarlo, te confirmaré que No, Aioros No va a ser gay, eso es cien por ciento definitivo, jajaja. Ah, y también veo que me preguntaste sobre si habrá un capi de Líneas sobre Shyriu y Sun-rei. No sé si tendrán un capítulo completito para ellos solos, pero de que habrá mucha más miel para esa parejita, claro que la habrá. Y Marneus, sobre tus propuestas de mi fic en el programa este que me sugieres claro que me encantaría, nomás que primero me gustaría darle una revisadita a los primeros capis que publiqué, para revisar ciertas fallitas de edición que tuvieron, pero sería un sueño tener toda mi historia junta, no me imagino como se verá, leerá y sentirá leer de un solo jalón y como un todo mi trabajo de tantos años y que significa tanto para mí...

And for you Kitkat, I really appreciate your honest opinion about the way I split my story, but the thing is, my dear friend, that it has been truly estimulating for my mind, that has always worked in a messy way; it has been easier to organize and advance in my writing now that I'm really focused and clear about what I need to do and when and how to say it. And there is a little detail that it may change the way you think about "Líneas". The thing is that the only way to find logic in these chapters is if you already read "El viaje" complete until it's chapter 48, because that's the exact point when the story splits. Maybe when you read all the chapters of "El Viaje", you won't find these that mutilated, maybe yes, maybe not, but anyway, I will wait impaciently for your reviews. It gives me a lot of curiosity what would you think about my story after had been read it so long ago, and how you'll find it after all this time.

Les comento que el capítulo siguiente es de El Viaje, sin lugar a dudas, no sólo porque ya esperaron demasiado, si no porque estoy bastante cerca de terminarlo, y sobre todo, muero por saber qué opinaran sobre lo que está por venir. Y el siguiente capi de Líneas, será de Aioros, por lógica cronológica, jajaja, (me salió un verso sin esfuerzo), pero como decía, sobre todo porque yo también he esperado muchísimo por publicar lo que tengo planeado para él. Y para recompensar a todos aquellos que han tenido la atención y se han tomado la molestia de leer mis dos historias, les dejo aquí (cosa poco acostumbrada en mí), unos pequeños avances del capi 49 de El Viaje, y les cuento que sabrán sobre la convivencia de todos revueltos en la Mansión, de Seiya y Perséfone, por supuesto, y el esperado brinco que originó la división de mi historia en dos.

Un abrazote.

Estaré esperando impaciente sus reviews, ¡Los adoroo! (A ustedes y a sus reviews, jajajaja, no me malentiendan) Y ahí les dejo los avances.

Fuego.

* * *

¡Seiya se escapó!

¿Qué?

¡Seiya no está en el calabozo!

¡No puede ser, acabo de verlo! ¡Haz que lo busquen! No puede estar muy lejos... ¡Que lo traigan sano y salvo!

* * *

Miren lo que me encontré

Así que aquí estás, Pegasito

¿Que les parece si aprovechamos esta oportunidad para matarlo de una maldita vez? Al fin, podemos decir que lo encontramos muerto

Me encanta tu idea.

Por mí perfecto. Vengan, Jueces

_**Que pase lo que tenga que pasar… **_**_¿Funcionará mi cosmos aquí? Solo hay un modo de saberlo - _**¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!

* * *

¡Que los Dioses me asistan!

¿Qué pasa?

¿Ya vieron a nuestra fisioterapeuta? Viene vestida para matar.

No exager..

Míralo con tus propios ojos.

¡Por Athena!

Estoy seguro de que Dokho se estrena hoy...

* * *

Te ves espectacular. Tan sexy… tan deseable… quitas el aliento.

Milo, basta

¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

¿Qué?

Te he visto desnuda. Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo, y tú conoces perfectamente el mío, y aún, puedes ruborizarte. ¡Qué lástima que no te interesen los tríos…!

¡Milo, cállate! ¡Te pueden escuchar!

No hay nadie cerca. Por cierto, tuve que buscar el momento; Saga ha estado extremadamente cerca de ti...

...

¿Vas a negarlo?

Somos amigos.

¿Amigos como tú y cómo yo? ¿Amigos que se acuestan?

* * *

Has estado comportándote muy grosera con ella, y colgándote del cuello de él. ¿Qué pretendes?

¿Pues tú que crees? ¡Quitarle a esa fulana de encima!


	6. Memorias de Cuartos Blancos

Capítulo 6

**Notas de la autora al final**

Memorias de cuartos blancos

Kanon (3ª parte)

_Un muy mal presentimiento azotó a Thetis cuando se dio cuenta de que Julián bajaba las escaleras con gran prisa y salía de la mansión azotando la puerta principal. De inmediato recordó la sugerencia que le había hecho a Sorrento, y sin demora se disculpó con Sun-rei, con la que había estado conversando trivialidades, para ir escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo. _

_No lo encontró en su habitación, así que se dirigió al cuarto de Julián, y ahí lo halló, sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida y el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas, y el corazón de la rubia sufrió al verlo_

- … ¿hablaste con él?

- …Sí...

- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Que Kanon es un hijo de puta, pero que yo soy mucho peor, que confiaba solamente en mí y… – _dijo él con un tono de voz adolorido pero ausente a la vez –_ Lo que más me duele es que tiene razón: merezco su desprecio, Thi. Soy un…

- Sorrento, no – _dijo ella sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna forma_ - No pienses ni por un segundo que tiene razón. Lo que te haya dicho es producto sólo de la sorpresa, del shock, sólo eso. Es natural que esté dolido, pero cuando haya tenido tiempo de pensarlo bien, va a cambiar de opinión, estoy segura.

- Yo lo vi muy convencido; no me va a perdonar nunca…

- Claro que sí. Sólo dale tiempo…

- …Deberías ir con él. Seguramente, él te necesita ahora más que yo…

- No quiero dejarte.

- Estaré bien. Pasó exactamente lo que esperaba, ni más ni menos.

- …

- En serio, Thetis. Ve con él, por favor.

- ¿Seguro? Porque puedo….

- Thi, ve, de verdad.

- Está bien – _ella le besó la frente – _pero no olvides que te quiero.

- No lo olvidaré nunca. Ahora sólo tú me quedas.

_Thetis no supo qué decirle, así que volvió a besarle el pelo y se marchó, temiendo que al rencoroso Julián le llevara demasiado tiempo el perdonarlo…_

* * *

_El camino se le hizo eterno, pero finalmente arribó al penthouse, y desde afuera pudo oír el escándalo provocado por objetos siendo arrojados, gritos de furia, y cristales rompiéndose, así que aunque tenía llave, por precaución decidió anunciarse. _

- Jule… Soy yo… Voy a entrar.

_ Al abrir notó de inmediato que todo estaba patas arriba: era evidente que Julián se había desquitado con todo lo que se le había puesto enfrente. El susodicho apenas y le dedicó una mirada, mientras seguía muy ocupado en su rabieta. _

_Ella entró y se fue hacia un rincón, quedándose de pie recargada en la pared sin decir nada, brindándole una sonrisa comprensiva y una mirada algo triste, haciéndole entender que sólo quería hacerle compañía, y que no impediría su desahogo, así que él prosiguió rompiendo objetos, y su soliloquio lleno de incredulidad y furia también continuó, para luego convertirse en una serie de preguntas lanzadas al aire que ella no intentó responder._

_Una media hora después, exhausto de pasearse como león enjaulado, de gritar entre dientes y de manotear rompiendo objetos, Julián se desplomó en un sillón y empezó a expresarse con un poco más de coherencia._

_Ella, que ya se había sentado en el piso, lo escuchó hablar casi dos horas seguidas, con una paciencia que ignoraba tener hasta ese día, y sólo cuando él hizo un silencio que se prolongó más de cinco minutos, fue que se atrevió a tomar la palabra._

- Jule, sabes que te amo profundamente, ¿verdad?... – _él asintió, oyendo su dulce y aún debilitada voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación_ – entonces déjame decirte, amor, que esto No se trata solamente de ti.

- ¿¡Qué!? - _dijo él enfureciendo nuevamente_

- Entiendo que estés molesto, porque tienes toda la razón, pero no tomes el rol de víctima exclusiva, porque no eres el único herido. No sabes cuánto ha sufrido Sorrento estos meses, pensan…

- ¿Qué? – _la interrumpió Julián con un grito, enrojecido hasta los cabellos por la ira y acercándose amenazante hacia ella_ - ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías desde antes, y no me lo dijiste?

- Jule, no te enojes conmigo, por favor. ¿Tengo que recordarte que hace poco estaba muriéndome, y que no estoy muy fuerte aún?

_Julián tiró de sus cabellos y se paseó por la habitación, alejándose de ella y tratando de tranquilizarse. _

_Después de unos minutos de pesado silencio, y aparentemente un poco más sereno, se sentó también en el piso, muy cerca de ella, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y comenzó a interrogarla_

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Hace años…

_La sirena aprovechó la cara de absoluto desconcierto de su novio para continuar explicando._

- Los sentimientos de Sorrento comenzaron cuando él era el líder brillante y carismático que todos admirábamos y seguíamos ciegamente, incluso tú. Se enamoró mucho, mucho antes de su traición, por eso te digo que no debes tomarlo como una ofensa personas. Las cosas no ocurrieron como tú crees. Si me dejas explicarte, verás que las circunstancias… Sorrento jamás ha pretendido herirte, y mucho menos traicionarte.

- Entiéndeme tú a mí. ¿Tienes idea de lo absurdo y lo irónico que me parece esto? ¿De lo sorprendido que estoy? ¡No, sorprendido es poco, sorprendido es una palabra demasiado pequeña! ¡Estoy en Shock! Todavía no puedo creer que sienta… amor… ¡por él!

_Thetis no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de ternura se le pintara en el rostro al ver cómo su novio batallaba por poner en orden sus ideas_...

- Siempre supe que Sorrento era… diferente, que era muy sensible. Nunca se interesó en ninguna chica, pero la guerra se acercaba, pensé que estaba muy enfocado en ser un guerrero irreprochable, o en ser asexual como Shaka de Virgo, yo que sé… no tenía idea de que él fuera…. Y mucho menos se me ocurrió que pudiera sentir algo por Kanon, ¡por Kanon!

- No lo juzgues tan duramente. Todos estábamos hechizados por él, Jule.

- … Está bien, reconozco que es muy carismático, pero así eran todos mis generales. Si resultó ser gay, ¿por qué se fijó en Kanon, precisamente, de entre todos los malditos hombres de la tierra? ¡Es un infeliz, un conspirador, una rata desleal!

- ¡No, no lo es, y lo sabes!

- ...

- Julián, yo sé que todo era más fácil de entender cuando él era el villano absoluto de la historia, pero…

- Siento que me estoy volviendo loco también por eso, Thetis. Ya no sé qué pensar…

- Sé que el reporte y lo que contó Saga te desconcertaron muchísimo; para todos ha sido un balde de agua fría, y tú, que fuiste tan cercano a él…. Es difícil asimilar que es más complejo y que está más lastimado de lo que creímos, y comprendo que saber justo ahora que tu mejor amigo tiene sentimientos amorosos por él es casi demasiado. Cualquiera en tu lugar se sentiría traicionado y furioso, o más. Pero por favor, no seas injusto. Sorrento no tenía idea de lo que sucedería en el futuro cuando comenzó a sentirse atraído por él.

- ¿Y qué hay de su silencio? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo!? ¡Nos contábamos todo! Le confié mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos siempre: le hablé de Saori, de ti, de mi padre, de todo. Jamás tuve secretos para él. ¿Por qué no confió en mí?

- Sorrento es muy reservado, lo sabes…

- A ti te lo dijo...

- No, él jamás lo habló conmigo hasta que lo obligué.

- ¿Lo obligaste?

- Empecé a sospechar que estaba enamorado hace como tres años: lucía sumamente feliz, algo distraído, mucho más risueño y soñador... Comenzó a componer, y tocaba cada vez mejor, su música era cada vez más expresiva, más intensa. Me pareció obvio que alguien lo inspiraba, y sospeché que ese era Kanon precisamente porque cambiaba radicalmente frente a él: se mostraba muy serio cuando él aparecía, se esforzaba en seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y en ser perfecto en su entrenamiento, pero no mencioné nada pues aún no éramos tan amigos, y a fin de cuentas no era asunto mío. Luego vino la Guerra… Cuando acabó todo y la situación se estabilizó un poco, me di cuenta de que aunque trababa de disimular, estaba muy mal. No tocaba, comía muy poco, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos todo el tiempo, y se veía exhausto. Y se fue poniendo cada vez peor, así que un día fui a confrontarlo. Lo encontré dormido sobre las cobijas, junto a un libro abierto. Al hojearlo recordé que le pertenecía a Kanon. Las páginas estaban mojadas, y cuando vi las marcas en su rostro estuve segura de que eran lágrimas. Eso me puso furiosa y lo desperté prácticamente a golpes y a gritos. Me porté como una perra con él, le reclamé que no le hubiera entregado el libro a los investigadores, lo acusé de esconderlo a propósito, incluso lo acusé de haber ayudado a Kanon de alguna forma. Lo negó, pero no le creí, y le pregunté directamente si estaba enamorado de él. No lo negó y se echó a llorar… Esa noche me confesó todo…

- ¿Ellos fueron pareja?

- No Jule, no. Todo fue platónico.

- ¿Entonces no colaboró con él de ninguna forma?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Juró que jamás había sospechado nada malo de él, y le creí. No sabes; estaba devastado por no haber notado sus verdaderos planes, por haber seguido sus órdenes, por haber amado a alguien capaz de causar daño a tantísima gente, especialmente a ti, pero sobre todo, al entender que si tú lo llegabas a saber, lo considerarías un traidor también… Jule, esa noche me juró que su lealtad entera estaba contigo. Su amor por Kanon jamás le ha quitado objetividad. Ha sabido siempre, siempre, que él actuó mal, y que lo correcto sería que lo atraparan y que lo hicieran pagar por sus crímenes. Ese día me prometió que dejaría de amarlo a toda costa.

- Pues te mintió, porque hoy me dijo que sigue queriéndolo.

- ¡Ha intentado olvidarlo por todos los medios, y me consta! ¡Ha peleado contra sí mismo todo este tiempo! Por tu fundación hemos conocido muchísima gente, y muchas… y muchos, se han mostrado interesados en él, atraídos por su físico, por su buen corazón, por su talento o por todo junto. Y él tenía tan claro en su mente que Debía de desterrar a Kanon de su corazón, que aceptó toda clase de invitaciones. Lo intentó todo, créeme, pero ninguna de esas personas echó raíces en su corazón, y eso lo ha tenido desesperado… En el corazón no se manda, y por eso se odia a sí mismo, por seguirlo queriendo, y por ocultártelo. Esa ha sido una de las razones para que se haya involucrado tanto en el trabajo caritativo, aunque eso también le recuerda todo el tiempo la magnitud del daño que provocó... Ha pasado unos meses horribles, y cuando llegamos aquí y nos dijeron que él se moriría, fue un golpe brutal. Pensaba que era justo, pero de todos modos le dolía horrores verlo así. Y aunque se salvó, sigue siendo muy difícil; lo que Saga contó lo perturbó muchísimo, le preocupa cómo será su recuperación, si tendrá secuelas, si la gente de la Orden de Athena logrará perdonarlo… pero sigue firme en querer olvidarlo. ¡Es más, ha querido marcharse a Italia desde hace días! Se quedó solo porque yo se lo pedí.

* * *

- ...Entonces, si Kanon se hubiera muerto, ¿yo jamás habría sabido la verdad? - _dijo Julián después de algunos minutos de silencio, mientras intentaba comprenderlo todo_

- No, Sorrento te lo habría dicho tarde o temprano. Siempre tuvo en mente el sincerarse, pero quería haberlo superado cuando te lo dijera, y esperaba que para ese entonces tú estuvieras más tranquilo: siempre le aterró la posibilidad de perder tu amistad.

- O sea que me toman por un histérico y un intransigente – _dijo él, arrepintiéndose dos segundos después, porque eran adjetivos que le quedaban muy bien considerando que había arrasado con todos los objetos a su alrededor. _

- Por supuesto que no. Era natural que estuvieras furioso, y que lo estés ahora; nadie puede decir lo contrario. Pero siendo honestos, Jule, cuando supiste lo que hizo estabas completamente fuera de tus cabales, querías asesinarlo con tus propias manos, y esa etapa duró muchísimo. Era el peor momento para contarte la verdad.

- ¿Entonces, todas esas pláticas para convencerme de que dejara de buscar a Kanon y que dejara atrás mi venganza, eran para protegerlo?

- No, te convencimos porque era lo mejor para tu salud y para tu equilibrio emocional. Luego vino Hades y... Para Sorrento, tú eres su jefe, su mejor amigo y su familia, todo a la vez; no parecía lógico contártelo y alterarte más cuando Kanon se estaba muriendo.

- Entonces, ¿lo que lo hizo hablar fue la plática de Saga?

- Sí tuvo que ver con Saga, pero fui yo quien lo convenció de decírtelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Después de oír tus dudas, pensé que estabas listo para saber la verdad y entenderla. Que podrías perdonarlo.

- …

- ¿Jule?

- … debió de decírmelo desde el principio…

- Le preocupaba demasiado que siendo de una familia tan tradicional, no lo entendieras. Además, tú tenías muchas cosas que hacer y que resolver en aquel entonces. Y después…

- …

- Jule…

- ¿Sucedió algo más frente a mis narices que necesite saber?

- No.

_El italiano se puso de pie y se fue al baño. Tardó un buen tiempo en volver, y cuando lo hizo, tenía la cara y el pelo mojados. A su regreso, se encontró con que ella estaba tratando de poner orden en el desastre que él había ocasionado, poniendo sillas de pie y regresándolas a su lugar y recogiendo cosas. _

- Deja. Haré que alguien venga a limpiar.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo…

- No quiero nada. Vete por favor. Quiero estar a solas.

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

- …

- ¡Entiéndeme por favor, no era mi secreto para decírtelo! Tú estabas tan… si él te lo hubiera dicho antes, tu reacción hubiera sido demasiado violenta, y si yo te lo hubiera dicho, nos hubieras alejado a los dos. Y nos necesitabas, tanto como nosotros te queremos y te necesitamos a ti. Julián, perdóname por favor. No quería mentirte, pero él también es mi amigo. No podía fallarle…

- Sí estoy… No con… ¡Maldita sea! No estoy enojado contigo, Thetis, pero necesito estar solo. Necesito pensar.

- De acuerdo. Sólo tómalo con calma, por favor. Ya rompiste la mitad de…

_Julián no dijo nada, pero la expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para que ella se callara._

- … Volveré a la mansión…. ¿Pasarás la noche aquí?

- No sé.

- Avísame por favor si te quedas… Y recuerda que te amo… - _dijo ella atreviéndose a besarle la mejilla antes de irse._

* * *

_A su salida, el penthouse se quedó sumido en un profundo silencio. Julián contempló los resultados de su furia, pues parecía que un tornado había entrado al inmueble, y aunque se sentía mucho más despejado después de haber roto objetos por doquier, aún estaba ofuscado. _

_Tenía respuestas, pero eso no facilitaba las cosas. Aun se sentía molesto, herido y traicionado. Aun sentía que si veía a Sorrento se abalanzaría sobre de él para molerlo a golpes. _

_Sabía que las circunstancias eran muy distintas a como él las había entendido al principio, pero no dejaba de ser una cruel burla del destino que su mejor amigo se hubiera enamorado de Kanon, que había sido su hermano mayor, su ejemplo a seguir y su Judas personal todo a la vez, y que ahora sabía, también había sido una víctima de los caprichos de los Dioses._

_Por un rato se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la nada, tan absorto en la revolución de sus pensamientos que apenas y se dio cuenta de cuando las lágrimas de rabia le brotaron al fin. _

_Pasó otro buen rato llorando, y sólo notó que había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando se hizo de noche. Consideró la posibilidad de quedarse a dormir, pero el temor de que Thetis pudiera volver a ser atacada, o sufriera una recaída lo asaltó. Además, a fin de cuentas, él había sido el agraviado, y no tenía por qué andarse ocultando de nada ni de nadie, así que decidió volver. _

_Ya que llegó tarde a la cena, no fue tan evidente que no quería sentarse junto a los suyos. Sintió alivió al notar que podía sentarse junto a Hyoga y a Camus, y así lo hizo. Los caballeros de Hielo conversaban en voz baja pero sin parar, derrochando una paz y una familiaridad que le parecieron absolutamente reconfortantes mientras él consumía su cena en absoluto silencio. _

_Sorrento mantuvo el rostro prácticamente hundido en su plato de comida, y por su parte, Thetis le dirigió miradas largas y hermosas sonrisas, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a intentar ninguna clase de contacto, así que sin ningún impedimento, el heredero italiano se retiró a su habitación, se dio un baño, se puso la piyama y apagó todas las luces, listo para dormir._

* * *

_El sueño lo había vencido sin darse cuenta, y estaba tan débil y su salud tan frágil que hubiera podido dormir toda la noche, pero lo despertó la sed. _

_Cuando reaccionó no supo dónde se hallaba por un par de terribles momentos; luego se orientó, pero al percibir que estaba solo en la habitación y nuevamente en una posición de tremenda vulnerabilidad, lo inundó el pánico. La situación parecía ser diferente, y su vida parecía fuera de peligro, pero no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara, y que la boca se le secara aún más._

_Sus ojos aún convalecientes recorrieron con ansiedad la habitación, buscando una jarra, o un vaso de agua cercanos, y cuando no los encontró, recordó con toda claridad cuántas veces había buscado alrededor y no había hallado nada que pudiera beber…_

_Como una ocasión en la que, al despertar, no supo dónde se encontraba o cómo había llegado ahí, y lo único que sabía, era que tenía una sed inconmensurable. Esa vez había tratado de incorporarse del camastro donde estaba, pero se descubrió incapaz, pues su brazo izquierdo estaba sujeto a su pecho, y su brazo derecho encadenado a los barrotes de la cabecera, y al intentar forcejear descubrió que no podía mover los dedos de esa mano, que además, le dolía. Un ligero movimiento le confirmó que sus pies también estaban sujetos, y sintió que el corazón se le detenía ante la_ _perspectiva de morirse de sed, solo y amarrado a esa camucha. Pero una voz que reconocía perfectamente le hizo saber que estaba terriblemente equivocado_…

- ¿Tienes sed?

- …

- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Contesta, ¿tienes sed? – _repitió la voz, y Kanon, que sintió gran dolor al levantar la cabeza de su escuálida almohada, descubrió que su hermano sostenía un vaso con agua frente a sus ojos. _

_Apretó las mandíbulas para no contestarle._

- Me imagino que sí. Puedes tomarlo, adelante - _observó cómo Saga colocaba lentamente el vaso en un mueble frente a él -_ Sí puedes venir por él, ¿verdad?

- …

- Oh, perdón, se me olvidaba… Suéltenlo – _ordenó Saga con voz aterradora, y fue entonces que Kanon notó que había dos guardias acompañándolos en la pequeña habitación. Y reconocer aquellos rostros grabados a fuego en su memoria por haberlos tenido tan repulsivamente cerca, provocó que el corazón comenzara a darle de saltos en el pecho, causándole aun más sufrimiento._

_Los guardias abrieron los grilletes, mientras sus ropas comenzaban a empaparse de sudor frío. Y el sentir esas miradas tan llenas de maldad clavadas en él, lo hizo sentirse tal desamparo que si no hubiera estado tan deshidratado, podría haberse soltado a llorar. _

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a venir? ¿O estás esperando a que te lo ponga en los labios? Porque si es así, estás muy equivocado, no soy tan generoso… En realidad vine para asegurarme de que sigas vivo. Mantenerte cautivo, verte desmoronarte, hacerte daño, curarte, y luego volverte a herir, me entretiene – _dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él - _ pero si prefieres mantener tu orgullo y tu dignidad, y morirte de sed, por mí no hay problema.

_Kanon recordó mirar con desesperación el vaso de agua. Un único vaso de agua, adornado por la presencia amenazante de tres hombres que le llevaban toda la ventaja. Trató de controlarse, pero le fue inútil; el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar, y a cada momento se sentía más débil y más desesperado. _

_Quizás era mejor morirse de una buena vez. Le pasara lo que le pasara, Saga llevaba las de ganar. Si se humillaba frente a él, ganaba, y si se moría, también._

_**Vive hoy para pelear mañana**, resonó una voz en su cabeza, y pensó que de seguro, a su hermano le molestaría más que siguiera con vida. Así que se sobrepuso al inmenso dolor que sentía, se incorporó con grandes trabajos sobre uno de sus costados y luego logró sentarse en el camastro. Empezó a ver luces de colores a su alrededor, signo inequívoco de que se desmayaría, pero se esforzó en respirar profundamente y en tratar de seguir consciente: no quería arriesgarse a perder el sentido y quedar aún más indefenso frente a ellos. Después de algunos segundos interminables, logró que el mareo se le pasara, pero las piernas le temblaban, y no lograba que le respondieran._

_ A fuerza de pura voluntad, logró bajarlas para incorporarse, pero en cuanto las apoyó en el piso y trató de tenerse en pie, se le doblaron y cayó estrepitosamente. Se enterró las uñas de la mano izquierda en la palma para no gritar al sentir que su carne se volvía a abrir en diferentes lugares de su cuerpo, y después de algunos instantes en los que de nuevo tuvo que esforzarse arduamente para no perder el sentido, logró sobreponerse al dolor y comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso entre las risas de los otros, apoyándose en el codo de su brazo derecho para lograr llegar a los pies de Saga, que estaba seguro, sonreía bajo la máscara del Patriarca... _

_Al llegar al mueble, comprendió con horror que no podría alcanzar el vaso debido a sus dos brazos imposibilitados. Miró con desesperación hacia arriba, donde el vaso reposaba, y la distancia se le antojó infinita..._

- Eres tan entretenido cuando te comportas así, que voy a ayudarte – _dijo la voz de su gemelo, que tiró el vaso al piso. Kanon cerró los ojos, sintiendo los vidrios rozarle el rostro_

– No, no me lo agradezcas – _prosiguió Saga socarronamente, mientras Kanon, que tenía una sed tan desesperada, se veía obligado a beber directamente del piso y a lamer de las baldosas hasta la última gota de agua, tratando de no cortarse la lengua con los vidrios _– Verte ahí es más que suficiente... Solo te pido que recuerdes muy bien este momento – _dijo un Saga que se inclinó, lo tomó de los cabellos y susurró en su oído provocándole escalofríos incontrolables a su torturado cuerpo_ - Recuérdate aquí, a mis pies, como un perro, siendo nada... Nunca has sido nada, y jamás lo serás. Jamás… ¡Levántenlo!

_Recordó ser transportado sin consideración alguna al camastro, y sentir que lo encadenaban de nuevo. Trató de resistirse a pesar de que los dolores que le recorrían el cuerpo eran prácticamente insoportables. _

- Yo que tú, guardaría mis fuerzas. Podrías necesitarlas después – _dijo, dirigiendo con intención la mirada a los guardias_

_Recordó agitarse con más fuerza y comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra el camastro, prefiriendo morir antes que volver a ser ultrajado, pero dos terribles pares de manos lo impidieron, ejerciendo una presión insoportable contra su cráneo._

- Ni moribundo como estás confío en ti. Será mejor tenerte quietecito. No quiero que te mueras… todavía. La pasamos tan bien en la playa aquella tarde... pero ya pasaron más de dos semanas y me estoy aburriendo. Te quiero repuesto ya para que podamos volver a jugar. ¡Estoy siendo generoso, no seas imbécil!- _le gritó su hermano cuando por respuesta siguió forcejeando_

_Recordó que le inmovilizaron la cabeza también, amarrándola contra el colchón..._

- Así está mucho mejor. Descansa. Recupérate pronto, porque este lugar es mortalmente aburrido, y tú eres mi mayor fuente de diversión...

_Perdió el sentido. Y lo recuperó en algún momento indeterminado, cuando sus pulmones le dijeron que luchara por aire. Uno de los guardias lo asfixiaba de nuevo, y recordó luchar sin éxito alguno contra sus manos, contra las cadenas, contra los vendajes, contra su propia debilidad, mientras sentía una presión inhumana sobre la garganta. Recordó que lo tomaban de la barbilla, que le gritaban obscenidades y que le arrancaban la sábana de encima, le destrozaban las ropas y le separaban violentamente las piernas. Luego recordó sentir el peso brutal de un guardia echándose encima de él, y sentirlo arremeter contra la parte inferior de su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar..._

_Lo que Kanon no podía recordar, o mejor dicho, saber, era que el episodio del vaso de agua había sido real, y que en cambio, el abuso del guardia no había sido sino una de las muchas ilusiones que Ares había plantado en su cabeza…_

* * *

_La habitación se llenó de luz, de sonidos, de enfermeras de ojos rasgados, todas ellas pruebas de que no estaba en la Fuente siendo torturado, si no en un hospital japonés. Lo cual lo ayudó a entender, después de algunos angustiosos segundos, que no tenía 14, sino 30 años, y que ya no era más un prisionero... ¿O sí? Sus manos estaban atadas..._

_Con la preocupación bien escrita en sus rostros, Oyuki y Sumi, que habían entrado alertadas por la inesperada aceleración de su frecuencia cardiaca en plena madrugada, checaron sus signos vitales e inspeccionaron su cuerpo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. _

_Después de varios intentos de su maltrecha garganta, y de algunos sonidos extraños, logró susurrar algo parecido a una palabra _

- A… ag… gua

- Tiene los labios muy resecos_ – le dijo Oyuki a su compañera – _Sumi, trae un poco de agua por favor, y una pajilla… No podemos darte casi nada de beber _– le dijo la asiática cuando se quedaron a solas, mientras le ponía una especie de pomada sobre los labios, provocándole escalofríos_ – Perdón, es para que duela menos…

- Ag… aggu…

- Sssh, no te esfuerces. Te entiendo, pero tú también tienes que entender que has estado con suero durante mucho tiempo y tu cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse nuevamente. Pero voy a humedecer tus labios, ¿sí? Y podemos darte algo de agua, pero muy poquita. ¿Comprendes?

_Por respuesta él cerró los ojos, mientras entendía que tenía treinta años, sí, pero que volvía a estar a expensas de otros, sujeto a las decisiones que otros tomaban por él basados en "lo que era mejor", tal y como había sido hacía dieciséis años…_

_El agua llegó, y la enfermera humedeció sus labios abundantemente con una especie de esponjita, sensación que le produjo un placer inmenso, las gotitas refrescándole el paladar. Y luego le permitió beber un par de pequeñísimos sorbos, para luego llevarse el vaso y dejarlo fuera de su alcance. _

- Perdona, no te puedo dar más, te haría daño. Pero puedo humedecerte los labios cuando lo desees. Mira _– dijo señalándole su propia mano, que permanecía atada al barandal por vendas – _esto es un botón. Si quieres más agua, o cualquier otra cosa, tócalo y vendré.

_Sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en el vaso de agua. _

- No puedo. Es horrible, ya sé, pero será sólo por un par de días, hasta que tu estómago se readapte. Sé paciente, ¿sí? - _dijo ella mientras acariciaba un mechón de sus chamuscados cabellos y le sonreía dulcemente. _

_Con ese gesto, Oyuki le recordó a Pepina. _

_Pepina siempre era tan considerada cuando le acariciaba y peinaba el cabello. Siempre era tan dulce al reconfortarlo así… Anheló profundamente poder oír su voz y aquellas melodías que lograban calmarlo tanto…_

_El sopor comenzó a invadirlo. Hubiera querido revelarse y gritar mil y un pensamientos que le nacían, pero su garganta estaba maltrecha y su cuerpo sediento de reposo, así que los párpados se le fueron cerrando, y un sueño pesado y reparador lo invadió sin que pudiera evitarlo._

* * *

_El sueño que tanto anhelaba para evadirse de sus pensamientos lo eludió. Intentó relajarse, puso música y trató de poner la mente en blanco casi una hora hasta que se hartó de revolverse entre las sábanas y se levantó para ir al asiento de su ventana, la cual abrió, buscando consuelo en el fresco de la noche y en los reflejos de la luna que jugaban con el agua de la alberca. _

_Pero aunque eso era lo que había querido evitar, acabó rememorando detalles sobre su ex general... _

_A los doce años, Julián no había entendido la expresión en los ojos y el rostro del griego cuando en una ocasión una nueva cocinera sirvió para el almuerzo una pasta que se había batido, que estaba demasiado condimentada, salada y que para colmo estaba bañada por una salsa de tomate que había quedado amarga, y aunque todos se quejaron e hicieron el plato a un lado, él siguió comiendo. Cuando Julián le preguntó, Kanon había justificado el seguir comiendo aquel terrible platillo diciendo que "un soldado nunca sabe cuándo, y mucho menos qué será su siguiente comida". _

_El estómago se le encogió al recordar las revelaciones de Saga, y el proceder del que había sido su mano derecha, que a veces le había llegado a parecer tan peculiar y casi maniaco, ahora cobraba sentido. Al saber que casi había muerto deshidratado tuvo sentido el por qué, cuando algo le preocupaba, lo primero que hacía era tomar lentamente un vaso de agua de la jarra que jamás debía de faltar cerca de él, ya fuera en su habitación, en su Templo o en su escritorio en la casa de los Solo. _

_Sólo al saber que casi lo habían matado de hambre entendió que jamás se brincara una comida, por sencilla o simple que esa fuera. Comprendió por fin por qué insistía en comerlo todo con cubiertos, y por qué cortaba toda la comida en pedacitos muy muy pequeños, como si la estuviera revisando… _

_Recordó con claridad el asco que le produjo esa pasta batida y salada. Comerse algo echado a perder debía de ser mucho peor…. ¿Qué se sentiría comer un vidrio? ¿Cortaría al pasar por la garganta, o dolería hasta que llegaba al estómago? _

_Julián comenzó a pasearse como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación, sintiéndose no sólo lleno de dudas e inquietudes, si no perseguido por la soledad, pues justo en esos momentos en los que tanto lo necesitaba, su mejor amigo, al que había pensado que podía confiarle absolutamente todo, era ahora la última de sus opciones. _

_Porque si Kanon había sido un día un extraordinario hermano mayor, Sorrento había sido, casi desde que se conocieron, su mejor amigo. Kanon era demasiado hermético, demasiado adulto, demasiado sobreprotector y lejano a la vez. Sorrento en cambio, era de su edad, y en él había depositado sus confesiones, sus sueños y sus miedos. El austriaco lo admiraba, y no esperaba que cumpliera con las gigantescas expectativas que su padre y el Dragón Marino ponían sobre sus hombros. _

_Había sido un excelente amigo; había sido tolerante al verlo patalear por tonterías y caprichos, había oído con paciencia sus quejas por ser un pobre niño rico, le había dado buenos y sabios consejos, lo había comprendido y confortado por ser tan privilegiado y a la vez no poder ser más libre. Y cuando no hubo palabras posibles que pudieran calmarlo, simplemente lo había acompañado, sentado junto a él, a veces poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, otras, tocando su música para aliviar su pena o desvanecer su rabia. _

_La decepción que le provocaba saber que precisamente él, su mejor amigo, amaba a Kanon, era gigantesca. _

_Kanon lo había usado. Thetis le había mentido, y Sorrento…_

_Y en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, le pesaba saber que pese a todo, ellos tres eran lo único que tenía en el mundo, y que sin ellos, estaría totalmente solo. _

_Con dinero a manos llenas, con propiedades por doquier, con barcos a todo lujo, con parientes lambiscones y lejanos que no lo amaban y sí querían una parte de su dinero, y con los océanos a su disposición, pero sólo. _

_…sólo como debía de haber estado Kanon en el Templo de Géminis mientras el apéndice le estallaba, o enfermo y roto en el hospital de Santa Marinella, pero sobre todo en esa prisión… _

_Julián se enterró los dedos en las sienes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder sacarse a Kanon de la mente. Y recordó con ironía que muchas veces, cuando llegó a tener pesadillas o no podía conciliar el sueño, el propio Kanon le había hecho compañía y le había aconsejado todo lo que podía hacer para tratar de contrarrestar el insomnio._

_"Haz ejercicio. Si vas a la cama cansado, dormir será más fácil"_

_"Si tuviste una pesadilla, prende la luz y observa todo con atención para darte cuenta de que fue sólo un sueño, que ya acabó, y que estás a salvo"_

_"No tomes café en las noches, mejor un vaso de leche tibia, o té" _

_"Si pasa un rato y no viene el sueño, ocupa tu tiempo. Lee un libro, o adelanta algún pendiente"_

_"Hay pastillas, pero no debes de abusar de ellas, o dejarán de hacer efecto…" _

_Jamás se detuvo a pensar en por qué Kanon sabía tanto sobre pesadillas e insomnios. ¿Cómo serían sus pesadillas, si había sido poseído y torturado? Si había estado siempre tan solo…_

**_Soy un egoísta, _**_pensó. Llevaba años sabiendo detalles preocupantes de Kanon, pero había estado demasiado ocupado en sí mismo… _

_Conseguir alcohol en casa ajena y a esas horas se antojaba imposible, así que prendió la televisión. Encontró una película que había visto hacía años y donde el protagonista recibía una inyección de un suero de la verdad. Y cuando, pese a toda su fuerza física y su testosterona, el personaje contó sus secretos más íntimos con la candidez y la sonrisa de una colegiala, la mente de Julián comenzó a fantasear. _

_¿Y si usaran algo así en Kanon? ¿O la hipnosis podría conseguir que él les contara la verdad? _

_Ikki había logrado que confesara su traición. ¿Podría extraerle los detalles también?_

_Absurdamente, el pensamiento de forzarlo de algún modo a que hablara por fin con toda la verdad le brindó tanta paz, que minutos después logró conciliar el sueño, la tele quedándose prendida. _

_Lo que ignoraba el heredero, es que incluso si doblegaran su voluntad y lo hicieran hablar, Kanon no podría contar completa su propia historia: en demasiadas ocasiones no había tenido lucidez o conciencia suficiente como para saber qué había sido de él, y tampoco sabía realmente cuántas personas habían intervenido para salvarle la vida en numerosas ocasiones…_

_Y lo que sí sabía, no lo contaría. No contaría todo lo que pensó, sintió y sufrió en su soledad de años en el Templo de su hermano o en el encierro de Cabo Sunion, y mucho menos contaría, se lo preguntara quién se lo preguntara, que el destino le había llevado siempre por un camino opuesto a sus deseos, especialmente una madrugada en la playa, cuando decidió dejarse morir…_

* * *

_Cuando las enfermeras lo despertaron al día siguiente, hablándole con voces gentiles y teñidas de simpatía, tomándole los signos vitales y revisando los vendajes y las reestricciones en sus manos con toda la suavidad posible mientras le contaban que hacía un bellísimo día allá afuera, todo comenzó a tomar mayor claridad en su mente. El día anterior había sido doloroso, confuso y vertiginoso, y recordaba como entre bruma su conversación con Milo, la bondad y los besos de Saori, la mirada de Julián, las lágrimas arrepentidas de Saga y la textura de sus cabellos en sus dedos. Pero ahora todo era mucho más claro, y real. _

_Le habían salvado la vida y estaba una vez más en un hospital, inconfundible por sus paredes y sábanas blancas, el aroma a medicinas, el ruido de los aparatos, el metal del inmobiliario y sobre todo, por las sonrisas compasivas del personal. _

_Aunque, después de la sorpresa inicial, no lo encontró tan terrible. _

_Ciertamente, estar herido no era nada agradable, y el estar físicamente tan vulnerable le provocaba gran desasosiego, casi hasta resultarle traumático. Pero también, entre paredes bancas como esas, había logrado ser un poquito feliz. En una habitación como esa, la había conocido... _

_Ser Géminis implicaba ambivalencia: frecuentemente, en __sus experiencias de vida, lo trágico y lo hermoso fueron de la mano..._

___Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había estado hospitalizado_.

_Las primeras ocasiones las recordaba muy vagamente, pues había sido muy niño, pero recordaba sin dudas que era horrible sentirse desorientado por las luces tan fuertes apuntándole directamente a los ojos, manos extrañas transportando, tocando su cuerpo y manipulándolo, haciéndole cosas desagradables; rostros desconocidos mirándolo y hablándole, tener que estar acostado en superficies metálicas. _

_Muy pocas veces estuvo Shion con él; en las demás, había sido siempre desolador que no hubiera nadie ahí haciéndole compañía y preocupándose por él, siempre vergonzoso el no saber contestar cómo había llegado ahí, siempre dando respuestas a medias o mintiendo cuando le preguntaban qué le pasaba, que le dolía o cómo se había lastimado. _

_Kanon suspiró, mitad resignado y mitad consolado ante la perspectiva de estar, a sus treinta años, internado una vez más. Porque, pese a lo desagradable que había sido siempre que lo inyectaran, lo inmovilizaran, lo operaran y que limpiaran con fuerza sus heridas, pese al odio que sentía porque lo tocaran sin su consentimiento y que lo bañaran, recordaba casi con cariño paredes blancas como esas, porque en ellas, su rostro que siempre había sido sombra, espejismo o eco del de su hermano, había sido un rostro definido que sólo a él le pertenecía; su nombre, que siempre había sido secreto, se convertía en un ruido familiar; porque las manos extrañas habían sido casi siempre suaves, atentas, casi acariciantes al vendarlo, curarlo y alisar y peinar sus cabellos. Porque los rostros desconocidos casi siempre le habían sonreído con simpatía e incluso cariño, y porque las voces casi siempre habían sido amables y reconfortantes, en particular una voz…_

_Estar de nuevo en un hospital le daba cierta seguridad, porque en los hospitales, casi siempre había gente que, aunque fuera por lástima, caridad o por costumbre profesional, era amable y dulce con él. Entre esas paredes blancas, casi siempre había encontrado la dulzura, el cariño y las atenciones que en todos los demás lugares que conocía se le habían negado…_

* * *

- Buenos días. ¿Te sientes bien?_ – preguntó una mujer muy sonriente que hizo su entrada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y que él reconoció cuando se acercó lo suficiente._

_Kanon cerró los ojos, haciéndole saber que estaba bien, y la doctora Saito sonrió_

- Me alegra mucho saberlo… _– dijo ella mientras checaba su expediente, donde las enfermeras habían anotado su evolución durante la noche –_ Tus signos vitales van mejorando. Eso es excelente... Bien, pues entonces es momento de que conversemos. No te inquietes por favor _– dijo ella cuando notó que sus latidos se aceleraban un poco, pues nada le quitaba de la cabeza que el castigo para sus acciones estaba por llegar - _no son malas noticia_s._

_Él pareció tranquilizarse y ella, con una sonrisa, tomó una silla para sentarse junto a él, que en esos momentos se percató de que no estaban solos, y que a la habitación habían entrado un joven y otras dos mujeres. _

- Ayer procuramos no saturarte con información y darte tiempo para asimilar tu situación, pero es importante que entiendas todo lo que te ha pasado y lo que te espera en un futuro inmediato.

_Él asintió lentamente, dando a entender que comprendía hacia donde se dirigía la "conversación" entre ellos. _

- Las quemaduras que sufriste fueron sumamente graves, y extensas. Prácticamente todo tu cuerpo resultó afectado...

**_Totalmente quemado. _**

**_Bien. _**

**_Al fin el exterior y el interior coincidirán. Verán el monstruo que soy..._**

- ... pero ciertamente tu recuperación ha sido fantástica. Única, podría decirse. La verdad, cuando te recibimos y te revisamos, te encontramos tan mal que concluimos de que no podíamos hacer nada para salvarte, y nos dedicamos a evitar que sufrieras, pero tu cuerpo reaccionó de una forma extraordinaria, tanto, que cuando sobreviviste y sentimos la necesidad de actuar, tu cuerpo ya estaba... curándose a sí mismo, de alguna forma. Eso nos ahorró operaciones, injertos, tiempo, cicatrices y complicaciones: fue maravilloso, en verdad, pero tuvo consecuencias también, como la fragilidad de tu nueva piel, lo expuesto que estuviste a las infecciones, y el dolor, pero afortunadamente el ritmo al que sanas es rapidísimo, y ahora ya te es tolerable. Así que estamos listos para pasar a la fase que sigue, que es la rehabilitación. No mentiré, aunque has progresado y mejorado a un ritmo asombroso, no creemos que sea un proceso rápido, pero mientras más pronto comencemos, será mejor, así que a partir de hoy, habrá mucho trabajo y un régimen con horarios a seguir rigurosamente.

_Él asintió y ella le brindó una sonrisa, sorprendida de lo bien que él parecía tomar las noticias. Harue volteó un poco, buscando la aprobación de Sayaka, que estaba ahí presente, para continuar, y la psiquiatra con un pequeño gesto le dijo que podía seguir, ella también asombrada de lo calmado que estaba el gemelo, así que la doctora Saito prosiguió con su explicación._

- Una quemadura de tercer grado es una de las heridas más graves que puede sufrir el organismo humano, pues no afecta sólo a la piel, si no que ocasiona un desequilibrio tremendo en el funcionamiento de los demás órganos. Nos esforzamos mucho tratando de mantenerte en el mejor estado posible, pero a parte de perder obviamente piel, estos meses perdiste peso, masa muscular, líquidos y nutrientes; todo tu sistema metabólico se descompuso por las quemaduras y por la inactividad, y tus órganos han trabajado demasiado tratando de compensar, pero cuidamos mucho los medicamentos y la alimentación que se te dio para que el daño fuera el menor posible, así que una de nuestras prioridades ahora que tu nueva piel es más resistente, es ponerte en pie lo más rápido posible, para que tus órganos mejoren su funcionamiento, y para que recuperes fuerza y tono muscular.

- ...

- Todo este tiempo estuvimos alimentándote por sonda, así que tenemos que reacostumbrar a tu estómago para que vuelva a funcionar correctamente y sobre todo, para evitar que caigas en desnutrición. Esa readaptación la vamos a lograr poco a poco, dándote primero líquidos, después papillas y así hasta llegar a comida sólida, pero no vamos a quitarte la sonda todavía, porque las necesidades calóricas de tu cuerpo serán tremendas hasta que tu nueva piel tenga tantas capas como una piel normal. La readaptación puede ser bastante incómoda, dos meses es mucho tiempo para permanecer inmóvil, pero… Kanon, ¿estás bien? – _dijo la doctora interrumpiendo su discurso al notar que en algún punto él parecía haber dejado de oírla, y que ahora tenía la mirada perdida, pero ella recuperó su atención tomando con suavidad una de sus manos vendadas entre las suyas _– Sé que lo que estoy diciendo no es fácil, que el accidente que sufriste cambió por completo el rumbo que tenía tu vida, pero tenemos una fe enorme en ti. Has dado una batalla por vivir como no la habíamos visto jamás.

**_Si supieran que la batalla no fue mía, si no de Ella..._ **

- Como te decía, hay mucho que hacer, pero nunca estarás solo. Todos aquí somos tus irredentos admiradores, te acompañaremos y estaremos contigo para apoyarte en lo que necesites.

_Lo único que evitó que Kanon hiciera una mueca de amargura al oír que tenía "admiradores irredentos", fue que aunque sentía el rostro adormecido, le dolía_...

- Ahora, hay que establecer tu rutina. Debes de comer, a través de la sonda o normalmente, seis veces al día, tener dos sesiones de rehabilitación diarias para ir trabajando con las distintas partes de tu cuerpo, aunque primero, serán manos, brazos y rostro, luego tus piernas evidentemente; también te pesaremos, te tomaremos medidas y te bañaremos como hemos hecho desde que llegaste, para llevar un control exacto de tu progreso, además de que hay que realizarte estudios, terapias especiales... Como puedes ver, hay mucho que hacer, aunque claro, también habrá tiempo para que reposes y para que recibas visitas, pero esas tienen que ser en un horario muy específico, para que no interrumpan el resto de las actividades. Así que puedes escoger si quieres recibir visitas temprano por la mañana, antes de empezar la rutina y después de un desayuno, o en la tarde.

_La mujer que le hablaba parecía toda amabilidad y cordialidad, así que Kanon imaginó que si le preguntaba a qué horas quería recibir visitas, no sería por reírse de él o por ser irónica. Debía de ser ignorancia; pura, simple y llana ignorancia sobre quién era él, lo que había hecho o cómo había sido su vida. Así que cerró los ojos unos instantes, controlándose para no ofenderla al reír ante lo absurdo de su pregunta, porque aparte de Saga y de Saori, no esperaba ser "visitado" por otros muchos, y menos con la frecuencia suficiente como para que eso interrumpiera las "actividades". _

_Cuando se sintió listo para contestar con diplomacia, abrió los ojos y sin intentar hablar, movió sus labios lentamente para formar la palabra: "Tardes"_

_- _¿Prefieres las tardes? Perfecto, así será - _garantizó ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras el resto de los presentes sonreían también_ - Pasando a otra cosa, quiero informarte que este hospital está equipado con lo último, y que además, la señorita Kido se ha asegurado personalmente de que tú pases este tiempo de la mejor forma posible, así que casi podemos garantizar que no te aburrirás. Tus ojos no están al cien por ciento todavía, así que la televisión y la lectura, si te interesa, tendrán que esperar un poco, pero por lo pronto tendrás toda la música que quieras a tu disposición. Gustav... - _ante el llamado, el enfermero se acercó poniendo en una mesita cercana para que él los viera, un par de aparatos que el griego reconoció con incredulidad, mientras el muchacho sostenía entre sus manos uno en particular - _Gustav, que es otro de los enfermeros encargados de cuidarte, te ayudará a ir escogiendo tu género de música y tus piezas favoritas, para que las puedas oír durante el día y particularmente durante las terapias, nos ayudará muchísimo para que estés lo más tranquilo, relajado y distraido posible, y eso contribuirá a que el dolor sea mucho menor. Bueno, ya aclarado todo, falta alguien por presentarte. Ayer ya conociste a la doctora Miyamoto, que va a estar siempre al pendiente de ti, y ella es Catalina, la fisioterapeuta que va a hacerse cargo de tu rehabilitación.

_La doctora Saito detuvo su monólogo porque recibió un mensaje en su celular. _

- Debo de ir a supervisar un caso, pero volveré en un rato, mientras podrán conocerse. Gustav, acompáñame por favor. - _dijo cuando despegó sus ojos de la pantalla de su móvil y salió de la habitación despidiéndose rápidamente y sonriéndole de nuevo a Kanon. El enfermero dejó el aparato que sostenía en la mesita y la siguió con presteza. _

- ¡Vaya, es maravilloso conocerte finalmente! Te diste a desear mucho, ¿no crees? - _dijo una mujer de rostro hermoso y muy evidente procedencia latina que se acercó a él, sus ojos muy brillantes y vivaces haciéndole pensar en alguien más..._ - Bueno, lo importante ahora es que ya estás despierto, y que a partir de este momento, eres mi prioridad.

- Lina, ¿no te parece que...?

- ¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo! Perdón, debes de pensar que estoy loca - _dijo volviéndose a él_ - Lo que pasa es que moría por conocerte. Me has tenido trabajando y estudiando horrores este mes,¿sabías? He pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ti, planeando tu rehabilitación y dándote masajes mientras todavía dormías, que ya siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida. Además, como he atendido a varios de tus amigos, conocí a tu gemelo, y eso me ponía más curiosa todavía. Pero no te enceles por mis otros pacientes, que desde hoy, tú serás mi consentido, te lo prometo.

- Discúlpala si la encuentras demasiado atrevida: estarías en lo correcto. Es demasiado entusiasta a veces, inapropiada y confianzuda la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es excelente en su trabajo, no dudes eso... - _dijo otra japonesa acercándose y hablándole por primera vez - _Mi nombre es Sayaka, y como bien dijo la Doctora Saito, estaré siempre al pendiente de ti. Tu garganta aún no está en condiciones para hablar, y estos primeros días serán con toda seguridad agotadores y complicados, y muy probablemente te sientas confundido y desorientado por los medicamentos. Quizás no recuerdes esta conversación completa. Pero eso no importa, te explicaremos todas tus dudas cuantas veces sea necesario, y quiero que sepas que yo estaré al pendiente exclusivamente de eso: de contestar tus preguntas, de aclarar tus dudas, de escuchar todo lo que quieras decir, y de aconsejarte, si me lo permites. Serán días importantes, de adaptación, y en casos como los tuyos es perfectamente normal sentirse abrumado, confundido, molesto o triste. Pero como dije, es normal, y yo estaré aquí para oírte y ayudarte.

_Sayaka, que notó que él había estado analizándola todo el tiempo que la oía hablar, lo miró a su vez con escrutinio, en búsqueda de algo que le hiciera saber qué opinaba de ella, o de lo que acababa de decirle. Pero no logró ver nada ni en sus ojos ni en su rostro, que semejaba una máscara perfecta de la neutralidad, como si no la hubiera oído en lo absoluto..._

- Sí, pero todavía no ha llegado el momento entre ustedes, Sayaka, así que no lo empalagues. En cambio, tú y yo galán, pasaremos muchísimo tiempo juntos, a partir de Ya. Vamos a empezar ahora mismo con tus terapias, así que sayonara, Sayaka.

- Vendré a verte seguido - _dijo la japonesa, mirándolo con decidida simpatía_ - tenlo por seguro. Y si Catalina es demasiado...

- Deja de hablar mal de mi y de prejuiciarlo, Sayaka - _dijo la española empujando a la japonesa a la salida_

- ... toca el botón para que venga una enfermera. No dejes que te acose.

- ¡Ash, no le hagas caso! Estoy muy ocupada acosando a alguien más... Bueno, luego te contaré de eso, al fin, tendremos toodo el tiempo del mundo para intimar y conocernos muy bien - _dijo ella guiñándole el ojo_ - En fin, galán, vamos a empezar con... mierda... -_ dijo ella sin preocuparse de los buenos modales, convencida de que él no sabría el significado de aquella palabra_ - la doctora Saito se llevó tu expediente. Vuelvo en un segundo, ¿no te muevas, eh?

_Kanon se quedó sólo, sintiendo que a cada momento que pasaba su situación era cada vez más irreal. _

_Estaba completamente quemado y debilitado, despojado de toda autonomía y privacidad, e incapacitado para hablar, pero tenía doctoras y enfermeros que le cuidaban y que eran sus "admiradores irredentos", una fisioterapeuta habladora y coqueta, y una mujer con toda la facha de psicóloga o psiquiatra ofreciéndole apoyo. Se sentía prisionero y compadecido, pero también apreciado y hasta mimado. Y para confirmar la absurda ironía que estaba viviendo después de todos sus crímenes y de creer que los había pagado, frente a sus ojos maltrechos, en la mesita cercana, descansaban lo que debían de ser regalos de Saori: un reproductor de mp3, una netbook y el control remoto de una pantalla plana, que estaba colgada en la pared de enfrente. _

_Se sintió abrumado y lo inundaron las ganas de llorar, pero cuando la primera lágrima corrió por su piel, y ardió, y él recordó que ni siquiera se podía llevar las manos al rostro para secársela, se obligó a controlarse a como diera lugar. _

_Y aunque no logró tranquilizarse del todo, para cuando volvió a entrar la fisioterapeuta y otras personas y comenzaron a manipular su cuerpo, provocándole dolor con ello, logró fingir calma. _

_Después de todo, se había pasado la vida entera disfrazando sus emociones... Pero aún así, contenerse no le resultó__ nada fácil. Detestaba que lo tocaran y el dolor comenzó a marearlo, así que las ganas de llorar se incrementaron, pero de cualquier modo se contuvo. _

_Llorar frente a otros era algo que sólo se había permitido hacer un par de veces en la vida, porque el orgullo era de las pocas cosas que había tenido alguna vez y que le quedaban..._

* * *

_Antes de que volvieran a amotinarse queriendo verlo, después de haberse presentado con Kanon la previsora Sayaka llamó a Saori, le explicó brevemente la situación y fue la propia heredera la que les hizo saber a todos durante la hora del desayuno que la psiquiatra estaba muy satisfecha e ilusionada por el interés mostrado ante la salud y la persona de Kanon, les informó los horarios de visita establecidos, que no habría excepciones para verlo a deshoras excepto para su gemelo, pero que como a él aún no le permitirían hablar, lo más conveniente sería que las visitas fueran pocas y cortas al menos hasta que sus condiciones mejoraran un poco más, ya que con toda seguridad los primeros días serían sumamente difíciles para él. Aunque claro, quedaba a criterio de cada uno de ellos decidir cuándo irían a verlo, si es que lo deseaban._

___Y la doctora no estaba equivocada. La primera semana fue agotadora y sumamente incómoda, porque hasta el ejercicio más sencillo de rehabilitación alborotaba el dolor que en reposo resultaba soportable, así que le tuvieron que administrar analgésicos muy fuertes que le provocaban efectos secundarios poco agradables. _

___A parte de su hermano, Saori, Milo e Ikki fueron a diario a verlo. _

_Fueron visitas extrañas, por decir lo menos. Saori fue dulcísima, tomándole la mano, preguntándole a las enfermeras cómo había pasado el día y preguntándole si le habían gustado los regalos, pero él no pudo expresarse al respecto de ningún modo, porque las naúseas que había estado sintiendo durante todo el día acabaron por hacerlo vomitar varias ocasiones. Y al día siguiente se quedó dormido mientras Saori le contaba acerca de la cuenta bancaria que había puesto a su nombre. _

_El resto de sus visitas transcurrieron con ella contándole de ciertos planes que tenía para el futuro mientras él la escuchaba en medio de las náuseas y el dolor de estómago, escéptico pero atento._

_Por su parte, Milo le dijo en su segunda visita que él se había aburrido de muerte en su propia estancia hospitalaria, y que lo único que lo había ayudado a pasar el rato había sido enterarse de cosas tan bizarras como que Dokho tenía una hija adoptiva, o que era acosado por la fisioterapeuta, y que aunque todo el mundo decía que contar chismes era de mujeres, resultaba de lo más útil para no pensar todo el día que mientras dormías te habían metido tubos hasta en el trasero. Y ya que él no podía protestar o plantear otro tema de discusión,__ se embarcó en contarle que Dokho, Aldebarán y Mü estaban acaparando al personal, así que si las enfermeras eran de su interés, debía de apurarse o pronto no quedaría disponible ninguna. _

_Al día siguiente, el griego parecía mucho más serio y formal, menos parlanchín que el día anterior y le preguntó con toda propiedad si lo había aburrido el día anterior, o si quería seguir escuchando sobre las vidas de los demás, y para su asombro, Kanon aceptó que continuara, porque efectivamente, pensar en otros hacía los días más llevaderos, y porque además le parecía muy interesante conocer a la Orden de Athena a través de los ojos de Milo, que le pareció intuitivo, con buen ojo crítico, y poseedor de una de sus características favoritas en una persona: no se refrenaba de expresar con refrescante sinceridad sus opiniones aunque a otros pudieran parecerles inapropiadas. _

_Aunque Kanon pensó también que cuando pudiera hablar tendría que pedirle que le describiera físicamente al noventa por ciento de las personas sobre las que le habló, porque no los conocía y a veces era muy difícil seguirle la corriente. __De cualquier modo, en los días subsecuentes escuchó toda clase de anécdotas, detalles e historias sobre los que ahora vivían en la mansión, y gracias a su compatriota supo del alboroto provocado por el largamente esperado despertar de Aioros. __Aunque estaba tan somnoliento por los medicamentos y el cansancio de la rehabilitación que días después, recordaba entre sueños sólo una tercera parte de todo lo que el Escorpión le había platicado... _

_Ikki acudió__ diariamente, pero nunca entró. Lo que hacía era saludarlo desde afuera con un gesto vagamente militar, preguntarle a las enfermeras cómo había sido su día, quedarse un rato fuera del ventanal para mirarlo, darle una sonrisita casi imperceptible, y luego marcharse._

* * *

___Aunque Sayaka mantuvo las emociones fuertes hasta cierto punto a raya, esa primera semana no transcurrió desprovista de eventos inesperados para Kanon._

___El primero fue la visita de __Shun. Apareció el cuarto día de esa primera semana, entró, l______e preguntó a las enfermeras cómo estaba, dijo que le alegraba profundamente verle despierto y tan recuperado y que no pretendía nada más que hacerle un poco de compañía si no le molestaba, y como Kanon accedió, lo siguiente que hizo fue sentarse a su lado a oír música y sonreírle de vez en cuando, mirándolo con algo que Kanon podría haber tomado por admiración y respeto de no ser porque su mente le decía que eso era imposible. _

_____Apenas y se habían visto un par de veces sin ningún tipo de cordialidad o simpatía de por medio y sabía que así como los golpes de los Caballeros Dorados, los chismes también corrían a la velocidad de la luz en su pequeño mundo, y que lo único que podía haber oído sobre él eran cosas malas. Por otra parte, sabía que Ikki y él eran hermanos; había escuchado de lejos historias sobre su bondad y su extraña negativa a batirse incluso contra el más cruel enemigo, y sabía que Hades lo había utilizado para reencarnarse. ______Pero ninguna de esas cosas que conocía sobre él justificaba ante su visita. No tenían ningún nexo. Además, había dicho que le alegraba verlo tan recuperado... ¿eso quería decir que lo había visto antes? ¿Por qué le interesaría hacerle compañía? _

___El segundo evento inesperado, fue la presencia constante de la silueta de una mujer que pudo ver tras el espejo casi todos los días. Conforme sus ojos fueron mejorando fue poniéndole más atención y comenzó a deducir cosas sobre ella. Supo que no era enfermera por sus ropas, y que no era amazona por la falta de máscara, pero si no era ni lo uno ni lo otro no entendía qué hacía ahí cuando se supone que era un área reestringida, por que parecía estar al pendiente de él aunque no la conocía, y por que lo miraba tanto pero no entraba _

___Ella pasaba tanto tiempo fuera que tuvo oportunidad de mirarla a su antojo y notó más cosas extrañas. La tersa piel de su rostro delataba su juventud, pero su actitud y su mirada correspondían a la de una adulta. Su cuerpo parecía entrenado y la forma en la que conducía delataba agilidad, destreza y dureza a la vez; su rostro tenía rasgos casi angelicales, pero sus gestos eran austeros, delatando un carácter fuerte, y para colmo, le parecía percibir un cosmos decidido y fiero cerca. ¿Quién o qué era ella?_

___Aunque, y para mayor intriga de Kanon, sonreía siempre que se encontraba con Saga, y parecía llevarse bastante bien con él, pues siempre que se topaban conversaban con la mayor cordialidad y familiaridad del mundo... _

___En cuanto pudiera comunicarse, le preguntaría a Saga quién era ella y qué hacía ahí..._

___El tercer suceso inesperado fue la visita de Shaka._

_Llevaba seis días despierto cuando entró, y sus ojos__, que gracias a las gotas y los fomentos que le habían aplicado ya enfocaban perfectamente bien, miraron entrar a un rubio que vestido con una muy sencilla kurta y pantalones de lana blanca y que lucía muy joven y delicado con su larguísima cabellera resplandesciente. __El rubio se inclinó ante él, mostrando respeto de forma muy oriental, y luego se sentó con modales exquisitos en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama. _

_- _Buenos tardes, Kanon. Mi nombre es Shaka de Virgo. Lo digo porque nunca fuimos presentados formalmente... Lamento que este encuentro primero se lleve a cabo en este lugar. Sentí interés por conocerte cuando oí los rumores de que habías llegado al Santuario después de la guerra en el Templo Submarino, pero estaba preparándome para la llegada de Hades. Aún así, lamento la descortesía de no haberte buscado... Ahora que sobrevivimos, todo es distinto. La señorita Saori piensa que no habrá más guerras, y ha manifestado su deseo de que ya no nos dediquemos solamente a ser caballeros. Quiere que tomemos vacaciones, o que estudiemos, o que viajemos un poco por el mundo, lo que nos plazca... Seguí sus órdenes e hice todo lo que debía de hacer como guerrero, pero vivir como una persona normal... aunque quiero complacerla, la perspectiva me desconcierta terriblemente. Sin embargo lo estoy intentando, así que he abierto los ojos y estoy reconociendo el mundo que me rodea y tratando de socializar... Reconozco que no soy especialmente hábil en lo último. Fueron demasiados años abstrayéndome de todo y de todos como para lograrlo de un momento al otro... Pero sé que siempre hay que empezar por el principio, así que por eso vine. Me gustaría conocerte, y quiero empezar agradeciéndote que hayas apoyado a nuestra Diosa, que te hayas hecho cargo de Géminis, y que enviaras la armadura cuando la necesitábamos. Lo agradezco aún más porque tu presencia... tu vida jamás fue reconocida o apoyada por el Santuario, y sin embargo estuviste ahí, y no lo hubiéramos logrado sin tu ayuda. Supongo que la señorita ya te lo ha dicho, pero quería que lo oyeras de mí. Y si te interesa, puedo volver algún otro día...

_Kanon sopesó por un rato sus palabras, y poco después una pequeña y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Después de ese primer día en el que había hablado con Julián, nadie había sido tan directo, todos eludiendo hacer mención del pasado. Pero la persona frente a él parecía muy honesta y abierta, fácil de leer como un libro abierto, sin secretos, sin rencores escondidos. _

_En un momento dado pensó que todos querrían castigarlo como Milo con su Aguja Escarlata, o como Aioria, de quién había oído decir que cuando __supo de su retorno, había querido ir a matarlo con sus propias manos por su participación tanto en la muerte de su hermano como en la Guerra, y que no lo había hecho sólo porque los Caballeros Dorados que quedaban unieron fuerzas para impedirlo. _

_Todos eran extraños para él. _

_Su propio hermano, que alejado por la locura había pasado una vida lejos de él, sus caminos bifurcados; Aioros, del que tenía recuerdos vagos y al que nunca había visto de frente, Aioria, que era tan niño aún... Pero el que estaba frente a él, parecía inconmensurablemente sensato y pacífico. Y aunque su salud era frágil, aún así podía percibir su gigantesco cosmos durmiendo. Podía reconocer al que se enfrentó a su hermano sin importar que Shura y Camus lo atacaran también. _

_Que alguien como él quisiera simplemente empezar de cero, porque ciertamente no existía pasado, estrictamente hablando, entre ellos, le pareció casi un milagro._

_Asintió..._

* * *

_En cuanto a Saga, su relación iba de a poco. Sayaka estaba muy satisfecha por la forma en la que se desarrolló el primer encuentro entre ellos, e insistió en decirle a Saga que así debian de continuar, tomándolo con calma, que debía apegarse a la charla ligera, a construir nuevos hábitos y a tener pequeños detalles el uno con el otro. _

_Saga de inmediato se puso a pensar en qué podría hacer por su hermano en esas circunstancias y se quedó un poco en blanco. _

_Cuando eran pequeños, entrenaban juntos, pero Saga también tenía que entrenar y enfrentarse con los otros, y ese tiempo, su gemelo se quedaba en el Templo. Y ya que Shion tenía muchos deberes y no podía dedicarse a hacerle compañía, pensó que sería excelente que dedicara esas horas a la lectura. __A Kanon no le gustó mucho la idea en primer lugar, pero Shion le dijo que si hacía su tarea pronto, podía leer otros libros, los que él escogiera, del tema que el quisiera. Y el gancho funcionó; en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en un lector voraz, que leía muy rápido "la tarea" y luego iba corriendo a las estancias del Patriarca para escoger de la inmensa biblioteca lo que quería. _

_Saga también tenía su ración de lecturas obligatorias, generalmente las mismas que ya había leído su hermano, pero al darse cuenta, Kanon le había dicho que algunas de esas lecturas eran muy tediosas, y que "con que uno se aburriera era suficiente", así que le contaba esos libros a Saga con lujo de detalles para "ahorrarle el trabajo". Saga de todos modos leía los libros antes de dormir, incapaz de desobedecer las órdenes de Shion, pero adoraba que su hermanito se los contara, no sólo porque era evidente que a Kanon le gustaba mucho sentir por una vez que iba a la delantera en algo con respecto a su hermano mayor, si no porque le impresionaba la maravillosa capacidad narrativa de su gemelo, que realmente podía hacer interesante un tema que no lo era, por cómo modulaba su voz diferente cuando recreaba lo que había leído y por su increíble memoria, que relataba los detalles, eventos y fechas a la perfección. _

_Saga recordó aquellos días con una sonrisa, pero no podía pedirle que volviera a contarle libros. No con su garganta aún maltrecha..._

_Afortunadamente y sin planearlo, encontraron como pasar el tiempo juntos esos primeros días. En __la segunda ocasión que se vieron, Saga estaba buscando un tema de conversación cuando notó los aparatos que Saori le había hecho llegar. Para Kanon no pasó desapercibida la curiosidad que le causaron, así que con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro enrojecido, le hizo la seña a Saga de que tomara la pequeña computadora y con sus dedos temblorosos, fue indicándole qué botones tocar para prenderla y mostrándole las cosas que podía hacer. Así que esos primeros días los pasaron así, Kanon instruyendo a su hermano en silencio para usar la tecnología del siglo XXI, enseñándole a navegar en internet juntos por primera vez, bajando música y oyéndola en el reproductor._

_Eso salió bastante bien. _

_No todo fue así. _

_El tercer día que estuvo despierto y el segundo de su terapia de rehabilitación, Sayaka sugirió que Saga estuviera presente para darle apoyo a Kanon. Sabía que podía ser una movida arriesgada y peligrosa, que podía despertar recuerdos dolorosos y terribles en ambos, pero también sabía que si resultaba, el lazo entre ellos podría fortalecerse infinitamente. _

_Para Kanon funcionó bastante bien. Mientras Catalina le masajeaba una mano y lo ponía a hacer ejercicios, la otra mano estaba entretenida en acariciar un mechón de los cabellos de su hermano. También escucharon música y los signos vitales del menor de los gemelos anunciaron que estaba más relajado que el día anterior, y cuando le preguntaron si sentía menos molestias les hizo saber que así era. _

_Sayaka se sintió agradecida de que todo hubiera ido bien, pero al día siguiente se fumó casi media cajetilla cuando Shun le contó que Saga había tenido pesadillas toda la noche y que lo había oído llorar, así que habló con Saga y le dijo que sería mejor que no estuviera presente. Saga insistió, dijo que podía soportarlo, y Sayaka se sintió conmovida ante la disposición y el interés que mostraba en su gemelo a pesar del estrés que pudiera ocasionarle a su persona, pero fue firme en su negativa, aunque prometió que quizás más adelante volverían a intentarlo. _

_Y el propio Saga sugirió la forma de acompañar a su hermano durante la terapia sin estar ahí. Pidió que le cortaran un grueso mechón de sus cabellos para que Kanon lo pudiera acariciar mientras practicaba sus ejercicios. Y funcionó. _

_Otro momento difícil se presentó cuando Kanon notó al cuarto día, que Saga vestía ropas de hospital y por medio de señas le preguntó si estaba enfermo. Entonces, Saga explicó que estaba internado en el piso de Psiquiatría y tomando terapia con una doctora. _

_Kanon, que ese día estaba especialmenta mareado y cansado, y por lo tal, más vulnerable de lo usual, no pudo ocultar la oleada de pavor que lo envolvió al pensar que si su hermano estaba tomando terapia, era porque su lado malvado había vuelto a hacerse presente. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar mientras su respiración se agitaba ante la idea de volver a ver su cabello cambiando de color, y sus ojos brillando enrojecidos, pero afortunadamente Sayaka le había sugerido que fuera honesto con él y que le contara sobre lo que le había ocurrido cuando fue a ver a Aioros. Saga lo hizo, y sin que hubiera necesidad de que alguien interviniera, Kanon fue tranquilizándose. _

_Para cuando Saga acabó de contarle, Kanon ya no lucía preocupado. Su rostro estaba tenso, pues le remordía la conciencia por haber enloquecido a su gemelo hasta lograr que matara a su mejor amigo, y ese remordimiento se magnificó al saber del agobio y la angustia que Saga experimentaba ante el regreso de Aioros. _

_Saga intentó cambiar de atmósfera, y le pidió que siguiera enseñándole a usar los aparatos. Kanon accedió pero su semblante no se suavizó. Saga lamentó aquello, pero al menos, no le pidió que se marchara, y pensó que era bueno. No quería volver a ver esa angustia en los ojos de su gemelo, mucho menos si era él quien la provocaba. _

_Pero en general, la primera semana transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que Sayaka la había imaginado._

_Con todo, nadie de su antigua vida fue a verlo esos primeros días, y a él no le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Pensó que Julián había ido sólo para darse el gusto de verlo destruido, y a nadie se le ocurrió contarle que tanto él como Sorrento estaban actuando muy raro, y que Thetis no lo podía visitar por recomendación médica. _

* * *

_Saga no le contó que él si había visto y hablado con Sorrento, porque la conversación había sido precisamente sobre él..._

_Después de que Thetis le contara lo ocurrido en el penthouse, Sorrento había tomado una decisión y se ocupó de resolver pendientes, __y una de esas cosas por hacer fue visitar a Saga, así que mientras Kanon tenía su primera sesión de rehabilitación, Sorrento, con un libro bajo el brazo, pidió ver al mayor de los gemelos. _

_Esperó tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible, pero cuando al fin le permitieron entrar a Psiquiatría, se dio cuenta de que las palmas de sus manos habían sudado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, pero se puso de pie, dispuesto a terminar con todo de una vez._

_Entró a una salita bañada por los rayos del sol y llena de sillas, mesas y algunos sofás, y cuando le vio esbozar una sonrisa desde una mesa muy próxima a la ventana, agradeció la gentileza de aquel gesto, aunque también le provocó un dolor en el corazón. Ojalá Kanon hubiera sonreído alguna vez al verle entrar…_

- Hola, Saga. ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor, gracias... Tu visita me toma por sorpresa. Casi no he visto a nadie estos días, pues la doctora no lo había considerado conveniente; en verdad me alegra que hayas venido.

_Sorrento procuró no darle mucha importancia a esa última frase. Seguramente lo decía por compromiso..._

- Siéntate, por favor.

- Así estoy bien. Además, solo vine a darte esto _– dijo él acercándose lo suficiente para extenderle el brazo y darle un libro. _

- ¡Vaya! - _dijo él mientras recibía el objeto_ - Te agradezco mucho el detalle. Las horas pueden hacerse muy largas cuando...

- Oh, claro, puedes leerlo si lo deseas, pero... No es para ti - _dijo el austriaco mientras un leve rubor se dejaba ver en sus mejillas_

- ¿Cómo?

- Perdóname si soné grosero. No me expliqué bien... Te lo traje porque le pertenece a Kanon.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba entre las cosas que dejó en su... en la habitación que ocupaba en la mansión de Julián - _dijo Sorrento aún más incómodo_ - Creo que le gustaría recuperarlo.

- Sorrento, esto es... no puedo explicar... Muchísimas gracias por haberlo conservado.

- No fue nada.

- Aunque... no comprendo por qué me lo das a mí en vez de dárselo directamente a él.

- Las cosas no quedaron nada bien entre nosotros. Creo que él preferirá recibirlo de tus manos… Bueno, debo marcharme. Ya hice lo que...

- No tienes que irte tan rápido - _dijo él levantándose casi de un salto de su silla. _

- En realidad aún tengo que alistar varias cosas para el viaje.

- ¿Julián regresa a Italia?

- No, él y Thetis se quedan. El que se va soy yo.

- Oh... Lamento muchísimo saberlo. Tenía la esperanza de poder conocerte mejor y de... de platicar más contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? - _formuló él con incredulidad_

- ... porque te oí.

- ¿Me oíste?

- ...

- ¿De qué hablas, Saga?

- Sé lo que sientes por Kanon... Supongo que es muy inadecuado de mi parte decírtelo así, tan de golpe, pero deseo en verdad hablar contigo sobre él... y si te marchas...

_Sorrento no pudo evitarlo y le dio la espalda. De niño había sido un chiquillo muy tímido, y le costaba trabajo no sonrojarse por casi cualquier cosa. Había logrado controlar esa excesiva timidez hacía años, pero en ese momento simplemente le fue imposible, sus mejillas enrojecidas y ardiéndole al ser confrontado por el gemelo de aquel que significaba tanto en su vida..._

- ¿Cuándo...? - _intentó preguntar cuando la voz le volvió._

- Hace algún tiempo fui a visitarlo, tú estabas hablándole, y oí sin querer.

- ¿Y quieres... hablar de eso?

- Es lo único que he querido desde ese día - _confesó mientras se sentaba lentamente en la silla que había ocupado_

- ¿No te incomoda? - _dijo el músico volteando a ver al gemelo de reojo_

- No comprendo...

- Que siendo yo... que un hombre...

- Oh. Ya entiendo a que te refieres...

- ...

- ... Pues, a decir verdad, no lo hubiera imaginado jamás, pero para empezar, ni siquiera sabía que estaba vivo... Escucharte resultó sorpresivo, claro, pero porque no esperé jamás oír que alguien albergara amor por él; pensé que no había quien no lo viera como un traidor, tanto en nuestra Orden como en la tuya. Así que en realidad, cuando te oí, me alegró saberlo.

- ¿En serio? - _preguntó el Marina mientras se aproximaba a Saga_

- Somos guerreros, nuestras vidas han sido difíciles. Pero la de él ha sido particularmente dolorosa, triste y solitaria. Que lograra hacerse amar a pesar de haberse dedicado prácticamente toda la vida a combatir; a pesar de lo negativo y del horror que vivió... me pareció casi un milagro. La sola posibilidad de que él ya no esté solo me parece maravillosa... - _dijo él, casi embargado por las lágrimas._

_Para cuando Saga acabó de hablar, Sorrento ya se había vuelto y lo miraba, aunque evitaba cuidadosamente sus ojos._

- Creo que entendiste mal. No hay nada entre él y yo.

- Lo sé, pero lo amas... Debes de conocer a alguien para amarlo, y...

_Sorrento contuvo en su pecho unas amargas carcajadas mientras se le escurrían un par de lágrimas, incontrolables sus emociones al sentirse rebasado por lo extraño del momento. _

_- _No necesariamente - _dijo cuando logró hablar, su rostro de nuevo volteando hacia otro lugar. _

- ¿Cómo puedes amarlo entonces?

- Es difícil de explicar...

- Inténtalo, por favor. Necesito saber quién es ahora...

- Saga, entiendo tu línea de pensamiento, pero no tengo las respuestas que deseas. Creo que estoy tan confundido como tú. Siempre pensé que era una persona y ahora... Ignoro demasiado.

- Al menos estuviste cerca... Por catorce años, jamás le sucedió nada que yo no supiera. O al menos eso pensaba, porque si de verdad hubiera sabido _todo_ lo que le pasaba, habría sabido que... - _Saga tuvo que interrumpirse para controlarse, porque el recuerdo de Ares influenciando a su hermano invadía de nuevo sus pensamientos, pero ese era un momento sumamente inapropiado... - _Lo que intento decir es que esa conexión que teníamos y que se rompió me atormenta. Desde que supe que él vivió con ustedes, no he hecho más que pensar en cómo habrán sido los dieciséis años que pasamos separados. Lo compartíamos todo, incluso lo malo, así que ahora me es casi intolerable saber tan poco sobre su vida lejos de mí. Y desde que te oí, no hago más que pensar que tú puedes ser quien pueda hablarme mejor sobre él y esa época... No te vayas, por favor. Necesito saber por qué lo amas cuando para los demás no es nadie, o es un monstruo.

_El corazón le corría en el pecho. La timidez y su sentido común le decían que saliera corriendo, que no ganaría nada al hablar con Saga. Pero por el otro lado, si se marchaba, quizás perdería una oportunidad única e irrepetible de hablar libremente de sus sentimientos con alguien que en verdad conocía al que le había robado el corazón..._

_- ¿_Te importaría que fuéramos a un sillón? - _dijo el austriaco después de decidirse, seguro de que n__o podría armarse de valor y hablarle de Kanon y de su amor por él mirándolo de frente. Gracias al cielo, tenían voces diferentes, o por más que lo quisiera no le saldrían las palabras..._

- A donde quieras, vamos.

_Caminaron lentamente a un sofá que estaba próximo. Saga se acomodó espectante, su espalda bien recargada en el respaldo, mientras que el austriaco en cuanto se sentó recargó sus codos sobre las rodillas, mirando sus propias manos de dedos largos, delicados pero hábiles, mientras se sinceraba..._

* * *

_- _No sé por donde empezar.

- Cuéntame cómo se conocieron.

- Él reclutó personalmente a casi todos los Marinas, así que lo conocí cuando fue por mí a Viena. Yo fui el primero: tenía diez años cuando se apareció en mi escuela. Y su llegada me cambió la vida... Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño y mi padre se deprimió tanto que se hundió en el alcoholismo y prácticamente se olvidó de mí. Afortunadamente unos vecinos y amigos de mi padre me cuidaban, estaban al pendiente, y fueron ellos quienes notaron mis habilidades y me consiguieron una beca en una escuela de música, y ahí se hicieron cargo de mí, sobre todo cuando esas personas murieron en un accidente. Cuando tu hermano se presentó inspeccionó a todos mis compañeros, luego me miró y noté que pasó mucho tiempo fijándose en mí. Después de un par de días observándome habló conmigo y me explicó sobre el cosmos, dijo que yo era especial, y me acompañó a casa para hablar con mi padre. Estaba agradecido pero extrañado, porque él era demasiado joven, pero luego supe que iba representando a César Solo, el padre de Julián.

- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

- Nueve años.

- Él tenía veintiuno... - _dijo Saga para sí mismo._

- Mi padre aceptó... cederme, sí así se le puede llamar, con gran facilidad. Nos fuimos a Italia, me instaló a vivir con los Solo y me inscribió en otra escuela para que siguiera estudiando música. El padre de Julián nunca estaba y no permitía que su esposa se entrometiera así que estabamos prácticamente bajo su tutela, y para los dos fue un hermano mayor, aunque la relación entre Julián y él fue siempre fue distinta. Julián siempre le estaba haciendo bromas, y haciéndolo reír, cosa a la que yo jamás me atreví o logré. Aunque nunca me hizo sentir menos, porque decía que yo tenía una visión única de las cosas, y a veces me hacía preguntas y se sentaba a escucharme con mucha seriedad, aunque sólo era un niño. Me hacía sentir tan especial cuando hacía eso... Y cuando mi padre murió de cirrosis dos años después, fue él quien entró una mañana a mi habitación para darme la noticia. Fue muy dulce y paciente ese día. Me vio llorar, me oyó gritar, me consoló, estuvo a mi lado horas. Y me dio un abrazo... Nunca voy a olvidar ese abrazo. Fue la única vez que hizo algo así, y se comportó algo extraño después, pero mientras duró me hizo sentir querido como mi propio padre jamás lo hizo...

_Saga no supo qué hacer. Quiso ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero no se atrevió. Sorrento se tomó unos instantes para recomponerse, estremecido por el recuerdo de aquel único contacto entre ellos, su corazón todavía capaz de cimbrarse al revivir ese momento que significó tanto para él, y luego continuó. _

- Estuvo junto a nosotros casi tres años completos, pero después de eso empezó a pasar temporadas cada vez más largas lejos, hasta que volvió por mí para llevarme al Templo Submarino. Ahí empezó una época distinta. Se hacía cargo de todo, así que estaba muy ocupado, y ya no me trataba igual porque decía que debía de transformarme en un guerrero, pero lo veía siempre porque nos entrenaba y nos supervisaba, y porque de cuando en cuando me llevaba a Italia para que vieramos a Julián. Y cada vez lo admiraba y me asombraba más.

- ¿Era un buen líder?

- Lo era - _dijo el austriaco, sus ojos llenándose de brillo y de vida al recordar la mejor época de su vida_ - Es el hombre más inteligente y hábil que he conocido jamás. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería, y lo tomaba todo en cuenta. No sólo se dedicaba a nuestra fuerza física y al cosmos; buscaba hacernos listos y astutos como él. Nos repetía mil veces: "Si conoces a los demás y te conoces a ti mismo, ni en cien batallas correrás peligro". Hacía que nos conociéramos a todo nivel, y él lo sabía todo sobre nosotros. Sabía perfectamente bien cómo ganarse a la gente, y todos lo seguíamos ciegamente. Nos oía, nos aconsejaba, nos hacía leer, nos hacía pensar. Y cuando entrenaba con nosotros, nos contaba sobre batallas legendarias para que aprendieramos sobre estrategia. Y cuando hacía eso... ¿conoces el cuento del flautista de Hamelin?

_Saga asintió con una sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de orgullo_

- Lo llamé así una vez, pero él rió y dijo que el músico era yo, y repliqué diciendo que era bueno, pero que mis notas no tendrían jamás el poder que tenía su voz. Lograba dejarnos boquiabiertos. Era como si pudiéramos verlo todo a través de sus palabras.

- Tuvo esa habilidad desde pequeño - _confesó Saga mientras Sorrento volteó para sonreírle, aunque sus ojos volvieron al frente para proseguir su relato_.

- Aunque también podía ser aterrador. Su mal genio aparecía a la menor provocación, podía ser extremadamente cruel aún sin quererlo, porque tiene muy poco tacto, y estaba tan determinado a que ganaramos que cualquier falla lo hacía enfurecer. Así como podía ser todo comprensión, otras veces era implacable; lo exigía todo de nosotros y a veces eso parecía simplemente imposible, pero le respondíamos esforzándonos al máximo porque lo admirábamos, porque nos tenía ganados y confiábamos en él, pero sobre todo, porque así como pedía, se daba. Entrenaba con nosotros, y se entrenaba a parte. No descansaba un segundo. Todos le admiraban tanta entrega, tanta disciplina, tanta resistencia. Jamás vi a alguien esforzarse tanto. Y su cosmos era asombroso... Pero se daba tiempo para todo. Ama los libros; jamás conocí a alguien que leyera tanto. Todo el día estaba con un libro bajo el brazo, excepto cuando entrenaba, por supuesto. Habla siete idiomas y sabe cualquier clase de datos y de cosas. Y era tan astuto y tan hábil, que me tomó mucho darme cuenta de que él nos conocía de pies a cabeza, pero que él jamás revelaba cosas de sí mismo, que su ser, de su pasado. Así que empezó a obsesionarme un poco su misterio.

- Fue casi imperceptible para mí el cómo pasó de hermano mayor a interés sentimental, cómo pasé de querer ser como él a quererlo, pero lo sospeché cuando apareció el último de nosotros, Isaac de Kraken, hace unos tres años. Kanon parecía inusualmente interesado en él, pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, y al principio pensé que era solo porque era el nuevo, pero un día me di cuenta de que me molestaba esa cercanía, y que lo que estaba sintiendo, eran celos... Me dije que debía de estar confundido, que era sólo la ausencia de presencia femenina, pero en las fiestas del Sr. Solo había mujeres por doquier, y cuando se presentó la ocasión y estuve rodeado de ellas, lo supe... Traté de no sentirme así, y busqué todos los razonamientos para resistirme. Que era hombre, que era nuestro líder, que era mucho mayor, que no había tiempo... pero él me dio el empujón final sin saberlo una noche cuando se apareció en mis habitaciones. Sabía que practicaba siempre después de haberme duchado al acabar los entrenamientos y que me relajaba muchísimo. Entró, me preguntó si podía oírme, y le dije que sí, aunque mientras me alistaba me arrepentía cada vez más, seguro de que lo haría todo mal. Le dije que podía ser aburrido para disuadirlo, que primero hacía ejercicios de calentamiento con notas simples, y que me llevaba un buen tiempo, pero dijo que no le importaba. Se quedó hasta que acabé y se marchó sin decir más. Volvió algunas veces, y un día me hizo ir a sus habitaciones, y me pidió que tocara para él. Acepté, y desde ese día ya no pude controlar mis sentimientos. Traté de no ilusionarme, pensando que no había otros músicos a mano, pero en mi corazón no pude dejar de sentir que yo era especial e importante para él, que me necesitaba. Kanon no decía nada nunca, pero esos pequeños conciertos privados eran mi felicidad, y la suya también. Sentía que compartíamos algo muy importante, que me permitía ver algo que no veía nadie más. Estaba acostumbrado a que los demás se deshicieran en alabanzas por mi música; él no lo hacía, pero las expresiones de felicidad, de tranquilidad, incluso de un cierto placer en su rostro, y su anhelo silencioso que me hacía volver una y otra vez... saber que podía provocar eso en alguien tan especial como él...

_Sorrento ya no pudo seguir, incapaz de exponer más sus sentimientos y sobre todo, su anhelo físico por él. Y tampoco pudo contar de cuando oyó a esa prostituta y como aquello le rompió el corazón y lo inquietó a la vez..._

_Saga esperó pacientemente a que él continuara, pero cuando notó que pasaba el tiempo, se atrevió a romper el silencio._

_- _¿Todavía sientes así por él?

_El austriaco asintió_

- Entonces, ¿por qué no has ido a verlo?

- Porque la última vez que hablamos fue en medio de la Guerra, cuando supe quién era de verdad... y lo que hice antes de darle la espalda y dejarlo herido como estaba, fue decirle que no valía la pena siquiera pelear con él.

- Pero has estado aquí todo este tiempo, hablándole y cuidándolo. ¿Lo que conté te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por eso te vas?

- Me voy porque esta situación es insostenible. No podía marcharme cuando él estaba tan mal, pero ahora que despertó no me atrevo a volverlo a ver, no sé que sentiré ni qué cara pondrá si me ve, y si me ve y lo veo imperturbable como siempre, o si me desprecia... y para colmo le conté todo a Julián y no quiere volver a verme, así que no tengo a qué quedarme.

- ¿Julián lo odia tanto? - _preguntó Saga, tratando de que su voz no temblara_

_- _No sé si odio sea la palabra correcta, pero está resentido porque lo adoraba, porque confiaba absolutamente en él. Kanon siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo y para acompañarlo. Pensar que no fue sincero, que se ganó su cariño sólo para manipularlo lo tiene devastado. Poseidón y Kanon querían prácticamente lo mismo, y aunque fue terrible la destrucción, es muy probable que hubiera sucedido independientemente de su intervención. Pero la mentira... y la muerte de todos nuestros amigos...

- Comprendo...

- ...

- Entiendo tus razones para irte, y lo lamento, pero quiero que sepas que así sea esta la única vez que hablemos del tema, para mí esta conversación fue invaluable. Y si algún día quieres volver a hablar, o si te interesa mi amistad, aquí estaré. Bueno, espero no estar aquí, literalmente, pero creo que entiendes a qué me refiero.

_Sorrento rió entre lágrimas, agradecido por un respiro aunque sintiendo también calambres en el estómago. Saga, igual que Kanon, tenía un sentido del humor inesperado..._

- ... Todavía no he comprado mi boleto, ni nada.

- ¿No?

- No quiero marcharme sin hablar con Julián nuevamente. Es mi mejor amigo y el día que hablé con él se ofuscó tanto que casi no pude decir nada. No quiero dejar las cosas así entre nosotros, por eso estoy esperando a que esté un poco más tranquilo y que acepte oírme... Mientras, quizás pueda volver a visitarte.

- Sería increíble.

_Sorrento se secó las mejillas con brusquedad y se alejaba ya cuando Saga, que estaba hojeando el libro, habló_

- ¿Y esto? - _preguntó mientras le mostraba al austriaco la foto en blanco y negro de una mujer..._

- Es suya: estaba en el libro.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿No la conoces?

- No.

- Oh...

- ...

- ... yo pensé... lo siento.

- ¿Qué pensaste? - _dijo Saga que no entendía la expresión tan extrañada en el rostro de su interlocutor._

- Desde que vi la foto, pensé que quizás era... la madre de ustedes dos...

_Saga comprendió, y sonrió con tristeza. _

- No. Nunca conocimos a nuestros padres y no tuvimos nada de ellos. Debe de ser alguien que conoció después de irse del Santuario.

- Lo siento. Yo tampoco la conozco.

- No te preocupes. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí. De nuevo, gracias.

- ...

- ¿Te volveré a ver, entonces?

- Creo que sí.. No tengo que pedirte que no le cuentes sobre esto, ¿o sí? - _preguntó volviendo un poco sobre sus pasos -_ ¿O ya le contaste?

- Por supuesto que no. No me corresponde. Aunque él debería de saber...

- Ya tengo que irme. Hasta pronto, Saga.

- Hasta pronto, Sorrento.

_Cuando Saga se quedó solo, lloró de alegría. Estaba aún lleno de preguntas, pero ese joven no había hecho si no contarle cosas buenas de él. Sabiendo que había tenido a Ares por tanto tiempo en su cabeza, fue un inmenso alivio saber que había logrado mantener bondad en su interior, la suficiente como para hacerse amar por más de una persona..._

* * *

- Aquí hace mucho calor, ¿no crees?

_Sorrento tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano para ver a su amiga, pues el sol brillaba demasiado ese viernes. Habían pasado justo siete días desde su plática con Saga, ocho desde que Kanon había despertado, y seguía en Japón. F__iel a su nueva costumbre, estaba sentado en el pasto muy cerca de las caballerizas, su flauta a su lado, porque en esos días se había dedicado a componer y a tocar. _

- A mí me parece agradable.

- Ya te dije que no tienes que pasarte todo el bendito día aquí.

- No quiero incomodar a Julián con mi presencia, y aquí mi música no molesta a nadie. Además, me gusta.

- Tu música jamás podría apartar a nadie, tontito, y ya te dije que no tienes por qué huir de Julián, y además, él tampoco estará hoy.

- ¿Hoy a dónde irán? ¿Un museo, un viaje pequeño, o verán películas en el penthouse?

- No lo sé... Vamos adentro. Siento que me derretiré.

- Ve tú. Que no tenga que buscarte.

- Sorrento, no tienes porque esconderte.

- No me escondo. Le ahorro mi presencia.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hiciste nada malo? Nadie manda en el corazón.

- Si, ya sé. Ya sé. Pero no debí de habérselo ocultado, y menos durante tanto tiempo.

- Fue lo más…

_La danesa no prosiguió con su alegato, pues la silueta de su amado apareció frente a sus ojos. _

- Hola_ – dijo el italiano con la mayor naturalidad posible, aunque había un resquicio de tensión en su voz. _

- Hola_ – respondieron los dos. _

- ¿Podemos hablar, Sorrento?

- Claro_ – respondió el músico, poniéndose de pie mientras su corazón acelerándose de inmediato. _

_Thetis también se ponía de pie para marcharse cuando una de las manos de Julián la alcanzó. _

- Quédate, por favor. Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien tu presencia aquí.

_Ella asintió, pero se puso de pie y se volvió a sentar un poco más retirada para darles espacio. Agradeció que no fuera ella quien tuviera que hablar, porque estaba segura de que le temblaría la voz, y trató de mantener la serenidad, pero después no logró detener el constante fluir de las lágrimas que comenzaron a bañar su rostro mientras los escuchaba hablar. _

_El momento decisivo había llegado, lo sabía, y le horrorizaba la posibilidad de que la amistad de Sorrento y Julián no sobreviviera, porque había quedado irremediablemente en medio de los dos. Uno era su confidente, el otro, su gran amor, y si esos días de distanciamiento le habían parecido insufribles, no concebía cómo soportaría que ellos se alejaran definitivamente. Y no quería verse forzada a escoger bando…_

- Creo que no tengo que decirte que la impresión que me causó la noticia fue gigantesca. No podía creer que de entre toda la gente, me fallaras tú.

- Yo…

- Déjame terminar, por favor. Lo he pensado mucho, mucho estos días, y veo que no es justo que ponga semejante carga sobre tus hombros. ¿Cómo pude esperar que no me fallaras jamás, si yo, que soy lo que soy, no soy infalible? Thetis me explicó con más detalle, pero no mentiré, después de oírla seguía muy molesto. Aun entendiendo que empezaste a…sentir cosas por él mucho antes de la guerra, no entendía que lo siguieras queriendo ahora. Pero entendí que eso es injusto también.

- ¿Qué?

- Le he dado muchas vueltas, y creo que tiene, al menos, gran responsabilidad en lo que pasó, pero aún así... Por más que quiero no puedo olvidar todo lo que fue para mí. Me guió, me apoyó y me cuidó, contigo hizo lo mismo... ¿Cómo puedo exigir que lo olvides, si yo no lo he hecho? No tengo cara ni derecho.

- De todos modos te fallé, Julián - _dijo con los ojos húmedos, aunque resistiéndose a llorar_ - No sabes cuantas veces quise decírtelo, pero apenas y podía entender lo que sentía, y había cosas mucho más importantes de qué ocuparse. Después le hallé menos sentido, porque quería arrancármelo, te lo juro…

- … no tienes qué decirlo. Debes de haberlo pasado terrible…

_El austriaco simplemente asintió_

- Y lo que me demoró más, fue tratar de hallar la forma de decírtelo sin alejarte. No quería perder tu amistad... No quiero...

- ... eso no va a pasar...

_Sorrento sintió el impulso de darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo. Lo que hizo en cambio, fue sonreírle mientras una necia lágrima finalmente corría por su mejilla izquierda._

- Gracias.

- No digas nada.

_Thetis, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, suspiró, el alma volviéndole al cuerpo al oírlos tímidos pero verlos mirándose nuevamente a los ojos_

- ... ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por conservar tu amistad y por recuperar tu confianza. Sé que no podemos fingir que no sucedió, así que si quieres que me aleje por un tiempo, lo haré.

- Quizás deberíamos irnos los tres.

- ¡No! ¿Qué carajos les pasa?

_Los dos jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos al oír a Thetis intervenir por primera vez en su conversación. Pero ella no les dio tiempo de decir nada porque de se __puso de pie y de _inmediato se explicó. 

- ¡No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado! Somos una familia, y como cualquier familia, podemos discutir, pelear y a gritarnos nuestras verdades si es necesario, pero nos vamos a reconciliar y a seguir juntos, siempre. Y por supuesto que no vamos a largarnos de aquí para dejarlo solo ahora que sabemos mejor.

- Su vida ya no corre peligro.

- ¿Y eso qué? Aún está mal, y ustedes no saben lo que es estar ahí, pensando en si vivirás o morirás, pasando esas horas eternas con la cabeza llena de ideas horribles. Sentía que me moría de felicidad si Ichi o Nachi asomaban la cabeza a mi habitación para hablar del clima, o de la reconstrucción de los templos... Te sientes tan pequeño, tan solo, tan impotente... No podemos dejarlo ahora, cuando viene lo más difícil para él. Sé que tú sufres por amarlo, y por no tenerlo a la vez, y que tú le tienes rabia y que quieres respuestas, pero él está pasándolo aún peor.

- …

- ¿No se acuerdan de lo que dijo Sayaka? Su vida ha sido horrible, y en los peores momentos ni Shion ni Saga estuvieron ahí. No tuvo familia hasta que nos conoció. Es la oveja negra, sin lugar a dudas… – _dijo ella, provocando al fin una risita en ellos, aunque tímida, claro _- pero es parte de nosotros, y no va a dejar de serlo. Tenemos que estar aquí para él. Ellos se sienten culpables ahora, y están intentando acercarse, lo admito, pero no lo conocen, no han vivido a su lado. Nosotros sí. Quizás no mucho, quizás no como quisiéramos, pero él es parte de nosotros. No podemos abandonarlo. Tenemos que volver a estar unidos.

- No sabemos si le interese.

- No sabemos que No le interese, y después de todo lo que ha pasado, tenemos que dejar de suponer. ¿No han ido a verlo, verdad?

_Ambos lo negaron. _

- Debe de estar pensando lo peor de nosotros...Tendré que ir a verlo

- ¡No puedes! - _gritaron ambos._

- Ninguno de los dos va a ir, y quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo, al menos.

- Pues mándale un mensaje, porque no vas a entrar - _le advirtió Julián _

_- _No puedes impedir que lo vea.

- La Dragona puede. Llamaré para decirle que te hicieron un transplante y ella se encargará del resto.

_Thetis no dijo nada por unos segundos, presa de la rabia. _

_- _¡Está bien! Tendré que mandarle una estúpida nota. Pero más les vale abrazarse, tomar terapia, ponerse ebrios, darse un par de puñetazos o lo que sea necesario, pero hagan las pases bien ya, porque me han tenido el estómago hecho nudo. Y les doy un par de días para que alguno de los dos vaya aunque sea para decirle que a pesar de todo nos importa_ - dijo ella marchándose, dejándolos un poco incómodos al hallarse solos. Ella parecía furiosa, pero sonreía y lloraba de felicidad mientras se alejaba aliviada. _

_Y aunque Julián se fue casi enseguida, y Sorrento volvió a sentarse en el pasto,un cambio enorme había tenido lugar. El músico sentía la certeza de que no había perdido a su mejor amigo, y eso le era más que suficiente por el momento... _

* * *

_Entre la sorpresa y la ira, a Julián se olvidó por completo la visita de Vera, y si hubiera dependido de él, la italiana y Kanon no se hubieran vuelto a ver jamás, porque para colmo, en su rabieta había extraviado el papel donde ella le había apuntado sus datos. _

_Así que fue puro destino que ella volviera al hospital después de pasar días pensando en él y sin ninguna noticia. Cuando pidió informes el lunes 24 de Septiembre en el mostrador principal de la recepción, no había nadie, pero le dijeron que si esperaba, quizás podría hablar con su hermano. Ella aguardó en la sala de espera hasta que él apareció. _

_Obviamente, no necesitó que nadie se lo presentara. _

_El gemelo del hombre con el que había compartido su cama por tanto tiempo entró con una expresión tranquila y una ligera sonrisa, y a la italiana le sorprendió la gentileza que irradiaba su persona. Y quedó tan sorprendida por lo idénticos que eran, que no reparó en cómo vestía._

_Aunque de inmediato captó lo distintos que eran, porque el que estaba frente a ella parecía sereno y suave como Kanon sólo se lo había llegado a parecer cuando estaba literalmente inconsciente. _

_Con el corazón alborotado, se acercó a él con pasos elásticos y seguros. _

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días_ – respondió él con una sonrisa gentil. _

- Mi nombre es Vera Piai-Quarenghi

- Mucho gusto - _contestó él con cierto desconcierto, pero antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, ella prosiguió_

- Sé que va a sonar extraño, pero soy… me atreví a venir a hablarte porque conozco a Kanon, tu hermano...

- Eso me explicaron, pero... ¿dónde…? ¿Cuándo…? Discúlpame _– dijo él al ver que ella parecía confundida ante tantas preguntas– _Sentémonos, por favor... Perdón, ¿te molesta si te tuteo?

- Por supuesto que no _– dijo ella acomodándose en un sofá junto a él. _

- Estoy… encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Saga.

- Es un placer conocerte, Saga.

- … No sé ni por donde empezar… ¿Tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse? ¿Cómo supiste que está aquí?

- Todo ha sido una gran coincidencia. Nos conocimos en Italia. Vine de vacaciones, pero hace unos días mi prima se quemó las manos, fue atendida aquí y por casualidad lo vi. Pregunté por su estado, no quisieron decirme, y luego me topé con Julián Solo. Supongo que lo conoces.

- Por supuesto.

- Él me explicó que lo tenían sedado, y le pedí que me avisara cuando lo despertaran. Pero como han pasado días y no llamó, me tomé el atrevimiento de venir.

- Julián no me comentó nada, pero han sido días muy agitados. Seguramente lo olvidó.

- Sólo quiero saber si está bien, pero como tampoco dan informes por teléfono...

- Pues lo despertaron hace más de una semana. No está muy bien que digamos, porque sufrió quemaduras muy graves y muy extensas, pero está recuperándose. Los doctores dicen que le espera una convalecencia larga, pero antier comenzó a hablar, a susurrar más bien, pero es algo; ya está comiendo un poco después de meses con sonda, puede mover un poco más los brazos, le duele menos, pasa más tiempo despierto… Sé que suena a poca cosa, pero después de lo grave que estuvo…

- No quisiera ser entrometida, pero Julián no supo explicarme que fue lo que le pasó. ¿Podrías decirme?

_Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, aunque él sonrió con tristeza, su rostro mostró por sobre todas las cosas, orgullo. _

- Es complicado de explicar.

- Entiendo, perdona. Es sólo que… cuando dejé de verlo estaba perfectamente sano. Pero así son los accidentes.

- No fue un accidente... Creo que lo más cercano sería decir que combatió un… incendio, sin ninguna clase de protección. Pero al hacerlo ayudó a doce personas. Bueno, a muchas más, en realidad…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y las personas que él…?

- Todas sobrevivieron, y están prácticamente recuperadas... De hecho, yo soy uno de ellos – _dijo él con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, mientras ella no cesaba de sorprenderse por las diferencias entre ellos. No había visto a Kanon llorar jamás…_

- Vaya, eso es… es increíble. No… no sé que decir.

- ¿Podría aprovechar para preguntarte cómo se conocieron?

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos? – _dijo ella con cierto desconcierto. Si bien no negaba su pasado, tampoco andaba pregonando su vida como prostituta, y menos con familiares de sus clientes…._

- No me tomes a mal, por favor. Lo que sucede es que él y yo apenas nos rencontramos. Fuimos separados hace dieciséis años. Lo di por muerto todo este tiempo.

- Oh… qué terrible – _él asintió_.

- El mismo día que supe que estaba vivo y pude verlo, sucedió el incidente donde resultó herido. Así que para mí, que te hallas presentado aquí hoy, es el regalo más maravilloso del mundo. Cualquier cosa que puedas contarme sobre él y la relación entre ustedes, yo la valoraría infinitamente.

- Mi relación con él no es... No somos exactamente amigos… la verdad, no sé si sea correcto que lo comente contigo. Él valora por sobre todas las cosas su privacidad.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad tan valiosa. Es un poco vergonzoso admitir que ignoro qué hizo mi gemelo más de la mitad de su vida, pero así es. Lo que puedas decirme me será muy útil.

- Está bien – _dijo ella, incapaz de negarse ante una sonrisa tan cálida, sintiéndose muy cómoda al hablar con alguien que compartía el mismo rostro de su enigmático compañero pero con la ventaja de que parecía ser muy expresivo y amable. _

_Aunque claro, decidió darle una versión light y sin detalles…_

- Hace unos seis años, más o menos, fui a una fiesta ofrecida por César Solo, el padre de Julián, y ahí nos conocimos. Yo le hice un favor, él nunca lo olvidó y pues nos veíamos de vez en cuando, con un poco más de frecuencia los últimos años, aunque él siempre estaba muy ocupado trabajando.

- ¿Y por qué dices entonces que no eran amigos? ¿O eran… pareja?

- ¿Nosotros? No… Nunca… él y yo no nos… no nos hemos besado jamás ni nada parecido... Dije que no somos exactamente amigos porque pasábamos el tiempo juntos, pero no éramos exactamente…

**_Idiota, idiota Vera, ¿qué estás diciendo? Ya lo enredaste todo… Estás hablando de más… _**

- Tu hermano es muy reservado. Sólo oíamos música, hablábamos de libros, cosas así. Él trabó amistad con mi jefa y mis compañeras de trabajo, así que convivimos. Pero hace meses se fue de Italia y dejamos de vernos... Pero todo este tiempo he pensado en él. Él me salvó la vida y nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecérselo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Recuerdas las terribles inundaciones de hace casi un año? No sé cómo lo supo, pero me avisó que podían suceder, y me hizo… saber de un lugar donde podía refugiarme. Gracias a eso sobreviví, cuando mucha gente de mi poblado no lo logró.

- …

- Perdona, no quería pertur…

- Al contrario – _dijo Saga con los ojos arrasados_ - No podría explicarte lo feliz que me hace oír tu historia...

- ...

- Perdóname. Viniste a verlo a él, no a mí. Mira, las visitas son en la tarde, pero puedo hablar con su doctora y...

- Espera… - _dijo ella sin atreverse a tocarlo, temiendo que él odiara tanto el contacto físico como su gemelo…_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- … es… Sé que va a sonar absurdo, pero, ¿podrías averiguar primero, si le gustaría verme?

- ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

- Sí. No quiero incomodarlo con mi visita, más si aún está tan delicado.

- Claro, si así lo deseas, le preguntaré.

- Gracias, Saga.

* * *

_Sin ningún problema Saga entró a verlo, y lo encontró reposando después de su desayuno._

- Buenos días. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

- ...bien - _respondió él casi sin fuerza, sus cuerdas vocales aún debilitadas._

- ¿Lina te dejó muy cansado ayer?

- Fár... macos...

_El mayor de los gemelos río._

- Oye... espero que todavía te gusten las sorpresas, porque te tengo una...

_El menor de los griegos levantó con suavidad pero claramente una de sus cejas_

- Acabo de conversar con una amiga tuya. Bueno, ella usó el término conocida, pero está muy interesada en saber sobre ti. Y me pidió que te preguntara si te gustaría verla.

_El desconcierto se pintó clarísimo en el rostro de Kanon_

- Me dijo que se llama Vera Piai-Quarenghi.

- ...

- ¿No la recuerdas? Cabello rizado y negro, alta, hermosa diría yo… ojos… ¿estás bien? – _preguntó Saga al notar que los signos vitales se le empezaban a acelerar a su hermano. Kanon asintió_

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres verla?

- Sí.

- Perfecto. Iré a hablar entonces con la doctora para ver si la autoriza. Si no se puede, le diré que regrese en la tarde. Ahora vuelvo - _dijo Saga sonriendo antes de marcharse, mientras Kanon apenas y podía salir de su asombro_.

* * *

_Jamás pensó que volvería a verla. No después de haber sido derrotado. El único escenario posible para su rencuentro, según sus planes, se hubiera dado si hubiera derrotado a Athena y mantenido a Poseidón en control: entonces hubiera ido a la cabañita a buscarla._

_Pero había perdido, y sólo había podido esperar que hubiera sobrevivido, y que estuviera bien._

_Volverla a ver, y sobre todo en las lastimosas condiciones en las que estaba, era algo que nunca previó. _

_Y el corazón se le aceleró sin que pudiera evitarlo, porque ella era la mujer más dulce y sensual y femenina que hubiera conocido jamás. Su amante favorita, la única que había logrado brindarle un placer duradero, suave y sin amenazas en todo momento. La única que supo callar, y sin embargo hacerse presente. La que supo brindarle compañía cuando buscaba por todos los medios huir de sus pesadillas y de sus miedos. La única que supo habitar sus silencios, llenarlos de ruido y vida cuando los odiaba, y respetarlos cuando los deseaba y necesitaba. _

_Y desde que la conoció, cuando no podía verla o estar con ella, la fantaseaba. Soñaba con ese cuerpo de proporciones que le parecían perfectas y que nunca había conocido por entero y a detalle. Había soñado incontables veces con los visajes que recordaba de sus piernas, de sus pechos con pezones del color de las rosas, con sus brazos blancos y sus manos de dedos largos y delicados con los que se tocaba a sí misma, yendo al centro de su cuerpo, hacia esa zona que no había visto del todo ni explorado jamás. _

_Verla de nuevo era un placer que nunca imaginó le sería concedido. _

_Pero titubeó, pensando en si había hecho bien en aceptar verla, porque ella lo había visto en sus mejores días, cuando creía que lo podía tener todo. En cambio ahora..._

* * *

- ¿Vera?

- ¿Sí?

- Disculpa la demora, pero tuve que hablar con un montón de gente, pero ya puedes pasar.

- ¿Le preguntaste?

- Claro, y quiere verte - _anunció Saga con una sonrisa_ - Sígueme, por favor.

- Hola - _dijo ella cuando entró, su actitud recatada, casi tímida. Lucía distinta, más plena, más tranquila, y también más joven con menos maquillaje y con esa ropa que no era para dormir ni para seducir. La encontró preciosa en unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca muy femenina, pero recatada - _Espero que no odies la sorpresa

- N...

- No te esfuerces. Las enfermeras me advirtieron que tengo que ser breve, que no debo de cansarte mucho y que debes hablar lo menos posible… Claro, no saben que ya estoy más que acostumbrada a tu silencio y que puedo… Perdona que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de venir. Supe que estuviste grave y me preocupé mucho. Me alegra muchísimo saber que ya estás mejor. Pero sobre todo, pedí que me dejaran verte para darte las gracias. Tu consejo y tu cabañita me salvaron... Y voy a aprovecharme del momento para decir que nunca he sabido por qué haces lo que haces, y no pretendo entender cómo supiste qué pasaría, mucho menos por qué te tomaste la molestia de advertirme y ayudarme, pero te lo agradezco. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Te debo la vida... Si hubiera sabido que te vería, hubiera traído las llaves para devolvértelas… Pero me alegra: así tendré pretexto para buscarte en otra ocasión. Ha sido una alegría inesperada… Bueno, espero que te recuperes muy pronto. Me… - _Kanon extendió su mano hacia ella y la miró intensamente_.

- ¿Vi…ves… aquí?

- Vine a vacacionar una temporada. Estoy quedándome con una prima

- Vuel…ve…

- ¿A Italia? – _él hizo un movimiento que lo negaba_

- Verme… ¿quie…res?

- ¿Quieres que vuelva a visitarte?

_Él asintió mientras ella sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban._

- Claro, Kanon. Si tú quieres, vendré. Vendré cuantas veces me lo pidas.

- ¿Dine...ro? ¿Tengo...?

- ¿Me estás preguntando si voy a cobrarte las visitas?

_Él asintió nuevamente, muy serio, pero lo que podría haberla ofendido de cualquier otro, la conmovió. Y se acercó un poco más a él para que nadie pudiera oír su respuesta_

- No creo que las enfermeras nos dejen a solas, así que creo que habrá que esperar, si te refieres a eso. Y como no haré nada más que verte y hablarte, por supuesto que no te cobraré. Vendré por gusto. Además, yo… bueno, luego te contaré. Voy a marcharme ya antes de que me corran. Que te mejores - _dijo ella lanzándole un beso al aire, con tanta naturalidad que él no encontró cursi, ni infantil._

_Un rato después, él seguía sonriendo. Llevaba consigo el recuerdo muy claro de la última noche que habían pasado juntos. Recordaba nítidamente el aroma de sus cabellos, de las sábanas, de cómo se veía, y del aroma que despedía al dormir. Recordaba perfectamente la canción que bailó para él, la ropa que usó, su voz al gemir un placer en el que él no había intervenido, aunque la verdad le hubiera encantado ser él quien la dejara así de satisfecha, y la dulzura firme de su boca en su masculinidad. _

_Y aunque no lo entendió en un primer momento, su visita fue un remanso de alegría y paz insospechadas. Vera fue gentil, discreta, respetuosa y considerada, amable como siempre. Pero sobre todo, no se mostró asqueada. _

_No había tenido, obviamente, la oportunidad de verse al espejo, pero con lo que le habían dicho sobre la extensión y la gravedad de sus quemaduras, imaginaba que debía de lucir repulsivo como mínimo. Y la amarga ironía lo hizo sonreír. Antes, cuando su cuerpo había sido atlético y deseable, no se había mostrado. Y ahora que confiaba en ella y que la había llegado a desear intensamente, ya no había nada digno de ver. _

_Y ella estaba más hermosa que nunca. _

_Pensando en que si pudieran volver a estar juntos, seguramente ella se sentiría repelida o lo rechazaría, fue que por primera vez lamentó lo que le había sucedido._

_¿Por qué habría de querer ella complacer a un_ _monstruo?_

* * *

_Vera salió casi sin aliento del hospital. __Verlo en ese estado despertó sensaciones nuevas en ella, un ansia loca de protección, una inmensa ternura. _

___Y alborotó todos los recuerdos que tenía de él, y que había conservado con tanto esmero para sí. No había querido decirle a Amelia y a Bianca que r__ecordaba perfectamente cuál había sido la canción con la que le había hecho el primer striptease. Recordaba bien que le gustaban las canciones lentas, cadenciosas y tristes. Recordaba que tanto el baile como el sexo le gustaba suave, lento y con gran erotismo. Nada de vulgaridad en sus ropas, todo etéreo, no demasiado directo o grotesco. Que prefería los preámbulos y las promesas largas antes que un clímax veloz y tosco._

_A su mente comenzaron a acudir las memorias de las habitaciones compartidas, esas donde muchas veces, las únicas evidencias de que él estaba presente, eran su aroma de mar y su voz._

_Su voz, que aún hecha un susurro, era capaz de revivir en ella un feroz deseo... _

* * *

**¡Hola queridos, queridos, Queridos Lectores Míos!**

**Apuesto a que no esperaban que apareciera por aquí, pero ya tenía que publicar por acá, porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero sobre todo, porque como ya leyeron, Kanon nada más no me dejaba en paz. **

**Sé que muchos de ustedes deben de haberme**** dicho una grosería al leer el resumen, porque había dicho que Aioros sería el siguiente, pero aún no está listo, (no me gusta apresurar las cosas, ya lo deben de saber, y describir El Reencuentro es una cosa heavy...), y además, cronológicamente me funcionaba mejor despertar primero a Kanon, luego a Aioros, y luego el siguiente capi volverá a ser Kanon, porque el ya oyó de todo pero no ha dicho nada, y como ya puede hablar e irá poniéndose más repuestito, pasará absolutamente de todo. Y para que vean que no miento, les dejaré avances =) **

**En otro orden de noticias, avisó oficialmente que me decidí y abrí mi facebook alterno, jejeje. Me pueden encontrar con mi mail, o por mi nombre, Fuego Valcarenghi. A todos los interesados, sólo les pido que me digan que vienen de acá de ffnet, y serán bienvenidos como amigos, jijiji. Así que si quieren, por allá nos veremos.**

**En fin ya me voy que es tardísimo, o tempranísimo, como se quiera ver. **

**Nos leeremos muy pronto. **

**Besos y abrazos con cariño y enorme agradecimiento, **

**Fuego. **

* * *

AIOROS

_Kanon volteó hacia afuera, y de inmediato sus signos vitales se alteraron. Si bien era cierto que en los últimos días había recibido varias sorpresas, su visita superaba por mucho los últimos acontecimientos. _

_Le habían dicho que vivía, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que a él pudiera interesarle el verlo, y mucho menos que se fuera a presentar así, de improviso. _

- Kanon, ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí – _dijo el gemelo sin mucho convencimiento, aunque sus signos vitales yendo al alza lo desmentían_

- Mejor le digo que venga luego

- No. Dígale que puede pasar... si de verdad lo desea.

* * *

- Me da gusto saber que mi deseo se hizo realidad.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Jamás pensé seguir las órdenes de Shion. Quería conocerte, pedirte disculpas y hablar contigo, porque mi primera decisión como patriarca iba a ser la de presentarte ante la Orden entera. Pero no hubo tiempo para hacerlo y lo lamento muchísimo... Por eso me alegra tanto que ahora todo sea diferente para ti y que tengas el lugar que mereces, el lugar que siempre debió de haber sido tuyo… Eres uno de nosotros. Siempre lo fuiste. Me apena que haya demorado tanto, pero...

- …

- Ahora quisier… ¿Kanon? ¿Kanon, estás bien?

_Kanon ya no pudo responder porque comenzó a jadear como si le costara mucho hacer que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. El lugar se llenó de ruido y de gentes que de inmediato sacaron a Aioros de la habitación para dedicarse a atender a Kanon, pero el castaño no se marchó y se quedó mirando por la ventana, angustiado al ver que al menor de los gemelos le estaba sucediendo algo evidentemente malo. _

___Y el Arquero también pudo notar que Kanon tenía la mano extendida en su dirección, y que sus ojos, arrasados en llanto, seguían fijos en él..._

* * *

KANON

_Cuando lo logró, buscó orientarse y divisó maravillado una orilla próxima, pero el oleaje era fuerte, e insistía en llevarlo en la dirección opuesta, mar adentro, así que fue con verdadera histeria que comenzó a bracear, tan desesperado y con tantos bríos que los ligamentos de su hombro cedieron ante el esfuerzo y el hueso volvió a salirse de su lugar con un extraño y doloroso chasquido que lo hizo gritar y volver a tragar agua. _

_El dolor, el cansancio y la enfermedad lo marearon casi hasta el desmayo, y él, que ya se creía más allá de todo, se sorprendió a sí mismo rezando, si es que así se le podía llamar a su desesperada súplica. _

_**"Maldita sea, Athena, si de verdad existes, si tienes al menos una milésima de caridad por uno que pudo haber sido tuyo, no me dejes morir. No en el mar, no ahogado, por favor... **_

_**¡¿Me oyes, perra?! ¡No aquí! ¡No me dejes morir aquí!"**_

___Entonces una ola gigantesca revolcó su cuerpo como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de trapo, y por algunos segundos pensó con horror que a Ella debía de importarle un carajo su vida..._

* * *

_Por más que intentó reprimirlo, Kanon hizo un claro sonido de exasperación al oírla. Había sospechado que estando tanto tiempo hospitalizado, y con todas las pruebas que le habían practicado, algo así podía pasar. _

_No quería hablar del asunto, pero era ella quien preguntaba..._

_Optó por su contestación habitual._

- De maravilla.

- ... El doctor Sato me dijo que tu...

- Los doctores siempre exageran - _aseveró interrumpiéndola, su mal humor haciéndolo olvidar por completo los buenos modales y el respeto que le tenía. _

- Me explicó lo que te sucede, y me habló de una cirugía que…

- No quiero una cirugía más. No la necesito y no tienes por qué gastar tu dinero en ella.

- Pero no puedes…

- Estoy perfectamente bien. He vivido dieciséis años así sin mayor problema.

* * *

- Kanon, basta. Cállate, por favor.

- Estoy diciendo la verdad que tanto esperaban. Lamento que no sea lo que deseaban oír. Lamento traicionarlos y decepcionarlos una y otra vez, pero esto es lo que soy.

- ¡Eres una rata! ¡Un malnacido!

- Exacto, Julián. Eso es lo que soy.

_Saori no pudo contener más a Julián, que fue hacia él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo sacudió mientras apretaba..._

_Y Saori no supo que la asustó más, si el desmesurado odio que brillaba en los ojos de Julián, __o notar que a Kanon le colgaban los brazos..._

* * *

_La voz de Shaina apenas y le llegaba, aunque estaba centímetros de él. No podía dejar de pensar en que había vivido la misma situación una y otra vez a lo largo de toda su vida, pero cada vez era peor: Kanon cada vez estaba más grave, el daño era mayor, y el riesgo de que él muriera…_

- Mírame – _exigió Shaina, que para entonces ya estaba hincada frente a él, sus manos en las de él _– Kanon es indeciblemente fuerte, una infección no va a poder con él. Se enfrentó a dioses y sobrevivió, sobrevivió a Cabo Sunion, a Radamantys… No vas a perderlo.

_Vera no sabía cómo reaccionar; estaba angustiada por la salud de Kanon, pero también estaba desconcertada. ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando? ¿Qué se había enfrentado a dioses? ¿Qué rayos quería decir eso? ¿Quién o qué era Cabo Sunion? ¿Quién era Radamantys? _

* * *

- Él estuvo contigo desde el principio. Por eso no entendías que era él quien te sugería aquellas cosas. Y por eso cuando yo te encerré…. Fue él quien se ensañó contigo: te odiaba por haber sido más fuerte, por eso te torturó y…

- ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír más!

- Estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Mientes, estás mintiendo! ¡Jamás habías dicho nada! Incluso cuando regresaste de la tumba y nos enfrentamos en el Templo, me reprochaste por haberte llenado el corazón de maldad, por haber despertado tu lado maligno. ¡Nunca lo mencionaste!

- No había tiempo y los espectros nos vigilaban, pero él es el verdadero...

- ¡Mentira! ¡Lárgate!

- ...

- ¿Qué no me oyes? ¡No quiero oírte, no quiero verte! ¡Lárgate!


End file.
